Eien
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Sequel to 'An Angel's Dream'. Eiri and Shuichi are finally getting marriedbut will things go as planned? Will a heart stray from its path, frightened of the future? Another tale of true love!
1. Always

Hi, Gravitation lovers! Nya ha ha, welcome to my newest project, 'Forevermore'! For those of you that are familiar with me, I welcome you with the arms of an old friend. My heart smiles whenever old friends walk into a project, but making more friends is good for the soul. I welcome all readers with the greatest smile! Welcome to the greatest event of the year; Eiri Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou's wedding!

This project occurs after 'An Angel's Dream', which was sadly completed on Tuesday, June 6th. I've spent the last couple of weeks planning this like crazy; I've fallen madly in love with the world of weddings! I've learned that there's a lot to planning one, though. The life of a wedding planner is nothing to play around with!

The birth of this project came from a dear friend's request, the one that was responsible for backing my first Gravitation project, 'Kakumei'. She was thrilled at the idea of seeing a wedding unfold, and I decided to act upon my friend's request. Through the great Dejichan I've learned the importance of friendship; if she hadn't pushed me through my first project, it probably wouldn't have been finished. This project will be made in her honor!

To those of you that are just getting a glimpse of me for the first time, _hi! _I'm obsessed with Gravitation, and I've been a junkie since December of last year. If you aren't familiar with my work, there's something you should know. In my world of Gravitation fan fiction, the general public bears **_no _**hatred towards homosexuality. As a matter of fact, the world really doesn't believe in labels. I know our couple endures a **_ton_** of opposition within the manga, and I know homophobes exist within the real world, but you know what? Homophobia makes me sick to my stomach, seriously. _If there's one thing I hate, it's homophobia. _I'm surrounded by it in my home, it's all over the news; nothing wrong with making happy stories, eh? And within this project, the public's acceptance of our beloved couple is **_important_** to the festivities!

'An Angel's Dream' isn't a strict requirement, but you'll have a firmer grasp upon our couple's bond if you've read it. However, if you're unfamiliar with my last project, don't worry! I'll make it so everyone can enjoy my widdle work! Just so you know, though, Shuichi's appearance resembles the appearance of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2. In other words, he's not a bouncy ball of energy; he's at Eiri's age, equipped with a sexy bod and longer pink hair. The reason for his alteration is explained in my previous project. No worries, though; for my critical readers out there, he still has his innocent charm. All of my fanfics are like children...I just sent one out of the house on Tuesday, nyah...

This project was inspired by many things, including the phenomenal 'Kingdom Hearts 2'. I'm not usually a fan of TV, but it seems to be wedding season in my neck of the woods, and so I've been all over TV like crazy! So here I go, with the wedding that's about to change the world!

* * *

_Batman's Disclaimer; The author, JulinX, does not own 'Gravitation'. This series was created by the great Miss Maki; this is a merely a celebration of that series, and the author's obsession. She wishes you the best, and feel free to share any opinions on her projects with her. However, I must warn you that she doesn't take too kindly to flames. She hasn't been flamed yet, so let's keep the record clean. Thank you. Oh, and another fun note; this chapter will be created in Shuichi's POV.

* * *

_

**_Theme of 'Always': 'Sanctuary' Orchestrated Version of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Memory' of Final Fantasy X-2 OST_**

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_-Kairi of 'Kingdom Hearts 2'

* * *

_

_Last night, you explained everything to me._

_Last night, you revealed yourself to me._

_When you spoke to me, your voice trembled. Your heart shook, fearful of the night's outcome. You kept yourself at a distance, thinking that I would leave your heart to wither in the darkness._

_You told me why you hid within yourself. You were tormented, torn apart and played with, mistreated like a broken rag doll. You gave your heart to someone, and that monster crushed it as if it had been nothing more than an insect. You gave your beautiful soul to another heart...and it was destroyed in mere seconds._

_That person had a chance at happiness. They had a chance at true happiness, which isn't easy to come by. You gave them an amazing treasure, one that drifted throughout time with faultless beauty...one that glimmered with an unspeakable radiance. That treasure was your heart...and they **ruined it.**_

_That's why you kept yourself from me. You thought that you had become something ugly, and you wanted to protect me. You thought I deserved more, and had no desire to 'taint' my presence with your corrupted soul. As I waited for you, I thought that my chance at happiness would never come. I thought I'd be left alone, waiting for a prince that didn't exist._

_When I finally decided to surrender, you brought my departure to a halt._

_You took me by the hand and held me. You weren't going to let me leave, for you wanted to apologize...for everything that had happened. On that day...I found out that you loved me, wanted me to stay near you. On that day, everything became perfectly clear. I had found my prince within the park, and was destined to spend the rest of my life with him._

_That confession led to a journey, one that would stay within our minds forever. It lead to something amazing, something that altered the course of our lives forever. You and I fell into each other, smiling with the smiles of excited doves. I gave myself to you, and in return, you gave yourself to me; we offered our bodies, hearts and souls to each other...and neither of us turned down an offer._

_Last week, you rescued me._

_Someone had taken me from the prince I loved. Someone snatched me away from my dream and placed me into a nightmare, one that had no end to it. I was trapped in a world with no light, one that refused to let me escape from its cell. My captor decided to take me for himself...and I was forced to submit. There was nothing I could do; I was under a leash, unable to even breathe freely. Every move that I made was met by his cold, quivering lips...and every attempt I made to escape was met with failure. My heart cried out your name a thousand times...every time he placed his ravenous hands on me. At times I felt as if I would never be able to see you again...but I never lost faith in you._

_I knew you'd find me...and you did._

_My Prince Charming rescued me and returned me to his castle._

_After last night's talk, I dreamt of you._

_You were fast asleep, eyes filled with tears. Your body was right next to mine, warm and soft, alive with the mellifluous scent of happiness. You were tucked underneath my arms, falling right through the night's tidal waves. After a while, time caused my eyes to close...but my heart didn't fall asleep. It kept itself awake, securely tied among the strings of a dream._

_Even after your eyes had closed themselves, you were still near me._

_In my dream, I was locked within something strange, something dark and horrifying. It was a small room, one that would have driven a small animal insane. I could hear nothing, other than the sound of endless silence. I could see nothing, not even my own hands. I could barely hear myself breathe. I was on the edge of the earth, trapped within eternity's merciless silence. For a thousand years I could hear nothing, and was only comforted by the meager sound of my breathing. But then the cries of demons filled my ears; I realized that an entire horde had found its way to my door, even though I had no idea where the door was._

_A few moments later, I saw you._

_A beam of golden light pierced everything...the way a rock shatters a glass window. You were covered in that bright light, dressed in the way of a prince. Within a few swipes you made your way to me...and I fell into your arms, covered in tears. It was right then and there that I realized something._

_For years, I waited. I waited for my one and only mate, lonely and cold. At times I thought I would never find him, never see him, never hold him..._

_...but that dream made me realize...that you were **always **near me._

_You've never left my side. You've always kept yourself close to me._

_You were just trying to find me...for we were both lost among two different worlds._

_We've decided...that no matter what..._

_We'll always smile at each other, no matter how far we are from each other._

_You've decided to stay near me...and I'll always stay near you.._

_...for you're my one and only, now and forever..._

_...forevermore.

* * *

_

-Small note. Shuichi saw Eiri as a 'prince' in his dream; for those of you that didn't read 'An Angel's Dream', his outfit was that of Sora's, the star of Kingdom Hearts 2. Thank you very much for reading! As always, feel free to leave any suggestions/questions/comments; I just don't take too kindly to flames, as Batman already explained. Thank you very much!


	2. Evanescent Rhapsody

Welcome to my next chapter, 'Evanescent Rhapsody'. I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves so far! Thank you very much for reading my little work of life and love!

A friend of mine had trouble leaving behind a review. If any of you experience a similar problem, don't be afraid to PM me with your thoughts on my project. Thank you very much! I appreciate all of your support; every review means a lot to me (unless it's a flame, of course). Whether it's a one-liner or a paragraph, every bit helps tremendously! Thank you all!

_Theme of 'Evanescent Rhapsody': 'Sanctuary' Opening Version of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. _

_**Warning; the first half of this presents very little dialogue. Instead of making 'An Angel's Dream' any type of requirement, I've decided to craft a look on that project into this chapter. This chapter was heavily influenced by the Genzo tracks, which I just read an hour ago. Due to the heavily suspenseful Tracks, and to the support of a dear friend, this story just received a dramatic makeover. More on that later! Let me just say this; this won't be all fluff, mind you!**

* * *

_

_Time has left its lilt upon its._

_As the days pass, we become deeper pieces to its rhythm, ever flowing amongst the waves of unbridled rhapsody._

_You and I...we've become one...forever lost among the surreal euphoria of time._

_An epiphany has tied us together, and we're tied to each other's arms, drifting..._

_...through our kisses, melodies and whispers._

_I'm with you, and you're with me..._

_...until the end of eternity.

* * *

_

Morning was weaving its idyllic melody over Tokyo, Japan. In the form of a fairy tale, it was unfolding itself throughout every room, over every rooftop and within every inhabitant of the exuberant land. Many hearts were not yet awake, still wandering through the peaceful streets of slumber, but others were happily making their routes upon their world, carrying out their daily routines with the highest of spirits. Children and their parents were taking early strolls through parks, absorbing the serene beauty of simple, humble utopias. Others were preparing themselves for a day of business; they had game plans to carry out, and the day was giving them the strength they needed.

Shafts of golden light were bouncing across rooftops, singing blissful melodies in their own silent voices. They were abundant within the blue skies, flowing with the elegant resplendence of waterfalls. They were bright, but not bright enough to disturb even the most stubborn soul. They held a surreal quality to them, one that made them seem as if they were made upon an artist's canvas, for they were iridescent beams of lucent delight.

As beams of golden light danced throughout the skies, flocks released their own greeting to the world. Birdsong danced throughout the clear blue heavens, presenting a pleasant wake-up call to many of Tokyo's hearts. Couples soared amongst the skies, fluttering through incandescent tides of time as they emitted their bond to the world below, carrying no burden upon their wings. Many homes were receiving beauteous songs, ones that could only be crafted from the hearts of birds, but one home was receiving the most beautiful song imaginable. It was the home of an angel, one that he shared with his soul mate.

In the animal kingdom, animals developed unyielding devotion for their mates. Whenever the desire for sleep arose, they brought themselves close to their mates and held themselves within time, wanting to warm the bodies of their chosen loved ones. Couples wandered through slumber together, saturated in the everlasting heat of their hearts...never wanting to end their dreams. Tokyo's greatest couple was no different from a pair of affectionate lions. They were within each other's arms, nestled under rhapsody's sheets...tucked under warm, incandescent bliss.

Sunlight made its way through their bedroom window, smiling with the warmth of an affectionate parent. It fell upon both of their bodies gently, covering them with a blanket of tender paradise. It prevented itself from being too strong, for it had no desire to interrupt the slumber of an angel and his soul mate. Joyous birds danced about their windowpane, merrily releasing a dulcet ballad of tranquil innocence. Every element within the heavens held a strong vigil over the couple, bestowing their greatest warmth upon them.

The seventh hour of the morning arrived, which brought about the awakening of the angel. His eyes fluttered open in the manner of youthful butterfly wings, and sunlight blossomed within his violet gemstones. His heart soared when he realized that his mate was still near him, with his arms wrapped around his delicate frame. Strands of his soul mate's hair were locked upon his soft forehead; the two of them were no more than a centimeter away from each, tied to each other through a ribbon of passion. Both of their bodies were completely exposed to the calm, melodious air, and so their hearts were soaring freely among the open skies. Birdsong continued to enter their utopia as the angel brushed his lover's head, carving small caresses with his fragile hands.

Moments drifted by them, each of them radiant with the resplendence of a frozen year. Time had no meaning amongst the world of a child, and it carried no meaning for either one of them. Both of them were lost among a surreal world, a wondrous reverie that would carry on beyond the gates of eternity. The heavens knew of their endless utopia, which was why the birds were ecstatically singing among their fields. Their angel continued to caress his soul mate, brushing his strands of hair with sweet, undying affection. After several minutes, their lips met in another heavenly matrimony; the angel brought his lips upon the lips of his angel, and his kiss was slowly carried by the benevolent hands of time.

Two minutes elapsed before the prince's eyes opened. For a second he appeared to be shocked, looking as if his angel's kiss had stirred him from a dream, then warmth blossomed over his entire body. In mere seconds the two of them began another journey through passion, enjoying every inch of their happiness. Both of them brushed against each other, making another ascent towards the peak of pure, unbridled happiness. Sunlight poured in on them, brilliant, lively and brimming with the unending energy of a child.

Five minutes elapsed between the two of them, and then the songbird of Bad Luck withdrew himself from the bed (without any warning). Well, he made an attempt to leave; as soon as he tore himself from the vocalist's arms, a firm hand fell upon his right arm. A stern glare fell into his angelic face, which caused a tiny smile to spread across his face. The voice of the angel's lover penetrated the barrier of the calm, crisp air, filled with its usual coldness.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shuichi Shindou grinned at his beloved prince, exuding the adorable essence of an infant. His face took on a violent shade of red, which wasn't unusual; he found himself blushing in the midst of simple conversations, and even simple kisses. "Away..." he said shyly, fiddling with his fingers. His voluptuous figure, which was bathed in iridescent sunlight, was dangling in front of Tokyo's greatest novelist like a piece of steak. The look on Eiri's face would have been comical to an outsider; he bore the look of a disgusted child, one that had been presented with a plate of dead cockroachers.

"To _where?"_

Playful, childlike frustration lit up the songbird's face. It was the type of anger that came on a child's face, whenever a parent pretended to forget a promise. "I'd like to take a shower." he said, his soft voice tinged with gentle frustration. "I have to get ready for work!"

A sly smile blossomed across the author's face, accompanied by the light of a cunning feline. His angel's cheeks fell into an even deeper shade of red, which gave him the sheen of a proud strawberry. The novelist's voice took on the form of a clever fox, but there was a warm light within it, one that proved to be even more beautiful than the sunlight itself. "You don't go to work for another hour, Shu-chan." he said, the mere sound of his voice bringing even more redness to Shuichi's cheeks. Those were the last words he delivered before he brought his angel into another tight, sweet embrace.

Intense, profound kisses fell as heavy raindrops. Each one surpassed the previous one, carrying their own union of ferocity and tenderness. The two hearts tore at each other, feeling as if they could never gain enough nourishment from each other. Their recent period of separation was still hanging over them; it was a constant reminder of their bond, one that refused to untangle itself from the present.

They had been separated from each other several days ago; their separation came to an end after the expiration of week, and they fell into a passionate reunion. Both hearts had taken a journey into a new realm, one that caused both of them to answer the call of destiny. Through their expedition, both of them realized an important fact; they were meant for each other, and they had been meant for each other since birth. For Eiri Uesugi, the journey had been one of self-discovery; at times he broke down, believing that a simple mortal couldn't possibly be the soul mate of an angel. At the end of their long, arduous climb to immortality, both hearts found each other, realizing that nothing could keep them apart...simply because they were meant to be.

For Shuichi, the journey had been one filled with heavy apprehension...and enormous hope. Because of the emotional turmoil he had endured, Shuichi Shindou wandered throughout slumber for two straight days. His prince brought him back to their castle and placed him within their haven (which was known as their bedroom), silently waiting for his angel's awakening. Several time periods brought about the emergence of his voice; he had kept in touch with his family members (including the valiant Tatsuha Uesugi, who had sacrificed his life for Eiri during a turnpoint) and friends, who were gravely worried about the tormented vocalist. Calls from his loyal friends came at three points within the day; all of them wanted to be thorough, for Shuichi was an invaluable friend.

The passing of two days brought about a celebration of relief, thankfully; Ryuichi Sakuma held a tiny party with his dearest friend (who was affectionately referred to as 'Kuggy'), the remnants of Bad Luck held their own tiny party, and his family members released heavy sighs of relief. It brought about an amazing degree of relief to the prince as well; he immediately wrapped his arms around the awakened angel, bearing the brightest smile upon his face. In the past, his show of affection would have been seen as 'uncharacteristic', but then again...throughout the journey...he had experienced many bouts of uncharacteristic emotion. The odyssey had caused him to shed his cold, stoic 'Yuki' skin, but not completely; there were still bits of his past self within him, and they had united with his true side...which was the side that had been destroyed by Yuki Kitazawa several years ago.

As soon as Shuichi returned to the land of the living, both lovers were granted with a week of relaxation. Both of them knew that they had careers to uphold, and their descent into the unknown had brought a temporary delay in any type of production; Bad Luck was meant to put out a new album, and Tokyo's greatest author was always in high demand. Both of them decided to return to their posts immediately, but their managers urged them to take some time off. Mizuki, Eiri's manager, had not been present throughout their recent voyage, but her client made it clear that he had been 'pulled through hell several times in a row', and so she granted him a week off. Shuichi, of course, was presented with the same limit...and so the two of them unwound themselves, happily enjoying each other's company.

For that entire week, neither of them left their 'castle'.

A filmmaker could have made the greatest romance epic...if he had just posted himself within their beloved home.

The smallest of conversations led to an eruption of kisses. The smallest of waves led to even heavier kisses, kisses that drifted throughout the day and night. In the midst of humble meetings, both of them were immersed in pools of crimson red embarrassment, which was met with special elements in both hearts. Eiri Uesugi (who was no longer referred to as 'Yuki' by Shuichi) could barely take his eyes off of his angel, gazing at him as if he were the most beautiful, fragile gem in existence. Having a demon snatch his angel away caused him to become protective, far more protective than he had been before. Shuichi (who had been transformed into what Ryuichi called 'a sex angel') made every move with the shyness of a tiny canine, beaming with the unending embarrassment of a schoolgirl.

Eiri re-acquainted himself with his laptop during the unborn tides of dawn, wanting to keep his days open for Shuichi. The week had gone by, presenting the world with an unpublished copy of his latest work. The angel was able to write many songs (far too many, in his eyes), which was strange...compared to his production level months ago. At one point, he had been unable to write _anything..._due to certain personal situations. That lapse in activity had occurred during the rough patches of his relationship with Eiri; those patches came about because the prince had been afraid to show himself, and wanted to protect the angel from a beast. Those patches were far and wide; each of them seemed to last forever, without any end in sight.

The vocalist's songwriting sessions didn't flow smoothly, though. Wanting to make up for his lack of interest in the past, his prince constantly presented Shuichi with assistance (especially since the new album was being made in his honor). With the frantic shyness of a newborn kitten, Bad Luck's lyricist frantically kept his prying lover away from his projects, but one attempt almost resulted in failure. The entire event occurred in flashes; the fragile angel had posted himself at their kitchen table, in the presence of his loyal papers and pencils. His prince had casually sauntered into the kitchen, placed his hands upon his shoulders and whispered another offer into his ear. A few seconds later, both lovers were upon the floor, entangled in another fit of glorious passion.

Upon their return to Tokyo, Eiri had presented Shuichi with a ring; a diamond ring. In no more than an hour, both of them began a new journey...one that would forever seal their bond in the stitches of time. The topic of preparations popped up after last night's conversation, which was enormously stressful for _both;_ Eiri had finally explained his past, fearful of Shuichi's rejection.

Hours passed between them before the story came to firm ending; the two of them had spent most of the time arguing, but their battle was far from venomous. Eiri had been quite stubborn throughout the entire ordeal; he held fast to his views on himself, which were far from positive. 'Beauty and the Beast' had taken place in their bedroom, for the novelist made himself out to be horrible, murderous beast...and the angel had tried to make him see differently. Both of them exchanged harsh words, pleading words, desperate words...until they finally gave into mental exhaustion. Wedding preparations were brought up after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, and they had popped up due to the courtesy of the exhausted novelist.

Since Shuichi still had to finish his album, the novelist had asked for another round of separation. He decided to take the reigns on the wedding preparations, which brought on another fit of worry from the angel; the life of a wedding planner wasn't one to be taken lightly. Through only one attempt (both of them were too tired to argue any further), Eiri had managed to soften Shuichi's fears...and both of them decided to carry out their game plan. Shuichi would settle in with Hiroshi Nakano for a week, which would present them with a suitable amount of time for their concert. Eiri's time limit was set at a week, for Bad Luck's concert was due within two weeks time.

He had to admit something, though. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Shuichi walking out, accompanied by luggage. Even though he knew the departure wasn't formed from a bitter argument, a part of him couldn't hold back pangs of sorrow. Watching him head off to the shower was difficult; for a moment he wavered between options. He could either follow him...or...

...carry out breakfast duty.

A heavy sigh withdrew itself from his lips, but his reluctance was quickly replaced with happiness; the songs of a songbird began to fill their home, making its descent from the shower. As soon as the first note struck the morning air, everything became brighter. The birds cheered on the singer, singing as if they had known him their entire lives. Sunbeams became even brighter, cheerful with the unending joy of a triumphant eagle. The prince dressed himself, absorbing every bit of his songbird's melodies, gave a forlorn look to his tiny luggage and carried himself into the kitchen.

_**He felt as if he were sending himself into an empty oblivion.**_

It was his turn for breakfast duty, though, and like any other soldier, he had to keep a stiff upper lip. He had a tendency to pout in the midst of playful times, whenever something failed to go his way. However, his childlike frustration wasn't going to prevent him from making something yummy. He could have made a perfect chef; compared to many throughout the realm of Tokyo, he was a world-class chef. He decided that his hands were going to form strawberry pancakes...

_**...for their last morning together.**_

He knew it was only for a week. He knew he'd see his angel again...at the result of his preparations. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding upon misery. He felt as if he were about to head off to a final battleground, without any chance of seeing Shuichi ever again. Their greatest journey had caused their bond to deepen, which in turn caused their attachment to deepen; like puppies to their mother, they could barely stand to be separated from each other. **_That attachment was going to prove fatal during Shuichi's tours..._**

Ten minutes elapsed within the kitchen, which brought about the ending of breakfast preparations. The pancakes, which were elegantly decorated with strawberries and whipped cream, were placed onto the table, accompanied by radiant glasses of sparkling water. As soon as the second glass fell upon the tabletop, the melodies of the songbird became closer; he could hear a rapturous song from the staircase. He found his angel standing at the head of the staircase, smiling. The song came to an end as soon as their eyes met, but their silence was just as beautiful as a song; they held their eyes on each other, each of their hearts brimming with passion.

The vocalist of Bad Luck flew down the stairs, beaming with irrepressible warmth. His quick flight caused him to skip over two stairs, which resulted in an elegant rescue from his prince. The novelist held the energetic singer within his arms...the way a lone ranger would after catching a damsel in distress. Both of them gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity, their hearts wanting to stay frozen within that moment even beyond the end of time.

"Ummm...thanks..."

Shuichi's small, fragile voice made it excruciatingly hard to suppress desires; the desire to cover the angel in kisses bloomed within the prince's heart, and it became even harder to ignore as soon as their eyes made contact. In a desperate attempt to throw off that desire, Eiri swept up his fiancée and carried him to the kitchen, leaving behind two small bags of clothing. Cradling him as if he were the last diamond on earth, he placed the blushing vocalist into a chair and joined him...and the two lovers carried out a silent breakfast, which didn't bother them one bit. Breakfast was usually a silent affair, one that had Shuichi in the shoes of a self-conscious schoolgirl; the novelist was a calm, collected and happy prince, one that was in the presence of the world's most beautiful treasure. It was always the same, no matter who was on breakfast duty (Shuichi had decided to learn the ways of the kitchen); Shuichi always spent the entire affair blushing, and his lover spent the entire time smiling.

As soon as the angel finished off his portion, the distant melody of a ring tone pierced both of their ears. Shuichi looked upon his prince's face in confusion, wondering if the novelist was expecting a call of some sort, but Eiri's look told him that _his _cell phone wasn't the one screaming. In a matter of seconds Shuichi leapt from his place, remembering an important fact; he had packed his cell phone (which was the same as Eiri's) in one of his duffel bags. What made things worse was the ring tone; he had applied the ring tone to his manager, K.

"_**NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S TIME IT'S TIME IT'S TIME-PLEASE WAIT!"**_

The poor, unsuspecting chair was knocked over during the flight. With the resplendent tranquility of an ancient scholar, Eiri cleaned off the table...unable to ignore even more pangs as the vocalist stumbled to locate his phone. It took a few minutes for the phone to be uncovered, but fortunately K had kept himself on the line.

"_**K! Good morning!"**_

"_Well!" _came the jovial, fatherly voice. _"I see you're as bright as ever, our beloved angel. I do hope you're ready for us to kidnap you."_

Shuichi's face took on the cuteness of the tiniest puppy. "Where are you?" he asked in confusion, and received an answer that confirmed his _'worst fears'. _In mere seconds, Bad Luck's manager made his way through a window (which was already open, due to the arrival of delicious morning winds). Carrying his pair of beloved guns (who were affectionately referred to as Ebony and Ivory), Claude K.Winchester took on the stance of a menacing bandit, bearing a degree of happiness he had never emitted in the past. He tossed a wink to Eiri, who had the playful look of an angry parent about his eyes, then set his sights on the surprised Shuichi. With an elegant twirl of his guns, he tossed off his black cape, and tossed a wave to his beloved vocalist...who became another son along the course of their biggest journey.

"Hello there, my cherished angel. I do believe it's time for me to whisk you off to the dungeon, far away from your lovely prince!"

"You're happy this morning!" Shuichi said, beaming at his manager with the essence of sunlight. After he removed a thick sheet of golden hair from his face, K looked at him as if he had just asked him to eat fried crickets, then released a small fit of laughter. "Of course I am, Shindou!" he said merrily, almost sounding like an erratic pirate. Actually, the words 'erratic pirate' weren't too far from the truth.

"My son is about to have his dearest dreams come true. Why wouldn't I be excited? I love my family!"

"Poor Michael..." Eiri muttered to himself, picking up his angel's bags. He earned a red-hot smile of appreciation from his blushing lover, then carried both bags out of the door. He was immediately greeted by Bad Luck's other members, two people he had become close to during their course of their greatest experience. However, their morning greetings were cut short; K's excitement had forced Shuichi out of the door. The manager, who had been pretty stoic within the past, was really an 'erratic pirate'. The 'pirate' thing wouldn't have worked out too well, though. His crew would have been scared to death of him.

Placing both of his hands upon Shuichi's shoulders, K smiled at the novelist as if he were a duteous businessman, one that was about to grant him time off for an emergency. Shuichi's manager had taken on a familiar sheen, one that reminded the novelist of a certain friend...one that had assisted him with the reunion of his angel. In other words, his face could jump from expression to expression in seconds. "Now," he said firmly, speaking as if they were about to seal an important deal. "are you **_sure _**about this? You know that Shuichi's going to be in our custody, right?"

The look on Shuichi's face made Eiri's heart melt. Somehow he was able to hold back his desire to scream the word 'no'.

"I'm not worried about anything. I know he's in good hands."

The angel's face wilted. He was able to detect a bit of deception within his prince's voice, and so he took on the look of a dissatisfied puppy. It was as if a treat had been stolen, right under his nose. "You have nothing to fear." Suguru Fujisaki said warmly, placing a hand about Eiri's left shoulder. "If our dear friend threatens our angel's life, we'll gladly phone the proper authorities."

"I'm afraid that won't work, _my dear friend." _K shot back winningly, grinning like a cat that had just tricked a mouse into visiting its home. "I _am _the greatest member upon the force, after all." With a smug look, he turned back to Eiri...who was in Shuichi's arms. Hiroshi and Suguru exchanged smiles with each other...as the happy couple shared one last, heavy kiss.

Blanketed amongst sheets of starlit sunlight, they held each other...melting into each other's arms...ravenously falling into each other...as if they would never see each other again. However, their hearts were at peace, filled with the unbridled hope of a newborn day. For an eternity, the blissful kiss drifted throughout time, transcending all barriers and restriction...and then they silently held each other, bathed in blankets of golden luminosity. In between small kisses, the two of them shared their last words...before they began their new journey.

"I'll see you in a week, all right?"

"'Kay...I'll miss you, Eiri..."

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll have to call the whole thing off."

"'Bye..." the songbird said softly, giving another true kiss to his lover's warm lips. The prince swept him in his arms and roughly blew into his hair; it was a little something he had developed as a playful mode of affection. Valiant promises and 'goodbyes' (along with secretive arrangements) were passed between the novelist and the devoted members of Bad Luck...and then...within seconds..._his angel vanished in the very way he had arrived; through a miraculous beam of evanescent rhapsody._

Silence rushed to Eiri Uesugi as he closed his eyes, absorbing the gift of Shuichi's ethereal family; sunlight.

_It was time...to begin.

* * *

_

-Wowwies! I've finished the second chapter; and it only took me five hours! Probably because I've been infatuated with wedding shows all day...speaking of wedding shows, a special on 'Disneyland Fairy Tale Weddings' is about to occur; A HUGE REQUIREMENT FOR ME, SINCE THE WEDDING IS TAKING PLACE IN DISNEYLAND!

I've been alerted of a problem with the review system. If the problem continues, feel free to PM me with your review instead! Thank you very much!

_Before I rush off to watch my tenth wedding show, I want my heart to speak to a very dear friend, Dejichan. All of my blood, sweat and tears have been dedicated to her; with all of my heart, I hope she enjoys my new project. She's currently in the midst of a dark time; with all of my soul, I do hope she'll come out all right. I'm also sad to say that we're being deprived of an amazing epic; her sequel to 'Lies' has bee stolen from us! Wah!_

_My dear friend, please enjoy your gift. May the wedding turn out to be everything you hope it will be._


	3. Preparations

Welcome to 'Preparations', our newest entry in 'Forevermore'.

Once again, I've found out how invaluable reviews are. Due to the enthusiastic support I have received, it seems that all of my wedding invitations have been met with huge smiles! The effort going into this project is **_immense_** (I can freely say that this is harder than 'Dream'), for I'm planning the greatest wedding of the year...for a very dear friend.

I experienced several surges in development yesterday. I spent the entire afternoon in tears, thanks to 'The Disney Songbook' album, which was formed by the wondrous Jim Brickman. That cd alone gave birth to two different ideas, ones that will pop up during the reception. I spent the entire weekend watching wedding specials with my mother, and one special made me realize how difficult it is to plan a wedding...but the results of the enormous stress are phenomenal. I'm going to try my hardest to make this into something amazing!

As for inspiration from the 'Genzo' tracks, let me just say this; there won't be any cheating involved. However, something immense **_is _**going to occur, and it'll have to do with our beloved Prince Charming. And have no fear; other couples will make into the story as well, for who won't be participating in the grandest of weddings?

_On with the next stage! As always, thank you for your support! To the guest of honor, Dejichan; THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Preparations': 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from 'The Disney Songbook'_

_

* * *

_

_I wandered throughout darkness, hoping to see your smile._

_A thousand eternities left me alone and cold...lost in misery._

_At the end of time, I found you..._

_And you were waiting for me, smiling._

_I united my heart with yours...and decided to shower you with my everlasting love._

_But am I truly enough for someone so beautiful?_

_Am I?_

_Is this what you REALLY want?_

_It can't be...

* * *

If someone had said that the entire world had been dipped in sunlight, no one would have delivered a look of scornful disbelief. All of Tokyo had been transformed into a child's fantasy land, radiant and bubbling with immaculate energy. Time had barely begun its passage for the new day, but its chosen utopia was alive with impenetrable happiness. Every element, from the leaves to the clouds within the skies, was brimming with golden warmth. It was as if every entity was making preparations for a celebration, one that was taking place within the heavens._

Every inhabitant was alive with the same depth of joy. Even old ones had taken on the hearts of children; they conducted their business merrily, flowing through the streets without a care in the world. Beams of sunlight followed them as they embraced family members, friends and even strangers. In mere seconds, the inhabitants of Tokyo formed bonds with people they had ignored within the past, driven on by the pure radiance of the blissful day.

Everyone had experienced resurgence; some beauteous force had placed their hearts within its womb, and then carried them through rebirth. They were delivered out into the world with hope, overflowing with the magic of an infant's soul. Not a single resident of Tokyo was absorbed in any kind of negative energy; there wasn't a frown to be found. Not even the greatest detective could have located any kind of harmful vibrations.

There was an explanation for the birth of exhilarating happiness. Every heart within Tokyo knew of the celebration that was about to occur, and it was sure to be the greatest celebration they had ever seen. They had learned of it several hours after their beloved couple had ignited their temporary separation, and not a single heart could contain their rapture. It was as if they had learned of a family member's wedding; every resident of Tokyo instantly threw themselves into a celebration, dancing throughout the stream of time with unending pride. It was easy to say that most hearts felt as if they were the parents of the beloved couple, for many eyes welled with tears as soon as they learned of the wedding.

Golden excitement was running at an incredible pace. Unfortunately, it was accompanied by a poisonous enemy; apprehension. Many knew that the life of a wedding planner wasn't something that could be handled without difficulty. Weddings were sacred events, but the wondrous birth of matrimony was flooded with pressure. Intricate details had to be woven into the quilt of union, and each detail, no matter how small it was, took an enormous amount of time to develop. Time limits didn't provide much assistance, either. For many couples, planning a wedding took months, even years.

_**A certain novelist was going to plan his wedding within a week.**_

Eiri Uesugi's time limit thrilled many hearts. Some were fearful over the time limit, even doubtful, but then again, one could accomplish a lifetime's supply of miracles within a single day. Tokyo was watching the preparations with ever flowing excitement; every heart was looking upon a horserace, and the long shot seemed to be doing well. Preparations for the prince's day were already in full swing, for everyone knew that time wasn't going to sit around and wait. Every second was just as important as an hour.

Time, as Tokyo's greatest novelist quickly found out, was a strange enemy. It could work its magic in several ways; it could either bounce about with the playful mirth of a child, or it could whiz by with the turbulent grace of a lightning bolt. At the moment it was performing both methods, flying by the author in elegant adrenaline. He and his assistant were in a million tidal waves, drumming away at everything that had to be taken care of.

The current flow of time found them within an elegantly decorated room, one that was used to flow through the first phases of wedding preparations. His assistant (who was normally his manager) was at his side, overflowing with motherly excitement. In the past, she had been no different from K's former self; she too had kept herself within her duties, uninterested in her client's personal issues. However, Eiri's first confession of love had altered her entire world. As soon as he revealed everything to her, she instantly threw off the aura of a stoic manager and transformed herself into a proud, garrulous parent (one that could be a little irritating at times).

The prince and his loyal assistant had been placed upon an orange couch, one that was in the midst of a calm, serene planning room. The room was within the vicinity of a certain park, one that was incessantly filled with the magic of an everlasting dream. Their preparations had just taken flight, but they were already in the presence of a thousand tidal waves; they felt as if they tossed themselves into the deepest part of an ocean, without any protective gear. The time limit added to the anxiety, for they knew they had to plan a miracle within seven days. Nevertheless, the tension was exhilarating. The prince was determined to grant his angel's dearest dreams, and his assistant was hellbent on making sure those dreams were granted.

As soon as their feet struck Disneyland grounds, they were met by a small group of Disneyland staff members, individuals that were a part of the fairy tale process. Time struck them in flashes as they were led to the planning room; it didn't give them a chance to breathe, let alone think. That failed to bother them, though. The mere thought of planning a wedding excited both of them to no end.

The expiration of twenty minutes had presented the prince with a priceless gift; a team of wedding coordinators. Eiri had asked for the opportunity to plan every detail (with alarming determination), but the chieftain of their welcoming committee informed him that a team of 'knights' would be invaluable, due to the microscopic time limit. He would stay as the captain of operations; every team member would have to report to him, and their reports would consist of every event (no matter how small or big it was). The team had not yet been deployed, though; the prince was barely through the first phases of details, and no soldier could operate without any type of game plan.

At the moment, the two of them were in the presence of an individual that resembled Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. She was an elderly woman, but one that was filled to the rims with childlike merriment. Every piece of her face, including the wrinkles within her face, was alive with bright innocence; it was as if she had been removed from the pages of the beloved Disney film. There was something else about her; she didn't seem to be putting on an act. As a matter of fact, not a single coordinator was strutting shamelessly. None of them were putting on false acts of fluffiness; every staff member was sincerely involved in the year's greatest wedding.

Thirty minutes elapsed within the preparation room, and the departure of those minutes brought warm laughter from the wedding coordinator. With the warmth of a mother, she closed a book and beamed at the two planners, looking as if they had just discovered a fountain of gold. "Splendid, my dears!" she cried out, causing a smile to break out on the planners' faces. Never before had they encountered a being of such motherly exuberance.

"We've got cuisine preferences done! And while we're on the subject of preferences, our cake is ready to be made too! But we don't want to mess anything up, now do we? Let's take a moment to backtrack. It never hurts to take a little review, young 'uns."

She would have made the perfect mother, if she wasn't one already. She acted as if she were planning her son's wedding, which meant **_a lot _**to the novelist. "Now then." she said happily, eyes twinkling with sunlight. "Your Highness, I do believe that you said your angel _loves _strawberries and ice cream. From our conversation, I also gathered that our dear songbird is a bright, pure little thing, one that carries a love for exuberant delicacies-and a **_low _**tolerance to heavy nourishment. Rest assured, your helpers will bring out the most gentle of champagnes. I'm sure they'll add other pleasantries to the mix as well, my child. As for the cuisine, we'll leave that up to your assistants. The same applies to the cake!"

If she had a magic wand, neither one of them would have been surprised. All she needed was a blue robe, and the coordinator would have fit the role of Cinderella's godmother perfectly. Eiri and Mizuki exchanged glances with each other, both of their faces radiant with hope, tension and happiness. The novelist's face was a deep shade of red, for he wasn't used to being treated as a member of nobility. The wedding was being centered on a fairy tale theme, which made him the Prince Charming, but prior to the wedding preparations, no one had ever referred to him as 'Your Highness'.

"Now it's time for us to choose a theme. We can't have our couple walking down a blank aisle, now can we?"

Mizuki looked upon her client's face, which had taken on an adorable sheen of shyness. In the past, childlike emotion was absolutely forbidden; now it was all over the novelist's face, presenting him with the familiar aura of a certain songbird. She noted a pang of loneliness within his eyes; it had only been a few hours since his separation from Shuichi (who seemed to be ten light-years away), but Eiri missed him dearly. Assuming that Bad Luck's vocalist was trapped within the same loneliness wasn't a bad assumption.

"No we can't, Fairy Godmother!" his manager replied happily, her face taking on a gentle sheen of red. In a flash, she realized that she was no longer in the role of the prince's assistant; she was now his big sister, one that was ready to lay her life on the line for her big brother's wedding. She and the wedding coordinator laughed at those playful words, and then the conversation continued. "Even though white is the traditional color of a wedding," Mizuki continued, beaming with the vivacity of a liberated bird. "it would be rather _boring _to send our prince and his angel down a plain aisle."

At those words, she received a playful glare from the blushing prince. Being referred to as 'Your Highness' and 'Prince Eiri' embarrassed him, and she knew it. Her sly grin told him that she evidently didn't care.

"I do believe you're right, my child." the coordinator agreed merrily, her eyes still twinkling with the merriment of a child. She produced another book, one that was intricately decorated with the greatest of care. Two pairs of eager eyes immediately fell upon the book, but for some reason, painful apprehension struck the prince's bloodstream. The coordinator opened up the book, which revealed a field of childlike dreams; each page was lovingly decorated with a Disney theme. Many of them were amusing, several were sweet...there seemed to be a million to choose from.

"Your Highness," the coordinator said (which sent Eiri even further into embarrassment), "are you familiar with fairy tales?"

For a moment, the novelist struggled to regain the capability to produce speech. It returned within a flash, but it failed to bring about an instant response. Fifteen seconds elapsed before he spoke, his voice filled with the frailty of a shy child. Shuichi had apparently rubbed off on him.

"I've only taken a dab into them, and that was through..."

The development of a strong, immortal relationship brought about natural reactions. There were natural, instant reactions to touch, sound and taste; the two of them had truly taken on the qualities of two attached lions. An uncontrollable eruption of sadness occurred within the novelist's eyes, which earned him the motherly concern of his coordinator (who bore the name of Eileen). She placed a hand on his right shoulder, her eyes emitting the sadness of a heartbroken grandmother. Her voice was soft and soothing, like a delicate wave upon golden shores.

"What's wrong, dearie?"

"It's nothing." the novelist said warmly, gently removing her hand. He earned a frown from his big sister, who had become just as concerned as Eileen, but he was determined to focus on the preparations at hand (even though no one could ignore natural instincts). "Just pay attention to the book. I'm fine." he said softly, which earned a playful glare from Mizuki. One word crossed her mind as their coordinator returned her eyes to the book's pages.

_Liar._

"Have no fear, dear." Eileen said, her voice shimmering with effervescent energy. "I'll gladly take you through each and every theme."

In no more than a second, she accompanied her promise with her first presentation; a theme that would have been right up her alley. It was definitely an eye-catching theme, one that could instantly steal the heart of its witnesses. Light blues were flowing throughout the page, accompanied by radiant sheens of white and silver. Magic gave the page its own soul, for it was a dynamic force, one of incredible beauty and miraculous splendor. The look on Eiri's face told Eileen the theme was definitely going to earn a 'yes'.

"Here we have our 'Cinderella' theme. That's certainly one of my favorite films, dears. It's the tale of a young maiden, one that's forced to endure torment under the hands of her stepsisters..._and _stepmother. Through all of the turmoil, she manages to hold her heart _high _with her dreams...and when her Fairy Godmother appears, her dearest wishes are granted with the flick of a wrist. She finds her true love in the midst of a grand ball, and in the end, is whisked away on a **_beautiful _**carriage!"

The exposure of a second page brought light to the novelist's eyes. The page held a picture of a white carriage, one that was the epitome of grand resplendence. The body of the carriage, which was fashioned after the shape of a pumpkin, was pure white; the rest of it was a light shade of blue, and every inch was dipped in white glitter. The look on Eiri's face brought a childlike grin to Eileen's face; she knew she had struck a hole-in-one. A motherly chuckle withdrew itself from her mouth as she flipped to another page, one that would hopefully spark even more magic. "Here we have our 'Beauty and the Beast' theme." she explained, revealing the contents of her chosen page. "The tale is another dear favorite. It's the tale of another young soul, who falls in love with a hideous beast."

Tension struck a chord within Mizuki's heart. Eileen's simple description had brought a small eruption of sadness to Eiri's face. It was as if the coordinator had thrown a dart at him...but the description wasn't meant to be harmful, in any way...

"Once upon a time, there was a prince that lived within a beautiful castle. He dwelled within its precious walls, surrounded by faithful servants. However, he treated his loyal subjects poorly, and sought no way to relieve them of their burdens."

Eileen's heart was immersed in the book, and so she failed to notice the look upon the prince's face. Mizuki didn't fail to catch it, though.

"Eiri...?"

"On one stormy day, a haggard old woman approached his castle walls...and asked for shelter. He turned her away, leaving her out in the cold...but then, something unexpected occurred. She turned into a golden maiden, one of incredible beauty. She told the cold-hearted prince that he had treated her unfairly, due to her appearance. He repeatedly apologized to her, but his apologies were cast aside. She placed a curse on him, one that transformed him into a horrific creature. He spent many days wandering through his darkened castle, drowning in despair and hatred."

Mizuki placed a hand about her client's shoulders, but that only made his sadness blossom. Eileen was inadvertently hurting his feelings.

"Until a young maiden arrived at his castle, he knew _nothing _of true love. She graced him with her presence and healed him with her pure heart, my dears. Oh, they met with a few roadblocks, but eventually they arrived at their 'happily ever after'! And of course the prince was returned to his true self!"

The ending of the explanation brought about a nudge from Mizuki. She stirred her big brother out of his silent, sorrowful reverie, but his return to reality didn't provide any relief. Anxious silence followed his return; Eileen assumed that his mind was on the tale she had just presented, but Mizuki knew of her brother's plight and decided to wait for him to speak. The prince released his voice into the winds a minute later, his voice fragile from the weight of profound sadness.

"So...we have our own fairy tale..."

* * *

Two places were breeding preparations for celebrations. Tokyo Disneyland was on its way to becoming a wonderland, and Bad Luck's studio was also on its way to a fervent celebration. The members of the band were happily about to embark on the journey known as 'lunch'; they had just completed several hours of rehearsal (their greatest rehearsal, in K's eyes). Every piece of equipment was being secured for further use amongst blissful drabble; the entire team had a tendency to spout off random verses, including the previously stoic Suguru Fujisaki. The ends of their rehearsals normally brought about such events.

As soon as the studio was cleared, Tokyo's hottest topic appeared in the area, due to the courtesy of Hiroshi Nakano (who had received the duty of being Shuichi's best man). He took one last look at his faithful guitar, and then turned to his dearest friend (who was playfully being tormented by his 'father').

"So, are we excited or what?"

"I know I am." the young Fujisaki said softly, securing his own equipment. The guitarist earned an ethereal smile from his best friend, which could have easily been accompanied by angel feathers. "Why wouldn't I be?" the vocalist asked him, playfully wrestling with his manager. His violet eyes were radiant with perpetual passion, and his voice was no different. It was a little sad, but filled with unending bliss.

"I can't _wait _to see my Eiri again. I just hope he'll be okay..."

"He'll be fine, Shindou." K said comfortingly, playfully ruffling his victim's head of pink hair. "Remember, our beloved Prince Charming **_did _**rescue you from an evil demon. It's not every day that one is called to answer the call of destiny."

"Yeah." Hiroshi added warmly, his eyes twinkling with the pride of a big brother. "You're the only one that can say 'my fiancée fought a living, breathing _demon _to rescue me'. Pretty cool, huh?"

The songbird had been unable to witness his prince's greatest journey, but every time he thought upon it, his heart was squeezed by an intolerable wrench of sadness. He knew that his Eiri had endured a massive amount of emotional _and _physical turmoil...just to bring him out of the darkness he had been imprisoned in. Passion, everlasting love and happiness bloomed throughout his heart, which warmed his entire body.

_In just a few days...I'll see you again._

_And when I do...you and I..._

_We'll finally be together. A real couple.

* * *

_

The wedding committee of Tokyo Disneyland was bubbling with activity.

In a few hours, however, all preparations were going to come to a halt.

_The prince was on his way to a meltdown.

* * *

_

-Fun fact; Hiroshi and K made references to Eiri's duel against Deus, who was the villain of 'An Angel's Dream'. Please feel free to relax as we continue down the road of preparations...which will feature one immense roadblock. All of our beloved friends are about to become closer; Hiroshi's due for a confession, Eiri's due for an emotional breakdown (thanks to 'Beauty and the Beast', nyah), Shuichi's due for his own breakdown, and the men are in for some major bonding. Tatsuha, our beloved priest, will have a major role; his time in the spotlight will arrive shortly. In order to gain a deeper grasp on Eiri's current feelings, I shall explain something for those of you that didn't read my previous project. Within 'Dream', Eiri was constantly met with brutal insults in regards to his relationship with Shuichi; every bastard he met squashed what they shared underneath their feet, telling him that a filthy mortal wasn't meant to be with an angel.

Thank you very much for reading my newest project! I'm so happy!


	4. Exile

Welcome to 'Spirit Exile', the next stop in our wedding fic. This little project of mine is constantly being pulled through the wringer, and yesterday this chapter was put through the finishing touches. It's finally ready to be unleashed to the world; let's take a look at our heroes and see what happens. Thank you very much for reading!

* * *

_Theme of 'Spirit Exile': 'Sanctuary' End Version of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, Dearly Beloved (reprise) of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. Please note that only the last half of this chapter is told through my eyes. Shuichi's POV is dominant.

* * *

_

_Three days have passed since my departure._

_Every minute without you has been a year. Time is a cold, cruel enemy, one that won't leave you alone._

_It laughs at you, knowing that you're waiting for sunlight to reach your tunnel. It tosses your emotions around, knowing that you're eager to seek an end to your pain._

_An eruption of pain comes about whenever it's near. It does nothing but torment you...when you're waiting for your lover to find you._

_The world has become brighter. Everything's so warm, so peaceful and calm..._

_...but how can my heart be calm...when you aren't near it?_

_You're so far...so far away..._

_...and...I'm beginning to think that...I don't even deserve you...

* * *

_

My last two nights weren't painful. Surprisingly, I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face. Perhaps it was because of you, Eiri.

Even though you weren't anywhere near me, I could still feel you. I could still feel the warmth of your body against mine, the fervent touch of your skin. My heart shivered whenever I thought of you, but it didn't shiver out of pain or fear. The sensation was warm and wonderful; it was the same sensation that pierces my body...whenever the two of us _snuggle._

Two days were no different from two years. I'm trying so hard to be patient...but I can't stop thinking of you. I'm trying so hard to focus on my work, but my mind can't tear itself from your face. It's strange, for all of my songs are centered on my feelings for you. 'Why can't I concentrate?' I've asked myself, but it didn't take too long for me to figure out the answer.

My heart, body and soul are tied to yours. When you aren't near me, I fall into this strange world...one that lacks stability. Everything has become foreign to me, from human speech to the mere concept of eating. I can't keep myself from crying out your name...but even if I could, I wouldn't want to.

Whoever said that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' didn't lie. It hurts...thinking of you...but at the same time, my feelings for you become deeper...with every beat my heart makes within time. That's also strange, since my feelings are so deep that they're able to transcend the deepest chasm...but they constantly grow, bearing no end in sight. My face turns into a beet whenever I just think of your voice...your gentle, piercing voice...

My last two nights were wonderful. You lulled me to sleep, and I happily wandered through dreamland...as my heart throbbed for your presence.

Last night, unfortunately, was nothing like those previous two nights.

Last night...I had a nightmare.

You didn't lull me to sleep, but perhaps I was just too tense to feel you. And I had fallen asleep after a long night of talking; my friends and I had spent the entire night sharing memories, flowing far into the core of the night. Perhaps I was just...too tired to feel you near me.

But then...that assumption died as soon as I found myself within a nightmare.

I found myself with a cold realm of dreams, walking amongst the streets of our home, Tokyo. Hiro was with me; he had decided to treat me to an ice cream cone (and you know how I am about ice cream). The two of us were going to our favorite parlor, the very one we had found as kids. The day was bright; the blue skies were clear, smiling with sunlight. Birds were releasing their songs upon the people of Tokyo, flying without a single care in the world. Everything seemed just right...

...but it wasn't.

The people around me were so distant, so far and cold. They had smiles on their faces, and their eyes were alive with energy...but something was wrong. They were a million years away from me, unable to detect my presence. I felt as if I were a small fish in the midst of an ocean; it was as if I had just moved to Tokyo a few minutes ago, for everyone gave off the aura of a perfect stranger. Somehow Hiro was able to connect to them; he fit in with the crowd perfectly, smiling and waving with the day's energy. It was strange...and for a moment, I couldn't figure out what was going on...until we entered the parlor.

The two of us ordered our favorite flavors. Hiro decided to order a chocolate cone, and I took a strawberry one. I was unable to shake off uncomfortable confusion, but I sat down with my best friend as if nothing was taking place. He wasn't worried about anything; in his eyes, everything was perfectly normal. We began a conversation, one that felt strangely empty and bottomless...foreign and cold.

Ten minutes elapsed. I spoke of how you had treated me to dinner one night...and Hiro's face went _blank. _He asked me something that caused my heart to _drop._

"_Eiri? Who's Eiri?"_

Maybe he was just playing a game, I thought. We always liked to joke with each other; maybe he was just pulling my leg. I asked him what he was trying to get at, but...

"_Shu, sometimes I just don't get you. I don't know who you're talking about."_

Right then and there, the entire world dropped out of my hands. I searched for any sign of a joke, but Hiro's emotions were completely sincere. His face was blank, like the face of a confused professor. It was as if I had spoken to him in the weirdest language. I tried my hardest to jar his memory, but...nothing worked. I couldn't get that look off of his face, and it made my heart ache. To him, you were nothing more than a mirage I had created, a figment of my dreams.

I looked around at the other customers. They, of course, were smiling...but they were as distant as Hiro. The parlor, which was normally a warm place, was excruciatingly cold; I couldn't stop shivering. Something was wrong...**_very wrong._**

"_Hiro...how can you not know my Eiri? We're engaged, remember?"_

His words caused the windows of my heart to shatter.

"_Engaged? Shu, that must've been some dream you had last night. I mean, come on. How can you be engaged to someone without a RING?"_

The color vanished from my face as I looked at my left hand...the very hand you had placed my ring on...the very hand you had kissed so lovingly.

_There was nothing there._

I realized that the parlor wasn't cold. It was all me.

My body was cold and lonely, crying out for something it missed...**_dearly._**

_My heart had lost a huge piece of itself, and it was unable to operate._

Hiro shouted something at me as soon as I rose from my chair, but I didn't notice it. Through the crowds I carried myself, wanting to find our beloved home. In mere seconds I became a stranger to the world myself, unfamiliar with all of its ways. The day was so bright, and yet everything was so cold...so black and cold...

Fifteen minutes left before I found myself at our doorstep. Hope set in as I looked upon our front door, and a smile bloomed on my face. Everything about our home made me smile...because it was the place we made so many memories in. My heavy heart became lighter as I placed my hand on the doorknob, knowing that you were home. I turned the knob, but nothing happened, which caused me to search for my keys.

_I didn't have any._

Strange. I always carried them.

Thinking that it was probably just some strange coincidence, I tossed off my fear and knocked on the door, beaming. After my fifth knock I called out your name, my heart singing with happiness. The mere sight of your face brought me the warmest of joy; I could already feel the pain I had felt slipping away. As soon as you opened the door, though, every bit of that pain returned in a _flash. _You greeted me with only one word.

"And?"

One word crossed _my _mind; _Huh?_

My smile held itself, but pain was tugging at its corners, pulling like children that were trying to restrain an angered parent. My voice came out as a tremble, filled with quivering disbelief.

"Eiri...it's me. I'm...I'm home!"

Your face...your soft, beautiful face...

_...didn't respond._

Once again, I was speaking in another language, one I had invented all on my own.

"Sorry." you said after a moment of silence, frowning. The sound of your voice caused a wrench to squeeze my heart, but something else unleashed more pain. The look on your face destroyed me.

"Can you tell me why I would care about you being here? I don't even know who you are. Seriously, I don't even think you know where you _live."_

_It was you._

_You were right in front of me...and you didn't even see me._

_Something was wrong...definitely wrong..._

"_**Eiri! What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to be taking a bath together!"**_

Feeling as if someone had pulled my heart out of my chest, I fell to my knees. My heart ceased its beating, but at the same time it rose to a feverish pitch, a breakneck speed that would soon kill me. It rose even higher when a pair of arms threw themselves around your waist...and you turned from me...

...smiling...

...smiling with the magic you gave to me...smiling with those beautiful eyes of yours...

"We're _still _on, Yuki. Be patient. I think our visitor's a little lost."

_I felt like vomiting._

_I was right there...right in front of you..._

_...but...you couldn't even see me..._

"Who is it?" the second voice asked, filling my heart with even more pain. You turned to your 'other half', still wearing the smile...you had given to me so many times...

"Don't know. Why don't you come and tell me?"

On the night before my departure, you showed me a picture of Yuki Kitazawa. It was a portrait he had taken, one with his sister Yoshiki. Through your story I realized that I would never meet him, would never have to compete with him...because...you told me...that you were mine...and I was yours.

_He appeared right in front of me, his arms wrapped around your neck._

Waves of nausea flooded my body. I struggled to hold them back, but the stress caused me to fall to my knees. Someone had thrown a brick at my head, and I couldn't get my body to stop throbbing...

"Oh! I know who that is! It's Shuichi Shindou, the singer of Bad Luck! Shame, Eiri! How could you not recognize such a cute face?"

_Your words tore my soul in half._

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't pay any attention to anyone else."

_I wrapped my arms around my body, but there was nothing I could to keep myself from shivering. Pain engulfed me as you gave your heart to Yuki Kitazawa...in a single kiss..._

_A kiss that should have found me...but you didn't even see me..._

Something roused me from my dream. I didn't know what it was, but it was strong. Perhaps it was my nausea; I darted from my sleeping bag and went straight for the bathroom, then I became _sick..._violently sick. The entire world became blurry as I wrapped my arms around the toilet, shivering...

Someone put their arms around me a few minutes later. A familiar voice found my ears...it sounded like K's, but...my mind had shut itself off. I didn't care who was near me...all I knew was that I needed _someone, anyone to hear me. _I buried my head into his chest after ten more minutes, crying my eyes out until they were excruciatingly raw.

Several hours later, I rose from Hiro's bed. The sun was in its usual place, smiling the way it had so many times before. Suguru, K and Hiro were in the same room, sleeping; none of them were in their sleeping bags, though. Pain struck me as I realized they had kept a watch over me, worried about me because of what I had done. K was in a chair, right next to my bed, sleeping in the worst possible position. My other friends were on the floor, also in the worst positions. They had kept themselves awake...just for me...and then sleep came and kidnapped them, not presenting any comfort for their bodies at all.

Nausea rushed back to me in a flash as I searched for my ring, feeling as if someone had bashed my head into thirty bags of bricks. It vanished as soon as I saw that my ring, your gift of fidelity, was still in its place, shining with the everlasting warmth...of your smile. Happiness set in once again, but it was met with tremors of pain. I had never felt such awful pain before...not even during my stay with Deus...and that's saying a lot.

As soon as it went away, I got out of Hiro's bed to make something. Thanks to you, I had learned the ways of the kitchen. I knew I wasn't a gourmet chef, but there were a few things I could do. I was met by K's voice as soon as I reached the doorway, but I smiled at him...assuring him that I was perfectly fine. The others awakened, which made me aware of something; none of my dear friends were able to get any sleep...

I assured all of them that I was perfectly fine, then bounded off to Hiro's kitchen. During my journey I kept my eyes on my ring, beaming...smiling with the strength you had given me.

* * *

"K, what's going on?" Hiroshi Nakano asked, his face filled with urgency. Suguru's face was no different; he bore the look of a fretful father, one that had lost his only son after an argument. K wasn't any happier, for he looked as if he had to speak of world destruction. Bad Luck's manager ran a hand over his face, released a heavy sigh and spoke, his voice heavy with painful frustration.

"That was our dear Mizuki. Guess what, gentleman? Wedding preparations are in full swing. The ceremony's almost ready, but now there's a problem."

"What?" Suguru asked fearfully, waiting for the worst possible news. He received it.

"Prince Charming has flown the coop."

Gasps rose from both musicians. K nodded gravely, looking as if someone had just stolen every penny out of his life savings. "It's true, my loyal children." he said sadly, evidently disappointed and disheartened. "Eiri's _vanished _into thin air, according to Mizuki. She informed me that he went out for a walk last night...and _never _came back."

A second later, a tray of hot tea crashed to the floor. The three members of Bad Luck instantly looked to the doorway...and found a frozen songbird.


	5. Lullaby

Welcome to 'Lullaby', the next chapter of our adventure. Here is where Tatsuha arrives for his spotlight, along with our beloved Ryuichi. The role our priest had in 'An Angel's Dream' will be repeated here, but it'll be a thousand times bigger...prepare yourselves for some drama, children! Mwa ha ha! This chapter had several sources; surprisingly, one of them turned out to be the 'Team America: World Police' score. To those of you that know the movie, I know that's probably a weird source of inspiration, but the score is above and beyond (created by the magnificent master, Harry Gregson-Williams). The one responsible for that score created the score for the Narnia film, which was a huge piece of 'Kakumei's creation.

As for 'An Angel's Dream', it has officially been kicked into the dust by another creation...the very creation it inspired. The masterpiece I speak of is 'Dream's son, who goes by the name of 'Immortal Fate'. Last night I read the newest chapter...and felt as if I had seen the sun rise for the very first time. Nothing more needs to be said.

Now we shall begin! Thank you very much for reading! Enjoyness.

* * *

_Theme of 'Lullaby': Dearly Beloved (reprise) of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'America, F Yeah' (Bummer Remix) from Team America OST_

_Through the years, my heart followed yours._

_One by one your dreams were born, in the midst of my eyes._

_I saw everything you had to offer, and took it without noticing..._

_The pureborn depth of your beautiful soul._

_Now I know that we were destined to befriend each other, you and I._

_You were destined to find your prince...and I was destined to be your guardian.

* * *

_

The world of an animal was a complex one, but their reactions to a situation were flawless. Whenever a mother witnessed the injury of a child, they immediately rushed to their cub's aid without any hesitation. Such was the case of Claude K. Winchester, Bad Luck's manager. He was known for his fatherly affection, and had the instincts of a wolf whenever a family member was endangered. Not a second was wasted when the songbird fell to his knees; the loyal soldier rushed over to the crestfallen vocalist and instantly placed his arms around him, noticing that he was being attacked by fits of violent nausea.

Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki, his two other cubs, dove into the scene and immediately voiced inquiries about Shuichi's condition. In no more than a flash, the two of them were instructed to clean up the results of the recent crash (Shuichi had unwittingly released a tray of hot chocolate). Time shot by them in flashes, which caused many events to flicker before their very eyes. The manager of Bad Luck carried his second son into the nearby bathroom, exuding the gentle benevolence of an altruistic, serene deity. Hiro and Suguru were left to themselves, worrying over their fallen friend as if they were parents, waiting for a child to emerge from critical condition.

Autumn leaves were graceful entities. During a calm, golden day, they brushed the edges of the earth with silent warmth, effortlessly penetrating the world's exuberance with a gentle hand. K's voice produced the same effect; it was warm and tender, like the breeze of a new summer's day. His words were incomprehensible; the songbird had lost the ability to comprehend speech. That didn't stop his manager's voice from penetrating the shivering chambers of his cold body, which was still longing for the touch of a distant dream.

Seconds elapsed, and Shuichi Shindou was gently placed onto the ground. His return was greeted by an outburst of maddening queasiness; like a child that had been exposed to a fatal taste of alcohol, he sorrowfully succumbed to the tremors that were tormenting him. K kept his arms around him, speaking words that could have been placed into a night's zephyr. Somehow, Shuichi regained the ability to detect human speech, and the return of that ability brought about the birth of a miracle. For the very first time, he could feel his manager's warmth flow into his quivering veins. He was no longer in the presence of a manager, though; he was in the presence of a dear friend, one that possessed the qualities of a father.

"Okay. Take nice, deep breaths to calm yourself. That's it. You're doing fine. Everything's going to be all right."

Those last pieces of comfort brought upon another wave of nausea. The songbird made an attempt to clutch his stomach, but that attempt died as soon as K took both of his hands and squeezed them, which brought a new flood of tears from his eyes. A gentle smile was on his friend's mouth, but it wasn't one of amusement. It was a comforting smile, one that could have been found on a mother.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be just fine, trust me. I'm right here."

The passing of a second caused a thunderbolt to crash into K's heart. He wrestled upon something for a moment, holding his shivering vocalist close, then a remedy to his problem appeared. If anyone needed a cup of hot liquid, it was the one he had in his arms. However, he couldn't leave Shuichi in the middle of the floor, convulsing from pain. **_He hated to see one of his children in pain; it tore him to pieces. He would have preferred being burned at some stake._**

Fortunately, the attacks had stopped for the time being. Shuichi was in his arms, breathing heavily and sobbing simultaneously. K gently released him from his embrace and disappeared for a second, then made his return with a warm hand towel. His charge's eyes were closed, but he could easily detect the presence of the hand towel; it was beautifully warm and alive with the gentle scent of lavender. A smile of relief bloomed on K's face as soon as he noticed something; his little creation was working its magic. Somehow, it gave his vocalist the strength he needed to calm down...at least for the time being.

Hiroshi appeared in the doorway, bearing the face of an apprehensive father. His voice was feverish with anxiety but gentle, like the first winds of winter. "How is he?" he asked his manager, and his eyes were filled to the rims with tears. For the very first time, he was witnessing the exposure of K's fatherly side; his manager was holding onto Shuichi the way a wolf protected his cub. Both of them were silent; Shuichi's heavy breathing gently led him into unconsciousness, and so there was no longer any need for tender encouragement. K kept his eyes on the unconscious cub for a moment, then looked into his guitarist's face.

"He'll be fine."

_I promise._

Lions carried their cubs by the back of their necks. Humans didn't possess that instinct, but whenever a loved one was in danger, many of them carried them into safety. K gently placed Shuichi into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom, bearing a miraculous blend of vigilance, devotion and determination. Without another word, the manager of Bad Luck returned the vocalist to Hiroshi's bed, emitting the heart-rending tension of a silent, worried parent. Suguru was the second witness to K's fatherly warmth, and it produced the same effect; tears rushed to his eyes during Shuichi's return to the bed, each teardrop radiant with profound shock. He had only seen his manager's soft side once, and that was during their last adventure.

Holding the abandoned tray of cups, the musician of Bad Luck kept an eye on his two friends. Sorrowful silence made its way into their walls as they drifted through its tunnel, each of them bearing their own thoughts. Suguru held a small vigil over his two silent friends, his face radiating the concern of a troubled sibling. His eyes noted the facial expression of his manager; K looked as if he had something to say to Shuichi, and was deeply upset because he _couldn't _say it. In mere minutes, the once cheerful household had transformed itself into the waiting room of a hospital; K was Shuichi's father, and his two siblings were anxiously waiting for results.

K kept his eyes upon the sleeping songbird, whose face was twisted with pain. Heartbroken by the loss of happiness within the household, he took one of the vocalist's hands and held it, sending a silent wave of comfort to his sleeping cub. During the peaceful times as an officer, he always kept up a cool, collected demeanor; ardent emotions were 'beneath' him. It was the same for his family life; he never failed to hold up a playful exterior, one that gave him the invincibility of a benevolent sovereign. In the midst of dark times, though, his beautiful side always emerged without hesitation. If he had been a canine at a child's bedside, the picture would have been horrible.

Minutes passed slowly as sunlight continued to pour throughout their home. K gave a look to the fretful Suguru, which immediately brought about the musician's departure. The father wanted to be alone with his cub, and he respected that. Carrying the tray of forgotten tools, Suguru found himself with his back to the bedroom door, facing the worried guitarist. For a moment they both drifted through mournful silence, feeling as if they were in the middle of a cold waiting room. Both of their hearts, which were so high just moments before, were now in the gutters. Suguru took it upon himself to break the silence, but his words were far from cheerful.

"What do you think happened? Our prince couldn't have been abducted. Eiri's much too smart be taken advantage of."

Solemn tension fell onto the guitarist's face, which gave his eyes a deep gloss. He placed a hand on his chin, bearing the appearance of a stunned detective, then gave his answer. "I don't think we're dealing with abduction here." he said firmly, his eyes emitting a blend of sorrow and trepidation. "K knows it. I know it. You know it. Eiri _is _too smart to be swept away. We're dealing with something _else _here."

A second later a hand was placed on the doorknob, and that hand belonged to none other than K. With a small jump, Suguru removed himself from the door and allowed his manager to open it. As soon as K came into view, more tears withdrew themselves from their eyes. Their manager's face was calm, yet it was the very portrait of a duteous wolf, one that was hellbent on upholding his cub's honor. The three of them exchanged fearful glances, and then the pack leader spoke.

"Could you two try to find out information on Eiri's location? I would appreciate it."

Due to a newborn flood of tears, Hiroshi was unable to answer. He made an attempt to speak, but nothing was issued forth. Suguru was able to answer, but his success was dangerously close to Hiroshi's failure. "Sure." he said softly, noticing that his voice had become hoarse. "We'll do what we can. If you need anything else, alert us immediately."

K smiled at the two of them, which brought about even more tears. It was as if K had brought Shuichi into this world through his own hands, and was excruciatingly uncomfortable with seeing him in pain. There seemed to be a burden on his mind, one that had burned itself into his mind weeks ago...but he never found a way to release it. Its release was right around the corner, though. The look on his face made that apparent. "Thanks." he whispered, then closed the door behind him. His two musicians were left to themselves, lost amongst silent tidal waves of anxiety.

* * *

Birdsong filled Hiroshi Nakano's bedroom, presenting the silent room with golden comfort. It made an attempt to produce relief, but at least it was able to soothe the fear lingering within K's heart. Cascades of sunlight accompanied the joyous melodies, ones that were coming from the blissful, oblivious hearts of immortal children...ones that could easily take to the skies and sing their hearts out. A pang shot through K as soon as he realized something; _his _songbird was sleeping, lost within the tidal waves of a nightmare...unable to spread his wings...the way he had done _soo _many times in the past. 

The continuation of silence continued to bring tears from the manager's eyes. His heart was uncomfortable with silence, and it _certainly _wasn't comfortable with witnessing Shuichi's pain. He was used to the presence of happiness; he was the talkative type, one that enjoyed childish antics...and he was also the fatherly type, one that enjoyed the smiles on his family's faces. Just a few moments ago, his current location had been alive with the hope of a brand-new day...and Shuichi had been so excited...so happy...

If he had been a dog, a long howl would have filled the house with an intolerable amount of sadness.

He kept both of his hands on Shuichi's, holding them with the impenetrable courage of a general. He was a high-ranking official at the bedside of a fallen ensign, but he was determined to keep a watch over his beloved soldier. Pangs shot through him when his charge began to whimper, bearing a painful resemblance to a fatally wounded puppy. The situation became even worse as soon as the sleeping songbird released a single name into the room, his eyes locked within dark tides of pain.

"Eiri...Eiri..."

_That dragged K down even further. _It was no different from watching a mortally wounded kitten snuggle against his master.

"Don't...don't go...don't leave me...I...miss you..."

Sorrow consumed K's mind frame and caused it to fall into 'auto pilot' mode. In no more than a second, he squeezed the whimpering songbird's hand and spoke urgent words of comfort, bearing the voice of a saddened mother. "Everything's going to be fine." he said softly, dangerously close to tears. "Don't worry about anything. He'll come back, I promise. He'll find you again. Nothing's changed."

_Right then and there, something caused a flood to overwhelm K's eyes._

Like a baby wanting the comfort of a familiar being, Shuichi outstretched his arms.

_Claude K. Winchester, the manager of Tokyo's greatest band, instantly embraced the sleeping songbird, who had heard his voice through a sorrowful dream.

* * *

_

Twenty minutes followed Suguru Fujisaki's departure. The two musicians of Bad Luck were in the guitarist's simple living room, trying their hardest to locate the missing prince. Their search, so far, had produced only one thing; more grief. Tohma Seguchi, the Prince's best man, wasn't able to bring them any relief, and neither was his wife, who had been given the position of a 'flower maiden'. Mizuki still didn't have a hand on Eiri Uesugi's whereabouts, and the Disneyland wedding committee knew nothing at all.

There were only two possibilities remaining. Hopefully, one of them would be able to bring some type of relief to the burdensome situation. The two chances at relief came as a couple, and they went by the names of Tatsuha Uesugi and Ryuichi Sakuma. Surprisingly, the young priest contacted Bad Luck's guitarist as soon as the musician prepared himself to make another call. The voice on the other end had its usual cheeriness, but there was something different about it, something that gave it the aura of a vigilant owl.

"_Nakano! I've heard that my baby brother's gone missing! How are things over there? Is Shuichi all right?"_

"Far from it." the angel's childhood friend said sadly, lowering his head. Suguru's heart fell right along with his. "Shu's not feeling too great. We need to find Eiri, and _fast."_

"_Don't worry about a thing. Ryu-chan and I've got this. I know where my bro ran off to."_

Light bloomed on Hiroshi's face, which caused Suguru's to light up with hope. _"I don't know if I've still got my Anurynian instincts or what, but I know where Eiri went." _the young priest continued, his calm voice radiant with sunlight. Within the background, a jubilant freak of nature bounced around, impatiently awaiting the return of a certain love slave. The two of them were about to set off on an important mission, one that was due to be carried out in the angel's honor. Tatsuha had been made into the Priest of the wedding, but at the moment, he and his lover were both Knights of the angel's kingdom.

"Are you _sure?" _their fellow Knight asked, doubtful of the priest's claim. That doubt didn't bring a dent into the priest's confidence; it caused to increase, actually. Sunlight bloomed throughout the young one's heart as he spoke to the worried musician, his voice ringing with the strength of a confident eagle.

"_Of course I'm sure. Tell the angel we'll return his prince to him shortly. His loyal Knights are on the job."

* * *

_

"So are we off, my pretty?"

Tatsuha Uesugi closed his cell phone as calm winds brushed his black hair, bringing an immaculate sheen of bravery to his vibrant eyes. "Yeah, we're off." he said firmly, his eyes exuding the stern determination of a canine. A blanket of iridescent sunlight fell over him as he made his way to Ryuichi Sakuma's vehicle, which was eagerly awaiting his presence. The childlike member of Nittle Grasper waved from the driver's seat as the car hummed with energy, waiting for departure.

The look on the priest's face was far from cheerful. Ryuichi had been able to spend the entire morning with an energetic, exuberant Tatsuha...but now his lover had taken on another form; the form of a frustrated, embarrassed parent. "You'd better move over, Ryu-chan." the priest said sternly, emitting a soft blend of anger. "You don't know what I'm about to do."

"Where are we going?" the musician said in the manner of a toddler, his eyes gleaming with vivacity. He tossed himself in the passenger's seat, which allowed the angry parent to take the driver's seat. He was a father that had just received a call on a rebellious, ignorant child...and was really in no mood for games. The priest didn't even present his lover with an answer; he merely buckled himself into place, revved the engine and took off into a whirlpool of sunlight...after his missing sibling.


	6. Wielder of Precision

Welcome to 'Wielder of Precision', the next chapter in our adventure. Several things inspired this chapter, including the 'Team America' score, but this chapter's biggest source of inspiration was none other than 'Immortal Fate', the epic tale created by my very dear friend. The latest chapter of that tale left me extraordinarily breathless. As I read every line, I absorbed the sounds of the Soul Calibur 3 soundtrack, which led me to believe one thing; this story would make one hell of a movie. Seriously.

Here Tatsuha will finally gain his spotlight. It'll be a pretty intense ride, let me assure you...but it'll be one for the Tatsuha fans out there! Just thinking of this chapter makes me wanna cry, though...nyah...

On with the show!

* * *

_Theme of 'Wielder': 'America, F Yeah' (Bummer Remix) from Team America OST, Wandering of Final Fantasy X OST_

_I thought I drilled everything into you._

_I was your teacher, your guide and mentor._

_I thought I taught you well...but I guess I failed._

_You still don't get anything._

_You're as clueless as they come._

_Why?  
_

_Why can't you see yourself the way your angel sees you?

* * *

_

In his neck of the woods, Tatsuha Uesugi was notorious for his driving skills. His capability to utilize the full force of feverish speed was amazing, and it easily surpassed the abilities of many drivers. Roads fell under his merciless tactics in seconds, unable to whisper even the smallest of prayers. The wheels of any vehicle always managed to eradicate their dignity if they were in his care, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring his reign of terror to a halt.

All of that was true under _normal _circumstances. At the moment, the young priest was _far _from normal. Bearing his normal, cheerful persona, he had spent a passionate night with his new lover, Ryuichi Sakuma (who was affectionately referred to as Ryu-chan), and a blissful morning ensued. Both of them spent the entire morning enjoying each other's company, beaming at the smallest of things. As usual, Ryuichi had spent his time bouncing about with the energy of a rabbit (which explained why he loved them so much). His lover had joined him in his journey through unbridled bliss, merrily stealing kisses and caresses.

Now, things were different. The priest's mood had changed; his romantic, playful side was now asleep, carrying out a vigil over his current mood. He had been transformed into an enraged father, one that had just received a call over a defiant son. His eyes, which were normally alive with boundless vivacity, were gleaming jewels of anger. Strands of his black hair were streaming into the cold winds, bringing an even deeper sheen to his charming eyes. There wasn't a slice of happiness upon the priest's face; he looked as if his soul mate had just betrayed him. Every muscle within his face was tense, burning with the ferocity of an offended lion's roar.

Ryuichi was at his side, clutching his dear old friend 'Kuggy'. The member of Nittle Grasper kept himself quiet, for he knew his lover was no longer in the mood for playtime. He was always submerged in the quintessence of an infant, but he carried a solemn side as well...and he had come to love Shuichi Shindou _and _Eiri Uesugi. His eyes kept themselves on the burning road, radiant with the tender affection of a fearful child. His purple gemstones gleamed in the day's sunlight as the vehicle carried them towards their goal, which was unknown to them. However, he knew that they were floating around aimlessly; the look on his lover's face told him so.

* * *

Two hours crept through the day's sunlit ocean, leaving behind a trail of endless emotions. Every minute had formed dreams within the hearts of Tokyo, even within the smallest of hearts. Sleeping children, hurried businessmen and other individuals carried out their daily duties under the golden orb's watch, their hearts high with hope and unbridled appreciation. Smiles were abundant in crowds of strangers, which caused them to lose their aura of uncomfortable tension.

In many ways, lovers were enjoying the rich presence of rapture. Some couples were merely holding hands, taking a silent stroll down their chosen street, while others were talking walks through memory lane. Tokyo's features gave every couple a wide amount of options, and every option was being utilized to its fullest. Soft kisses, tender touches and smiles were dancing through the bonds of every couple, regardless of their ages; even elderly couples were affected by the beautiful disease known as 'love', completely infatuated with their mates. Children playfully giggled when they detected the playful laughter of an old couple; seeing two old ones giggle with each other was quite strange to them, but at the same time wonderful.

Only one couple was suffering under a wave of pain, and surprisingly, it was Tokyo's greatest couple. The general public wasn't aware of their current condition, thankfully (Mizuki firmly refused to voice Eiri's disappearance to the public, even though the media was keeping an eye on the wedding preparations), but their situation was unbelievably bad. Tokyo's best novelist, who was to be the Prince Charming of the wedding, had vanished without a trace; the last thing his manager knew, he had gone out to simply take a walk during the previous night. With the advent of the new morning came an urgent call, but that call was left unanswered; _Eiri had turned his phone off, which had ignited the search._

Shuichi Shindou wasn't in the highest of spirits. The gentle angel wasn't even awake; his eyes were still closed, locked under dark tides of pain. His body had fallen into a cold abyss, one that left him frozen and lonely. His mate, who had warmed him so well, had fallen out of existence...and so he was unable to even breathe under the reality's vicious grasp. Claude K. Winchester was at his bedside, sorrowfully awaiting the awakening of his ill cub. After his vocalist's request for an embrace (which had occurred while he was still dreaming), the officer had silently flown himself into tears; watching Shuichi outstretch his arms would have been no different from having a small bear cub snuggle against him, asking for warmth.

Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki had resumed their posts within the bedroom, also drowning under silent tides of apprehension. The guitarist of Bad Luck had reported Tatsuha Uesugi's call to his leader, and so now they only had one thing left to do; wait. He and Suguru (who had become a little brother to him) were unable to keep their eyes off of their beloved singer, who had fallen into a deep sleep. The bedroom, which had been a feeding ground from happiness, was now alive with silence...and it felt no different from a hospital's waiting room.

Shuichi's other half had been abducted, but here was the thing; he had abducted _himself. _Due to a vicious attack of hatred and regret, he had purposefully whisked himself away from Mizuki and placed himself into a world of silence, one that couldn't be touched by anyone from the outside world. The bitter emotions flowing through his bloodstream were directed at only one target, and that target was none other than the wielder. The comparison between 'Beauty and the Beast' and the story he had shared with Shuichi had started his meltdown, and was quickly followed by an attack of many memories. Brutal, malicious voices rose within his mind, each of them telling him that he had absolutely **_no _**right to be with an angel...and those voices came from his last plunge into the unknown. They were the voices of Deus, the Demon Sovereign, and his cohorts...all of which had tormented him during the long, hard mountain climb. There was another voice among that bunch, one that he knew all too well...and it belonged to none other than Yoshiki Kitazawa.

He _had _taken a walk last night, but the outcome of that walk had caused him to whisk himself away from the world. There had been a small chance of his return to the preparations, but one encountered altered his decision drastically. His feet had carried him into the Shizouka Park, the place where he had first found Shuichi's face for the very first time. It was a cold night; the winds had been howling with ice, and the skies were infinitely black. The night became even darker when his eyes fell upon the face of his ex-lover's sibling, but his heart fell into an all-time low during their one-sided conversation.

"_It's too bad about my brother, you know. The two of you could have had something GREAT! He would have been FAR more suitable than that Shuichi of yours, baby. I mean, come on. You aren't exactly the greatest thing on two legs, hotshot. That pretty little thing deserves something great, and let me say this slowly; YOU...AREN'T...IT."_

She had purposefully driven those last words into him slowly. She had intentionally treated him like a child in order to drive her point home...and..._it worked. _Those lines had followed a cordial greeting; she appeared to be a perfectly harmless cab driver, but her insults had proven a different truth. Her departure made things even worse; she had left the grief-stricken Eiri in a fit of laughter, acting as if she had just seen the greatest joke on the face of the planet.

Her words had plunged into his heart like a burning stake, and he had been a vulnerable vampire. The mere tone of her laughter demoralized him; Yoshiki had laughed in the manner of a sadistic killer, one that took pleasure out of tearing their victims apart. That horrendous night had caused him to disappear, leaving him unable to speak to anyone about his heart's burdens. Like a canine that had been shamed by his only master, he silently crept away from the world in the midst of the night...and spent a cold, sorrowful night in a haven he had abandoned years ago.

The advent of the afternoon was about to occur. The golden orb was high within the sky, shimmering in its entire golden rhapsody. Birdsong was lilting through the air, bringing a warm touch of calm to the silent haven...but its only inhabitant was unable to feel even the smallest of serenity. He felt like a child, one that had been abandoned without the smallest light of hope...in other words, he felt like the child Yuki Kitazawa had destroyed; alone, broken and completely empty, useless to the world _and _to himself. He was huddled in the center of his chosen haven, tied up in the formation of a ball...silently shedding tears from his shivering heart. His eyes were completely raw; he had cried himself to sleep during the previous night, and even though his sobs had stopped, his eyes were still emitting teardrops. Silence seemed to be eternal, until the owner of his haven walked in.

"Hey, bro. I don't think you're supposed to be here."

His quivering heart _froze_in its place. All of time crashed down upon him as he recognized the voice, and reality struck him in the head like a bag of bricks. With his eyes overflowing with tears, he slowly turned around and saw two familiar faces; the faces of his brother and his lover, Ryuichi Sakuma. Ryuichi had the look of a fearful child, one that wanted a confrontation to be prevented, but one that knew a confrontation was inevitable. Tatsuha Uesugi, of course, had the look of a frustrated father, one that was dangerously close to unleashing a torrent of anger upon the child before him. His voice continued to drift through his family's Buddhist temple, and it lacked its usual sheen of cheeriness.

"I mean, it's great that you've decided to visit my hangout, but...if I'm not mistaken...you're supposed to be _somewhere else. _You know, _not here?"_

Ryuichi looked into his face, frowning in the manner of a compassionate child. It was as if a whale had beached itself, and he was being forced to watch it suffer. "Tatsu-kun," he said softly, his eyes radiating deep concern. "Something's _definitely _up. Look. Eiri's in tears."

Many children didn't enjoy the sight of an animal's pain. Whenever an animal injured itself, it gained the instant sympathy of a young stranger. Ryuichi carried that same depth of compassion for Eiri, who looked like a horse that had just lost its hind legs to illness. He had been placed into the position of a 'Knight' for the wedding, and in one moment he began his duties; he knelt at the crestfallen prince's side, his face bearing chivalrous devotion. He gently placed an arm about the novelist's shoulders and spoke at a tender volume, acting as if Eiri were made of glass and nothing more.

"What's the matter, Your Highness? What happened?"

The words 'Your Highness' just made everything worse. His eyes weren't focused on Ryuichi's face, and so the member of Nittle Grasper was unable to detect any kind of facial expression, but he winced at those words and coughed; it was as if someone had presented him with a boiling pot of screaming spiders. Ryuichi patiently waited for an answer, and he received it shortly after Eiri covered his face with his hands. His voice had completely lost its radiant splendor; it was weak and hoarse, like the voice of a broken toddler.

"It's off."

Every trace of color fell out of Ryuichi's face. Tatsuha became horrified as well, but he managed to restrain his disbelief until he found a firm explanation for those simple two words. "What's off?" he asked his brother, noticing Ryuichi's childlike disbelief. The answer they received confirmed _everything, _and brought their entire world to a miserable halt.

"The ceremony. The wedding. It's off."

Nittle Grasper's beloved member reeled away, looking as if Eiri, a very dear friend, had just committed the worst imaginable crime. Disbelief mingled with sorrow, and that blend penetrated the novelist's eyes...but that union failed to bring about any relief. The novelist's eyes were firm, solid pools of sadness...and they spoke of his heart's thoughts. Evidently, he wasn't interested in changing his mind. His words had horrified the softhearted Sakuma, but they had succeeded in igniting a flame within the owner of the Buddhist Temple. His lover gained the role of a frightened, apprehensive mother, one that had no desire to see her family bicker. He, however, was still in the role of an angry father. His eyes took on a perilous, fierce light as his voice cut through the temporary silence like a cold butcher knife.

"Why?"

Ryuichi kept his eyes on the two Uesugis fearfully, keeping himself within silence. Eiri gave his brother an answer, which was ripe with enormous angst and hatred. "Because I can't let it happen." he said through thick sheets of tears, feeling his heart break with every word. "It just can't happen."

Tatsuha Uesugi repeated his previous question with brutal fury.

"Why?"

"It can't...it just can't happen..." the smaller cub said, dangerously close to sobbing. His tears were unable to bring even the smallest light of pity to his brother's face; Tatsuha had truly taken on the form of a wrathful father, one that was unable to comprehend his son's behavior. "I can't go through with it." Eiri repeated, shivering from his heart's tremors. "I can't do it. It wouldn't be right. He doesn't need me. This whole thing has been a mistake."

Whenever a child became engaged in an argument with a parent, there were certain responses on the forbidden list. If a child succumbed to one of those responses, their intentions would backfire; the anger of the parent would only increase, not _decrease. _Eiri's words had struck Tatsuha's chords in all of the wrong places. The young priest took on the aura of a wrathful, disgusted wolf leader; his voice was quiet yet impenetrable and savage, like a dynamic wave of lightning. "So that's _it, _then." he said, his voice pouring out venom. "That's _it. _That's all she wrote, right?"

Ryuichi's sweet eyes filled his, accompanied by a soft whimper. "Tatsu-kun...don't be mean to him..." he pleaded, but his plea found only silence. The young priest continued to rebuke his brother, his normally warm voice filled with cold, fatal wrath. "It's _done. _You're all finished, **_bro._** You don't have anything to worry about anymore. Now you can spend the **_rest of your life, wandering through regret and self-pity!"_**

"_**Tatsuha!"**_

Tatsuha ignored him. His voice rose even higher into the tides of unyielding anger, and his eyes soared into the fiery depths of contempt. _"You're right, Eiri." _he said, his voice whipping the serene air like lightning. _"You're absolutely right. You DON'T deserve Shuichi. You're nothing but a pathetic, disgusting little insect that shouldn't even be allowed to breathe, let alone walk! Your very existence is a waste, and just looking at you makes me sick! No angel in their right mind would take you, even if you were their only hope for happiness!"_

Right then and there...**_all of their eyes filled with tears._**

"_Let me tell you something, brother of mine. Many people go through their lives **searching, **hoping to find someone to spend their lives with. They dream and wait and hope, only to end up with **NOTHING. **They end up alone, wishing they had been able to find their mates, their lovers and friends. I can't think of another couple that was destined to mate from BIRTH. In case you may have forgotten, Shuichi spent his **entire **life waiting for you. He must've pissed off a lot of people, but none of that mattered. He saved himself for you, pal. That angel, that living being, is giving you his heart and soul and you're brushing it all off!"_

Waves of tears struck the priest's body in an instant, which hindered his ability to speak. He managed to continue, unwilling to succumb a breakdown, but his tears caused his voice to break. It was still at a high volume, but now it was hoarse and heart-rending, like the voice of a truly broken father. **_"Everything the two of you shared was nothing more than a joke!" _**he continued, feeling rivers pour from his eyes. **_"Your kisses, the nights, the days, the smiles; all of it was for nothing! I don't get it, Eiri! Why didn't you just give him to Deus? What was the point of saving him? You certainly don't deserve him! You should've left Deus keep Shuichi! The guy knew what he wanted; Shuichi could've spent the REST of his life as his little sex slave! Why did you even bother to fall in love with him? You're nothing but a filthy cockroach; cockroaches don't deserve to find true happiness!"_**

Ryuichi rose from his place, unable to tolerate anymore. His melodious voice rose to the same volume, but his was glowing with sadness. Iridescent rivers flew into the sunlight as his heart spoke, pounding against his chest with fervent pain. **_"Tatsuha!" _**he cried sorrowfully, his beauteous eyes filled with anguish. **_"You're being too hard! Ease up!"_**

"_Too hard?" _Tatsuha asked, folding his arms with the light of an unyielding sovereign. _"That isn't true, Ryuichi. I'm only repeating what he believes, so it's the truth. Right, **bro?"**_

Silence.

The young priest laughed, bearing a tiny resemblance to Yoshiki Kitazawa. However, his laughter was tinged with evil; it was weak, filled with eternal disappointment. He was a disgusted, despondent teacher, one that had placed all of his dreams into one meager student. A moment of silence elapsed, which failed to bring about any recovery for any of them, and then the priest spoke.

"Stand up."

Ryuichi's heart **_stopped. _**Silence returned for five seconds, then his lover repeated himself.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _stand up."_

Slowly, Eiri rose to his feet.

_**As soon as he rose from the ground, Tatsuha's fist made savage contact with his face.**_

"_**Tatsuha!"**_

Tears poured out of Ryuichi's eyes as the silent novelist crashed to the ground. In mere seconds, the entire world had fallen into oblivion; not even the sunlight could remedy the newborn situation. Feeling like a child witnessing the final argument of their parents, the grievous Sakuma looked upon the fallen Eiri helplessly, unable to offer _anything _to the predicament. Tatsuha's eyes were on him as well, and they were filled to the rims with a blend of infinite sorrow, hatred, confusion and excruciating regret. After a minute of intolerable silence, the priest finished his thoughts.

"**_I'll tell him. I'll break the whole thing off for you, just so you can about your merry way. And you know what? He'll do nothing but cry, cry and cry some more. He spent his entire life waiting for you, so what else would he do? It's not like he'd fly out to find someone else. I know that. HE LOVES YOU, EIRI. I thought your time with Deus would have driven this little fact into your head, but I guess it didn't. After I tell him, there'll be nothing left. He'll cry and cry himself into an early death, all because the heavens made a mistake. All because your feelings turned out to be one big mistake. Come to think of it, Hiro DID tell me that he wasn't feeling too well, all because he's been worried about YOU. So you know what? You DON'T deserve him. Someone that would put someone so beautiful through so much pain deserves to rot away in the darkest corners of the earth. And so now you're free, Eiri. Since you're one heap of nothing, you get to spend the rest of your life with NOTHING. Fair deal, eh?"_**

_**Unfathomable, immeasurable pain blossomed within the peaceful temple.**_

_**Tatsuha Uesugi, his eyes burning with tears, turned away from his silent brother. A minute passed before he spoke again.**_

"_**Mika can do whatever she wants when she finds out about this, but as far as I'm concerned...you're no longer my brother. As a matter of fact, you're nothing but a stranger."**_

_**Ryuichi was heartbroken. Right before his very eyes, so much had fallen apart in such a little time...**_

"Tatsuha...we can't abandon him..."

"Yes we can." the priest said bitterly, refusing to look upon his sibling any longer. "He's abandoning Shuichi. Why not?"

He was a like a child that had been betrayed, a puppy that had been left out in the cold to die. He was a soul that had lost its only hope, its only dreams. He took one last, long look at the silent novelist, then slowly rose to his feet...feeling as if the world had fallen into icy darkness. His body was unbearably heavy with tears, but somehow he managed to operate...even though his movements were painfully hard to execute. If he had been a canine, small whimpers would have been within the air of the temple, and his ears would have been sweeping the floor.

**_The desire to break down and cry burned within the lovers. _**Ryuichi carried the broken soul of a child; Tatsuha had the shattered hopes of a heartbroken father. Without another word, they began their departure from the temple slowly, feeling like wolves that were mourning the loss of a family member. Both of them brought their departure to a halt as soon as Eiri's fragile voice hit the air.

"I guess I've got 'pre-wedding jitters'. I'm as nervous as hell right now. Mizuki's probably swamped; I left her to the wolves."

The ending of an argument between family members usually brought about an instant wave of regret. An enormous wave struck Tatsuha; as soon as his brother opened his mouth, he realized what he had done. A thousand floods soared into his eyes as his brother continued to speak, dangerously on the verge of sobbing...

"Before I do anything, though, I've got stop by Hiro's for a while. There's someone I need...to see..."

Ryuichi heard Tatsuha's last thought before the priest rushed over to his sobbing brother. It came in the form of a whisper, one that echoed throughout time as a zephyr of immaculate sorrow.

"_What have I done?"_

A smile blossomed on Ryuichi Sakuma's face as the brothers embraced...

_**...weeping.**_

_**Tatsuha Uesugi's voice, which had been overflowing with fury several minutes ago, was now hoarse from pain.**_

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, bro...I didn't mean any of that, I swear..."

"It's all right...it's all right...I know you didn't...I know..."

"I didn't mean _any of it,... _I swear that on my life. I shouldn't have been so hard...Ryu-chan was right...I love you, Eiri...you'll always be my brother...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I understand why you said all of that...it's okay, Tatsuha...I understand now..."

* * *

-This chapter was pretty difficult to write, due to the power of Tatsuha's lecture. I'm supposed to patch up things here, but I've got errands to run with my family (before it reaches one hundred degrees, yeesh). I'll be sure to finish off this encounter soon! Aren't you guys glad they found Eiri? Hee hee hee, nyah ha ha! 


	7. Apology

Welcome to 'Apology', the newest entry in our adventure. It's been a few days; I do apologize for disappearing, but Life can be pretty obnoxious sometimes! Thank you all very much for reading, though! As a side note, I update my pretty profile, so feel free to take a gander at it! I would really appreciate some thoughts on my ideas for future Gravitation projects, so feel free to shower me with anything you have, good or bad! I don't think I need to tell my friends this, but remember that I don't take too kindly to flames!

It's been quite a while since my last update, but for the very first time, the delay wasn't from my end. Thank goodness everything's fixed now! Now we can update freely, and release our spirits! Gravitation forever!

* * *

_Theme of 'Apology': Dearly Beloved (reprise) of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Mermaid Hime' of CHOBITS OST, 'Bad Day' from Daniel Powter's debut album, 'Isn't it Lovely?' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST.

* * *

__**Warning: this chapter is extremely long. Thanks to the delay in the update system, the author of this fic found enough time to add on more ideas, which created a massive chapter. Originally, this chapter was twenty five pages long.

* * *

**__For nights I lingered within ignorance._

_I thought I wouldn't be enough for you..._

_I thought I wouldn't be enough to hold you..._

_...but now I see. Now I realize..._

_...that we truly belong together._

_I may not be perfect, but one thing's for sure._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

* * *

_

Ryuichi Sakuma stood several feet away from the two Uesugis, but his vigil was as close as a mother's arms. His smile gave him the look of a relieved matriarch, for his eyes emitted the bond he shared between the two brothers. Feeling as if a thousand bags had been lifted from his heart, he folded his arms and observed the weeping brothers. The beloved member of Nittle Grasper felt like he had barely escaped the clutches of death, and so sunlight was an immensely beautiful elixir. Sunlight drenched him in all of its translucent beauty, smiling upon him with the gentle kindness of an ancient guardian. The sunlight was another soul, one that carried his smile...one that seemed to united with him, heart and soul. Both entities observed the sobbing brothers, smiling with newborn prosperity.

Tears brushed the grounds of the Buddhist Temple, shimmering with profound emotion. Two hearts united under a blanket of sunlight as they held each other, shivering from mental and physical exhaustion. Two bodies sought warmth from each other as they pulsated with pain, emitting tumultuous tremors of disorderly emotion from their souls. Both of them had barely escaped the grasp of destruction, and so they were soaring throughout a sea of uncontrollable tears. They were sharing their hearts for the very first time, and their first connection broke all of their previous boundaries. Neither of them had ever poured their soul to the other.

Five minutes elapsed before their sobbing became soft, gentle sniffs. Tatsuha broke away from his brother, looking like a child that had broken its solemn vow to a parent. His hands were on his brother's shoulder, his deep eyes were overflowing with tears, and his body couldn't cease its shivering. He realized that he cut off his ties to Eiri in just a few seconds, and the mere thought of his exclusion horrified him. He felt like a father that had unfairly grounded a daughter, and so guilt was running at an exrcruciating rate. "I'm sorry, bro..." he said softly, wiping tears from his quivering eyes. "I didn't have any right to go off like that, really..."

Dawn had blossomed in Eiri's dark horizon. He had taken on the role of a child, one that had learned an invaluable lesson. Newborn knowledge and confidence entered the novelist's eyes, and those elements restored his entire soul. He formed both elements into a smile, which was accompanied by the newborn moonlight within his eyes. "Stop apologizing, moron." he said playfully, beaming with a familiar touch of cuteness. "You didn't do anything wrong. I had to be set straight. You knew what you had to do, and _you did it._ _I'm glad you did it, Tatsuha."_

A tiny smile spread across the priest's face, which caused his eyes to light up. That sparkle restored the priest's usual charm, and that revivification caused Eiri's smile to brighten. "I must admit," the novelist continued, rubbing the right side of his face, "you _do _have a pretty mean hook, but you did your job."

Right then and there, something beautiful bloomed throughout Eiri's eyes. It was a golden emotion, one that danced freely throughout the stream of time. It was known as endless appreciation, something that was found within the eyes of a revitalized soul. The novelist had been trapped within the darkest of dungeons, and someone had taken the time to release him; that meant a lot to him, and he'd never forget his savior's actions. He was a like a bird that had been trapped within a cage for such a long time, and thanks to his rescuer, he was finally able to use his wings. "I know you care about me, Tatsuha." he said warmly, beaming with a certain songbird's magic.

"I found that out in Anuryn, bro."

"What did I do there?" the priest asked, wiping his face. He had the voice of a timid child, one that had just been granted a chance for forgiveness. Eiri shook his head, pretending to be annoyed by his brother's lack of knowledge. "Well, first you brought me out of Kitazawa's kiss..." he explained, wincing at the mere mention of that horrific memory, "...then you _stupidly _sacrificed yourself against Remyx. Those actions said a lot to me."

For a moment, Tatsuha looked a little shocked. As soon as it came, the disbelief vanished and transformed itself into pure, unconditional love. He was like a child, one that had just been praised for his efforts on an art project. "Well, what are brothers for?" he said merrily, his bright voice soaring on a pair of sunlit wings. His spirit had soared through the temple's roof, thanks to Eiri's words. "I'm glad I'm not just a nuisance, bro." he chimed merrily, beaming with the light of his newborn spirit.

The priest had a few more things to say, but his words were cut off by an abrupt embrace. A pair of warm, loving arms wrapped themselves around the two brothers, and they belonged to an ecstatic bunny lover. There was a grin on the bunny's face, and it could have easily been applied to an infant's face. **_"OH, I'M SO HAPPY!" _**the bunny announced, his eyes filled with childlike jubilance. **_"WE'RE ALL BETTER NOW! OUR PRINCE HAS RETURNED TO DUTY!"_**

A second later, Ryuichi struck a flame at Tatsuha's jealous side. He began to smother Eiri in kisses, which earned him a playful glare from the priest. His eyes became hard as the member of Nittle Grasper squeezed the smiling novelist, exuding waves of sweet laughter. He too had fallen into the role of a liberated bird, and he was enjoying his exposure to the sunlight. Playful chaos broke out through his blankets of kisses; the priest instantly began to pull him off of the novelist, and the bunny continued his enthusiastic antics.

"_**EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT NOW! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER! OUR WONDERFUL PRINCE HAS RETURNED FROM EXILE!"**_

"_**DOWN, BOY, DOWN! YOU'RE ALL OVER THE WRONG PERSON, RYU-CHAN!"**_

"_**ISN'T THIS BEAUTIFUL, TATSU-KUN? EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL! ALL HAS BEEN HEALED, THANKS TO YOUR EFFORTS!"**_

Eiri helplessly succumbed to the musician's grasp, looking like a puppy that had surrendered all sanity to an enthusiastic owner. "My face hasn't been healed yet," he said amidst a sheet of gentle laughter, "and neither has your mind. You're mad."

The smile on Eiri's face caused Ryuichi's excitement to soar beyond the heavens. There was a familiar light upon the novelist's face, and it gave his heart a refreshing surge of bliss. The weary wedding planner looked as if he had been dragged through high tides, but there was the golden rapture of salvation within his eyes. "I'm just happy to know that you're all right now, Your Highness!" he proclaimed, his face beaming with exuberance. "You had me worried for a moment."

Ryuichi's manner of speech resembled the manner Shuichi had possessed in the past, before he experienced his entrance into 'sex angel' mode. The member of Nittle Grasper could speak at an alarming, breakneck speed, which was quite impressive. He could have easily been entered into the book of world records. "I KNOW!" he exclaimed after a second, speaking as if he had been given ten treasures chests. "**_LET'S GO CELEBRATE! DRINKS AROUND THE HOUSE! MY TREAT!"_**

Eiri and Tatsuha exchanged glances. The priest had a nervous smile about his face, which gave him the look of an uncertain father witnessing a child's first attempts at singing. The novelist shook his head, still bearing his smile. "Sorry, Sakuma." he said kindly, his eyes twinkling in the temple's shafts of sunlight. "I'm in no condition to 'celebrate' anything." The poor soul was exhausted beyond comprehension, but that didn't stop him from smiling. "My angel's waiting for me at Nakano's, and I'm pretty sure Mizuki's going to have my head. We'll have enough time to 'celebrate' tomorrow, though."

"What's tomorrow?" the bunny asked, tilting his head in the manner of a confused puppy. Wisps of Eiri's hair were brushed against their owner's forehead, due to the soft touch of afternoon wind. "We have our rehearsals tomorrow." he explained softly. "That is, if I didn't fall too far behind. I hope my assistant was able to keep her head above the water."

Thinking of Mizuki caused his heart to plummet into guilt. He had left his assistant all alone, without any trace or clue to his location. He had told her that he was merely out for a walk, but that had been a small version of the truth. He had carried out an extension of that announcement; he had carried out a walk into the outskirts of Japan, which had ignited his disappearance. Mizuki probably wasn't the only one angry with him, either. Everyone knew of his walk into oblivion; he was about to take a walk into a lion's cage, and that brought heavy sadness upon his heart.

The well being of his companions, especially Shuichi, brought his cell phone from his coat pocket. He restored its operations (he had turned it off during his departure) and pressed a single button, after it had brought its operations to full power. Tatsuha kept his eyes on his brother, his face radiant with fatherly warmth; he felt like a father that was watching a child's first steps, his first journey into the new world. The look on Eiri's face told the priest that he had contacted Shuichi Shindou, and that small fact brought the light of excitement to his eyes. He and his lover Ryuichi exchanged proud smiles, and they both focused their attention on the growing novelist. There was passionate hope upon Eiri's face as well, but it died within seconds; the voice that came from the other end of the line didn't belong to Shuichi. It belonged to a **_very _**angry father.

"Eiri? Are you all right?"

Sadness united with guilt, and it struck Eiri in the face with the weight of a thousand cement blocks. The voice belonged to none other than Claude K.Winchester, and the officer was beyond angry. He could detect the presence of warm concern, but any offended father released his claws whenever a child was attacked in any form. "I'm fine, thanks." the novelist said sadly, painfully uncomfortable with his friend's tone. He had become close to Bad Luck's manager, and so his current voice tone didn't leave a smile on his face.

"I'm _glad _you're all right, but I want you to know something. I can't tell you how _angry _I am with you. You know, in the animal kingdom, many animals tear the life out of any predator that wishes to threaten their cub. Within a pack of wolves, the leader doesn't tolerate any attacks against clan members. I'd like you to know that _I'm _a pack leader, and I've got a _sick cub _in bed."

If Eiri had been a canine, his ears would have sunk to the floor with a desolate, remorseful whimper. K continued to release his anger, completely aware of his friend's sadness but also aware of his duties as a father. His voice softened, but it kept its harshness. "If you'd like to fix the mess you've made," he continued. "then you'd better hurry. If you wait any longer, I may have to take Shindou to the nearest medical facility."

"He's...not awake...is he?" Eiri asked sadly, already possessing the answer to his own question. The response was what he expected, radiant with a profound blend of anger, fatherly love and sadness.

"No, he isn't. He's been out for quite some time now. As a matter of fact, he's been ill since last night. Attacks of nausea are frequently striking him. I made an inquiry about last night's illness, and he told me that a nightmare had visited him; a nightmare that concerned **_you _**and your previous lover."

Those words drove a stake straight through Eiri's heart. It was as if he had been transformed into a canine, one that carried good intentions...but all of his wishes had backfired miserably. Now he was in the light of realization; he knew the damage he had caused, and was ready to repair it...but felt indescribably bad about inflicting it. That new surge of knowledge increased his sorrow; just thinking of Shuichi's dream sent his soul into everlasting darkness. Tatsuha noticed the look of infinite guilt on his brother's face, and felt a pang of fatherly affection.

"_**Now do you see how STUPID you were?"**_

Eiri gave his brother a glare, which turned out to be a mixture of sadness and regret. His brother's words struck the chords of truth, and he wasn't afraid to embrace the truth. One thought bloomed through the novelist's mind as excruciating guilt overwhelmed him, replacing waves of exhaustion. He no longer felt weary, for guilt had consumed every shred of his body, including his fingers. The emotions of a grief-stricken criminal soaked his body as K continued, evidently saddened by his cub's condition. The officer's next words caused the novelist's grief to increase greatly, which gave him the persona of a crestfallen, rueful killer.

"Shindou opened his eyes not too long ago." Bad Luck's manager explained, possessing the voice of an annoyed, sorrowful judge. "Here's something else you should know. As soon as he awakened, he told me something interesting. He believes that you left him due to a lack of interest; or should I say, depletion of interest?"

_He believes that you left him due to a lack of interest..._

Silence met K from the other line, and the officer's heart softened. Shuichi's prince was thoroughly whipped by his explanation; that was easy to tell, for not a single word had emerged from the other end of the line. His heart soared out to the rueful prince, even though they were miles apart. He knew of Eiri's heart, so it didn't take half a mind to figure out that the prince was immersed in a world of remorse. He knew he had wounded his angel by leaving him alone, and was ready to remedy the problem. And K didn't know why he had vanished into the night. It must've been something important, something powerful...for he loved, needed and wanted Shuichi more than anything. Nothing could tear the two of them apart.

A moment of silence elapsed between the two of them, and then the officer spoke again. This time, his voice was much softer, flowing like the zephyr of a newborn morning. He wasn't anywhere near Eiri, but he could almost feel the prince's facial expression. Sometimes, life was powerful enough to present surreal atmospheres. "We'll see you soon, Your Highness." he said, feeling his heart pound against its cell. Without another word, he brought an end to the conversation with the press of a small button, then closed his phone. Silence entered his current location, but it was shattered shortly after its arrival. Suguru Fujisaki made an appearance, holding the emotions of a fretful mother.

The officer opened his mouth to voice an inquiry, but Suguru's fear drove him to create the first words. The musician of Bad Luck looked as if he had to speak of the world's destruction, for his eyes were burning with chaotic sorrow. He would have made the perfect mother, simply because his emotions brought the aura of a parent to him. "It's Shuichi." he said, his voice flowing like a waterfall. He struggled to place his words together, but holding himself together was a difficult challenge. He felt as if he were ready to fall apart.

"He's trapped within a nightmare. We can't awaken him. Hiro's doing all that he can, but nothing has been successful."

Life had its own way of throwing curveballs. Many people were able to handle them efficiently; others weren't able to handle them at all. Many people, including Claude K.Winchester, expected their arrivals...but whenever they arrived, he had no idea how to manipulate them. His years as an officer had presented him with many curveballs, and each one had succeeded in throwing his world out of coordination. K had been placed into the shoes of a young surgeon, one that had barely entered the field several hours ago. Already he was under the hot spot, being asked to perform duties he had rarely encountered before.

His phone was returned to its temporary resting place. Without a single word, he followed his frantic musician into the room of his vocalist, which immediately filled him with inexplicable pain. The bedroom, which was normally a place of elegant serenity, was overflowing with the sobs of a heartbroken kitten. The windowpanes were shivering from the angel's cries, preventing them from disturbing the heavens. However, their prevention wasn't easy to carry out. Violent, soul shattering cries were tearing themselves from the heavens' most precious treasure, and each one carried enough thunder to surpass a thousand rainstorms.

Witnessing the angel's emotional turmoil was no different from watching a toddler receive shock treatment. Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi's dearest friend, was trying his hardest to calm the angel down; his arms were wrapped around the trembling songbird, and his voice was pouring out of his heart with urgent desperation. Unfortunately, Suguru's words were true. The guitarist's attempts weren't working, for the angel seemed to be a million miles away. Words were tearing themselves from the delicate soul's throat, and as soon as K made them out, more pain filled the officer's heart.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GO AWAY! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

Hiro was holding onto Shuichi for dear life, clutching to him to his chest as if he were a sobbing infant. The guitarist had taken on the role of a sobbing mother, one that was undeniably forlorn in the presence of her child's pain. Tears were streaming from the musician's eyes as he struggled to calm his friend down, but his voice couldn't reach him. His dearest friend had left his side, entering a chasm that was a million miles from reality. Suguru rushed to Hiroshi's aid, but K was no different from a deer in headlights. The horror-stricken father stood in his place, looking upon the scene with no frame of mind. An excruciating raise in sorrow had eliminated the ability to produce any thought, let alone comprehend it.

"_**GO AWAY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU HAVE ME!"**_

One name rose to the officer's mind. It was a foul name, one that gave off the infinite stench of unspeakable evil. It was the name of a sovereign, an entity Eiri Uesugi had fought not too long ago.

_**It was the name 'Deus'.**_

Shuichi hadn't suffered any after effects, following the end of their journey into Anuryn. All of his friends believed that Deus' violations had failed to affect him in anyway, for the angel was just happy to be back in the arms of his beloved prince. However, all of K's past assumptions crumbled within seconds as he realized something. Deus _had _succeeded in affecting their songbird, and now the prince was _nowhere near his angel._

"_**HE HASN'T ABANDONED ME! I KNOW HE'LL COME FOR ME, SO GO AWAY!"**_

Silence continued to withdraw itself from K's heart, but it departed as soon as he threw his arms around the sobbing lyricist, dangerously close to tears himself. The other band members removed themselves from the area in a flash, allowing their manager to give the vocalist his full attention. K placed Shuichi's head into his chest and held him, losing the very aura he had come to know and hold so well. He had fallen out of his role as 'officer', and certainly wasn't a mere manager of a band. He had taken on the heart of a father, one that would do absolutely _anything _to rouse his cub from a nightmare. One thought echoed throughout the halls of his mind as he held his child, silently shedding oceans from his trembling heart.

_Awaken him. Awaken him. Awaken him._

"_**COME ON, SHUICHI! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!"**_

The presentation of Shuichi's first name brought even more tears to K's eyes. He had always referred to him as 'Shindou'.

Shuichi continued to struggle within his arms, sobbing with the emotion of a mortally wounded animal. K struggled to hold him, but his devotion held him firmly against the shivering feather. **_"YOU AREN'T ANYWHERE NEAR DEUS!" _**the officer cried out, his voice ringing against the windowpanes. Tears caused his voice to become hoarse, but emotion propelled him to speak, unwilling to present him with a chance at silence. The uncontrollable forces known as emotions consumed his mind and drove him onward, pushing him across the finish line.

"_**HE'S GONE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? EIRI TOOK CARE OFHIM!"**_

The image of ice water entered the father's mind, but that option had already been carried out. The evidence of its execution was all of the sheets; the blue sheets of Hiro's bed were trapped in icy moistness. When Suguru had explained that all attempts to awaken Shuichi had failed, K knew that he had delivered the truth.

A second later, the vocalist delivered a wail that broke **_all_** of their hearts. Tears overwhelmed all of them as their beloved friend wandered through a dark tunnel of pain, unable to find a way out. Claude K.Winchester kept a firm hold on him, bearing the appearance of a sailor clinging to a pole for dear life. For what felt like the very first time, he succumbed to the rivers that desired permission to withdraw themselves, and closed his eyes against the hide tides. As an officer, he had been exposed to other traumatic situations; many of his men had fallen under some kind of turmoil, and he had been there to support them, whether they were conscious or not. Sometimes urgent despondency presented itself, threatening to terrorize K's way of life, but somehow he and his men had managed to emerge triumphant. However, none of his past excursions could hold a candle to his current one.

The band known as 'Bad Luck' had been formed several months ago. At their birth, they had been nothing more than a band, musicians that were simply tied together through mutual interest. The guitarist had a tight bond with their vocalist, but that was the only emotional attachment within the union. The other members were distant, only involved in the band through their own agendas. For days they had kept themselves apart, only coming together through rehearsals and performances. Their venture into the world of Anuryn shifted the band's bonds; their latest adventure had brought all of them closer together, tying them to each other with the threads of unbreakable friendship.

_**Hearing Shuichi Shindou's cries brought them all even closer.**_

_Time has passed by me. I know that it has, for the world beyond my eyes...has engrossed itself in silence. I can hear nothing, aside from my own cries._

_For an eternity I was in the arms of my captor. As his hands coursed through me, my heart cried out your name a million times. I made so many attempts to break away, but all of them failed as soon as they began. He held me close to him, speaking of your disappearance...leading me to a single assumption; you had left because you had found someone else to give your heart to, someone else to love and nurture._

_You just didn't want to tell me...because you didn't want to hurt me._

_I wouldn't have blamed you if you found someone else. I believe I have no right to hold you in my arms. There isn't anything special at me...and you deserve so much more..._

_...but...I know...I'll see you again...my beautiful Eiri. I know you'll find me...even if it's just to tell me..._

_...that you've chosen someone else._


	8. Can't Breathe Without You

Here's the continuation of 'Apology', which has bee named 'Can't Breathe Without You'. 'Apology' was running at a massive twenty five pages, and so I decided to chop the entire chapter into two parts. Thanks to the malfunctions of a certain website, I've managed to create ten thousand ideas for a chapter I created several days ago (which explained the massive length of 'Apology'). But this chapter isn't much shorter than the last one! You've been warned, folks! I'm so happy to know that this site is back on its feet again!

Now I'm even more excited than ever; my favorite place has been healed (hopefully it won't konk out on me again), and the wedding ceremony is on its way! I'm still working on plans for the ceremony, but I am happy to announce that most of it has been completed! And I am now the proud owner of 'The Disney Songbook' album, which is the perfect album for our wedding!

I would like to send out a special dedication to Shiori Tachibana, who has managed to create an adorable masterpiece. Her story rings with a special charm, one that would make its witnesses think of a beautiful starry night. I would like to extend another dedication to my friend Dejichan, who inspired me to work on an original project. Last but not least, I would like to give an embrace to BloodyMay, who proved to me that there _is _light in the presence of darkness.

_Theme of 'Can't Breathe Without You': 'Isn't it Lovely?' from Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Beauty and the Beast' from The Disney Songbook, 'Lucy Meets Mr.Tumnus' from the Chronicles of Narnia OST. **Warning; this chapter is also extremely long. Thank for your cooperation.

* * *

**_

One hour made its way through the stream of time, holding a strong vigil over Hiroshi Nakano's bedroom. Silence had made its way into the haven several minutes ago; K's voice had finally managed to calm the heartbroken songbird down, but that victory had failed to bring about any true relief. Shuichi Shindou's face was still twisted with pain, and his body was no different. The fragile angel was shivering, unable to find any rest within the arms of slumber. The world, which had been filled with rapture just a short while ago, felt so cold and inhospitable...bleak and desolate...

The songbird's violet eyes transformed themselves into small slits. His shivering fingers clutched at his moist, cold sheets, each of them almost frozen to their cores. His friends had fallen asleep once again, but not out of their own free will. Emotional distress had pulled them into excruciating, intolerable slumber, and it left them in uncomfortable positions. He was alone, alone with his thoughts and emotions...trapped between the walls of sadness and eternal anguish. Bird melodies poured through the bedroom windows, making attempts to lighten their angel's heart, but Shuichi was unable to acknowledge them. He was cold, far too cold to smile at their merry sonatas.

Minutes withdrew themselves, and each one felt like a millennium. He was weak, immeasurably weak...far too weak to even think or breathe. He had cried out his prince's name so many times...but had failed to receive a single answer. Any other heart would have thrown off their attachment to a dream prince, but the vocalist refused to give up on him...even if he seemed so far away...so far away...

Ten minutes drifted through the afternoon. He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of tears wrench itself from his broken heart. Pain surged through him as he continued to shiver, seeking comfort from the useless bed linen. In the manner of a newborn, terminally ill animal, he slowly covered himself in the moist linen, feeling his eyes pulsate with oceans of teardrops.

_**A second later, a familiar pair of arms draped themselves around him.**_

Shuichi's initial response to the contact was shock. Like an abused animal that had been exposed to human touch for the first time in years, he gasped and went stiff from disbelief, unable to believe that the familiar warmth had covered his weary body. After a moment, a union of disbelief, happiness and love filled his cold body...and warmed the very core of his soul. Gentle tears were falling upon his back; the other entity was crying, evidently from intolerable pain. Whispers were flowing from his mouth, radiant with the gentle frailty of birdsong.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"I knew you'd come." the angel whispered happily, his weary eyes beaming with bliss. "I knew you'd come for me. I knew you would."

The prince gasped at his angel's passionate beliefs. He had left him all alone in the cold, and yet he was still willing to smile at him...still able to embrace him...

"I knew I'd see you again...I knew you'd find me...thank you..."

"Shuichi...I'm so sorry...I never meant to make you cry..."

"'S okay...I'm just happy you're here...I'm so glad you're okay..."

"K told me everything...damn it, I'm sorry...I swore to you that I'd **_never_** hurt you again..."

Shuichi released a gentle wave of 'shhh', then placed his lips against the lips of his prince. "I told you..." he said softly, smiling through heavy oceans. His voice was so small, so fragile...

"It's okay. I'm just glad to have you back...even if...you've found someone else..."

Eiri Uesugi placed his hands on the angel's soft skin, emitting waterfalls of absolute disbelief. Tatsuha had been right, from every angel. He had placed his fiancée into a world of hurt, a world he didn't deserve to be in...

He brought his face close enough for their foreheads to touch. That gentle collision brought a bright shade of red to the smiling angel's cheeks. He placed a hand on his prince's cheek and brushed it tenderly, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"I must be dreaming..."

"**_I'd rather die than give you up, Shuichi."_** the prince said obdurately, and brought his lips to Shuichi's in a tender kiss. His songbird's cheeks flushed at the touch, for his body had been trapped within ice for an eternity, but he welcomed the kiss with his soul. It carried the both of them throughout time, which had been restored to its natural beauty because of the prince's appearance, and it carried them both on a pair of silver wings. Whenever their lips met, perfection was always surpassed in every way imaginable; each one of their kisses was far more beautiful than the previous one, which wasn't an easy task to accomplish. Arms wrapped themselves around havens as the kiss drifted throughout perpetuity, leaving them both with red cheeks.

Their foreheads were no more than a centimeter apart. Strands of the angel's pink hair had fallen onto the prince's forehead, and their hearts were beating against each other. Their bodies appreciated the beautiful contact with inestimable happiness, for the warmth they shared was wondrously familiar. Their attachment to each other had caused their bodies to become dependent on each other, which explained the angel's excruciating discomfort at his prince's disappearance. Now the pain he had felt was slowly melting away...but there was something new about the embrace he had fallen into. Like the kisses they shared, each embrace always succeeded in surpassing the previous embrace, but this was unlike any he had ever felt before.

Unfortunately, his prince's face was a mournful painting of remorse. He looked as if he had been enlisted in execution, for his face carried an immoderate amount of sadness. The entire world had broken apart because of his actions, and he was undeniably responsible for the damage he had caused. His eyes, which were incessantly gentle, had taken the soft sheen of bottomless sadness. His voice had assumed the same sheen. He spoke to his mate after a moment of silence, gently holding his cheeks between his hands.

He had committed the greatest crime of all time.

To make matters worse, his victim was smiling at him.

"I'd never leave you for anything." he said resolutely, his tender voice filled with unparalleled passion. That brought a small smile to the vocalist's cheeks, which brought on the facial qualities of an embarrassed yet happy canine. "You're everything I've always dreamed of, everything I've always wanted. The only way I would ever leave you is through death, and even then I'd still be with you...because I'd never stop loving you."

Shuichi's small cheeks took on a darker shade of red. He felt as if he had been whisked into a romance movie, which wasn't unusual during his time with the prince. The royal was incessantly romantic, even during the simplest of conversations. The two of them fell into another long kiss, feeling their lips warm their shivering skin. The end of that kiss brought about realization; the prince realized that the angel's friends had silently left the room. Embarrassment pricked his bloodstream as he placed himself under the covers, which had become surprisingly warm. As soon as he made that decision, the songbird snuggled against him happily. He brushed strands of Shuichi's hair from his forehead delicately, touching each one as if it were a rare thread of gold.

"I owe you an explanation."

"No you don't." Shuichi said to his lover warmly, and then sent a small kiss to the prince's forehead. His ethereal features were glowing with happiness, a degree of rapture that could only be met by the unstoppable force of time. He wrapped his arms around Eiri, smiling. "I'm just happy you're here. I missed you."

Eiri was uncomfortable with Shuichi's dismissal. That sent an urgent signal through his mind, which ignited a forceful period of mental slapping. The angel's happiness only meant one thing; if the prince made any more mistakes in the future, he would brush them off in a heartbeat. The same way he had done in the past. The vocalist had always taken Eiri's unfair actions in the beginning with a smile; he had never even submitted the tiniest of complaints, ever. He was always happy to see him, always happy to just have him near...nothing else ever mattered to Shuichi...

With the words 'I don't like what you just said' plastered all over his face, Eiri wrapped his arms around the fragile feather and continued, feeling like the world's greatest jackass. "That's not right." he said, perilously on the verge of tears. "I **_do _**owe you an explanation. You cut me enough slack in the past, and _that _made me sick. If I'm about to take you as my mate, I need to be completely honest about _everything. _I grew tired of hiding quite some time ago."

Looking like an infant that had just been reprimanded, Shuichi placed his doelike eyes into the eyes of his lover, which brought an end to the kisses he was planting across the prince's skin. "You had absolutely nothing to do with anything." Eiri said sternly, leaving behind no trace of doubt. "I didn't run off because of you. **_You didn't do anything. _**The decision to vanish into oblivion came about from my own stupidity. I could just say that I got 'cold feet' and leave it at that, but it transcends beyond that. I was afraid...afraid I wouldn't be able to make you happy."

At those words, Shuichi looked as if the world was about to come to an abrupt, violent end. "I was afraid of failing you." his lover continued, his voice filled with immeasurable passion. Shuichi made an attempt to oppose those views, but was cut off by another sweet kiss. "Thanks to a certain someone," Eiri said gently, stroking his lover's face. "I know now. I know. I know that I may not be perfect, for I'm only human, but...I **_want _**you."

_**Those last three words were executed perfectly. He would have caused every single one of his fans to go stark raving mad. Most of them probably would have strangled Shuichi in order to take his place.**_

Those words sent an overwhelming desire through their veins. Both fell into another long kiss, and it was far more passionate than the previous one they shared. Eiri's hands took on lives of their own as they caressed his angel's body, ravenous yet gentle. Kisses melted into their skin, each one heavier than the last. They held each other under sunlight's vigil, sharing strokes that were unable to fall into description. For ten long minutes they consumed each other, savoring every second of honeyed warmth, then they held each other silently. Sunlight coursed through the bedroom window as the world's peace was restored; everything beyond their window returned to its natural beauty, its natural innocence. Rapturous birdsong soared into the new utopia, which meant that the heavens were quite aware of the lovers' reunion.

Shuichi snuggled against Eiri's chest, beaming with profound love. Silence drifted between the two of them as he kept his eyes closed, his body pulsating with the elixir of sunlit happiness. Whenever someone placed themselves in the care of a serene beach, all of their pain slipped away under gentle tides of sunlight. Eiri's presence produced the same effect on his lover. The songbird felt as if he were resting among golden shores, listening to the soft waves of a distant ocean. The expiration of ten minutes brought a small kiss to Eiri's cheek, then the vocalist spoke.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Eiri asked, smiling.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Deus."

Eiri's warm smile instantly vanished into a look of profound horror. _"What?"_

The angel's smile didn't leave his face. It became even warmer, one of immaculate beauty. "Yep." he said happily, snuggling even closer to his prince's warm chest. "I saw him again, and you know what? I told him you were coming for me...and you did. I'm so happy..."

Whether he wanted to axe himself off or Deus; it would have been hard for an outsider to tell. Eiri knew the truth, though. **_He wanted to slice off his own neck._**

_**If he had been able to slap himself in the face a million times, he would have done so.**_

"I'm so glad you're here...so glad...thank you, Eiri..."

_**The angel always believed in him, always smiled at him...no matter what happened...**_

The prince brought his angel even closer, sending a silent wave of pristine love through his once cold body. He sent a small kiss to Shuichi's nose, then placed a hand upon the angel's left cheek. "I want you to know something." he said firmly, his voice once again filled with unbreakable passion. The look of confusion on Shuichi's face made his heart melt.

"What?"

"I want you to know that I'll never pull anything like that again. I love you far too much to let suffer again."

"M'kay..."

Tears left Shuichi's violet eyes, but they were instantly removed by Eiri's soft hands. The prince's simple movements caused the songbird to blush like a timid schoolgirl, which brought a sly smile to his lover's face. "And have no fear." he announced playfully, blowing into the vocalist's pink hair. "I won't let anyone else hurt you either. That's a promise I intend to keep."

"You don't have to protect me..."

Eiri frowned, looking as if he had just eaten a dead bullfrog. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't have to breathe either. I don't have to do too much of anything, really."

Shuichi sent a passionate kiss to his lover's soft, warm lips, then placed his head on his chest. A moment later, though, he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. Sadly he placed a hand on Eiri's right cheek, where Tatsuha had beaten some sense into him.

"You're hurt..."

"It's all right." his prince said softly, his face glowing with immoderate love. "I'm fine. It doesn't bother me, and I'm glad it happened. Tatsuha had every right to slap me silly. Don't worry about it."

"Tatsuha?"

The way Shuichi pronounced his brother's name gave the name a beautiful, ethereal glory. He was too damn cute for his own good.

"Yes, _Tatsuha. _He's the one that brought me back to reality, so feel free to thank him."

A blissful smile returned to Shuichi's face. Sunlight coursed over him as he brushed against his lover's body, feeling his soul smile with renewed strength. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, and then the prince spoke to his blushing fiancée. "Guess what?" he asked, playfully mimicking the angel.

"What?"

"You're too sexy for your own damn good."

Soft laughter withdrew itself from the smiling, blushing songbird, and then the two of them embarked on another journey through unbridled passion. Their current journey surpassed every other journey they had shared in the past; they ravenously devoured each other with a ferocity neither of them had experienced before. Hands developed souls and minds of their own, coursing through acres and acres of familiar warmth. Mouths devoured every inch of skin, unable to gain enough nourishment for a thousand lifetimes. The passage of every second caused the passionate bliss to rise higher, and it sent the two lovers into a world they had never seen before.

Five minutes elapsed, but rapture continued to grow at a phenomenal rate. Tears streamed from the lovers' eyes as they continued their journey, happy to be in the familiar presence of eternal warmth. Hands and mouths continued to devour skin as they fell through complete, utter happiness...alive with the vibrant energy of life. Their minds had fallen into peaceful slumber, resting from the arduous climb of emotional turmoil, allowing their two owners to experience refreshing ecstasy.

Ten minutes elapsed, but time was the most beautiful element of the outside world. It had no meaning, but at the same time it was glorious, something that allowed unbridled passion to bloom. The angel was being bathed in an ocean of kisses, blushing with pristine joy. They were heavy raindrops, drops of dew that were far too beautiful for description. They were soaking him, falling all over his trembling body...

Five seconds departed, which ignited the functions of a ringtone. It was a familiar one, crying loudly from the prince's cell phone. However, due to the loss of his mind frame, the prince was unable to hear anything (other than his blushing angel's whimpers). Shuichi detected it with the hearing capability of a canine, but it wasn't as if he hadn't lost his mind to passion as well. As the ringtone struck the air like a banner, he spoke a single word which was meant for an entire sentence, but he had lost the capability to speak in even phrases. It was the simple word 'phone', and every time he said it his prince's lips consumed him. He made an attempt to remove himself from his lover's grasp, trying to form at least one sentence, but his heart whisked him right back into the embrace and sent the rapture beyond the rooftops of Japan. Unfortunately, the stupid phone just wouldn't shut up.

"Eiri...Eiri...wait..."

Somehow, some unknown force managed to restore Eiri's mind frame. "What?" he whispered, gently licking his lover's face. He began to send a wave of heavy kisses to the blushing angel's chest, which came to an end as soon as Shuichi brought an end to his shy laughter.

"It's...your phone. It's ringing."

"Ah." the novelist said in the manner of a scientist. If he had been a canine, his ears would've pricked up in a second, but then they would have drooped due to a lack of interest. "So it is." he said happily, returning his attention to his smiling lyricist. **_"NO NO NO!" _**Shuichi cried out through a sheet of blissful laughter. **_"Eiri, that's Mizuki's ring tone! Talk to her!"_**

For a moment, Eiri looked as if he wanted to create a bonfire and throw his phone in it. But then the reluctance died off, and was replaced by soft guilt. Shuichi buried himself under a blanket, his face beaming with red happiness as his lover went to answer the urgent ringing of his cell phone. He was instantly greeted by a frantic stream of words.

"_**Eiri! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK LOOKING FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD FALLEN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH OR SOMETHING! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, HUH! SOME WALK THAT MUST'VE BEEN, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LIAR! I'M NOT LETTING YOU PULL THAT ONE OVER ME AGAIN, MISTER! IF YOU THINK I WILL, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THINK COMING!"**_

"Mizuki..."

"_**DON'T 'MIZUKI' ME, MY FRIEND! YOU LEFT IN THE LION'S CAGE! WE'VE ONLY GOT THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL THE CEREMONY! I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO KEEP EVERYONE CALM, BUT THINGS HAVE GOTTEN CHAOTIC! NO ONE CAN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"**_

And it didn't stop there. She kept going and going and going...

With an exasperated sigh, Eiri looked at Shuichi (who had uncovered himself at the boom of Mizuki's voice). Still smiling, Shuichi laughed at him playfully. "Sounds like you've got a new mother." the angel said softly, beaming from ear to ear. "I think you made her mad, Eiri..."

"_**THE AUDITIONS ARE IN AN HOUR, AND WE'VE GOT THE REHEARAL TOMMORROW! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND YOU SAID YOU JUST WENT TO TAKE A WALK! HOW COULD YOU?"**_

Another heavy sigh left the novelist's mouth. His usual blend of frustration and cool nonchalance approached his concerned assistant, but it was united with warm remorse. "Mizuki," he began gently. "Look. I'm sorry, all right?"

"...are you all right, Eiri?"

Silence drifted throughout the bedroom for a moment, and then the guilt-ridden novelist delivered a response. "I'm fine, Mizuki." he said gently, his tone reassuring her. "Look. I'm sorry about taking off on you. It was a stupid mistake on my part. I'll be with you as soon as possible."

Mizuki's motherly persona had taken on a softer, warmer light. She was no a frantic, overprotective mother; she had transformed herself into a concerned, sympathetic matriarch. "Eiri," she asked him softly. "what exactly happened? No one harmed you, did they?"

The novelist looked as if he had to reveal a secret for a moment, thinking upon Yoshiki Kitazawa's words, but mentioning her would have worried Shuichi. Since he had done enough damage already, the last thing he wanted to do was make the angel uncomfortable. Certainly not after the journey they had just shared.

"No. I told you I'm fine. Think you could forgive me for being such an ass?"

Silence spoke to him for a moment. The novelist was sure of one thing; his assistant must've been beaming from ear to ear. Mothers were prone to eruptions of chaotic distress, but they were also known for their ability feel overwhelming relief at the triumph of a child. "Of course I can forgive you." she said warmly, feeling her heart swell with love. She had never heard Eiri speak so softly, at least not to her. Something traumatic must've occurred since last night's departure. "It's just nice to know that you're alive." she said, exhaling relief. "What happened, anyway?"

The novelist placed his eyes upon his angel. Both of them drifted throughout time once again, swimming amongst the high tides of unparalleled love. Babyish eyes melted into the firm, cool eyes of the prince, each of them glimmering in all of their violet resplendence. The prince's eyes filled the eyes of his angel, holding an inexplicable force within them. It was something that rose above the heavens, a force that broke through all barriers and found its own galaxy. After another wondrous period in eternity, the novelist returned his attention to his cell phone conversation.

"Cold feet. It had nothing to do with Shuichi, though. It was all _me. _Everything's fine now."

"That's good." Mizuki said happily, feeling as if her child had just been rescued from a month at sea. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you soon, right?"

Eiri took another look at Shuichi, then smiled. "Of course you will." he replied, his voice filled with soft excitement. The exhilarating tension that accompanied the plans of a wedding was restored; it was slowly making its way back into the novelist's veins, ready to consume him once again. At the moment he felt like a sobbing widow that had just been promised a check for one million dollars; in a few hours, he would be dancing among every penny. "Just give me about an hour. I'll see you then."

Refreshing silence rushed into the room. Eiri brought an end to the conversation and shut away his cell phone, which seemed to be happy with its new shift of operation. He looked into the eyes of his blushing lover, who possessed the world's cutest smile on his face. After five long, blissful minutes, the vocalist spoke to him.

"You'd better go."

Eiri looked as if he had lost his life savings in one swoop. Shuichi's face brightened at his lover's facial expression. "I'm okay now." he assured him, his voice small and beautifully soft. "Thanks to you. I'm really glad you found me again."

His prince fell upon him once again, locking him in another intense kiss. After two long minutes the songbird wheedled out of his lover's arms, blushing from ear to ear. "No no no!" he cried amongst a sheet of laughter. It was excruciatingly hard, holding back the desire to bathe his prince in kisses. He threw a pillow at him, fighting him the way a small child fought against a bigger sibling. "Go away!"

With his usual blend of cool nonchalance and warmth, Eiri removed himself from the bed, whisked the sheets out from under Shuichi and playfully forced the vocalist to go under one. Pretending to ignore the cries of his shocked fiancée, he triumphantly dusted off his hands and began to leave the room. As soon as he placed a hand on the doorknob, his back was smacked by another pillow.

"_I'm coming with you!"_

Eiri turned around and frowned at him, looking as if Shuichi had spoken in the strangest tongue. "Fine." he said sharply, flawlessly emitting the cold, frustrated side of himself. It was his 'Yuki' side, the very side that had plagued their relationship for a long period of time. His past self had created nothing but problems at first, but now Shuichi saw that side of his lover as 'sexy and stimulating'. The novelist noticed that he was making his way from under the blanket, but wasn't about to let him succeed. "Let me do something first." he said, and right after the angel's head popped out, he was shoved back into a tunnel of blankets.

"_**You're mean! Cut it out!"**_

The prince released a yawn. "You know how it is. You're fine anyway. Nothing wrong with looking like a ghost."

"_**We're not at a costume party! Quit being so pushy!"**_

Eiri shook his head at the angel, who was struggling to remove himself from the thick sea of bed linen. There was a warm smile about the prince's face, one that emitted the pride and warmth of a true mate. Shuichi had experienced a transformation during their stay in Anuryn; he had left the persona of a bouncing ball and took on the maturity of a sizzling 'sex angel'. Even after that transformation, though, he still possessed his insatiable tendency to release vivacity.

The novelist returned his hand to the doorknob and twisted it, unaware of what he would find on the other side. As soon as the door exposed him to the outside world, several bodies piled into the room, grinning and laughing nervously. Claude K.Winchester, the manager of Bad Luck, was one of them (again). The same group had managed to invade the lovers' reunion in Anuryn, and they evidently had not yet thrown off their tendency to act like sneaky children. Eiri released another sigh of frustration as they all smiled at him, beaming from ear to ear. "Just wanted to make sure that everything turned out fine." K said in the midst of laughter, trying his hardest to hold up his officer demeanor. "You know, since Shindou is my little cub and all..."

"Nice to see that you're both well!" Hiro announced happily, noticing the golden smile on his best friend's face. "Nothing wrong with checking in, right?"

"And I see that you're both _basking _in _afterglow-"_

Tatsuha Uesugi's playful remark was instantly met with an attack from his sibling. The novelist delivered a heavy slap to the priest's head, which sent a comical sound effect through the restored haven. The attack had come about due to the angel's embarrassment; Shuichi's cheeks had turned into rose petals at Tatsuha's words, and his lover noticed the transformation as soon as it occurred. **_"What was that for?" _**the priest asked angrily, his eyes beaming with brotherly affection. Eiri folded his arms and sighed.

"Does everything with you have to be about sex?"

Tatsuha's scowl turned into a grin. "Of course it does, dear brother of mine. Or should I say 'Your Royal Highness', now that you've taken back the throne-"

Eiri playfully began to strangle his brother, releasing the fiery embarrassment of a childlike schoolteacher, one that had just been caught in the middle of a love confession. "Don't call me that!" he snapped, his eyes blazing with wildfire. "I would appreciate it! And I think I like it better when you've got some _brains _in that skull of yours!"

In a flash, Ryuichi rescued his lover from imminent death. The jubilant musician had every event that had occurred between the prince and angel, and so instead of being merely 'happy', he was bordering on 'ecstatic'. "Don't be mean to my precious Tatsu-kun, beloved prince." he cooed, holding the priest close to him. "He's just as happy as I am! I mean, we barely escaped the claws of death. That was a pretty close shave! You almost called off the wedding!"

Passing a warm smile to Shuichi's prince, K folded his arms and resumed the role of duteous police officer. His heart was no longer pulled under massive strain, so he happily restored his calm yet playful demeanor. Eiri caught the smile and returned it, happy to know that Shuichi's 'third father' wasn't angry with him anymore. "You know, life can throw pretty fast curve balls." the officer said, his face radiating serenity. "Through the course of life, we learn how to handle them. It _is _nice to know that we won't be dealing with any more curve balls soon."

A moment of beautiful, sunlit silence drifted throughout the bedroom, tying them all closer together. K, Hiroshi, Suguru, Ryuichi, Tatsuha and Eiri took a look at the place Shuichi was sitting in, noticing that he had placed himself under the covers. K shook his head at the sight and chuckled, then removed his cub's shield in one swoop. The angel beamed at all of them with a smile that melted each and every one of them. What he said next practically _killed _Eiri, but it wasn't exactly his choice of words; it was the delivery.

"Hello."

If Shuichi had been an animal, and if Tokyo had been there to witness that simple little miracle, there wouldn't have been a dry face in the house. Hundreds would have vividly expressed their affectionate admiration.

K waved at him, feeling as if he had just witnessed Shuichi's first words. Eiri kept himself silent, finding it excruciatingly difficult to restrain a certain desire. The others voiced their happiness, smiling at him as if they hadn't seen the songbird in years.

"How ya doin', Shu?"

"Nice to see that you've finally awakened. You gave us a great deal of trouble, mind you."

"_**Shuchan! My snuggle buddy! You're okay!"**_

"Yes, the angel has returned from the depths of sheer darkness. Let us take this time to reflect upon the beauty of our angel's resurgence, and allow resonance to restore our weary souls."

Eiri glared at his brother as if he had just blurted out a wave of infant speech. "You know, you're full of crap." the prince said warmly, sending his brother a wave of eternal affection. "The theme I chose for our ceremony has _really _gotten to your head."

"I love you too, Eiri." Tatsuha announced, beaming. His brother delivered another familiar sigh, which ignored its original intentions and took on a new agenda. During that small exchange, both brothers had managed to seal their bond in eternity's threads. Their facial expressions were light on the outside, but both faces held an immeasurable amount of affection, something that had been created during their darkest hour. For the first time in their lives, they acknowledged each other as friends.

"**_Hey!" _**Ryuichi exclaimed after another moment of tranquil silence, his eyes glowing with the rapture of a liberated songbird. **_"Don't we get to try on our uniforms tomorrow? And when's the rehear-"_**

Eiri clamped a hand over the garrulous musician's mouth, which ignited his lover's insatiable curiosity. K noticed his cub's current facial expression and smiled, witnessing the simple miracles that occurred throughout the course of a child's life. "I guess I'd better get going." the prince said nonchalantly, ignoring Nittle Grasper's beloved treasure. "Tatsuha, the two of you don't mind taking me anywhere, right?"

"Of course we don't." the priest said warmly, resuming the warmth he had possessed in his family's temple. His eyes took on an immaculate, warm sheen. "And _yes, _we'll take you by your house. I know you've got business to attend to there."

At those words, Ryuichi's energy restored itself. If he had been a bird, he would have soared far beyond the clouds, due to his supply of exuberance. **_"All right then!" _**he cried out happily. "Let's get this little show on the road!"

K and Suguru, who had planted themselves at Shuichi's side, assisted the angel in rising to his feet. After the exchange of warm smiles the trio followed the others into Hiroshi's living room, silently falling into their waves of friendly banter. As soon as both groups placed themselves in front of the door silence returned, but it was far from painful. They were no longer immersed in a world of hurt; they had been returned to their habitat, where happiness ran free.

Eiri Uesugi's eyes planted themselves on Shuichi, who couldn't remove his eyes from his prince. Through silence they both devoured each other, eating with insatiable hunger. Their hearts swelled with rapture as they gazed into each other's eyes, trying their hardest to ignore loud screams for physical contact. Two minutes elapsed before the prince's resistance crumbled.

"C'mere you..."

"M'kay..."

Eiri's gentle hands fell upon the fragile body of his fiancée, and his arms held him with a strength that gave birth to golden ecstasy. Their foreheads met and kept themselves in their places, as their closed eyes danced among surreal starry skies. The angel melted in Eiri's indescribably warm arms, falling into a blanket of empyrean sunlight. The prince's arms were strong and sturdy, yet tender and passionately affectionate.

A minute passed before Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's cheeks. Bearing the most beautiful smile about his face, the songbird blushed through a sheet of tears, fearing that his face was about to become permanently red. His voice quivered as it was released, shivering like a newborn bird's wings.

"Eiri...my Eiri...I'm sorry...I must look weird...my face is all puffy..."

"No you don't." the novelist said adamantly, once again eliminating all doubt. "You don't look strange."

"I don't?" the trembling vocalist asked, smiling through newborn tears. Eiri became the personification of true, profound love.

**_"No. You're..."_**

"What?" came the soft, happy whisper. Eiri's lips brushed the angel's face when he delivered his response.

"_**Beautiful."**_

"Thank you..."

Once again they fell into each other, consuming all of the nourishment their hearts desired. Strong hands coursed over a tender field, small hands coursed through an acre of impenetrable sunlight...both of them absorbed each other blissfully, allowing themselves to be consumed by powerful passion. Tears fell from the angel's eyes as he felt the warmth of his lover course through his soft skin, each dewdrop radiant with the sun's very essence. Eiri's revitalized soul took in every bit of his Shuichi, overflowing with bottomless joy.

Five minutes carried the two hearts, and then Eiri gently pushed Shuichi's face away from his. The two of them placed their foreheads against each other, smiling and whispering...

"Don't work too hard, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Shuchan."

"I'll miss you..."

"I'm already missing you, baby."

Eiri had developed an amazing style of word delivery. Every word that came out of his mouth for the angel was executed with immaculate, strong passion, _and _he had never referred to Shuichi as 'baby' before. The use of that name brought about a single fact; the two lovers' hearts were growing closer and closer, with every passing second. Once again (thanks to his newly acquired nickname), Shuichi's face dunked itself in a bucket of red paint. It became even darker when he noticed the looks on his friend's faces; all of them looked as if they were children, ones that had secretly witnessed an adult movie.

"I don't know what you need the ceremony for." K said warmly, feeling his heart swell with pride at Shuichi's facial expression. He looked like a schoolgirl that had just experienced her first kiss. "The two of you are practically married already."

"I'd love to see the honeymoon." Tatsuha explained, beaming with childlike mischief. "We could send them anywhere, but I bet they'd never leave their bedroom!"

The priest had succeed in making them blush, but neither one of them denied that accusation. The two lovers exchanged glances with each other, their faces burning from unbreakable yearning. The looks on their faces earned playful disgust from the priest.

"Thanks for making the rest of us look bad, you two!"

Suguru, who had never participated in frivolous acts before, jumped right into the friendly banter. "I don't approve of it either." he said, pretending to bear the demeanor of an old schoolteacher. "I mean, it's hardly considerate to put off others, especially if they aren't involved in romantic bonds themselves."

A moment of silence elapsed between all of them, and then the small group broke into a fit of wild laughter. Suguru's words were the perfect medicine for weary bodies; the musician had succeeded in spouting off a lot of hot air, which proved that their bodies were releasing the tension of the day's events. Golden, joyous laughter streamed throughout the halls as they tied themselves closer to each other, beaming with the never ending beauty of sunlight.

Ten minutes elapsed before any of them calmed down. They spent several minutes wiping tears from their eyes, unable to overcome the remnants of their laughter. Suguru was the first one to speak, and his youthful features were alive with relief. Ryuichi's face held the same light. Things had returned to their normal, peaceful state...and that was simply wonderful. "Eiri." he asked the prince, who was shimmering under a blanket of pure light. "We've got rehearsals tomorrow. Am I right?"

"We've got a lot more than that, my friend." Eiri said warmly, unable to take his eyes off of Shuichi. The vocalist was so small, so fragile...like a delicate rose petal, one with silky skin and a fervent, glorious smile...

"Thanks to my little stunt, we've got a lot more than that. I'll have to take on extra hands. And since we're on the topic of preparations, I'd better get back to Mizuki. She's going out of her mind from worry, let alone stress. I've been such a bastard..."

K gave the prince his warmest smile. He placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, which earned him a puppyish look of appreciation. "Don't worry about a thing, Your Royal Highness." the officer said merrily, sounding like a pirate on his maiden voyage. "Everything's going to be just fine. You'll see. Just make sure you don't keel over from exhaustion."

Eiri laughed at those words, bearing a brotherly smile about his face. "I'll be fine." he assured his friend as his eyes twinkled. "Thanks for your concern, but there's nothing to be concerned over. I've been through a lot worse, in case you've forgotten."

In no more than a flash, a pair of arms returned to the prince's waist. Both were glowing, beaming with the sweet innocence of childhood dreams. Sunlight drenched the dreamer as he held his prince, smiling through thick sheets of tears. The prince returned his warmth, wrapping his arms around the songbird once again. The angel's small voice left his trembling lips in a whisper, one that was the equivalent to a shaky summer wind. The prince's gentle fingers caressed his face, and each touch caused passion to erupt within the angel's soul. Shuichi shivered within his lover's arms, his body emitting a blend of happiness and shock.

"I'm...so glad...so glad you came to see me..."

Eiri's lips met his in undying, perpetual release. He squeezed his fiancée as if he would never see him again, his ravenous lips piercing the vocalist's very soul. Shuichi whimpered within the powerful grasp, for it was stronger than anything he had ever experienced, but his soft trembles weren't from discomfort. His tiny body melted into the stronger body happily, freely surrendering himself to joyous relief. Hands coursed through his hair as he closed his eyes, savoring his lover's breath as it fell through his sea of pink hair.

An eternity elapsed before they broke away from each other, holding each other's hands. Their eyes were closed under the curtains of bliss, and their foreheads were only a centimeter apart. They kept themselves like that for several minutes, and then Shuichi began to do something he had **_never _**done before.

_**He began to purr.**_

It was very rare, to find a human with purring abilities. Humans were know to make the weirdest noises; they could imitate pigs, birds and cows perfectly. The human within Eiri's arms could imitate a kitten _perfectly, _and his imitation ignited **_powerful _**hunger.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I dunno..." the angel said shyly, his face transforming for the tenth thousandth time. "I...just...I dunno..."

Eiri's hands chose a location that made Shuichi blush even harder. The songbird smiled at him through thick seas of crimson shyness, then delivered a tiny kiss to his prince's lips. "Do it again," the prince threatened lightly. "and I'll do something terrible."

"Like what?" Shuichi asked him, placing his hands on the same location.

"Like-"

"_**For cryin' out loud!"**_

Tatsuha Uesugi pulled his brother out of Shuichi's grasp, sounding like someone that had to wait on two newlyweds. The priest made his way to the door, playfully moaning with exasperation. Small sheets of laughter withdrew themselves from Hiroshi as Tatsuha dragged Eiri outside, unwilling to release his beloved 'dog'. Ryuichi, his loyal lover, followed him in the true manner of an obedient canine.

"**_If we keep you here any longer, little brother, there won't be any wedding! Time waits for no one, Prince Charming!"_**

"You have to admit, Tatsuha." Ryuichi offered happily, enjoying the sunlight. "They _are _really cute."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." the priest replied, pushing Eiri into his lover's car. "I know. But our doggy isn't allowed to come within ten yards of Shuichi until the wedding. My little brother's turned into quite a charmer."

Under waves of iridescent sunlight, the prince separated himself from his angel once again. In the chariot of two loyal knights, he rushed back to the throne he had abandoned, carrying the knowledge of his destiny within his revitalized mine.


	9. Reality's Dream

Welcome to 'Reality's Dreams', our newest installment in our latest adventure. Our lovers were reunited in the previous chapter, and so the ceremony is close at hand! You know, the last chapter was a joy to write. I came so close to writing my first lemons, but I decided not to focus on the physical aspects of 'snuggling', mweh heh heh heh. I think 'Can't Breathe Without You' turned out to be one of my greatest chappies! I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as much as I did!

Without further ado, I shall begin the show. On with 'Reality's Dreams'!

* * *

_Theme of 'Reality's Dreams': Aya Tanaka's 'Inside the Dream', 'Lazy Afternoons' from Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Dearly Beloved' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. 'I'm Amazed' from 'The Disney Songbook'. Note; the author takes NO credit for 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes', which makes a small appearance in this chapter. Lyrics of 'I'm Amazed' are featured in the second half of this chapter.

* * *

_

_Our hearts have been reunited._

_You gave me the world through each kiss, each stroke and caress..._

_You gave me everything I ever dreamt of..._

_...and I thought I had lost you._

_My sweet prince, thank you..._

_...for loving me.

* * *

_

Three hours followed the prince's departure. The world, which had transformed itself into an inhospitable region during his emotional turmoil, had returned to its original state. Sunbeams were deliciously warm, fragrant with the scent of everlasting spring. Breezes were calm yet exhilarating, bounteous in the sunlit acres of Japan's capital. Each of them was flowing across Tokyo's stitches, delivering the liberating message of newborn happiness. Peace had been restored to the palace, and all was well once again. There wasn't a single heart that was still among the waves of turbulent silence, for pain had been defeated by the hands of true love.

The media was alive with excitement. Microphones were on the receiving end of adrenaline, crowds were showering the streets in anticipation, and newsstands were enduring famines in every direction. People from every corner of Tokyo strove to find out the latest news in regards to Tokyo's hottest couple, and whenever they managed to grab a small tidbit of information, they were always pleased but developed a strong hunger for more. The people of Tokyo were naturally ravenous when it came to the world's most beautiful couple, and the wedding was due to be the year's greatest event. Intricate details on the wedding were scarce, due to the fact that nothing could be slipped out in the presence of a certain vocalist, but there was enough information to excite even the pickiest of individuals.

Tokyo Disneyland, which had been a place of disorder because of a certain prince's departure, was a breeding ground of fervent activity. There were only three days left until the ceremony, and their prince's absence had brought on a lot of confusion. Mizuki had tried her hardest to soften the growth spurts of anxiety, but her attempts had failed to amount to anything. Every member of the wedding committee had refused to carry out any orders without their prince, and so a hundred decisions were left hanging the balance. However, now that their prince had returned to his throne, things were finally in full swing. There wasn't a pair of idle hands everywhere; every member of the committee had an important role to play, and they were determined to play it.

Tokyo's greatest band was still preparing for its next performance. Their concert was next in line in the world of hot events; it would occur a week after the couple's honeymoon, which was to occur right after the end of the wedding festivities. Their newest performance wasn't under the spotlight, but things still had to be ironed out. Songs still had to be written (a certain vocalist was a little busy, wandering through lala land), and music had to accompany each one of those songs. They were currently in the midst of another song, one that had been put through the wringer at least five times (the vocalist's head was still floating on Cloud Nine), but none of them were frustrated with each other. If they had been within the past, Claude K.Winchester and Suguru Fujisaki would have been upset with their dreamer, but now they were as happy as parents. Their beloved angel was far from reality, still floating on the wings his prince had given him. Dreaming like a blushing schoolgirl, he couldn't take his mind off of the 'snuggling' he had done with his Prince Charming...and the amount of times he had managed to blush. Eiri was always so warm, so kind and wonderful..._so strong and passionate, filled with an insatiable yearning for true, everlasting kisses..._

"_Shindou!"_

A knock on the head brought Bad Luck's vocalist to reality. Papers flew from his hands as he looked into his manager's eyes, bearing the demeanor of a confused puppy. His doe like eyes penetrated the calm eyes of his friend, someone that had become so close to him in a matter of hours. Right after Eiri's departure, Shuichi gave all of his friends heartfelt appreciation. K received the most beautiful display of appreciation; his songbird had thrown himself into his warm arms, sobbing happily. The father wolf had held him close, smiling with the pride of a leader. The two of them were truly family members now, even though they kept up the façade of mutual friends.

K took a hand and ruffled his cub's hair, smiling with the bliss of an enthusiastic pirate. If K had purchased a parrot, he would only need a pirate's outfit to match the bird's presence. The manager of Bad Luck would have made the perfect pirate; enthusiastic, reckless and charming. "I believe someone's hear to see you, little dreamer of mine." he said warmly, his eyes giving off a warm twinkle. A tiny smile bloomed on his cub's face as he rose to his feet, making the decision to gather his papers upon his return. Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki tossed smiles at each other as their vocalist went to answer the door, both of them beaming like children that had crept off with an entire cookie jar.

In the doorway was a young woman, one that appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She carried a head of silvery white hair, which fell to the back of her knees. It was the perfect accompaniment to her skin, which was an alluring shade of brown. Her eyes were a gentle shade of blue, which were only concealed behind an elegant pair of glasses. She had two companions at her side; one was a young male, and the other was her twin sister. All three of them had sincere smiles on their faces, looking as if they were about to present a widow with three million dollars. All three of them were in uniform; they bore the uniforms of Disneyland employees, so it wasn't hard to assume that they were on the wedding committee.

In the woman's hands was a bouquet of some sort. It was wrapped in silky red paper, which was responsible for shielding it from public eyes. A small box was at the bouquet's side, anxiously waiting for its chance to see the light of day. Smiling at the confused songbird (who looked even cuter than her three puppies), she held out the gifts. "Shuichi Shindou," she began happily, saying his name as if it were a sacred prayer. "I am Rika Hatsumoto, a member of His Majesty's Court."

Her words attracted the attention of Shuichi's friends. Eiri's chosen theme for the wedding had gone to everyone's head, which was a good thing. A fairy tale was being brought to life, which was exactly the way he wanted it to be. His angel had spent his entire life dreaming of one, so there wasn't a problem with the set-up. And no one was spouting lines from a script. It was all sincere.

"These are my companions, dear angel. Here, on my left, is my sister Tomoe. On my right is her prince, Ryohei."

The only difference between the two sisters was that Tomoe's hair was short, placed into a hairstyle that flattered her figure and short hair. She happily shook Shuichi's hand, her vibrant features beaming with happiness. Ryohei, who was a gentle soul with obsidian black hair, followed her handshake with one of his own, smiling with the warmth of an older sibling. "We've come to you through the request of His Royal Highness." Tomoe explained merrily, her eyes twinkling in a sheet of sunlight. "Due to a wave of guilt, he feels that he owes you a deep apology."

Ryohei went next, speaking in the manner of a duteous child, one that had to deliver a speech to the president. "Unfortunately, preparations for the ceremony are keeping him from your presence. In place of his presence, however, he wishes to present you with two gifts."

Beaming from ear to ear, Rika gave the puppyish vocalist her bundle. Shuichi studied it for a moment, timidly analyzing its exterior, and then revealed the bundle's contents. A gasp tore itself from his mouth as his heart stopped, falling right under a rock of disbelief. His dear friends appeared at his side, smiling the way students would when witnessing their friend's first date. Hiroshi playfully patted Shuichi on the back, his eyes focused on the bundle.

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself one hell of an apology, Shu!"

There was a box attached to the flower bouquet, one that contained hidden sweets. Attached to the box was a beige envelope, one that was sealed with a golden stamp. The bouquet was phenomenally beautiful, for it was unlike anything they had ever looked upon before. It was a bouquet of golden roses, ones that were sprinkled with prolific glitter. Each petal possessed its own magical beauty, making it far more valuable than any treasure hands could make.

The tiny Disneyland group smiled at the angel gazed at his gifts, feeling as if someone had struck him in the head with a bag of bricks. After the bouquet was silently analyzed for a thousand eternities, Suguru gently took the bouquet away from the blushing vocalist as the box entered its position for examination. The angel slowly removed the top from the box, which was formed out of the most delicate material imaginable. It was fashioned in the shape of a heart, and tied with a pink satin ribbon. The contents of the box brought gasps from all of their hearts.

_The box was filled with chocolate tipped strawberries._

_Strawberries held a high place in Shuichi's 'favorite food' chart._

Hiroshi and Suguru exchanged glances with each other, grinning with affection and pride. Shuichi couldn't take his eyes off of the box's contents, which were also drenched in glitter. The strawberries had edible glitter, unlike the glitter of the flowers, and they were being bathed in golden waterfalls. The roses gave off such a beautiful scent...and he loved strawberries...

"He sends you his best wishes, angel." Ryohei said warmly, feeling the pride of a brother flood his veins. He felt as if he was witnessing a sibling's first prom, and the pride was abundant. "He wishes you the very best. It was an honor to meet you, Shuichi Shindou."

Whoever said chivalry had died turned out to be wrong. Ryohei, Tomeo and Rika were the personifications of 'chivalry'; if they had been placed into a fairy tale, they would have fallen into the pages flawlessly. Without another word they began their descent; Rika took Shuichi by the hand and kissed it, then her companions made their way into their chosen vehicle. In mere minutes they had disappeared into the horizon, leaving behind a shocked angel. For a few minutes silence drifted throughout Hiroshi's house, creating the atmosphere that was normally applied to a family scanning their baby album. Hiroshi, Suguru and K kept their eyes on Shuichi as he studied his gifts, his fingers brushing against the inches of both the bouquet and candy box.

When a puppy sniffed the contents of his bowl, he took on a phenomenal aura of cuteness. Shuichi was no different from a curious puppy, one that had just been presented with a golden bowl. For an eternity he gazed at his gifts, unable to believe that he had been presented with them, and then took the card into his hands. The envelope itself was enough to make someone squeal, for it was delicately beautiful.

He removed the card and opened it, discovering a beautiful piece written in elegant handwriting.

_Dearest angel, my heart still aches from the pain I caused you. Every minute I spend away from you brings my spirit nothing but pain, but I eagerly await the day I'll bring you into my arms once again. You're everything I've ever wanted, and I'll keep your smile close to me always._

The ending of that piece brought on a signature written in glimmering gold ink. However, the signature wasn't merely 'Eiri Yuki', or even 'Eiri Uesugi'. _It was 'Prince Charming'._

Tears filled the angel's eyes. He fell to his knees, thinking of the kisses he had just shared with his beloved soul mate. Pain erupted within his heart, but it was unlike the pain he had felt several hours ago. It was born off of excitement, the type of pain that normally came about prior to a reunion. His prince's warmth flooded through him, filling his body with exhilarating emotion. He remembered every touch, every brush against his skin, every squeeze...

"Eiri...my sweet Eiri..."

_I miss you too. I miss you so much...

* * *

_

Tokyo Disneyland was being transformed into a paradise, one that would give birth to eternal dreams. A fairy tale was coming to vivid, luscious life through the hands of its caretakers; the grounds were being transformed into the grounds of an iridescent palace, the kitchens were bubbling with activity, and hearts were flowing among the skies of unbridled enthusiasm. Every member on the committee was working their hardest, striving to make their prince's dreams come to life.

The kitchens were overflowing with energy, bubbling over the rims with fiery energy. Chefs from several corners of the world were offering their suggestions, swiftly unleashing menus that could possibly fall into the magical ceremony. Chefs of all different cultures had come together, dishing out their ideas against each other. Every worker was alive with music; melodies were streaming from their mouths as they molded different delicacies, and their eyes quickly scanned their activities. They were singing a Disney melody, one that was an element to the prince's chosen theme.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you'll keep..."_

It was a song from 'Cinderella', a movie that played an important role in the wedding ceremony. It fit the occasion perfectly; in the movie, the song was performed by the duteous working mice. At the moment, it was being performed by working chefs, ones that were racing towards their desired goal. They only had a few days left, and so they had a lot to attend to. Sweat threatened to fall, but it was immediately removed from brows and foreheads. Hearts were pounding against cell walls as fingers drummed against food, working to create masterpieces from different regions of the world. Chefs from Spain, China, Italy, Paris and of course Japan had come into the kitchens, working at their very hardest to create menus for the ceremony.

Two hours had passed since the presentation of Shuichi's gifts. The media was drowning in anticipation; crowds had gathered in the greatest gathering areas, cheering on the world's most beautiful couple. Many crowds were cheering for the vocalist of Bad Luck, others were cheering on the Prince Charming, and enormous crowds were cheering on both lovers at the same time. Many individuals had purchased a wide plethora of Bad Luck material, and each of them were rapturously displaying their merchandise in the most enthusiastic ways. Many were waving key chains of the Bad Luck vocalist in the air, others were cuddling against plush toys of the angel. Tokyo was drenched in a tsunami of excitement, and it was quickly growing at a phenomenal rate.

The wedding, at first, was meant to be a private affair. After some thought, the prince decided to bring the ceremony to the public. The media meant no harm; they weren't out for themselves. They were sincerely interested in the lovers' ceremony, and wanted to be a part of it. Five hundred fans had been invited to the ceremony (fans of both Shuichi and Eiri), and all of them were treating the ceremony as if it were a wedding of a family member. The same applied to the members of the Disneyland committee; all of them were attending to their duties as if the ceremony was for a family member, crowding out the salons and shopping malls. Every fashion establishment within Tokyo was flooded with activity; for every departing visitor within a hair salon, twenty replaced them. Employees within shopping malls were on their toes, trying their hardest to attend to the customer's needs. Fashion designers were working at their highest pace, creating masterpieces within minutes. A lot had to be done, and there were only seventy two hours until the wedding.

* * *

The prince and his assistant, the loyal Mizuki, were currently looking upon the cake design. Cake designers from several parts of the world, including Japan, had assembled their skills under one roof, creating several different designs that were formed around the fairy tale theme. Each of them were intricately decorated through the hands of artists, either drenched in edible glitter or adornments. One had caught their attention, and it was a tower of glimmering grandeur. There were four layers to it, each of them perfectly thick with sweetness, and each layer had its own special filling. The entire cake was a light shade of pink, and it was adorned with cherry blossoms, ones that looked as if they had just made their descent from a newborn tree. Each petal had been meticulously created with careful hands, falling into the mold of their true selves. Each petal had been dipped into a chasm of white glitter, which presented the entire cake with an innocent, spirited aura. A soft sheen of moonlight was hovering over the cake, glimmering with the beauty of a romantic night. The very creation brought about thoughts of passionate walks among cherry blossom gardens, and cherry blossoms had played an important role in the beginning of a certain adventure. Right before the two lovers had embarked on their journey to Anuryn, Shuichi and Eiri had spent a night in Tokyo's beloved cherry blossom gardens.

The one responsible for the cake was an artist from Paris, which wasn't too much of a surprise. She was proud of her creation, and completely sure that she had created something worthy of the world's greatest wedding. The prince and his faithful squire didn't deny her opinions, for they were unmistakably true; her creation turned out to be something magnificent, something that could have been entered into the world's greatest museum. Others had managed to capture the prince's attention, but her creation had done its job. The creator of the cake, Rene, was thoroughly pleased with the prince's choice.

Auditions for entertainment had gone by with massive difficulties. Performers had strangled each other in the process of auditioning, which set off dynamite sticks in the auditioning chambers. The result of the auditions had resulted in two decisions; a quiet, shy pianist from England had been given the honor of performing during the ceremony, the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra had been asked to perform prior to the ceremony, and the reception would be filled with events that could not yet be disclosed to the public eye. The cake designing hadn't gone too well, either. Massive chaos had erupted, which resulted in five black eyes, three ruined cakes, ten plates of ruined pastries, squashes strawberries, throbbing faces and a bruise in the back of Eiri's head. There weren't any hard feelings, thankfully. The prince had assisted everyone in getting back on their feet, and the mess had been taken care within an hour (which was a surprise, since the mess had been colossal).

Rene, the cake decorator, was a middle-aged woman of great enthusiasm. She possessed a head of short, dark brown hair, and it was in a style that carried an aura of elegance. Her figure was operating in a dark blue business suit, one that was accompanied by a black silk shirt. A dark blue mini-skirt complimented her figure, which gave her the aura of a confident lioness. At the moment, the creator of the winning cake was going over its intricate details (again). Mizuki, the prince's faithful squire, was giving her attention, but the prince had fallen off into Lala Land again. He had taken many trips into the famous place, and enjoyed every moment of his trips. And he had no desire to leave-

"_**Your Highness!"**_

In a flash, Eiri returned to reality and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes had taken on a gentle gloss, ones that were devoid of exhaustion. Anyone else would have been exhausted from a lack of sleep, then a ride down an emotional roller coaster. The prince of the court, however, felt as if he could fly. "Sorry about that." he said, laughing nervously. "It seems that I've developed this tendency to daydream."

Mizuki folded her arms, looking like an amused mother witnessing her daughter's first date. Rene, the mother of the cake, bore the same look about her elegant features. Merrily she clasped her hands together, looking as if a prince had swept her off her feet. "I know how it is, Monsieur." she said dreamily, then released a heavy sigh. "You've been given a chance at everlasting romance. You wish to enjoy every living moment of your dream, and you would rather _die _than throw it away!"

_Her passion made Eiri think of Princess Niha, who was 'notorious' for her mood swings._

"I know how it is, Monsieur. To be swept off your feet by your lover, to make mad, passionate and screaming love to your one and only! To flow between glorious, silky linen in the midst of turbulent passion! You wish to make everlasting love! _You wish to savor every little dream, no matter how significant it may be!"_

Eiri smiled at the enthusiastic designer, feeling as if he had known her his whole life. Aside from her resemblance to the Anurynian Princess, she felt like a sister to him, someone he had known forever. The wedding preparations had given him opportunities to meet so many kinds of people, from many of the world's realms. The entire experience, so far, had been absolutely wonderful...and things could only get better.

"You read my mind." the novelist admitted happily, chuckling. Mizuki gave him a playful look that said 'you naughty boy', which brought laughter from the prince's mouth. He couldn't resist the urge to deliver a remark that confirmed Rene's words.

"They'll be plenty enough time for that during the honeymoon, though. So I'm fine."

At those words, Rene's face lit up like a child's Christmas tree. She clapped her hands together, looking like a child that had just won their very own pirate ship. "I can see that your passion runs smooth, billowing over acres and acres of pure _bliss!" _she cried out happily, as if she had just experienced a spiritual rebirth. "Good! Very good! I can't tell you how happy I am to know that!"

"Don't think you have to." the prince said affectionately, watching her dance among their current location. He exchanged glances with Mizuki, who shrugged with a motherly smile about her face.

* * *

_Time drifts on, bringing us closer and closer._

_Even though you're far away, I can still feel your arms around me._

_I can still feel the kisses we shared, the touches that melted into me..._

_I can still feel the whispers we shared, flowing against my skin._

_You're out there, waiting for me..._

_...and I'm always waiting for you._

_I'm waiting...waiting for our time..._

_The dream we've shared for so long..._

_...my dear Eiri.

* * *

_

Night fell upon Tokyo's streets. It struck the residents with starry skies, ones that were formed in the hands of angels. For the first time in years, hearts of all ages were exposed to shooting stars; children and their families made wishes for their future security, while lovers made wishes for romantic, everlasting futures. The skies had an ethereal shade of blue to them, something that had never been seen before in the existence of Japan. They were a soft, translucent shade of blue, a shade that surpassed any jewel in existence.

The prince and his knights had assembled under one roof, preparing themselves for action. The prince, who was none other than Eiri, was with his companions in the 'dressing chambers', trying out their chosen uniforms for the ceremony. Another set of uniforms had to be utilized for the reception, but those were on their way. The color of their uniforms was white, but there were two different styles. Eiri had been given an elegant white tuxedo, one that would have shamed every Prince Charming in the books. Elegant trim sat on the front, which added the quintessence of a true prince. The uniform was beyond perfect for the ceremony; everyone that looked upon it mistook the novelist for a real Prince Charming. The knight's uniforms were just as elegant, but formed into different styles. They bore a resemblance to the gallant knights of the round table, ones that were ready to dash off on their valiant horses. Whenever they thought about the theme, it appeared to be rather adorable to them. A fairy tale was definitely coming to life right before their eyes.

The knights were none other than the members of Bad Luck, Ryuichi Sakuma, Tohma Seguchi and Michael Winchester (who had been given the position of ringbearer). All of them were in the dressing chambers, playfully conversing with each other about their attire. Tatsuha Uesugi, of course, was present, but he had another role to fulfill; the role of the priest. He had been placed into Anurynian Priest attire. Ryuichi was busy adoring himself in the mirrors, Tatsuha was also admiring himself...the men were having their own night on the town, and it was bringing them closer together.

"I look good, don't I? That's right. Ryuchan's in the house, Japan! Look at me now! 'Sexy' all in one piece! I am SO lovin' this!"

"Yeah, you're the only one..." Suguru Fujisaki muttered playfully, nudging Tohma Seguchi in the ribs. Both of them shared quiet, gentle laughter. "I don't blame you for feel so strongly, Sakuma." the softhearted Seguchi said merrily, laughing. "We do look rather dashing in our uniforms. I'm afraid my dear Eiri has us all beaten, though."

Eiri, who was in the process of adjusting his sleeves, tossed an affectionate smile in his direction. "Thank you, you shameless pervert." the prince replied, noticing his childhood friend's laughter. Tatsuha placed his hands about his brother's shoulders, smiling with the mischief of a secretive child. "My dear brother," he said affectionately, speaking as if he were a father witnessing the growth of their son. "All grown up and getting married. You look...so..."

"What?" the novelist asked, turning away from the mirrors to face the priest. Embarrassment bloomed throughout his face as he stared at his brother's warm face, bearing his usual calm demeanor. There was something beautiful about it, though; it was tinged with innocence, something that was normally seen in Shuichi's eyes. Eiri's true side had finally emerged...thanks to the angel...

"I look like _what, _exactly?"

The words from Tatsuha's mouth were pure magic, pure love and pride.

"Like a prince."

For a soft moment, the two brothers smiled at each other. The warm moment was ruined as soon as Tatsuha re-opened his mouth, unfortunately.

"I bet you're all ready for the honeymoon, eh Prince Charming? I can tell. You're all ready to show off some new moves. I bet Shuichi's going to-**_HEY!"_**

"_Show some respect, you blithering idiot! You make me sick sometimes!"_

"_You don't have to pulverize me, YOUR ROYAL PAIN-IN-THE-NECK!"_

"_I'll do more than poke you, you insignificant piece of flotsam!"_

"_That was more than a poke, you ruthless tyrant! You nearly killed me! I'm telling Mika!"_

"Come now, children." Tohma said happily, waving a hand at the 'quarreling' brothers. They weren't out to harm each other; banter brought them closer and closer together, unlike the banter they had shared within the past. "Let's all be nice to each other. We knights can't kill each other before the ceremony. It wouldn't be suitable for the ceremony."

K placed a hand on the Seguchi's shoulder, calmly emitting a wave of benevolence. "Seguchi's right." he said firmly, pretending to be at an important meeting. "If you _have _to kill each other, do it _after _the reception. It would be _more suitable _for the ceremony." he said, playfully imitating his new friend.

"Speaking of the reception..." Ryuichi put in, playfully wrestling with Michael. "Eiri, are you sure you're willing to do what you have to do? I mean, you've never done it before. Think you'll be ready?"

The prince took a moment to answer, looking like a shy child that had been placed under a spotlight, in front of one million people. The dressing chambers became silent as the others waited for their sovereign's answer, keeping their eyes upon the blushing novelist with the affection of patient parents. Their silence didn't last too long, though; it was extinguished in a matter of five minutes. Eiri gave them all a facial expression that left no doubt or fear in their hearts. It was an expression that resembled one he had in Anuryn, an expression that had accompanied him during his first transformation. It was a strong, unyielding one, one that carried the uncertainty of a small child, but at the same time it held the determination of a lion. His voice held that very same mixture and it brought tears to its witnesses.

"I'm ready to go through with it. It'll be fine. I'll make sure of that. I can't be all that bad at it, now can I? And I'm ready to give it my all...for _him."_

Shock flooded his family's eyes, and it caused a certain musician to explode with glee. The others kept themselves within silence, completely shocked by their prince's beautiful words...

"_**Yaaaay Eiri! You're so cute when you care!"**_

Tatsuha was far too moved to even bother with his lover's antics. The priest exchanged shocked glances with Shuichi's surrogate father, and the two of them drifted into tears silently. Two other souls exchanged glances with each other, and they were none other than Hiroshi Nakano and Tohma Seguchi. Bittersweet melodies drifted throughout their eyes, tying them together in a way that would keep them together forever. Within a single glance they shared so much; regret, sadness and happiness...joy, pain and anguish. Both of them were about to lose the ones they secretly loved more than anything...but they were happy...because the lovers were happy.

That was all that mattered.

After a moment, Tohma winked at Hiro through a small sheet of tears.

Hiroshi winked back at him, giving him 'the gun'.

Within a single smile, both of them promised to protect the prince and his angel...no matter what.

"_**We'll be doing it right along with you, so don't worry!"**_

"Ah, Sakuma, I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken. Eiri _does _have a solo performance."

"If anyone dies on the stage, it'll be _me. _It's not like I spend every waking moment _belting out tunes in front of the mirror."_

"Don't be so hard on yourself, K. Loosen up. If anyone keels over and dies, it'll be _me; the one and only Hiroshi Nakano! _I'm a guitarist, see, and I don't exactly have experience in the singing field myself."

"_**I DO! ALL OF JAPAN WORSHIPS MY BEAUTY! I am the great Ryuichi Sakuma, and I can sing anything given to me, especially for a dear friend! And after everything's he's done, Shuichi deserves a special song from his first music idol!"**_

"Sounds more like a curse." Hiroshi muttered to Tohma. "You'll turn him into stone out there."

"That is if he doesn't break the microphones first-

"Be nice, Suguru. We're all on the same team. I mean, come on. What if he can't handle the truth? Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"My dear manager, it's essential to deal with pitiful slugs in such a manner-"

"_You know Fujisaki, you're full of crap!"_

The entire room burst into laughter once again, filling the entire night with unforgettable magic.

"_I know! Let's have a contest to see who dies first!"_

"_If anyone dies, Ryuichi," _K said through an ocean of tears, laughing. _"it'll be from the sappy words! Our songs aren't exactly easy to get through!"_

More laughter pierced the air as they all became closer to each other, tied under a thread of the night. The laughter came about because they knew K's words were true; the songs they had chosen came straight from their hearts, and nowhere else. And so if anyone would end up dead, it would most certainly be from tears.

"_Let's start rehearsing right now!" _Tatsuha cried through an ocean of laughter.

"_Unbreak my heeeeeart_

_Say you'll love me again!_

_Undo this hurt that you've caused when you walked out of the door_

_And walked out of my liiiiife!"_

"_**YOU SUCK! AAAAUGGGHH, MY EARS! HELP ME, SIR FUJISAKI!"**_

"I too am suffering a horrendous fate...forgive me, Sir Nakano..."

"_**Where did you get that song from, Tatsu-kun? Sounds horrible!"**_

"Why don't you sing something, K?"

"_Touch it bring it-"_

"_That's not singing!" _Hiroshi, Eiri and Ryuichi cried out, laughing at the top of their lungs.

* * *

_I'm amazed how you found your way to my heart,_

_Broke through the dark_

_It's so strange, how life changes and suddenly,_

_You're loving me..._

"The prince had spent so many years in darkness, fearing that the curse upon him would never be broken. For endless days and nights he wandered throughout his dark castle, angrily unleashing his force upon anything that came in his way. He thought that he'd spend the rest of his life alone, but you know what happened?"

A story teller was sharing a creation with a child, a young toddler that belonged to one of the prince's flower maidens. The toddler was an adorable little lamb, one that held his mother's eyes and father's soft temperament. He was sitting within the story teller's lap, staring into his violet eyes with his own doe like eyes. The small one gazed into the eternal pools for a moment, thinking of an answer, then he poked his new friend on the nose and beamed.

"_Mweh! Bya bya bya...mweh!"_

"That's right." the story teller said warmly, returning the poke. The two of them shared a small embrace, one that the toddler enjoyed immensely (he had become quite fond of the story teller in a short amount of time). Warmth bloomed through both of their hearts during that small embrace, and then the tiny lamb yawned in the story teller's arms. He left the warm haven, picked up their storybook, turned to the end and pointed at a joyous scene, one that depicted the perfect 'happily ever after' scene. His finger fell upon the princess, and then it went straight to the ridge of the storyteller's nose.

"Yeah. That'll be me soon, Shiri." the storyteller said warmly, blushing.

Shiri Seguchi, the child of Mika and Tohma Seguchi, pointed at the picture of the prince, who had been freed from his curse. His story teller chuckled at him softly, his face beaming with the crimson light of a cozy fire. "Yep. That's my prince." he said happily, unable to ignore an eruption of loneliness. Eiri wasn't anywhere near him...but...

_...but he could still feel him..._

A second later, the child's hands were tugging on the corners of the story teller's face. There was something special about the child; he could sense hidden emotions, and it was easy for him to tell that his friend missed his prince dearly. Tugging on his face was his way of saying 'cheer up, you'll see him soon'.

"Thank you, Shiri." the child's friend said, ruffling his head of short brown hair. The child bore a great resemblance to his mother, which also meant that he bore a great resemblance to his _uncle. _He was so shy, so small and fragile...

His mother, right along with his father, had gone out to take care of their uniform arrangements. His parents were due back in a few more hours, but he didn't mind spending time with his new friend. Shiri had spent the entire day with his story teller, while his parents took care of wedding preparations...and they enjoyed every moment of their company.

The tiny one returned to his arms and yawned, closing his eyes. His story teller spoke to him softly, his voice carrying the gentleness of a warm breeze.

"Good night, Shiri."

_Right then and there, a miracle took place._

"Happy miage for Shucee.'Night, Shuchee."

Without another word, Shiri Seguchi fell asleep in Shuichi Shindou's arms. Shock flooded the vocalist's face as he thought upon what had just occurred.

_**Shiri had spoken his first words.**_

The vocalist, stunned and moved by what had just happened, tucked his charge under his arms, closing his eyes against a wave of tears. In the warmth of the Seguchi house, the two angels silently embarked on a journey to the land of slumber. Before the older angel succumbed to sleep, though, he gazed into the heavens and whispered two more words.

"Good night."

* * *

-Several elements inspired this chapter. Tatsuha's choice of 'training' for the reception came from my favorite tv commercial, which was created by Citibank. It features a man singing a classic Toni Braxton song...in a woman's high pitched voice, nyah ha ha! K's training exercise came from Busta Rhymes' newest hit, 'Touch It'. Shuichi and Shiri's bond was inspired by Disney's 'Tarzan'; more specifically, the bond between Kala and Tarzan. Please note that I don't take ANY credit for those creations; they were merely used as celebrations to enhance the fic.

Plans for the next chapter are being created even as I write the ending to this one. I'd like to thank my dear readers for making this possible! I sincerely hope you're enjoying the wedding preparations, and I'll make a wonderful ceremony! I promise!


	10. Now and Forever

Welcome to 'Now and Forever', the beacon that will lead us into the year's biggest event; the most beautiful fairy tale wedding of all! I'd like to thank all of my readers for the tenth thousandth time, for without any of them, there would be no story at all. Plans for the wedding have been finalized, and I can imagine them clearly. I know I'll be able to put them forth through words, so all of you can see what I've dreamt of!

I've thought about creating the honeymoon, but then after I mapped everything out, I realized something; there would be absolutely no point to creating the honeymoon, for in the place of a plot would be...mwee hee hee. I'm such a naughty girl, but with our lovey-dovey couple, what would someone expect? The idea of it is rather cute, though!

Shiri was introduced in 'Dream', as the son of Mika and Tohma Seguchi. The name 'Shiri' came from the first two letters of 'Shuichi' and the last letters of 'Eiri'. The two of them decided to name their first son after their dearest friends. And I can't tell you how glad I am to know that someone recognized my favorite commercial! My idea went across perfectly! Mwee hee hee...and as for the banter between everyone's favorite priest and novelist, I remembered how they argued against each other in the manga, and decided to put a playful, affectionate spin on that.

On with the show! Please take the time to enjoy yourselves, and without further ado, here's 'Now and Forever'!

* * *

_Theme of 'Now and Forever': 'Lazy Afternoons' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' from The Disney Songbook, 'Dearly Beloved' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST

* * *

_

_Since that nightmare, I've had nothing but happy dreams._

_My heart has been filled with your smile for quite some time now, and I'm glad._

_Even though we're apart, I can still feel you near me._

_Even though we're separate from each other, I can still hear your voice whisper my name._

_I long for the chance to be near you, which is soon._

_On the day that I see you again, I'll tell you...how much you truly mean to me.

* * *

_

Night, once again, had fallen over the realm of Tokyo. The day's stream had been filled with the highest degree of excitement; every resident of Tokyo had immersed themselves in a child's fantasyland, acting as if all of their dreams were about to emerge into reality on the advent of dawn. They had spent many hours preparing for the new day's events, eagerly awaiting the arrival of golden sunlight, which would ignite the presentation of their aspirations. Every child, every man and woman had managed to keep themselves within time's frantic flow, scurrying about their day with a fervent amount of anticipation.

Every business within Tokyo had been packed to the rims, which was saying a lot due to Tokyo's activity. The land was certainly one of the world's busiest places under normal circumstances; this particular day had brought an inexplicable speed upon its residents, which drove them through even the smallest of routines with massive pleasure. They took immense pride in their duties, fulfilling them to the best of their abilities. Salons churned out customers within minutes, knowing that they had to perform like they had never performed before...and would probably never perform again. Bakeries delivered enormous orders, shopping malls dished out requests to its visitors...every establishment within Tokyo was a breeding ground of chaotic yet amusing activity, which gave the entire land the feeling of an amusement park.

The day's frantic preparations had brought on blissful silence. Many residents were sleeping, smiling like children that were immersed in the dreams of an oncoming Christmas. Others were making the attempt to sleep, curled up in their chosen bed linen, but others were far too excited to even think of sleeping. Shuichi Shindou, the angel of tomorrow's festivities, was too wired up for slumber, even though his haven was quite warm. It had been three days since his last embrace with Eiri, but he could still feel the prince against his fragile frame, holding him with all of his warm, profound strength. The songbird was like a schoolgirl living with a dream, one that kept itself clear and vibrant throughout the day...and it was a dream he never wanted to let go of.

The vocalist of Bad Luck was within a sleeping bag, silently observing the activities of his friends (who had just emerged into the house). His dearest companions had spent the entire day preparing, operating within every mission with the precision, speed and concentration of machines. Gentle sniffs were coming from two of them, but other than that, they were completely silent. The vocalist's violet eyes managed to catch a glimpse of them from under his bag, and all of them looked as if they had just emerged from a funeral instead of a wedding rehearsal.

Even Claude K.Winchester, who had taken on the role of Shuichi's loving father, had his eyes filled with oceans. Whenever he fell into a teary silence, individuals without a brain could tell that something was dead wrong. It was true that he cried during emotional roller coaster rides, but he never fell into silent oblivion. He wasn't one to feel comfortable with silence, and yet he had immersed himself in it. The others weren't too happy either.

The songbird tucked himself under his bag, still pretending to be asleep. Like a child observing the wrapping of their Christmas presents, he kept himself silent (in case one of them decided to whisper details in regards to the new day's events). Footsteps gently pricked his ears as they flowed throughout Hiroshi Nakano's house, but they came to a halt as soon as a pair entered the kitchen. Shuichi slowly peered out from under his covers as he noticed something: Suguru had managed to find a small tray of tea and small pastries (which had been made by none other than Shuichi). Shyly, the small angel kept his eyes on his friends as they stared at the little display, which had been made with love and care. Things were uncomfortably silent for two more minutes, and then Hiroshi's eyes filled with tremors of tears.

"I never thought I'd feel like this, you know." he said, smiling through an enormous wave of dewdrops. His hands were shivering from emotion, and even though he tried to control his body's shivering, all attempts failed miserably. "I never thought I'd be exhausted, energized, sad and happy...all at the same time. It's weird."

K's eyes filled with even more tears. He hadn't cried so much since their venture into Anuryn, and thought he would never overflow with tears again. However, the night he had spent with Shuichi's prince created a vow; he would never make such assumptions again, no matter what the circumstances were. "Don't think it's too weird." he said softly, also smiling through his own tears. "I feel the same way. It's not everyday that your child gains a pair of wings. I feel as though I could cry for days. And let's not forget about Eiri's speech."

The mention of his beloved prince charming struck a match within Shuichi. He had spent the seven whole days without his lover; in just a few hours, the two of them would be together...in the altar he had always dreamt of...

"It's strange..." Suguru Fujisaki said softly, after tasting a tiny pastry. The very taste of it brought tears to his eyes. He had never felt so weepy before in his life, and so it brought him a sense of discomfort. "...how people take so many things for granted. It's strange to think of how people spend their time, thinking that their lives will either stay neutral or present small changes. Tonight...I learned a lot about this thing called 'life'...and it was all because of...Eiri. I thought I knew...how important Shuichi was to him...but he proved me wrong tonight."

"Don't you mean 'last night'?" Hiro asked jokingly, making an attempt to laugh through his tears. He took a small cup of tea and almost inhaled it. "It _is _three o'clock, in case you've forgotten."

All three of them glanced at their watches, instantly realizing that the guitarist's words were true. Their previous day had started at five in the morning, and it had brought itself to an end several minutes ago. They had spent the entire day soaring through many activities, which included walks down memory lane. The emergence of their memories brought forth a mixture of emotions, all of which were like heavy bricks upon their souls. Their hearts weren't filled with pain, nevertheless. They were filled with sadness that came from the end of a chapter, but that sadness was accompanied by hope for the future. Nevertheless, that sadness was just as strong as that happiness...and both elements managed to sit upon their shoulders like great bags of iron.

Silence returned to Hiroshi's house as the trio slowly took in their beloved friend's treats. As soon as Shuichi Shindou's stay began, they were instantly treated to little delicacies; their vocalist had made the decision to enhance his skills as a cook, in order to prepare for his life within marriage. His first attempts hadn't been any good (sushi wasn't really sushi if it was burned, crispy rice wasn't too high in demand and pasta wasn't any good if it had been transformed into mush), but none of them broke his heart. It would have been a crime to do so, for he had tried so hard.

All of them stood within silence, each of them bearing their own thoughts...their own tears and memories. The only sounds within the house were gentle sniffs, and the soft roaring of the fireplace. Their beloved songbird allowed them to flow within silence for a few more minutes, and then silence became a merciless enemy, one that made him feel far too uncomfortable. He peered out from under his sleeping bag, beamed at his three friends and spoke, his voice even softer than a moonlit breeze.

"Do you like them?"

The sound of Shuichi's little voice caused all of them to gasp, and it also caused even more tears to flow. If the angel had been a canine, he would have been the cutest one in existence, and his tail would have been wagging with the desire to gain approval. A stranger would have assumed that his friends were horrified by the little pastries, for the looks on their faces were looks of sorrow, but the truth was present to the trio. They exchanged glances with each other, each of their faces bearing a colossal mixture of sadness, love, pride and joy. When they had failed to present the angel with a response, a small explanation appeared.

"I thought...you guys would want a little something...after your rehearsal. I know it's late and everything, but after all of that hard work you...probably wanted a little something..."

K, Suguru and Hiroshi stared at their smiling vocalist, who was beaming with the incandescence of the warm fire. Tears were also streaming from the angel's eyes, but they were happy...unbelievably happy...

"I hope they were okay. I tried really hard. It took me a while, but...I did it. I hope the tea was okay too. I learned how to make some by hand!"

Without a word, Suguru swiftly placed his cup on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, overwhelmed by a shivering wave of tears. K and Hiroshi watched their friend enter the bathroom, which was where he would probably break down and cry. Sadly, they exchanged glances with each other, and then returned their attention to the smiling vocalist (who was still wagging his tail, tongue hanging out and everything).

Hiro made an attempt to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the only thing he issued was a tremendous wave of tears. Bearing a weak smile about his face, he walked over to his childhood friend and ruffled his hair, and then left the living room in silence, dangerously close to the verge of a breakdown himself. The puppy's tail ceased its wagging, but the happy soul kept a smile about his face...even though tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Dad?"

Right then and there, K wished Shuichi would have addressed him as 'K'. Being Shuichi's father came with the package of life's new chapter, and releasing the past produced bittersweet pangs. He loved being a father to the vocalist dearly, and would have done anything to keep his little cub in the warmth of a parent, but at the moment...sadness was flowing through him, overwhelming every bit of his heart's core. Being referred to as 'dad' by his vocalist meant only one thing; he had lost the little puppy he had met months ago, the aspiring lyricist that had managed to make his way into his heart instantly. He loved Shuichi, loved him tremendously...but...that little connection they had shared within the past...was now _gone. _His little cub had grown so much...

He felt like a parent that had to watch a child emerge from its cocoon and enter the world of adulthood. He was a father, one that had to see their son off to college, or...one that had to witness their child's baby steps...their child's high school graduation...

_He wasn't little anymore. He had grown into a fully fledged angel, one that was about to truly mate with his eternal lover._

"What are you doing up?" he asked his smiling cub, earning an even warmer smile. He tried to sound cheerful, but his voice refused to cooperate with his wishes. His voice came out hoarse and immensely fragile, instantly accompanied by waves of tears. Both of them wiped away tears as they smiled at each other, wandering down the precious stitches of memory lane. "I can't go to sleep!" the beaming vocalist said, laughing through his tears. "I'm too excited to sleep. I'm sorry."

K frowned at him, annoyed by his tendency to apologize for every error he made. If the sky had fallen to pieces, Shuichi probably would have apologized for that as well. His habit of apologizing was cute, but at the same time a little frustrating. The gentle angel didn't have to apologize for every thing that went wrong. His surrogate father brought himself down on one knee, smiling with the true warmth of a loving sage. He took a hand and ran it through his child's hair, smiling through an immense sheet of tears.

"Don't be. You have every right to be excited. I know I would be, if I were in your position."

K's voice was beyond warm. He spoke the way a child would speak to the tiniest puppy, which brought an even deeper sheen to the bond they shared with each other. He had never taken on such a soft tone before, and it was extraordinarily beautiful. "You'd better at least _try _to get some sleep, Shuichi." he added on, surprised by his ability to speak. Tears were falling like rocks from his eyes, and yet he was still able to speak. He found that a little bizarre.

The angel's smile became even warmer, rising far beyond the silvery stars of the silent skies. His fragile voice gently infiltrated the warm air, filled his father's heart with pride. "I'll try." he promised happily as his father ran an affectionate hand through his pink hair. A small kiss touched the vocalist's forehead, and then his manager, the one he had come to love and know deeply, chuckled at him.

"Good. You'd better try hard too. You're out of here when the hand strikes seven. It's three now. Fall asleep in the next couple of seconds and you'll be fine."

"What about...you guys?"

"We're out of here in two hours."

Noticing the look of concern on Shuichi's face, K laughed at the worried songbird warmly. "Don't worry." his manager said soothingly, tucking his cub into his sleeping bag as if he were a delicate infant. "We'll be just fine. If there's anyone to worry about, it's Eiri. Your Prince Charming's pretty nervous."

"I am too..." the angel said happily, beaming through half open eyes. The soft flames of the fireplace were finally working their magic on him; his eyes were slowly being dragged into slumber, and his body was finally developing a desire for slumber. A small yawn left his lips, which brought even more affection to his manager's eyes. "Is my Eiri okay?" Shuichi asked, his voice radiant with distant rapture.

"Sure he is. He probably won't go to sleep; he's been on pins and needles all day. But he's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Dad?"

Tears erupted within K's eyes once again, but he managed to restrain them. Unfortunately, his dam wasn't going to last very long. It was a weak one, one made out of abrupt desperation. A moment of silence passed before he replied to the smiling songbird, who looked like a child that had all of their dearest wishes granted. The golden warmth of the fire brought such a beautiful glow to Shuichi's smile, and the smile was already ethereal by itself...

"...yes, Shuichi?"

In a flash the angel threw his arms about him, smiling.

"I love you, K, and thank you...for _everything."_

"..."

"Thank you...for being my friend...and for listening to me. I know I wasn't easy to put up with sometimes, and I'm sorry...but thank you..."

Soft waves turned into the world's greatest ocean. Tears erupted within the officer's chest, which caused his entire body to burn with emotion. His eyes fell into chasms of fire as they emitted waterfalls, and he began to shiver from hidden sobs. Trying his hardest to hold back those sobs, he gently returned the angel (who had fallen asleep in his arms) to his sleeping bag and looked upon his vocalist's smile...and then made his way to his own bag, covered himself up and unleashed every last drop he had within his body.

* * *

_As quickly as it came, the past left us._

_It left behind so many memories, memories of pain and anguish..._

_...but memories of hope and happiness too._

_So many tears were formed throughout the years, and so many dreams created..._

_..and in spite of the chaos, two hearts managed to find each other._

_In spite of the pain they endured, two hearts managed to unite with each other..._

_...and tomorrow...is their time to truly form a union._

_I'll miss what we shared. I'll always miss what came before the future..._

_...but...I can't wait to see what memories the future will bring.

* * *

_

The hand struck the forth hour of the new day. The skies were about to become oceans of dawn; only an hour remained before the new sunrise. Tokyo was still lost in silence, a silence it had never known before...for it was constantly filled with activity. Every heart within the realm was fast asleep, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new day's celebration. Only one heart was awake, and he went by the name of 'Eiri'. Shuichi realized this when his cell phone gently roused him from sleep with its vibrations, and then with a familiar ringtone. He had applied his very first song to Eiri's name, which brought tears to his eyes whenever it drifted into his ears.

The vocalist's manners were always on point, even if no one was around to witness them. He placed a hand on his mouth as a small yawn left his lips, and then his eyes scanned the bodies of his sleeping friends. The fireplace had been asked to simmer at a low roar, in order to keep all of them warm and comfortable...but without the vocalist knowing, they had spent an entire hour in tears, sharing their thoughts on the wedding ceremony. Bearing the most ethereal smile about his face, Shuichi opened up his phone and tucked himself under his covers, feeling wondrously warm.

"Hi. I'm glad you called. I missed you."

"Did I wake you?" came the soft, tender question. Shuichi's cheeks took on a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, but...I'm okay. I _really _wanted to hear your voice. I'm so happy you called me, Eiri."

"_I am too." _the prince said, once again eliminating all doubt. The novelist's voice was incredibly passionate, passionate enough to make even the smallest of words seem beautiful. "I can't tell you how much I've wanted to see you...but through everything I kept on telling myself that you'd be in my arms soon, and once I find you again, I'll be damned before I let you go."

Five seconds of silence ensued, followed by a wave of sniffs.

"Don't cry...don't cry, Shuchan...ahhh, you're always so quick to cry..."

_**He hadn't been too strong himself throughout the process of planning a wedding. He had cried at mostly everything, and he was crying now.**_

"I'm...I'm sorry...it's just that...you're always so nice to me...that makes me happy..."

"I consider that my strongest suit. Quite proud of it, actually."

"...thank you...thank you, Eiri..."

"...are you...excited?"

"Uh huh. Very. I'm also nervous..."

"Good. That makes two of us. We're even."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just everything. You?"

"The same...and I can't wait...to see you again. I've missed you soo much. And thank you..."

"For what, baby?"

"...the flowers. And the strawberries. And..._the card."_

"...you're welcome, Shuichi." the prince said softly, noticing that his angel was drifting away. His voice was so distant, so small...

"...are you okay?" the angel asked him, remembering what Suguru had mentioned concerning Eiri.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"...what did you say...last night?"

"...I'll tell you in a few hours. Just go to sleep, all right? I'll tell you when I see you again."

"M'kay."

Silence drifted between them for a moment. Even over the phone they enjoyed each other's presence; it was no different from being face to face to them, aside from the absence of intimacy. Shuichi tenderly broke the silence, his happy voice floating out to the delicate, moonlit skies.

"...I'll be able to see you again...after so long...today, you and I...we'll finally be...together..."

* * *

Eiri Uesugi closed his phone with a sigh, one that was composed of sadness and happiness. He covered himself with his white sheets, immersed in the warmth of his childhood friend's guest room. Being with his best man was part of a tradition; grooms were attended to by their best man prior to the ceremony, and so the prince had been given a chance to bond with his friend's son, Shiri. Through their newborn bond, he became Shiri's godfather (right along with his lover, who had become a lifelong friend of Shiri's within a day).

His phone was gently placed under his pillow, treated like a box of royal diamonds. He had awakened at two in the morning, during the previous day, and had successfully kept himself up throughout time's stream. Now he was finally feeling the desire for slumber, for he could feel the warmth of a certain body against his...even though they were in two different worlds.

Before he finally succumbed to slumber, he took one last look into the heavens, which were right outside of the window. Thoughts of certain revelations came to his heart as tears filled his eyes...

* * *

"Yes, it's true. The one named 'Shuichi Shindou' was born _here, _among us angels." 

"**_Everything you said is true; I won't argue with that! I know I'm a lowdown, dirty piece of shit, but I'm NOT going to let you trample over my heart anymore! WHAT I'VE SHARED WITH SHUICHI ISN'T MEANINGLESS! HE LOVES ME AND ACCEPTS EVERYTHING I AM, DAMMIT! WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HIM ISN'T TRUE; HE ISN'T THAT CRUEL! WHAT WE SHARE IS REAL! DON'T LIKE IT, THEN FUCK OFF!"_**

"**_SHUICHI'S WAITING FOR YOU, EIRI! DEUS DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE WORTH ANYTHING, BUT YOU ARE! AN ANGEL FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! GO GET HIM! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_**

"_I...I need you, Yuki. Please...please...don't keep yourself away from me. I'm okay, really...I'm just happy...to be back with you...with the one I love, the one I need...the one I love..."_

"He spent so many hours gazing out at the heavens, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain star. The heavens were always filled with song, piercing melodies that were _radiant _with the hope of an unborn eternity. You see, our skies are filled with stars, which are the embodiments of human souls. Every soul begins its journey through life here, immersed in hopes, dreams and wishes. Our dear angel **_found _**your star, my child, and as you would say in your world...well...it was 'love at first sight'."

* * *

The one that had delivered that last revelation entered his mind, bringing a small smile to his face. It was the face of another angel, one that had been responsible for bringing Shuichi into the world. It was a calm face, one that rested among the heavens...a face that had soothed his pain and fear, and one that had brought about the most beautiful discovery; Shuichi had fallen in love with **_far _**before his birth had taken place.

His eyes kept themselves within the heavens for a moment, where his angel had dwelled for so many years. Before they closed themselves, their owner whispered two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

-The 'revelations' of above were snippets taken from 'An Angel's Dream'. The last snippet came from Shuichi's real father, who was an actual heaven within Anuryn's heavens. His character was inspired by Ansem the Wise, who was played by the awesome Christopher Lee (who was also responsible for Saruman the Wise, LOTR films). 

Morning is just around the corner...

...it's almost here.


	11. Commencement

Welcome to 'Commencement', the guiding light to the wedding ceremony! I am happy to announce that the ceremony will take place throughout the course of a few chapters; it won't be able to see completion in just this one. It'll take a lot of skill to put this forth, and so I'm going to try my hardest to write what I have imagined!

The ideas for this chapter's first half came up yesterday (I'm always renovating, tee hee). I witnessed the spectacles of the BET awards show yesterday, which gave me a lot of ideas for the reception. However, the reception of the year won't take place until after the year's greatest wedding! So the only one that knows what's going to happen..._is me! Mwah ha ha ha..._

Before we begin, though, I'd like to give another 'thank you' to my dearest friend BloodyMay. She stated that I was there for her during a dark time, but I'd like her to know that she was there for _me _during a dark time (my birthday, how ironic). It's wonderful to have someone brighten your day...when no one else cares about the light at all. I'd also like to say 'thank you' to my friend Dejichan, who isn't just an awesome writer, but a great little sister as well.

_On with the show!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Commencement': 'Wandering' of Final Fantasy X, and 'Memory of Wave and Light' from Final Fantasy X-2 (first half of the chapter), 'Sinister Sundown' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. **Please note that the author takes no credit for the Disney lyrics that appear within the chapter.

* * *

**_

An hour had passed since Shuichi Shindou closed his eyes, but like a child on Christmas Eve, he couldn't find the will to sleep. Every force within his body refused to succumb to slumber, as if it were a slave master with a fiery whip. His heart, which had been lit several hours ago, didn't have the capacity to rest. It had a life of its own, which came with the soul of a restless infant. It was still pounding against the walls of his chest, the same way it was pounding hours ago. During his small stay in the land of slumber, he didn't even dream; his body was far too wired up for vision production, and dreams were usual occurrences.

The fragile songbird rose from his sleeping place, released a small yawn and wiped at his eyes. As soon as his eyes were exposed to reality's surface, he saw that his friends were still asleep. All of them were completely still, not making a sound during their voyage into dreamland. Their vocalist could tell that they were frozen by emotions, for their bodies were perfectly still and K's breathing was a little ragged. There was nothing seriously wrong with his beloved manager; K had simply cried himself to sleep, and the remnants of his tears left behind turbulent breathing. Sadness poured itself into Shuichi's violet eyes as soon as he realized that, and he thought of the conversation he had shared with his surrogate father. K had been incredibly warm; he had shown his songbird a side he had never shown before, and the display came off perfectly. Shuichi loved K as if he had participated in his birth, so that new display was deeply appreciated.

Fifteen minutes expired within the silent house, which was alive with silent gales of adrenaline. The entire household had an exhilarating feel to it, even though it was currently wandering through the tides of silence. On the night of Christmas Eve, the houses of families were silent yet overflowing with excitement. Children tucked themselves into their beds and fell asleep, but their hearts didn't posses the ability to follow their minds into slumber. Hiroshi Nakano's house was no different. The remaining members of Bad Luck were fast asleep, but none of their hearts were at rest. All of them were viewing precious memories of the past, seeking stories they had formed with each other throughout the course of their lives.

Sweet memories poured throughout the vocalist's mind as he tenderly looked upon the faces of his friends. Their first days as a band were the first memories to appear; he remembered how stoic K had been, how enthusiastic Hiroshi had been, and how frustrated Suguru had been. Things were immensely different back then. Life had changed **_so _**much since then. In the past, Suguru Fujisaki couldn't tolerate the songbird's incessant displays of energy, and K had been distant from personal attachments. Now they were even closer than blood brothers, souls that had been tied together through the trials of a heart.

_His friends meant so much to him._

Ten minutes expired within his best friend's household. That expiration found the songbird within the kitchen, conjuring up something from his magic hat. It had taken him a moment to decide on a task, but as soon as he found one, he went straight into the kitchen and prepared for the execution of that idea. He had spent the last couple of days preparing meals for his friends; he had wanted to strengthen his skills as a cook, and wanted to keep the morale of his friends high (their rehearsals were light and fun, but they were also demanding). Without giving a single thought to his own welfare, he had always managed to fix his friends something to boost their energy. He had to admit something; his first tries weren't that good, and he knew that. His friends knew it as well, but all three of them held back the truth. None of them wanted to hurt his feelings...

_...and that meant so much to him._

Five more minutes elapsed, which brought about the end of Shuichi's preparations. He hadn't made anything ostentatious. but his creations were brilliant in their own special way. Through the arms of his newfound creativity he had made tiny mochi, small treats that placed a strong emphasis on rice flour. Each mochi had been lovingly formed with his delicate hands, treated as if it were a noble taking a luxurious bath. All of them had been placed on plates that were reserve for special occasions. He would have preferred the creation of something heavier (they were about to have the longest day of their lives), but their last preparations weren't going to make way for a hearty breakfast.

Gentle knocks fell upon Hiroshi's front door as soon as the vocalist picked up a tea cup. The sound of knocking frightened him, since it was extraordinarily early in the morning. The abrupt surge of confusion almost caused him to release the cup, which would have crashed against the kitchen floor. Looking like a lonely puppy that had to investigate the arrival of a stranger, he placed the cup on the quartz counter and made his way to the door silently, not wanting to awaken any of his friends.

_I wonder who that could be...it's so early!_

Shuichi placed his hand on the doorknob...turned it...opened it...and...

_...was instantly pulled into an embrace by Eiri Uesugi._

The skies of Tokyo were a divine shade of blue, one that was a mixture between pristine sapphires, silvery white pearls and endless oceans. The skies were endless fields of blue radiance, filled with a beauty no one had ever witnessed before. The ocean had been formed through the hands of loving angels, for its color was far too phenomenal to fall into human comprehension. The skies were portraits of everlasting happiness, filled to their rims with radiant moonlight and blue resplendence. Crystal white shards were flowing through them, sparkling with all of their soul. Each shard was small, but their beauty caused them to surpass the largest gemstone in the history of time. The heavens were overflowing with crystallized dreams, each of them falling through the sky in the form of silent rockets.

The hands of time brought their operations to a halt. The silence of Tokyo consumed the entire world, which caused the planet to emerge into a new realm of existence. There were no other voices; not a single soul was upon the earth, for they had fallen into a peaceful sleep. All hearts had taken a descent into tranquil silence, which left the two lovers to themselves, all alone on their beloved utopia. Not a single sound made its way through them; the only sounds walking throughout the world were the sounds of their hearts.

Their foreheads met under a blanket of perpetual silence. They held each other close, never wanting to let each other go. Strands of soft pink hair mingled with golden wisps, each strand smiling with the bliss of a golden thread. Lips brushed against each other tenderly, alive with the yearning for everlasting passion. The entire world came to a complete stop as they melted into each other's arms, passionately rapacious yet gentle. Hands coursed over soft, shivering skin as their bodies fused together, melting under a silver stream of moonlight.

The angel soared throughout his lover's body, savoring every kiss and caress. His small hands absorbed every inch of the prince's presence, feeling him as if they would never have another chance to feel such beauty again. He was a wolf that had found his ideal mate for the very first time, and wanted to inhale every last bit of his mate's scent. Soft whimpers withdrew themselves as the prince released a heavy wave of kisses onto his mate's neck, each one heavier than the last. The silent, hidden winds of time carried them closer to each other, increasing the already-high amount of passion between the two of them. Five minutes elapsed before they released each other from a prodigious kiss, but their desire to devour each other had not died down.

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, holding each other's hands. Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's trembling cheeks and began to stroke them, delicately touching every small bit of skin. Much to his dismay, the songbird was frowning like a puppy that had been torn from a beloved past time. He spoke to his prince after another moment of silence, his euphonious voice fragile and radiant with moonlight.

"What's wrong?"

The face of Shuichi's mate was a portrait of several emotions; sorrow, frustration, passionate happiness and desperation. Desperation and happiness were dominant; they went hand in hand, which made something very clear. Unfortunately, sorrow was powerful within the prince's eyes, proving that a problem had arrived through the night's reign. It was a raging tide of sorrow, one that had been created by the emergence of memories. It was a tide the prince would never be able to let go of...for it presented him with the chance he had dreamt of.

_The chance at everlasting happiness._

A warm smile bloomed on the novelist's face, which brought a bright glow to the soft waves of an unborn day. The pain he had felt hours ago melted into golden rapture, filling him with the invigorating beauty of an elixir. He was an individual that had spent their entire life in the most inhospitable dessert, and he was witnessing the spectacle of water for the very first time. Happiness filled him like ice cold waves of water, which were indescribably wonderful. "Nothing's wrong." he assured his beloved mate gently, his voice melting into the calm air. His hands continued to brush his angel's tenderness, and his voice flew into the air on angel wings.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see you...one last time...before our ceremony."

Tears instantly rose within the angel's violet eyes, and each one fell as a quivering raindrop. "I wanted to see you too...so much...Eiri..."

Their lips pierced each other fervently, alive with the intoxicating waters of unbridled happiness. The only sounds within the world were the beating of their hearts, for their realm had frozen itself in order to present them with an invaluable night...a night that would lead them straight into their everlasting dawn. Soft moans rose from both hearts as they bathed each other in kisses, tears coursing from their eyes and capturing the silver moonlight.

Eiri took every last drop of his songbird in, caressing him as if he were a golden thread but devouring him as if he were his last meal. Images of the past soared throughout his heart as he bestowed kisses onto his angel's trembling body, which had happily melted into his own. Images of a bygone, distant and excruciating past emerged from the archives of his soul, haunting him one last time...but at the same time, bringing him closer to the future he wanted to give his mate.

* * *

_You were there._

_You were always there, no matter what happened._

_No matter what came about, no matter what I did...you always believed in me._

_I treated you badly, but you never left my side ONCE._

_You were always there for me, believing in me...far before I was even born._

_At a certain point in my life, I lost every shred of humanity. Just like the prince in one of your fairy tales, I gave everything up._

_I threw everything I had away, just for a chance at solitude._

_When you walked into my life, however, everything changed.

* * *

_

_You were the only one that really listened to me, the only one that would hear my thoughts..._

_For years I dreamt of you._

_For so many days and nights I dreamt, thinking of what to say and do...thinking of what to feel._

_I waited for you my entire life, enduring meaningless nights and empty days._

_At times, I thought I would never be able to find you. I thought you were nothing more than a dream...something I had conjured within my own imagination._

_Sometimes I was afraid, afraid that I would never be able to see you smile at me._

_When I found you, however, my entire life changed.

* * *

_

Silence was a powerful blade during certain situations. It was incredibly loud, loud enough to create a brand new world with its power. It brought the two lovers apart, but they kept their hands together, their foreheads only a centimeter apart. Moonlit dewdrops fell from both eyes as they gazed upon each other, noticing the sun was on its way to its usual station. A streak of pink and soft orange light split through the air, penetrating all of humanity with its iridescent brilliance. Eiri's hands continued to caress the cheeks of his songbird (who was blushing for the tenth thousandth time), each hand piercing him with indescribable tenderness.

"I couldn't wait to see you again. Sorry if I-"

The rest of his sentence soared into the sea of shooting stars, for it was cut off by a deeply passionate kiss. He allowed Shuichi to consume him, silently enjoying each kiss as if it there were no tomorrow. The last kiss fell onto the prince's neck, gentle yet fiery with abundant ecstasy. After that delivery the vocalist wrapped his arms around his novelist, blushing like a timid student that had just taken a pencil out of a teacher's desk.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm glad you're here."

"I know you are."

Beams of luminescent fire continued to split through the air as they held each other, caressing as if they wouldn't have another chance to feel each other, caressing as if they hadn't seen each other in eons. Through a thick, unending sea of kisses they spoke to each other, their voices barely above a whisper.

"Did you go to sleep?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too excited. And I wanted to see you again, baby. I _had _to."

"You came here...all by yourself? Mizuki...let you go?"

"I promised her I wouldn't pull another stupid stunt. Told her I wanted to check in on you before the ceremony. Damn it, you're beautiful..."

"Stop...that's...not true..."

"Like hell it isn't. I hope you slept well."

"..."

"I take it you didn't sleep either?"

"Nope...I'm...sorry..."

"_**Don't be."**_

Wrapping his arms around Shuichi's back, Eiri closed his eyes and kissed the songbird with enough force to change the world's course through time. It was the type of kiss that came about once in a lifetime, one that was undeniably rare and indescribably beautiful. It was also the type of kiss that sent its recipients to their knees. As soon as the prince removed himself from his trembling angel, the songbird went for the ground. Fortunately, the novelist caught him before he struck it.

"Thank you..."

Shuichi blissfully melted into his mate's arms, showering him with ravenous kisses. Luminescent desires rose within him, igniting intolerable fire within his chest. He was lightheaded due to the fire within their greatest kiss yet, so standing on his own two feet was excruciatingly difficult. His soul mate kept his arms wrapped around him, unwilling to let him fall. That simple support caused an eternal wave of happiness to soak the angel's heart, which had already taken off into happiness several days ago.

Both chests began to burn with unstoppable yearning. Eyes gazed into other, silently asking for unending warmth. Neither of them spoke for a thousand eternities, trying their hardest to restrain the wildfires blazing through their hearts. Shuichi gazed at his passionate lover, blushing like a schoolgirl that had a confession to deliver but was too shy to deliver it. Eiri, however, didn't have a trace of shyness on his face. "Tonight," he whispered, stroking his smiling angel. "after we've bonded through heart and soul...I'll claim you. I'll make you mine..."

"...and _I'll _make _you _mine."

As the first beam of sunlight rose within their silent horizon, the two of them fused together for what felt like the very first time, silently asking for endless happiness. Lips pierced lips, hungrily absorbing their owners. To the two of them, the act of giving oneself to another was indescribably beautiful, something that was meant to be sacred and precious. Others viewed sexual intercourse as something cheap, meaningless and empty. To both of them it was something wonderful, something that could never be taken for granted. And so, on their first night as a couple...their union would reach completion.

Five more minutes elapsed between them as time returned to its usual station...without either one of them knowing. It made itself known through a voice, though, and its return surprised both of them.

"_Can't you guys wait until **after**_ _the ceremony? More preferably the honeymoon? Sheesh!"_

Shuichi instantly broke away from Eiri, blushing as if he had been caught sneaking into an adult movie. He looked into the face of the speaker, who had been none other than Hiroshi Nakano, his very first (and only throughout childhood) friend. Claude K.Winchester spoke next, speaking like a professor analyzing the most basic of operations. "It's only normal for the two of them to have such a high sex drive." he explained nonchalantly, earning a glare from the prince. "I mean, come on. After all, the two _were _tied to each other from _birth. _They didn't mean until recently."

"_**You guys are mean! Leave us alone!"**_

Suguru Fujisaki, who had been able to adapt to Shuichi's energy in the past, beamed at the wailing songbird warmly. "There there." the musician said gently, patting his friend on the head. "It's quite all right. We're sorry." he continued, trying his hardest not to laugh. Hiroshi, on the other hand, couldn't restrain his laughter. As sunbeams fell over his beloved home, he placed a brotherly hand on Eiri's shoulder and smiled affectionately. "I think your ride's here." he said merrily, beaming with the adrenaline of a contestant that was about to enter a world tournament.

Surprised by the swift departure in time, the prince noticed the presence of an elegant white vehicle. Instantly he realized that it belonged to the ones that had volunteered to pick him up, which were a trio of Disneyland staff members. He gave himself a mental slap as he realized something; he had forgotten all about the time **_and_** his request to be picked up at Hiroshi's house (which had been made shortly after his departure from Tohma Seguchi's home).

Eiri turned to Shuichi, who had become involved in a playful fit of wrestling against K (who was quite proud of his conclusion in regards to their 'sex drive'). The prince hurriedly have his songbird one last kiss on the nose, then roughly blew into his hair...the same way he had done on their first departure from their precious castle. Beaming with newborn sunlight, the two of them gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then the novelist spoke.

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay...bye..."

Hiroshi saw the look of happiness on his best friend's face and smiled, ignoring the mournful winds of jealously flowing through his soul. Pushing down everything he had felt for Shuichi throughout the course of their friendship, and thinking of the friendship he had formed with Eiri during their stay in Anuryn, he smiled at both lovers warmly, silently observing their last kiss before the ceremony.

When Shuichi's prince gently removed himself from the songbird's arms, he made his way towards the car but gave one last smile to his friends, the ones that had become so close throughout the process of creating a wedding. He had formed new relationships with them in Anuryn, and had ignored all of them in the past...but now they were even closer than family, people he had come to love with a strength that surpassed any human capability. After a moment of joyous silence Claude K.Winchester spoke to him, his playful voice filled with golden excitement.

"_**Hey, Eiri! One last time!"**_

Eiri gave him one of his 'Yuki' glares; in other words, he told Shuichi's manager to eat dirt in one single look.

"_Come on! You know you want to!"_

"_Shut it, Hiro. You're not helping."_

Earning confused looks from their beloved songbird, the three other members of Bad Luck launched themselves into a song, a simple one that had made their way into their hearts during the previous night. It was a song from the Disney archives, something they had found during their last rehearsal periods.

"_Under the sea_

_Under the sea,_

_Darling it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from meeee!"_

The novelist was a father dealing with playful, irrepressible children. Shaking his head, the warmhearted prince smiled at his chauffeur, who presented him with a warm smile in return. As soon as he noticed Shuichi's smile, an affectionate grin bloomed on the novelist's face. Remembering the precious memories he had made with his dear friends, he launched himself into the same song (through a sheet of laughter).

"_The newt play the flute  
_

_The carp play the harp  
_

_The plaice play the bass  
_

_And they're soundin sharp.  
_

_The bass play the brass  
_

_The chub play the tub  
_

_The fluke is the duke of soul!_

_They ray he can play  
_

_He lings on the strings  
_

_He trout rockin' out  
_

_The blackfish she sings  
_

_The smelt and the sprat  
_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish BLOOOOW!"_

At the end of that very verse the singers burst into laughter, laughing as if they had never laughed before in their entire lives. Rivers tumbled out of their eyes as they laughed together, thoroughly enjoying each other's presence. Through the course of a single night, which was accompanied by simple banter, all of them had been brought closer to each other...and just minutes ago, they had all been complete strangers to each other.

The Bad Luck trio continued their laughter even after Eiri had brought his to an end, but there was a fatherly, proud smile on the novelist's face. He managed to combine that warm smile with one of his old facial expressions, one that was used to send others straight into oblivion. In the olden days it had been a deadly weapon, one that succeeded in keeping others away from him during his desired stay in solitary confinement, but this time things were different. He realized something in a flash, listening to the warm laughter of his friends...and looking upon the smile of his lover, friend...

_...and hero._

He was no longer the 'beast' of a fairy tale.

He was no longer trapped inside of a dungeon, no longer immersed in solitary confinement. There, right in front of him, bathed in sunlight, were a group of people, people that cared about him and loved him. Many times in his life presented doubt; after a certain tragedy, he thought would never be able to rejoin the realm of humanity, and kept himself hidden from the rest of the world. However, life presented curve balls to even the darkest of hearts. He had a family, people that wanted to spend their lives with him...and just moments ago, he had been all alone.

Beaming with the newborn, refreshing grandeur of sunlight, the novelist shook his head at his friends and spoke.

"_You know, you're all worse than that brother of mine! You're all a pack of idiots!"_

"Thank you." K said happily, giving his friend a graceful bow. "I pride myself on that, Your Royal Highness."

His chosen tone caused Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru to break into a new wave of laughter. Shuichi's laughter was soft, yet the laughter of his friends was exuberant. The two of them laughed at the novelist as if he had performed the worst magic show in existence, knowing full well that being referred to as 'Prince' or 'Your Royal Highness' embarrassed their friend to no end. Pretending to be highly upset, their beloved prince held his head high, putting on the façade of a stuffy ruler. He turned away from the small group without another word, still beaming with childlike magic. Before he found his way into the car, though, the advent of a precious voice brought his chauffeur's movements to a stop.

"_Eiri!"_

Morning breezes whisked strands of golden brown hair into the newborn day, causing them to hold onto their owner's cheeks. As he turned around they soared against the winds like banners, each one reflecting the presence of sunlight. The wind was producing the same effect on Shuichi; wisps of his pink hair were flowing into the wind, each one smiling with iridescent innocence. For another eternity they gazed upon each other, one of them waiting for an explanation and the other struggling with his shyness. After that invaluable moment of silence, the prince made his way back to the blushing vocalist, took him by the hand and kissed it. Transforming into the brightest strawberry, the songbird opened his mouth and spoke the syllable of a word, but didn't get much farther than that due to a soft, unyielding kiss. The novelist's voice was even softer than the white snow of a gentle Winter, but at the same time it was **_strong._**

"When I see you again, I'll let you know. I'll finally let you know...how much you truly mean to me."

Shuichi placed his head against Eiri's chest, dangerously close to sobbing. "I just...you shouldn't have come..." he whispered, feeling his lover's hands caress his face. "Now I wish you hadn't shown up..."

"Why?" the novelist asked gently, ready for any answer the vocalist had to give.

"...because...now I don't want...to let you go...I'm afraid you'll...disappear-"

Without wasting a second, Eiri swept the songbird into his arms and held him, warming his delicate frame with his own body. Soft sobs withdrew themselves from the vocalist as he wrapped his arms around the prince, still lightheaded and fearful of losing his most precious dream.

"I...I'm sorry...I know I probably sound silly..."

"No. No you don't, baby."

"...promise me something...before you go...please, Eiri..."

"What do you want?" the novelist asked, the eternal patience of a sage within his calm voice.

"...promise me you won't go away...promise me you won't leave me alone..."

Running his hands through Shuichi's hair, he closed his eyes against a gentle tide of translucent sunlight. "I'm not going to _'promise' _you anything." he said warmly, his voice filled with enough passion to last two thousand eons. At those words, the face of his angel fell apart. He quickly remedied that problem.

"I'm going to make my first _vow, _my first pledge to you before the ceremony. I swear upon my _life _that I would rather die a million times over instead of seeing you in pain. I vow to protect not only _you _but myself as well, in order to keep you happy. I vow to keep myself near you, whenever when we're torn apart."

A warm, rapturous smile bloomed on the vocalist of Bad Luck. He had been a broken bird, one that just had its wings mended...and he was eternally grateful to his rescuer. Without another word he waved at his precious prince, smiling with immortal love. Without another word, Eiri turned back to the car and began his departure, which was temporarily halted due to a random, off key outburst.

"_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beaaaast!"_

"Whatever..." the novelist muttered to himself...

_**...still smiling.

* * *

**_

"_Meika Himura here on channel twenty nines! I am here with my cohorts at Tokyo Disneyland, taking one last look on the ceremony before it goes underway! What do we have here, Taishikura?"_

"_Well Miss Himura, from a bird's eye view I can see that we've got quite a lot going on today! The entire park is ALIVE with excitement; I've never seen such activity before in all of my years in this industry! This will forever be remembered as Tokyo Disneyland's greatest day!"_

"_Ryu Yomomura reporting for the channel two news station, where you can hear the information you're looking for! I have the head of the fairy tale wedding committee right here with me! Mr. Shouryn, how much went into this wedding?"_

"_Mr.Yuki requested an open budget, which gave us all the chance to go all out. We spared no expense in any area, so this entire ceremony was supported by a grand total of eighty thousand dollars. Weddings normally run from about twenty two to thirty thousand."_

"_Is this due to be the greatest wedding this park has ever executed, dear sir?"_

"_Yes, I'm happy to say that it is. A lot of effort and love went into this, not to mention blood, sweat and tears. There are five hundred of us on the wedding committee, and every pair of hands did what they were asked to do. Our Royal Highness accompanied each and every one of us on the journey, made sure that each team was all right and in perfect condition, which wasn't easy let me assure you. We did our best to make sure everything was absolutely PERFECT for these two, and I think we did a pretty good job."_

"_Marin Matsueada reporting in from KARC-AM, Tokyo's greatest talk station! Five hundred lucky people have been invited to witness the world's greatest wedding today, and boy what a storm it's churning out! I went by my favorite bakery this morning and found every employee watching a news channel, cheering on the lovely couple! Those that can't make it are found within their houses, throwing parties and such! This has got to be the craziest day of my life, and it has nothing to do with me!"_

"_Good morning Tokyo! Here I am, live, on Tokyo Disneyland grounds! The esteemed prince of the ceremony has just arrived in brand new limo, accompanied by his best man and squire! The angel of the day has not yet arrived, and he won't arrive for another sixty minutes! But what a day this has already turned into! This will most certainly be remembered in the history books, my friends!"_

Tokyo was known for its massive intersections, meeting areas and plazas. Under normal circumstances they were all filled to their rims with bustling activity, carrying people through the business. Today, for the very first time, every street, corner, plaza and intersection was crowded with people that shared a mutual interest in a very dear event. Children, adults and elderly individuals were cheering for Tokyo's beloved couple, cheering at the very top of their lungs.

For the very first time, Tokyo had come to wild, screaming life.

* * *

-I decided to give this the feel of an awards ceremony due to the depth of the wedding festivites and how much Shuichi and Eiri have affected Tokyo through their careers. The awards show I saw last night gave a good look on awards shows, so that turned out to be an enormous help. The next chapter will feature the very last preparations for the wedding, which will be named 'Passion' (dedicated to the Utada Hikaru song of Kingdom Hearts 2).

GO GO GO! Thank you all so much for reading...and for being my only bright spots throughout the day. For giving me something to look forward to, no matter how bad things get in my personal life. Thank you.


	12. Sanctuary

Welcome to 'Sanctuary', the last beacon to our wedding ceremony! Through this story's eyes, I've learned the depth of a wedding planner's life. A lot of love goes into the greatest wedding of the ages, and I've enjoyed planning it! All plans have been finalized; only small corners need polishing, but I'll catch all of them in no time! I wanna thank all of you for joining our beloved couple in their greatest day yet!

Last night I spoke with a very dear friend of mine, Miss Asami. I brought up an idea for the reception and something wonderful occurred! She helped me out a lot! I had an idea, and thought it would work out perfectly, but she presented a suggestion that changed my plans! I really appreciate criticism, and she helped me out a lot! I wanna thank her for sharing insight with me! As for the idea entered an alteration, all of you will have to wait on it! Thank you, Koneko, for not only sharing your thoughts with me, but for being such a good friend! BIG HUGS TO YOU, SIS, and lots of love!

* * *

_Theme of 'Sanctuary': 'Sanctuary (After the Battle)' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. 'Sanctuary-KINGDOM Orchestra Version' will be used at the end of the chapter, which will lead into the ceremony. The author takes no credit for the Disney film 'Cinderella', which was used several times throughout the planning of this chapter. Tatsuha's first line was inspired by the character Mushu's line 'My little baby, all grown up and destroyin' China!'. Shuichi's bridal outfit was inspired by Kairi's pink outfit, which can been seen in Kingdom Hearts 2. Details on that outfit will be depicted when Eiri sees him for the first time, in our next chapter.

* * *

_

Animated artists went at their work with illimitable fervor. They sprinkled vibrant colors over their canvases and created memorable masterpieces, giving each element of their paintings their own lives and souls. Every piece within their paintings, from the sun to the soil, took on exuberant hearts and glimmered with a smile of bold confidence. Painters splashed souls upon their canvases with their own smiles, taking the greatest amount of pride in their work. If someone had said that a painter was working on Tokyo, they wouldn't have been too far from the truth. The utopia was experiencing a rebirth, the type of resurgence that only emerged once within an eon.

There wasn't an empty establishment in sight. Every breeding ground for activity was filled to its rims, overflowing with copious adrenaline. Within those establishments were a plethora of individuals, each one bearing their own age and soul. Children of all ages were flocking to popular grounds, meeting their friends in a fit of unparalleled excitement. All of them acted as if they were about to witness a friend's first kiss, an event that would never occur again throughout their lifetimes. The adults, who were normally detached from such innocent excitement, were no different from their children. They too were flocking to significant locations, pouring gallons of blissful tension into the air. All eyes were bright and lively, filled with a light that had emerged from the ignition of Japan's most joyous occasion.

Every member of Tokyo was immensely proud of their world. They knew they had a menagerie of things to offer, ranging from food and entertainment. Every member of their enormous community took a colossal amount of pride in their lives, and treated each member with the greatest amount of honor. They treated the rest of the world to their delicacies, which were constantly formed by skillful hands of all ages. The advent of their biggest celebration gave them something else to be proud of; they were hosting the world's greatest wedding ceremony, which featured the world's most beautiful couple.

Tokyo's interest in the wedding wasn't born out of general pride, which came about whenever a celebrity struck the flames of gossip. The individuals within their greatest couple had done so much for all of them, and so they all felt as if they were about to witness the wedding of a family member. Even the toddlers took to the ceremony with their biggest smiles, smiling as if they were on their way to the moon. Elderly members of the community joined the young ones in wide greeting areas, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the ceremony. Within Tokyo's greatest plaza, thousands of excited individuals were waiting for the events to begin, gazing upon the plaza's tv screen as if the world had come to an end. A tourist could have easily assumed that the New Year had arrived a bit early, for the streets were crowded with a sufficient amount of excitement.

Tokyo Disneyland was at the center of activity. The hands of time had ignited the operation of excitement, which was unleashing itself in the form of an endless waterfall. Cool, refreshing water rushed throughout every inch of the park, sparkling with an unforgettable luminescence. The air, which was always filled with smiles, was now packed with incandescent beams and about to explode. Children and their families were anxiously carrying out their plans, making attempts to predict the ceremony's events. Pink confetti was streaming through the air, bestowing its simple grace upon its witnesses. Reporters were at the park's gates, hurriedly spouting off updates in the manner of Olympic athletes, ones that were in the middle of their most significant competition.

* * *

"_Channel twenty eight here, reporting live from the gates of Tokyo Disneyland! Mayura Seiko here with the chieftain of operations, the head of the fairy tale wedding committee! Excited families are quickly packing every corner of the park, unable to restrain even a single drop of their joy! The sun is shining down on our beautiful world of Tokyo as the residents wait for the year's biggest ceremony! We couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day! Isn't that right, sir?"_

"_Absolutely right, Miss Seiko. Our park has never seen such a turn out before, and probably never will again! Everyone's on pins and needles, making last minute attempts to prepare themselves and more! My committee is currently waiting for the arrival of the ceremony's angel; His Royal Highness, Eiri Yuki, arrived just a short while ago! The priest and his Knights have arrived as well, and they're performing last minute checks on the ceremony's features! Have to make sure everything's in tip top shape!"_

"_Everyone knows that this is going to be one of the biggest weddings ever. The world has never been exposed to a ceremony of such depth, and whenever weddings are planned there are usually bumps in the road. Have there been any roadblocks so far, sir?"_

"_There have been a few, miss, which was to be expected. His Royal Highness asked us to turn this entire theme park into a royal castle, and that's exactly what we did. The process caused a few problems to emerge; we had a few problems with the cake formation, uniform alterations and the menu. Designers experienced some difficulty in designing the angel's outfit, since he was asked to stay away from the preparations, but everyone came through with flying colors! I'm quite pleased with the results we've churned out!"_

"_Jin Mizrahi reporting here, on Tokyo's greatest day. Our land has never seen such a joyous day, and won't see another celebration like this for quite some time, let me assure you! People are flowing into the parks in packs, excited about today's grand ceremony! The park grounds have certainly been transformed into palace grounds, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that I didn't expect such a magnificent metamorphosis! Mr. Yuki only had a week to plan all of this, but I believe he did more than others can plan for in a year! Ms. Matsusho, as a member of the park's staff, how do you feel about the ceremony taking place?"_

"_I feel like I'm about to watch my own son become a married man, Jin. I've never seen anything like this before! It's like I'm watching the world's first sunrise or something! The park has been extremely busy, sir; every pair of hands worked their hardest to complete the prince's plans, and everything came through just fine! We're about to see one heck of a ceremony, and that's a fact!"

* * *

_

The grounds of Tokyo Disneyland were alive with ardent enthusiasm, and the inside grounds were no different. Cinderella's castle, which was a beloved aspect of the theme park, was shimmering with a radiance it had never emitted before, drenched in a luminous blanket of crystallized sunlight. The skies continued to smile upon the castle as joyous individuals carried out their last preparations, ensuring the success of the ceremony. Through the hands of many workers (which were affectionately referred to as 'members of Prince Eiri's court'), the altar was coming to splendid, ethereal life; a silvery white carpet was carefully being placed on the ground, white and pink cherry blossoms were being sprinkled by loving hands, and soft white candles were being lit as they rested in elegant havens.

"_Okay people! We've got one more shot at this! Let's make this work!"_

"_Quickly quickly quickly! We don't have all day and night! Now let's move!"_

Orders were tossed out in every imaginable direction, but none of them were made with harmful tones. Every worker carried out their duties in an enthusiastic manner, absorbing the orders of their helpful co workers with admiration and meticulousness. The kitchens were no different from the altar; every chef was performing their recipes with the attention of a robot, while tending to their creations with love and care. They knew they were in the midst of their greatest performance, and _none _of them wanted to screw anything up.

"_We've got this area taken care of! Make sure the caramel's done on their end!"_

"_The chocolate's a bit TOO white on that cake! We don't want it to look like snow!"_

"_The pesto sauce is too thick! You might as well make it into a green Alfredo sauce! Make it lighter!"_

"_Got you loud and clear, mate! Let's give our pesto sauce one more makeover!"

* * *

_

_I waited my entire life for this day, and now it's finally here._

_I finally get to see you again...and you'll take me into your arms, where I was meant to be._

_My life has finally carried me through every storm, my prince._

_I'm about to see you again...and you're about to see me again._

_We're about to leave behind the past, you and I...but you know what?_

_I'm excited. I couldn't be any happier...

* * *

_

During the medieval ages, members of nobility were cared for by their attendants. Each royal was constantly under the care of their guardians, receiving the most delicate of touches and wishes. Princes, kings, queens and princesses received meticulous treatment from their attendants, who wanted to make sure that their exposure to the world would be flawless. Many attendants had the tendency to fuss over their charges, acting as if they were mothers looking after their own children. Tohma Seguchi was guilty of that charge, but he made the greatest attendant any individual could wish for.

The role Eiri had presented to him was absolutely perfect. He was notorious for his fussing, and so he easily fell into the shoes of a duteous attendant for the prince. Everything about him, from the tone of his dignified voice to his uniform, made him an invaluable piece to the prince's preparations. At the moment he was examining the prince's white uniform, dusting off any corner that appeared to be contaminated with any type of damage. He also would have made the perfect maid, due to his frantic examinations.

"There there! Have to make sure everything's _just _right! The sleeves, the collar...can't leave our chambers half heartedly, now can we sire?"

Silence met that question, but it failed to arouse any concern. The dutiful attendant went about his work, continuing to pour out a fast wave of speech. There was no doubt about it; all of Tokyo had been affected by the ceremony's excitement, including the prince's main attendant. His eyes were the eyes of an excited toddler, one that was waiting for eagerly waiting for Christmas Day. His voice met the beauty of his eyes perfectly, filling the chaotic air with its gentle adrenaline. "There!" he said proudly in the tone of a proud artist. "I do believe that we're all done here! Now all we have to do is wait, sire! I am happy to announce that you look _beyond splendid!"_

Once again his words were met with silence. Tranquil silence filled the prince's dressing chambers, even though the world beyond his doors was overflowing with voices and movements. After a moment, the silence brought a gentle frown to Tohma's face. It brought intolerable anxiety to the softhearted attendant, who had looked after the prince ever since his early years. He placed a gentle hand upon his charge's shoulder, who had his eyes lowered to the ground beneath his feet. "What is it, sire?" he asked Eiri softly, speaking like a mother comforting a sobbing child. "You've been quiet all morning, excluding your talks with the court."

Silence followed that question for a moment, carrying both of them into the open seas of a new day. Their voyage came to an end after the prince raised his head, and then placed his eyes into the mirror. He spoke to his worried, loyal attendant, his eyes glimmering with profound warmth and love. He had the facial expression of a soldier that was about to embark on his greatest journey, one that would forever change the course of humanity. There wasn't a shred of sorrow within his eyes; happiness, tension, immortal love and shyness were within his eyes, restoring the innocence he had locked away several years ago. His facial expression brought tears to Tohma's eyes as he realized something; his prince had returned to his former self, the one that had been destroyed after his biggest tragedy.

"You know, you're perfect for this part. I couldn't have found anyone better."

Without even realizing it, Tohma began to feel what K had felt just a short while ago. The manager of Bad Luck (who was currently in the reception gardens) had felt a mixture of emotions, for he knew he had to leave behind the past. He had felt as if he were losing his cub, the one he had adopted not too long ago...but he knew he was excited about meeting the future. Bittersweet emotions flooded into the Seguchi's gentle heart in a flash, filling his eyes with tears. He placed his hands upon his charge's shoulders and listened to him, thinking of the first memories they had shared together.

"You would've been priceless back then, in 'the days of old'. I'm really glad I asked you to do this."

Eiri's shaky voice brought the ignition of compassion within Tohma's eyes. The prince wasn't lost among bittersweet emotions, but he knew he was about to leave many chapters of his life behind...chapters he thought he would _never _be able to depart from. Life had presented many storms in his path, all of which were thick with never ending darkness...but somehow, he had managed to emerge from all of them.

Tohma placed a hand on his quivering heart as tears fell from his eyes, each one radiant with moonlight. "What's on your mind, sir?" he asked his prince, noticing his renovated appearance. So many things about Eiri had changed. He no longer looked like a sophisticated, stoic novelist; he possessed the look and heart of a true prince, one that was ready to cast off the past. Every piece of his physical appearance, from his cheekbones to his skin, was immaculate and bold, ripe with the power to meet new promises.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking of someone I used to know...a little boy."

At those three words a flood filled Tohma's eyes. _He knew the one Eiri was thinking of well._

"Once upon a time," the prince began, his shaky voice drifting through the tranquil chambers. "there was a kid...one that didn't have too much of a chance at anything. Everyone around him laughed at him, called him every name in the book...did whatever they could to make his life miserable. That kid thought he'd never be able to smile...until he met his first love."

"Eiri, please don't do this..." the warmhearted Seguchi murmured, his mouth trembling with the desire to unleash every sob raging within his body. The prince went on, keeping his eyes focused on the mirror. "That kid thought he'd spend the rest of his life with him." he continued, smiling weakly. "The world didn't seem so dark during the days they spent together. For once in his life, everything was perfectly fine. The world was at peace; he could actually see the sun rise over the horizon, and was actually able to smile. But then...everything changed. Everything that kid believed in..._turned out to be one hell of a lie."_

If Tohma had been a canine, his ears would have fallen to the floor with a heavy whimper.

"In a single swoop, his entire life turned into one huge nightmare. The skies became dark again, but then he realized that they had never been bright in the first place. His so called lover had just toyed with him, used every one of his emotions for a _game." _Right then and there he sighed, which was an attempt to hold back a wave of tears. That sigh did the opposite of its intended functions; it ignited a steady flow of tears, which caused the prince's voice to become hoarse. During emotional times, whenever someone approached the verge of tears in the midst of a speech, others usually followed. This situation was no different.

"I had only one friend, only one pair of shoulders to cry on. That person was there for me the entire time...never left my side once, no matter what happened. Even after I emerged from my cocoon as the world's biggest prick, he never left my side _once."_

"I wouldn't have left, even if you had threatened to strangle me..."

_This is certainly going to be the most emotional day of my life..._

"Even though you had to hold back your true feelings, you never once left my side...and you're still here, despite the secret you've been carrying your whole life..."

Confusion instantly sprouted within Tohma's eyes, but his heart caught onto the prince's words. Looking like a child that knew he was responsible for making a mess within a kitchen, he placed his hands behind his back and spoke to his beloved childhood friend. "I don't know what you're referring to, Your Highness." he said softly, his voice quivering. Eiri smiled at him affectionately.

"I'm not a dumbass, you idiot. I may have been a prick, but I certainly wasn't a dumbass and I'm _not one now."_

"You mean..."

"Tohma, you weren't hitting on me just _for fun_. I've known all along."

"...you have?" the Seguchi asked him gently, feeling intolerably sheepish. His prince had caused a lifelong secret to emerge, right before the wedding ceremony. That exposure made him feel uncomfortable, for he felt that he'd not only lose Eiri's respect but Shuichi's as well (and he would have **_died _**rather than lose a friend). However, his fears were quickly dispelled by the prince's golden smile. "Despite that little secret of yours," Eiri continued, chuckling. "you managed to play the part of my perverted maid...and dearest friend. Thank you."

Tears fell from the attendant's eyes as quickly as raindrops, hindering his ability to give an instant response. For a moment he covered his face with his hands, unable to speak due to turbulent yet peaceful sobs. Thinking of the years he had spent with his childhood friend brought even more tears to his eyes, making him feel like a mother in the midst of her only child's high school graduation. After a moment he opened his mouth to speak, but only a sob came forth. Eiri rose from his place and embraced his friend warmly, also shedding tears. Tohma buried his face in the prince's chest, moved by everything that had just taken place. To know that his secret hadn't been a secret all along was huge enough; moving onto a new chapter in life added to the emotional roller coaster of life.

"You're welcome..." the gentle attendant whispered through thick tears, smiling with profound relief. "You're welcome..."

"This isn't going to change anything, is it? I mean, we're still going to be a team, right?"

"Of course it isn't going to change anything..." Tohma replied, dangerously close to sobs. "...nothing's ever going to change. I promised you I'd never leave you, Your Highness, and I intend to keep that promise...thank you for not being angry with me..."

Eiri backed away from him, bearing the cold nonchalance he had possessed through his years as 'Yuki'...but also bearing the newborn warmth he had found as his true self. "What, did you think I'd have you beheaded or something?" he asked, creating a small beam of laughter from his friend. "Come on, Tohma. It would have been different if you had been a conniving, back stabbing bastard, but...you were my best friend back then...and you still are."

"And I'll always be your friend, sire. Shuichi's too. I'll take care of both you...no matter what happens..."

* * *

_Minutes are no different from seconds. Seconds are no different from hours._

_You're in there, somewhere, waiting for me..._

_And we've spent our entire lives, waiting for each other._

_Our hearts are about to find each other again...and when they do...they'll stay together..._

_Now and forever...forevermore.

* * *

_

"_Riku Harada here, reporting live at the front gate! The newest BMW model has just entered the park grounds, and the angel of the ceremony has emerged with four members of the fairy tale wedding committee! The site before my eyes is rather cute; the vocalist of Bad Luck looks a little antsy about something, and he's been in front of thousands before!"_

'_Antsy' was an understatement._

The angel of the ceremony was in the middle of dedicated guardians, ones that looked as if they had served for Cinderella during their past lives. At the head of his group was a young female, one with a head of long blue hair and a pair of bright brown eyes. There were three other members upon the team; one was a young man with short silver hair, one was another male with spiky blond hair, and the other was another female, one with short red hair and a vivacious smile.

Children often dreamt of fairy tales. They dreamt of taking surreal roles for themselves, gaining opportunities to walk among palace walls and luxury. They dreamt of adventures, ballrooms and carriages radiant with effervescent splendor, unable to reach such distant dreams and transform them into reality. One individual had spent his entire life dreaming of a fairy tale wedding, and now he felt as if he had been whisked out of reality and placed into a real, breathing tale of fantasy. The world around him had been transformed into something magical, something miraculous and wondrously mystical...something straight out of a child's storybook. Doves were soaring through the heavens, which were putting on incandescent light shows of dawn. Pink streams of glimmering confetti were falling through the air, radiant with the smiles of their witnesses. Thousands of voices were piercing the morning air, each one alive with childlike merriment.

The angel's guardians dressed perfectly for their roles. Within the beloved Disney classic 'Cinderella', there were several footmen that had been asked to escort Cinderella to the royal ball. Shuichi Shindou's guardians had been placed into similar attire, and they were holding their hearts with the same amount of enthusiasm. The angel had been a star in Anuryn, and thought he had received the 'worst' kind of treatment there (Shuichi wasn't really comfortable with showers of praise, excluding the praise he received in regards to his music), but the grounds of Tokyo Disneyland proved him wrong in a _flat _minute. His concerts had been filled to their rims with excited spectators, but he had **_never _**been in the center of a fantasy before.

As soon as he emerged from the car (due to the courtesy of two guardians), the leader of the pack had announced his arrival...which ignited a tsunami of warm greetings. Every member of their court extended an elegant bow to the angel as they greeted him, bearing the warmest smiles under the sun. Two hundred 'good day to you, dear angel's and 'good morning's pierced the air simultaneously as two hundred workers went down on one knee, which embarrassed the angel to no end.

Taya Nikato, who was at the head of the 'footmen', was a tall female with a pair of glasses, silky blue hair and a sleek figure. Smiling with the warmth of a big sister, she led the angel into the castle of a beloved princess, treating him as if he were the sovereign of a new world. The other members of the team presented him with similar treatment, while all of them treated him like a beloved family member. As soon as the angel entered the castle's interior, his embarrassment rose to an intolerable level (thanks to two royal guards that were posted at the door).

"_**Ladies and gentlemen of the court! The angel of our ceremony, Shuichi Shindou, has entered the castle walls!"**_

_I've never been so embarrassed before in my life! Waaaahhhh!_

_Everything is exactly the way I dreamt it would be..._

_...it's all so beautiful...I don't know what to do, I'm so nervous..._

Taya and her companions delivered a graceful bow to the blushing, embarrassed songbird simultaneously. She took him by the hand and kissed it, treating his hand as if it were the last diamond on earth. Strands of her luxuriant blue hair fell upon the angel's hand, creating an even brighter shade of red upon his cheeks. If someone had pricked him with a needle and told him that he had just been dreaming, the angel wouldn't have been at a loss. Taya looked as if she had come straight out of a fairy tale, not to mention the entire castle.

"Dear angel, please allow me to escort you to your chambers. There you will change into your appropriate attire. Please follow me."

Her companions took their leave as she led him through the palace halls, bearing the perfect posture and appearance of a sovereign's attendant. The angel felt like a small puppy, though, one that had been whisked from its mother's care at an early age and placed into a new home. His doe like eyes filled themselves with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity, scanning each and every element within the castle walls. The members of the court, the décor, the altar...everything was so real, and yet drenched in the reality of a fantasy...

* * *

_If I could speak, I wouldn't know what to say._

_If I could even think, I wouldn't know what to think._

_Everything around me is exactly the way I hoped it would be..._

_...and I've never been happier...

* * *

_

Time struck him in the form of flashes. Within what seemed like five seconds Taya had placed him within his dressing chambers, still smiling with the warmth of an older sibling. Strands of her blue hair fell across her smile as she looked into his puppyish eyes, violets that were filled with childlike fear. The words 'are you leaving me?' were all over Shuichi's face, and they made him look too cute for words. She wanted to jump out and squeeze him to death, which made her realize that he probably had the same effect on everyone he met.

"Have no fear, dear angel." she said warmly, holding back her schoolgirl admiration. She wanted to hug him to death, for he looked soo cute...

"Several attendants will be here shortly. I shall take my leave."

She left him alone within his chambers and vanished into thick crowds, feeling like a mother that had just left a whimpering puppy in the garage. Fortunately, Shuichi didn't have to wait long for relief; as promised, three attendants rushed into the room and immediately began to fuss over him, treating him as if he were their very own child. All three of them were elderly women, one of them standing as a close companion of the prince's. It was none other than Eileen, who had accompanied Eiri at the start of the planning process. The other two would have made perfect fairies, for they had a certain kind of demeanor that made them warm and bubbly, radiant with motherly affection.

"Now now dear, let's get you settled into your wedding attire!"

"Can't have you going down the aisle in those clothes of yours, tenderling. Let's get you all changed for the ceremony!"

"We've got something _speeecial _for you, dearie! We hope you'll like it!"

The desire to see a familiar face erupted inside of Shuichi's chest and caused it to burn with tears. He had performed in millions of Bad Luck concerts before, but none of his visitors had bathed him in such warm praise before. During his concerts, he had been detached from the public; his only contact with it was through his music. Now he was the center of everyone's attention, and he felt like a toddler that had to perform on stage in front of the entire world...without a comforting face in sight.

_Waaah! Hiro! Where are you?_

Hiroshi Nakano had been asked to care for the angel, the same way Tohma Seguchi had been asked to look after his childhood friend. For some unknown reason, though, the knight wasn't anywhere near his charge...what was keeping him? Shuichi needed someone familiar, **_badly..._**

Eileen, who could have played the part of Cinderella's godmother, playfully pushed the vocalist behind a small dressing room, shoving a garment into his hands. Her two companions giggled at her side, laughing the way playful old women laughed whenever they were in the middle of a good-natured game. "Put that on, dearie!" the Fairy Godmother instructed him warmly, bubbling with her own energy. "And make sure you hurry, now! Can't keep everyone waiting, now can we?"

"My little brother...all grown up and going into the exciting world of marriage..."

Tatsuha and Mika Uesugi had made the decision to see their brother one last time before the ceremony's ignition. Both of them were in their appropriate attire; Tatsuha looked like a priest that could have been found within the heavens, and Mika looked like a flower goddess. Like the attire of the court members, their uniforms were as white as starlit snow, and they had been created with the greatest love and care. Mika looked as if she had just stepped out of Greek mythology, for her dress was immeasurably beautiful (and surprisingly, not provocative).

"You're the second one out the gate, little brother. I guess you'll be joining me soon. Tatsuha, you're a little behind on the marriage thing, don't you think?"

The goddess placed her hands upon her brother's shoulders, and the two of them passed warm smiles to each other. Tatsuha was at Tohma's side, listening to the attendant's soft laughter. "Don't worry about me." the priest said proudly, his eyes brimming with bright energy. "I'm fine. I'll be along soon enough."

"I can't wait to see what kind of couple the two of you will make..." the goddess muttered under her breath, catching laughter from her baby brother. "They're two peas in a pod, Mika." the prince said happily, patting her right hand. "They'll be happy together. They're both sex crazed freaks, so they'll be just perfect. They were made for each other."

"Damn right we were." the priest announced warmly, thinking of his precious lover. Somewhere amongst the thick, heavy storm of excitement, Ryuichi Sakuma was thinking of him...and so the two lovers were silently connected. The priest placed his attention back on his brother, knowing that he would get the chance to see the Sakuma soon. A warm, tearful smile bloomed across his face as his eyes welled with teardrops, realizing something; he and his siblings hadn't shared quality time within the past. _They were in the middle of their first real conversation._

"Since we're on the topic of marriage," the priest said softly, his voice trembling with happiness. "I was thinking. Eiri, I'd like for you to plan _our _wedding."

"How about our anniversary?" Mika said slyly, tossing a wink to her doting husband. Tohma returned the passionate, seductive wink with a smile. The prince shook his head playfully, pretending to be appalled by his siblings' words. "I'd rather die than plan anything for you, you half brained jackass." he said through a gentle sheet of laughter, wiping rivers from his eyes.

"Well!" the priest said, pretending to be a huffy old schoolteacher. He placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to the sky, which brought even more laughter from the prince. "If that's the thanks I get for giving you emotional support, then-"

"I was only kidding, Tatsuha. Take a joke."

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding time, gentlemen, but I'd like to say something." the goddess of the ceremony said happily, taking the prince's attendant by the arm. Both brothers turned to her curiously, their eyes filled with tears. Silence tied all of them closer together as they smiled at each other, listening to the distant chaos of the outside world. Mika spoke after a minute of golden silence, her face beaming with ethereal love.

"If Mom and Dad were here, they'd be smiling at you...Your Highness. And I'd just like to say...that I know I'm proud of you."

"Don't forget me." the priest said happily, bringing his beloved sibling into an embrace. Without another word, the three of them held each other happily...as the prince's dearest friend held a strong, unyielding vigil over his adored family members.

* * *

"_**Excuse me! Comin' through! 'Scuse me, ma'am!"**_

_**Dammit, I'm late!**_

Hiroshi Nakano, the angel's main attendant, was making his way through immensely heavy clouds. He could have played the part of a frantic messenger, for he caused a few members of the court to think of the antsy rabbit from 'Alice in Wonderland'. If he had blurted out 'I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date', no one would have been surprised.

"_Excuse me! Sorry! Comin' through!"_

Smiling workers hurriedly removed themselves from his route, allowing the frantic rabbit to find his desired location. In five minutes he found himself at his desired door, feeling as if it had taken years to find what he had been looking for. Breathing heavily, he pushed a wave of his long brown hair from his face, fixed up his white knight's uniform and placed a hand on the doorknob. As soon as his hand had found it, the door was instantly flung open and an angel instantly flew himself into his arms, crying softly.

"Hiro...I'm so happy you're here..."

For a moment the attendant couldn't register the angel's words. For a moment he had failed to recognize him, due to the assault of shock, but then he realized who had flown themselves into his arms. It was his first friend, his childhood friend..._the one he secretly loved more than anything. _

"Oh Hiro...I'm so nervous...I...I don't know what to do..."

The angel's attendant gently draped his arms about him, smiling with every ounce of love flowing through his soul. Shuichi Shindou buried his face against Hiro's chest, crying the way he had done so many times in the past...during their days as small schoolchildren. "I don't know what to do..." the vocalist sobbed, small hiccups coming after his shaky sentence. His first friend placed a hand on his head, smiling with the love he had given to him throughout the years.

"Shu," he began softly, restraining the thoughts that sprouted within his mind thanks to the angel's wedding uniform. Those thoughts had come up uncontrollably, which would have been natural for anyone that looked upon him. "do you remember our first performance?"

The little angel nodded in his arms, sniffing softly. Hiro ran a head through his silky pink hair, restraining emotions that had always emerged throughout their years together. He had always managed to restrain his secret wishes through their friendship, but some unknown force had dragged all secret feelings to the surface of the present. Just thinking of them made him cry...and something else brought tears to his eyes. He was about to lose the little angel he had cared for, the one he had comforted, the one he had created their band with...

"Do you know remember how excited you were?"

The songbird nodded fervently, bringing a small wave of laughter from his friend. The guitarist of Bad Luck filled the dressing chambers with a golden, warm smile...the type of smile he had always given Shuichi during his 'dark times'. "If I remember correctly," he began softly, patting his friend on the head. "you were _definitely _rarin' to get out on the stage...and _you did."_

"Hiro..."

"You got out there and did what you had to do. _You sang."_

Confusion filled the angel's violet eyes as he looked into the eyes of his first friend, tilting his head in the manner of a puppy. Hiroshi continued to smile at him, his face beaming with unbridled affection, brotherly concern and unrequited love. "Don't even think about anything, Shuichi." he said gently, using his dearest friend's full name for the very first time. "Just do what you have to do. When you're in a concert, you walk out onto the stage and _sing. _Remember, singing is 'speaking your heart's thoughts'. Just go out there...and do what you do best."

A tiny sniff left the songbird's lips, and then he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper...

"...you always say things like that...you're never mean to me, Hiro...ever..."

"Being mean to you wasn't in my job description, Shu." the angel's attendant said lovingly, bringing his friend into their last embrace. "It wasn't called for."

"...but..."

"_But nothing." _the attendant said sharply, placing a finger on the angel's lips. Floods were within his eyes, for more reasons than one. "You and I have been friends for _years, _and you've been the greatest friend anyone could _ever _hope for. I want you to know something else, Shuichi. I wanna thank you for putting up with me...and for being one hell of a friend."

Crying softly, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other...the way they had done **_soo_** many times in the past. Unrequited dreams and dreams for the future rose to the surface as they kept themselves within their last embrace, releasing soft sobs to the air above them. Thinking of the first memories they had shared together, they held each other in tears...

* * *

_When I first met you, you were all alone, standing in a field._

_You had descended from the heavens...and into my schoolyard._

_For a reason that was unknown to me for years, you dropped into our schoolyard..._

_All alone...and in tears._

_For me, it was love at first sight..._

_...but my feelings...weren't meant to be.

* * *

_

Minutes elapsed, and drew them away from each other. Hiroshi Nakano held his first friend out at arm's length, emitting a mixture of affection and devotion from his face. Rivers continued to stream from his eyes as he spoke, his voice ringing out like an eagle's soul.

"One last thing. I think Eiri's one hell of a lucky guy."

"Thank you...thank you, Hiro...for being our friend..."

"You're welcome, Shu." the attendant said firmly, silently making a vow to himself. The angel placed himself back in his friend's arms, sobbing softly...which made him create one promise. Hiro silently promised himself that he'd continue to love Shuichi _and _Eiri...with the heart of a friend.

Before he could open his mouth to emit another word, music pierced both pairs of ears. Shuichi fearfully peered into his friend's face as a passionate melody began to soar throughout the palace walls, and Hiroshi held onto him as if he were in danger of flying away. The melody was surely a strong, passionate one, one that was being conducted by the palace's orchestra. "That's our countdown." he said, taking Shuichi by the arms. "We've got about ten minutes left."

* * *

_You're out there, somewhere._

_We aren't too far from each other..._

_...but pretty soon...we'll be in each other's arms..._

_And I'll never let you go, Shuichi.

* * *

_

"Sire, you can't possibly tell me that you're _nervous? _After _everything _you've been through!"

"**_Tohma, you don't understand. Someone that isn't too far from here loves me. He accepted everything I was a long time ago, when I would kicked the living shit out of myself. He's about to give his whole heart to me, and I'm about give him mine and there's so much I need to say..."_**

Tohma Seguchi placed his hands about Eiri Uesugi's shoulders, smiling through a thick sheet of tears. The prince in his arms sighed through his own tears, shivering from emotion. "There's just so much I want to say..." he whispered, unable to bring his voice back to its previous volume. "...I want everything to be perfect, dammit...and if I blow anything-"

"You aren't going to mess anything up, sire." the Seguchi said kindly, emitting the same warmth he had emitted throughout the years of their friendship. "You're going to be just fine."

The last crowds filed into the altar, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the wedding ceremony as if it were their own ceremony. Excited families and couples placed themselves within their seats, smiling from ear to ear and sharing their thoughts with nearby strangers. The guards that had been posted at the doors closed them, which sent a resounding boom throughout the elegant halls. News stations had flocked to the castle's interior, leading their witnesses through the final countdown. Positions were taken, the orchestra found their way to their last notes, excitement poured through the air...

...the ceremony of the year...

_...was about to begin._

"_Channel thirty three here, reporting in Cinderella's castle LIVE! Tachiko Miyamoto here, right before the beginning of Eiri Yuki's wedding ceremony!"_

"_Orion News here, about to go LIVE in FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO...ONE!"_

Tohma gripped Eiri's hand.

Hiroshi held onto Shuichi, who was still as nervous as a frightened puppy.

The orchestra brought their song to a majestic end, making their bows.

Tatsuha Uesugi took his place at his podium.

_**It had finally begun.

* * *

**_

The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra performed the orchestrated version of 'Passion' right before the ceremony's beginning. I heard song within the masterpiece of Kingdom Hearts 2, and I thought it would have been perfectly for the lead in to the ceremony. As you all may have guessed already, the ceremony is RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER! IN THE HONOR OF MY DEAR FRIEND BLOODY MAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 'SACRED CONFESSIONS'! PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST FLUFF OF YOUR LIVES!


	13. Sacred Confessions Pt1

Welcome to 'Sacred Confessions', the wedding ceremony to end all wedding ceremonies.

Finally, after a thousand roadblocks and hurdles, our beloved lovers have arrived at the day they've always dreamt of. The ceremony is meant to symbolize several things; a new beginning for our lovely hot couple, the death of dreams from unrequited love, the loss of the past, and the strengthening of friendships between many. I hope all of you enjoy the events you have been invited to.

Without further ado, I would like to begin the festivities. Thank you all so much for reading!

* * *

_Theme of 'Sacred Confessions': Dearly Beloved (Reprise) of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST,Sanctuary (After the Battle) of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. The author would like to dedicate this special chapter to two dear friends, Koneko Asami and BloodyMay. Without giving a single complaint, these two listened to her heart's sorrows without hesitation. Without either one of them, all hope would have been lost a long time ago. Thank you for caring, you two._

_Please note that the author takes no possession over the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra or the great Utada Hikaru's song, 'Sanctuary'.

* * *

_

The entire park had been alive with excitement for what seemed like an eternity. All of Tokyo had been lost among tides of fervent tension, each resident of the land waiting for the ceremony in their own way. Families had spent their morning cheering feverishly, accompanied by close family friends. Fans of the couple had gathered within massive plazas and restaurants, cheering on the couple with unbridled enthusiasm. Elderly folk had gathered their own parties, waiting for the ceremony as if it belonged to a beloved grandchild.

For hours on end, Tokyo was a breeding ground of feverish activity. It had never seen such enthusiasm, and probably never would again throughout the course of its life. Cheers, hopeful predictions and childlike laughter had pierced the air throughout the morning, bringing a refreshing sheen to the busy streets of Tokyo. The land had become a vital part of the year's greatest celebration, and it had appreciated the passionate enthusiasm of its inhabitants silently; it emitted its appreciation in the form of sunlight, bestowing gentle warmth upon the witnesses of the ceremony. Individuals of all ages had gathered near complete strangers to share their thoughts on the ceremony, coming together under the sunlight as if they had been lifelong friends. Children formed their own predictions on the fairy tale wedding, hoping for a fairy tale of their own someday. Maidens shared their thoughts on the ceremony between each other, anxiously hoping that their lovers would take the time to execute such a tremendous tribute of love.

The land that had once been alive with excitement was now completely silent. A tidal wave of overwhelming silence had consumed the entire land; not a single soul, vehicle or movement dared to execute any function in any location. Individuals within bathrooms were frozen, watching the ceremony on mobile televisions, laptops and cellular phones. Businessmen had brought a halt to their productions, staring at the event with wide eyes and hopeful smiles, clasping their hands together in anticipation. Chefs within the kitchens, including the most popular sushi chefs, had brought their operations to a halt and were gazing upon their television screens, even though some chefs were in the middle of enormous parties. Pastries were in danger of being burned as bakers turned from their operations, and radio talk shows temporarily shut themselves off the air.

Tokyo had been seized by something grand. If a tourist had been present within any street, they most surely would have been lost among the phenomenal force that had swept away each resident. Individuals from other areas of Japan had come to Tokyo to join in the celebration, which added even more excitement to the enormous blend of emotions. Normally, residents of other areas kept to themselves, but now they had all come together in one blissful, hopeful union. Residents of Okinawa, Yokohoma and Nagoya had taken the time to witness the ceremony in its place of origin, wanting to witness the event in its birthplace.

The outside world of Tokyo had fallen into silence. The Tokyo Disneyland grounds were no different. The outside of the park, which had been alive with unstoppable fervor for hours, had finally found its way to anxious silence. Not a single soul was upon the park's grounds; many were inside of Cinderella's castle, waiting for the ceremony to begin, and others had made their way to the reception area, anxiously setting up the area for the second half of Prince Yuki's ceremony. The ones that had been invited to see the ceremony were within their seats, silently awaiting the arrival of the precious couple. The only sounds emerging from any of them were the sounds of cameras (which were authorized due to the courtesy of the prince). Several of them sent soft flashes through the air as piano music drifted through the serene air, created by a young pianist that had shyly accepted the honor of performing. The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra had fallen silent, but they were prepared to execute the second half of their performance (which was due to occur soon).

Thick tension entered the air as every heart was swept away into high anticipation, each one fearing the arrival of the couple's vows. It didn't take half a mind to know that they were going in for an emotional roller coaster ride; everyone within the castle, including the members of the media, knew they were due for a ride into tearful smiles. All of them felt as if they were waiting for a monster to emerge within a horror movie; that feeling wasn't meant to be harmful, however, for it had only come about due to electrifying, affectionate hope.

Several minutes elapsed before soft gasps rose from the audience, and more flashes were thrown from eager cameras. Mika Uesugi had taken her place as the head flower maiden; she had emerged from her place and onto the royal red carpet, holding an ethereal bouquet of white cherry blossom within her hands. Two others were right behind her, and they went by the names of Reiji and Judy Winchester. All three maidens were bearing white flower cascades in their arms, possessing the surreal qualities of goddesses that had emerged from the heavens. Shock and happiness went through the audience in murmurs, cameras continued to flash and news reporters whispered out their reports with the biggest smiles, feeling as if they were witnessing the birth of a new planet. Accompanied by the gentle piano music (which had already sent several individuals into tears), the three flower maidens showered the carpet beneath their feet, filling the altar with delicate showers of white purity. Cherry blossoms, rose petals and peonies fell upon the floor as slow raindrops, making their landings in gentle silence.

Five minutes passed before their duties saw completion. Mika, Judy and Reiji took their assigned places in the front of the altar, bearing the love of goddess upon each of their faces. Three of the prince's knights, who had already made their way into their assigned places, tossed warm smiles into the maidens' eyes and received the same smiles in return. The five of them placed their hands behind their backs, bearing the sacred affection of a thousand eternities within their eyes. All eyes within the audience kept themselves glued to the front as hearts continued to pound against intolerable anticipation, unable to bear the wait before the couple's vows. Some were voicing their anticipation in whispers, others were simply drumming their feet against the ground softly, and others had clasped their hands together, looking as if they were about to be dragged off to the sharks.

A minute elapsed before the conductor of the Tokyo Philharmonic took up his baton again, and instructed his violinists to play softly. Their gentle melody was the perfect accompaniment to the pianist's music, and the musicians played as if they had known each other their whole lives, molding each other's notes into one harmonious song. The priest of the wedding finally spoke after two minutes, his eyes bearing immortal fidelity. His voice echoed throughout the palace halls as a proud bell, filling the palace with a strength he had never seen in himself before.

"Ladies and gentlemen...dear friends and family members..."

That was the beginning of the end for many, including the three knights K, Suguru Fujisaki and Ryuichi Sakuma. _All _of them felt as if they were about to meet a violent end in the mouths of sharks, and _none _of them wanted to meet that fate. K and many others took heavy breaths; Ryuichi and Suguru closed their eyes against threatening tears, holding each other by the hand.

"...we have gathered here today to witness one of the world's greatest miracles. We have come here today to witness the union of two hearts, who were tied together as soon as they entered the realm we call 'Earth'. We have gathered to witness an event that will never emerge again, for no other heart has been destined to find another through the hands of our heavens. Through the existence of this place we call 'Earth', life has presented a countless amount of miracles. We have been able to look upon the emergence of a child, the restoration of a wounded human, and the simple creation of a human's smile. Our lovers have brought together under the ties of destiny, and they've formed something that has never occurred before. We're..."

Silence emerged as the priest lowered his head, temporarily unable to continue. The emergence of his tears sent a wave of compassionate murmurs throughout the audience, and he earned the concern of his nearby friends. Somehow, he managed to wipe away his tears and continue, needing only a moment to recover his voice. "...we're about to see something that won't **_ever_** happen again." he resumed, his voice trembling with passion. "The birth of this union was meant to teach us all something; how to nurture the unions within our own lives. The matrimony in our presence will give us a deeper look into the concept we know as 'love', and hopefully lead us all into our own beauteous miracles."

Looking like a child that had momentarily displaced his puppy, Tatsuha Uesugi looked down at his podium and sighed, feeling as if he had overwhelmed life's biggest hurdle. He ran a hand over his face in a desperate attempt to clear all tears, which failed miserably. That only brought more tears from his eyes.

"I would now like our Royal Highness to emerge, for he was the recipient of true love's heavenly restoration."

All eyes darted to the area Eiri was asked to emerge from, each pair filled with unfathomable tension. The violinists rose a little higher, accompanying the tension of the scene perfectly. For what felt like an excruciating eternity everyone waited for the prince to emerge, and several became anxious after five seconds. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too much longer; the messengers within his assigned area released a message that sent even more tension through all of them.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Prince Eiri Uesugi, his Esteemed Highness, has emerged!"**_

The alteration of the prince's last name sent a wave of murmurs throughout the crowd, but they weren't of venomous spite. All of them came to one conclusion; Eiri had no desire to walk into his marriage with a fake last name. As soon as their sovereign came into full view, though, exuberant gasps shot into the air as fireworks. It was their beloved novelist, no doubt about it, but so much had changed about him. One audience member happily stated that he looked 'cleaner' than he had ever looked before, which implied that he was indescribably smooth. Others simply said that he looked far better than he had ever looked before, for he had the true confidence of a sovereign about him. His white attire, which gained passionate admiration from its witnesses, gleamed in the sea of white flower petals as its owner walked down the aisle, accompanied by his very first friend Tohma Seguchi. The prince's attendant had him by the arm, bearing the warmest smile about his face...catching the eye of his doting wife, Mika. In a moment the two of them would silently meet, and the attendant would take his place at Ryuichi's side.

A young vocalist had begun her part within the ceremony. She was an extraordinarily young maiden, one that was only twelve years old, but she had a voice that was beauteous enough to come from the strongest of angels. Her words drifted throughout the palace halls beautifully, bringing tearful smiles to the faces of her parents.

"_In you and I there's a new laaand,_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noticeffa eron deen I..._

_Where fears and lies melt away..."_

Taking their place within the front of the altar, Eiri Uesugi and Tohma Seguchi placed their eyes upon the tearful priest, each one bearing their own pair of tearful eyes. The prince of the court looked as if he wanted to either bolt out of shyness or explode into a passionate speech; it was hard to determine which option he was edging towards. Tohma had the affection of a mother about his face, smiling with unbridled pride for the prince at his side. Tatsuha gave both of them a loving smile, gaining a fearful look from the prince and a warm wink from the prince's attendant. "I would like our angel to emerge, please." the priest announced to Shuichi's messengers, who were both smaller than most members of the court. Both messengers turned to the inside of their assigned area and waved...

...all of them drifted through intolerable silence for another eternity...

...and...

_...nothing happened._

Tatsuha frowned, assuming that there must've been an error in communication somewhere. "I would like our angel to emerge now, please." he repeated louder than he had delivered the message before, his eyes emitting soft apprehension. One of Shuichi Shindou's messengers took it upon himself to repeat the message, just in case his attendant wasn't able to hear the priest for some reason.

"_**The angel's presence has been requested! Please bring him forth from the chambers!"**_

Another moment of painful silence went by. The angel's messengers took another look into their charge's hall, kept themselves there for a moment and only returned with a confused shrug. The priest of the ceremony looked upon the prince's face, who looked as if his heart was about to be broken. His attendant gently removed himself the prince's arm, exchanging fearful glances with the priest and his wife, the high flower maiden. Murmurs of fear ran throughout the audience as the orchestra, pianist and vocalist brought their performances to a halt, and news reporters hurriedly delivered the latest updates. The look on their sovereign's face brought many of them, including his friends, to tears.

_Where are you?_

Claude K.Winchester exchanged urgent glances with Suguru Fujisaki, silently contemplating the actions of the angel's main attendant Hiroshi. With every passing second their confusion rose even higher, and it was the same for the audience. Murmurs became even louder during the angel's failure to appear, and hearts sank into a realm of unexplored apprehension. After two minutes of excruciating confusion, K began to leave his place and spoke to the priest, horribly uncomfortable with the look on Eiri's face. Suguru peered into Ryuichi's face urgently, earning a fearful frown of childhood innocence from the member of Nittle Grasper.

_Nakano, what are you doing back there?_

"Should I make my way back there?" Shuichi's 'father' asked the priest, who looked like a surgeon in the middle of an important operation. "No." the priest instructed him firmly, holding out a comforting hand. "Keep yourself put. The fourth time's the charm. If _this _doesn't work, then we'll _both _make our way back there."

Reluctantly, K resumed his post near Suguru. Tatsuha resumed his place at his podium with a heavy sigh, also uncomfortable with the look on Eiri's face. Mika's heart went out to her brother, filled with the greatest amount of compassion imaginable. Eiri looked like a child that was about to lose everything they had dreamt of, and had no way to get it back. She clutched her small bouquet of white blossoms to her chest, bearing the warm concern of a devoted mother upon her face. The priest made one last attempt to bring the angel forth, feeling his heart pound within his ears. If Shuichi didn't emerge after _this _attempt, his worst fears would be confirmed. Something would definitely be wrong. He couldn't have possibly gotten cold feet...?

"I would like the angel to emerge, please!"

Every member of the court held their breath. News reporters temporarily fell into silence, keeping their eyes and cameras upon the angel's assigned place. Every second that elapsed felt like an hour, every hour felt like a year...things were intolerably too harsh to bear...

Two minutes elapsed before a news reporter quietly resumed her reporting, her voice barely above a whisper but filled with passionate relief. Her black eyes widened as she spoke, shimmering with the fiery luminescence of the nearby flower petals. _"Ladies and gentlemen," _she began happily, sounding as if she were looking upon the world's greatest horse race. _"the vocalist of Bad Luck has finally emerged with his best man, the guitarist Hiroshi Nakano!"_

Affectionate gasps, sobs and murmurs went through the air as the two of them began their descent down the aisle, but even more gasps were released when the angel tore himself from his attendant's hand. As if by reflex his attendant caught him, holding onto him with the determination of a true soldier. "Ohhh no." he said to the shivering songbird gently, beaming with warmth. _"Not on my watch. I just pulled you out of there. If you think I'm letting you go, you've got another think coming."_

Hiroshi spoke to him as if there wasn't another soul in their presence, speaking to him the way he had spoken to the angel so many times in the past. All eyes (excluding Eiri's, which were forcing themselves to keep the element of surprise) were posted on the two of them fearfully, anxiously waiting to see what the future held in store. Hiroshi's voice replaced the soft melodies of the nearby musicians, filling the palace with sweet sunlight.

"Hey. I'm right here with you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The angel didn't move, which meant that he still refused to go anywhere beyond his current location. Many compared the adorable vocalist to a frightened, whimpering puppy. Others were confused by the assault upon the angel's nerves, for he had performed in front of thousands before without a problem. Unfortunately, those assumptions meant that those members of the court weren't able to grasp the true meaning behind the angel's stage fright. The prince desperately wanted to rush out and comfort his frightened lover, but he kept himself within his place...fighting against the tides of his unyielding will.

"I'll catch you if you fall. There's nothing to be afraid of. All you have to do is follow me."

Tohma Seguchi tossed an anxious, brotherly glance at Hiroshi's direction. The two of them had silently formed an eternal bond during rehearsals, and they were able to speak to each other through silent gestures. Hiroshi gave him a glance that was no longer than a second, his eyes filled with endless determination. He then returned his attention to the angel, who was softly whimpering from tears.

"Come on. I'll lead you up there."

"...really?"

The sound of the angel's voice brought wide smiles to many members of the court. Others just launched themselves into tears of affection. None of them had ever heard such a sweet thing before, which was strange...for all of them had witnessed most of Bad Luck's previous concerts...and the angel had _never _sounded so soft and vulnerable during his performances. Sunlight bloomed on Hiroshi's face, which came from the birth of success. He had finally succeeded in getting his dearest friend to speak, and every step counted on the way to a new chapter.

"_Really. _I'll take you there, Shu, but when we get there you're on your own."

The angel was an infant that had been placed in front of the court to perform its first movements into the human world. As soon as he gave Hiroshi a fragile 'okay', the entire court 'aww'ed at the sound of his voice. His first friend squeezed his hand firmly, assuring him that he'd never let go for _anything. _Bearing the sweet, innocent face of a frightened animal, the angel followed his dearest friend to the front of the altar, scanning everything around him as if he had been led into an enormous new mansion.

A few moments later his attendant brought his silent exploration to a halt, bringing an explosion of fear to his delicate features. He had played the part of an outspoken, bold vocalist so many times before, able to unleash his lyrics with an unparalleled strength. Now he had taken up his true persona, the aura of a tender soul. He gave Hiroshi the look he had given Taya just a short while ago, and the attendant smiled through his tears.

"After I let you go, I'll take my place up there. I'll be right next to Suguru if you need me." was his reassuring whisper. The angel's frown became even heavier as the priest resumed his position, once again emitting his voice into the serene air. "Loyal attendants," he began, noticing how similar Shuichi's facial expression was to Eiri's. _Both _of them looked like they wanted to explode. "if you please, remove yourselves from the presence of the lovers, so they may look upon the ones they were truly meant to be."

Several things happened at once.

Hiroshi Nakano released Shuichi Shindou's hand...

Tohma Seguchi released Eiri Uesugi's hand...and exchanged a bittersweet smile with Hiroshi.

The palace musicians and vocalist resumed their performance, picking up their melody at a suitable location.

The two attendants removed themselves from view...

_The two lovers slowly turned to face each other..._

_**...and...**_

_Hearts dropped. Sobs rose into the air as many covered their faces in tears. Cameras sent flashes throughout the air as the mouths of news reporters dropped, their eyes filled with blissful disbelief. Hands shot to chests and placed themselves over pounding hearts, their veins pulsating through seas of turmoil. Eyes widened as jaws dropped, radiant with profound happiness. The two lovers gazed at each other for what seemed like the very first time, feeling like small wolves that had been exposed to the world for their first time._

_Soft music filled the palace for a serene eternity, following the silent examination which was being carried out between the two lovers. Both pairs of eyes were filled with tears, dewdrops that were alive with heavenly beauty. Their hearts simultaneously fell into the same chasm of emotion, hearing the high pitch of destiny roar within their ears. Shock, tension and immortality blossomed within their eyes as they looked upon each other, their souls screaming with the joy of a newborn destiny._

_Sobs tore themselves out of the angel's mouth, bringing sobs out of many witnesses. To an outsider he would have appeared to be inconsolable about something, for his tears were coming forth in vibrant displays of heart rending emotion. His mouth was covered by his quaking hands as he trembled before his beloved prince, unable to confirm the presence of reality. Words tumbled out of his mouth in whispers as he shivered uncontrollably, his heart pounding in his ears with passionate skepticism and happiness._

"_It's...it's you...you're...th-the one I dreamt of...it's you..."_

_The prince of the court had the same degree of shock within his eyes. He glimmered within the sunlight, which was making its descent upon the altar with a gentle smile. Tears streamed from his tender eyes as he looked upon his beautiful angel, feeling as if he had fallen into a blissful trance. His soul mate was the one he had seen within his dreams, within his expedition into the sacred lands of Anuryn...within the lands of everlasting love. The angel before him was the very same one that had dwelled among the heavens several years ago, far before the prince was even born. He was no more than an inch away from the angel, observing the tender beauty of his eternal lover. The delicate, curvaceous figure of his mate was covered in pink attire, one that flattered his figure and brought forth his true heavenly quintessence. Strands of his long pink hair were trapped against the sides of his face, locked alongside his face through lucent strands of glitter._

"_It's you...oh Eiri, it's you..."_

_The passage of a second brought the angel into the prince's arms, sobbing with the core of his fragile soul. Tears wrenched themselves out of his violet eyes as he unleashed every bit of his heart's emotions, causing onlookers to unsheathe tears as well. The prince wrapped his arms around his lover as the angel sobbed into his chest, unable to prevail over the vast wave of tears flowing from his body._

"_I'm sorry...I'm s-s-sorry...so sorry..."_

_The prince's voice was soft, warm and radiant with the world's silent sunlight. The two of them fell into their own world once again, and the prince held his angel within its golden water. "Sssh." he whispered, smiling through weighty tears. "It's all right. It's all right."_

"_I'm so sorry...didn't mean...t-t-to keep you waiting...I'm sorry..."_

_A hand was placed behind the angel's head, and it brought his tears even deeper into the prince's chest. The prince brushed the back of his hand with loving fingers, treating each strand of violet resplendence as if it were a golden thread. He continued to speak to the sobbing songbird, his voice bearing its usual nonchalance but filled with immoderate love._

"_It's all right, Shuchan. It's all right. You're here now. That's all that matters. Everything's all right."_

_He placed his hands upon the trembling angel's cheeks as a soft whimper withdrew itself from the delicate soul. The songbird closed his eyes as uncontrollable sobs poured forth from his heart, which was drowning in its own sea of tears. Tears erupted from his violet gems as his prince brought him into a gentle kiss, which ignited the affectionate relief of many court members. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other for a blissful eternity, silently soaring through tearful Elysium._

"_I'm so sorry...Eiri..."_

"_It's all right." the prince reassured him gently, delivering a passionate kiss to his cheek. The angel whimpered within his arms, still shivering from passionate emotion. "Stop apologizing already."_

_Their loyal attendants, Hiroshi Nakano and Tohma Seguchi, had silently taking their places. Holding each other by the hand, both of them exchanged bittersweet smiles at the lovers gazed upon each other, their eyes filled with immortal dreams. The priest of the palace kept himself within silence during their voyage, and then ignited the return of his presence. "Ringbearer," he said happily, his voice radiating the sun's magnificent light. "come forth so the lovers may perform the exchange of vows."_

_A minute later, a tiny soul emerged from the shadows, carrying a silvery white pillow within his small hands. Earning the affection of his doting guardians and court members, the little ringbearer made his way through the aisle with a smile, feeling as if he had been asked to perform a speech in front of the entire human race. The small son of Claude and Judy Winchester, Michael, silently made his way forth with the requested items. He placed himself in the center of the couple, smiling with the warmth that was normally applied to his playful father._

"_Ladies and gentlemen of the court," the priest announced softly, his voice bearing a great amount of pride and affection. "we are now about to witness the vows of our destined couple." Right then and there his eyes fell upon the prince, who had returned to his apprehensive state. His arms were still about his angel's, emitting delicate care._

"_First, the Grand Prince of our court will deliver his vows to the angel, with the presentation of the angel's ring."_

_All eyes placed themselves on the sovereign, who was immediately seized by years of memories. Sorrowful, joyous and passionate memories rose within his mind, which was throbbing with the desire to confess his heart's deepest thoughts. Silence emitted itself from him as he kept himself within its confinement, tears flowing from his eyes freely. After a moment of intolerable silence he covered his face in his hands, which moved all of the court to tears (none of them had ever seen the prince in tears before). The eyes of his beloved family members filled with dewdrops, right along with the eyes of his precious mate. His voice turned out to be shaky and hoarse, which moved them all even deeper._

"_I'm sorry...damn it I'm sorry..."_

"_It's okay..." the angel said to him softly, laughing through a thick sheet of teardrops. "Don't be. Don't worry. I can wait-"_

"_That's the problem. You've waited long enough."_

_Without warning, the prince brought his angel into their most passionate embrace yet. Gasps rose from each member of the court, his knights, the priest and his maidens as he held onto his angel, holding him as if he were in danger of being stolen away. "You've waited far too long, baby." he said, stroking the back of his shivering angel's head. The passion within his voice sent shivers through every spine._

"_I'm not going to let you wait anymore. It's time for me to say what I feel."_

_The years of heartache and confusion, the days of anguish and nights of passion..._

_...it had all led to this one, final moment._

_It was time for everything to be confessed...for a new chapter was about to be born._

-The ceremony is going to sliced off into two halves, since I've encountered a small roadblock. Eiri's vows haven't been finalized yet, and I want to make sure they're just right! I'll get back to all of you soon (unless, of course the stupid document manager breaks down again). Small fun fact; thelyrics '_Wonk uoy naht noticeffa eron deen I...' _mean 'I need more affection than you know'. Another fun fact; I decided to place the last half of our chapter in 'italics' font, since I wanted to add a more surreal feel to the experience. I used the same technique within 'Dream' several times, mwee hee...

I thought I had our prince's vows down, but I've decided to put them through the wringer one last time. I have one line down, thanks to my dear friend BloodyMay, but nothing else has been set in stone yet. Stay tuned!


	14. Sacred Confessions Pt2

Hi, and welcome to the second half of 'Sacred Confessions'! I apologize for not being able to update earlier, but I was a little ill. Now I am ready to take on the world WITH A SMILE! NYAH HA HA! HERE I GO! Prepare for the fluffiness that is about to ensue! Enjoy to your heart's content! I hope all of you will enjoy the reception, because it's going to be a reception unlike any other!

_Theme of 'Sacred Confessions Pt2': 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady (The Disney Songbook), 'Wandering Flame' of Final Fantasy X OST, 'A Whole New World' from Disney's 'Aladdin'. The wedding scene of 'Cinderella' inspired the celebration that comes after the ceremony.

* * *

_

_After so many years, I finally have you in my arms for the very first time._

_After so many days and nights, I finally have you near me..._

_...and I'm going to spend the rest of my days...caring for treasure that was given to me..._

_...by the heavens._

_You were always with me, even when I threw you within the darkness..._

_...and you gave your heart to me, long before the world came to be._

_I'm indebted to you forever, my angel, for you rescued the darkest soul alive.

* * *

_

Silence was a resounding song within the palace. Like an eagle's cry, which pierced the scope of its origin, it danced across the castle halls and filled the hearts of every observer, leaving behind flames of unendurable tension. Eyes widened themselves within silence's tides as hearts drummed against their cages, unable to find any liberation in a thick cloud of black anticipation. Mouths kept themselves upon the floor, unable to bring themselves back to their partners due to tension's attack. Hands grasped upon nearby objects, searching for a way to discharge their tension. Family members kept themselves near recognizable hearts, silently sharing their tension through each other's eyes.

The members of the court were drenched in agonizing expectation, which had been born from the perception of gripping situations. All of them felt as if they were looking upon an opera, but what added to the suspense was one simple fact; the events they were witnessing were right before their eyes, instilling themselves into their lives as undeviating puzzle pieces. They weren't the only ones doused in suspense, though. The members of the court were suffering with the prince's companions. The knights, the priest and the flower maidens frozen among a tidal wave of anticipation, their bodies feeling as if they had been struck by cobra poison. All of them were no different from small animals, ones that had been afflicted by the side effect of dominance. Suspense was running rampant throughout the palace, and it made all of them feel as if they were mice waiting to be devoured under the claws of a feline.

The angel was still in the prince's arms, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his lover's words. The delicate soul was also lost at sea, unable to breathe within the tight grasp of anticipation. He had never been in the midst of such an embrace before, and was moved by his lover's strength. Strong arms had wrapped themselves around him, squeezing him with a fire he had never known before. They were radiant with the flames that had emerged from their memories, bountiful hours that had been crafted through so many emotions. A torrent of precious recollections rose from the depths of the past as they held each other, never wanting to break apart. The angel buried his head against his prince's chest, warmth melting into his body with a beauty he had never been exposed to before. He and his lover had shared so many kisses, so many embraces...but just when he thought that an embrace couldn't become more beautiful, the prince had managed to prove him wrong.

A gentle kiss was sent into his soft pink hair lovingly, floating upon the air with silver wings. They held each other in silence for what was an eternity to them, but an excruciating five minutes to the court members. The prince broke away from his angel after those minutes, holding him out at arm's length. His eyes, which had been immersed in pain for so many years, were filled with a consummate amount of passion. His voice, which kept its usual tone intact, was radiant with the ceaseless fortitude of a warrior. The ringbearer (K's small son, Michael) placed himself near his father, unwilling to hinder the event that was about to take place. The small one knew the depth of the oncoming speech and wanted to observe it from afar, not between the members of the royal court.

"Before you found me, I felt nothing."

The way he executed the word 'nothing' sent a shiver of unbridled excitement throughout the court. Many of them placed themselves at the edge of their seats, no longer feeling trapped under the crushing suspense of an opera. Others tied themselves to the hands of a loved one, feeling as if they were receiving the confession themselves. The prince had made something quite clear; the word 'nothing' had been a **_HUGE_** part of his past.

"Sunlight was foreign to me, something I couldn't grasp onto or comprehend. Unlike so many others that had placed themselves within its embrace, I couldn't feel or taste it. The very thought of light was strange to me, for it had removed itself from my life as soon as I took on the form of a beast. My entire world was sated in black torment, which prevented me from holding onto any form of light. I thought I had been doomed to rest among darkness forever, but then you came along and changed _everything."_

The force behind Eiri Uesugi's words caused many court members to fall into soft sobs. They were well aware of his status as a novelist, and how he had managed to win the hearts of so many with passionate works, but never before had they imagined him as a _true _prince, one that had been removed from the pages of a fairy tale. The emotions on his face were beyond beautiful, ones that would have brought the most rigid heart to childlike sobs. No one on the face of the earth had ever seen such fidelity to a mate before.

"You saved my life, stole my heart and captured my soul. In return I shall give you the rest of my existence, heart, mind and soul. I shall spend every waking moment ensuring your happiness. I want to spend every breathe making you smile, even after I've passed from this life."

That line sent a chorus of gasps and 'whoas' through the prince's onlookers, including his companions. A grin bloomed on the face of the angel's father, who was at the side of Hiroshi Nakano. Like several other males within the audience, he nudged his nearby companion with mischievous eyes. Like several others within the audience, the angel broke into tears...the way he had done so many times in the past. His lover took him by the arms and continued, his own voice becoming hoarse and fragile...the way he had done during his journey of self discovery in Anuryn. His next vow gave birth to overpowering stimulation, which caused the hands of many individuals to shoot to their mouths.

"I want to spend the rest of my existence making sweet love to you. I'm going to make sure that you spend the rest of days living out an adventure, the kind you've dreamt of your whole life. I want to make of your name one of those words that hold no meaning at all, but that are powerful enough to trascend time."

The ones that hadn't been among tears before fell into a chasm of sobs as soon as the prince's voice cracked. Eiri's voice began to shiver uncontrollably, which caused every pair of eyes to fill themselves with tears. Chests heaved with sobs as hands clasped themselves together, shivering with emotion. There wasn't a single dry eye in the palace; even the reporters, who had lost their natural ability to speak, were gazing upon the main events in awe, which left their home audiences in intolerable tension. The knights had fallen into an abyss of tears, including the normally calm Claude K. Winchester. Warm smiles were abundant among all of them, shining forth from the greatest shower they had ever been exposed to.

The prince took a moment to recover, realizing that he didn't have much time left. His voice was on its way to crumbling within his mouth, which would leave him breathless. Tears were pouring from his eyes in a way he had only experienced several times before, during the revelations from Shuichi's father and after the betrayal of Yuki Kitazawa. He no longer had the voice of a powerful, passionate warrior; his voice had taken on a vulnerable texture, filled with the delicateness of an infant. The words he issued from his mouth were hoarse and shaky, as if they had been born within trembling acres.

"I know I'm not perfect...I know I'm only human..."

Whenever someone was placed into an indescribably maddening situation, their minds broke out in immoderate frustration. Their heads erupted in fiery flames, which were far too brutal to handle. Animals born within extensive rainforests weren't able to adjust to small rooms, and so they broke out in enormous aggravation. Individuals produced similar reactions whenever they were placed into small rooms, and the angel felt as if he had been placed into the tiniest room of all. He placed his hands on the sides of his head, feeling as if someone was pummeling a hammer into the center of his skull.

"Stop it..._stop it..."_

The only one that noticed the angel's discomfort was K. Remembering the pain he had endured during his nightmares of Deus, his devoted manager kept a close eye on the angel. Fear broke out in his heart as events continued to develop before his eyes. The prince's next words sent an intense tremor through the angel's body, which gave birth to a volcanic eruption.

"I know I'm only a lowly mortal, but-"

"_**NO YOU'RE NOT!"**_

_If Shuichi had placed any more power before his words, the windows would've shattered._

_**Many court members were surprised to see that the windows held themselves against the force he dispelled.**_

In the form of a wounded animal's cry, the angel's words resounded throughout the palace chambers with a power only an angel could wield. It was the same power he had emitted during his horrible visions of Deus, which had plagued him not too long ago. K placed a hand over his heart as tears cascaded from his eyes, and court members found themselves crying even harder. The prince's knights exchanged fearful glances with each other, as did the maidens. After an intolerable moment of awkward recovery, the angel continued to speak. His voice, although fragile, burned with immaculate passion, frustration and love.

"**_YOU AREN'T ANY OF THOSE THINGS, SO I WISH YOU WOULD STOP TALKING SO BADLY ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO KEEP ME HAPPY BUT IT HURTS TO HEAR YOU SAY SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT HURTS!"_**

Everything within the palace fell into sobs, including the prince. Only one reporter was able to speak, and that was only because some unknown force had restored their ability to speak. The messengers at the doors fell into tears, moved by their angel's words. There wasn't a dry eye present, or a silent heart.

"_**You may not think you're perfect but you ARE! In my eyes you've always been perfect! I've always loved everything about you! You've always been perfect in my eyes, Eiri! I wouldn't change anything about you, and I wouldn't change anything that happened in the past! You mean more than everything to me; the world, the stars, the moon...NOTHING could ever be as beautiful as you! You've given me more than I've ever dreamt of in a day! Don't say anything bad about yourself ever again, because it's not true! I consider myself lucky to be with you! I can't even tell you how lucky I am...b-b-because...there aren't any words..."**_

_**The prince rushed to his sobbing angel and embraced him.**_

_**The two held each other...sobbing with the core of their souls.**_

Sobs bloomed throughout every chest, uncontrollable and powerful. Memories of life, love and happiness bloomed within the minds of the onlookers as they held each other, releasing their own tears of bliss and disbelief. Children held the hands of their parents, gently burying their heads into the chests of their parents as they sobbed to their nearby friends, who were also drowning in an abyss of tears. There wasn't a dry pair of eyes in the house; even the priest, who was normally detached from passionate displays of tears, found himself under the merciless reign of tears. Reporters made half hearted attempts to report on the outbreak of confessions, but their attempts launched them into their _own_ world of tears and blissful recollections. As the two sobbing lovers held each other, every heart in their presence emerged on their voyage into eternity, gaining a moral on life and the potency of true love.

The angel and his prince held each other, their hearts sobbing against each other as they emerged within the tides of memories, their minds soaring over the precious times they had shared. They held each other close, their chests heaving against each other as their hearts united within a sea of dew. Their sobs lowered themselves after several minutes, which left them with the extent of eternity. They held each other out at arm's length, their eyes and chests burning with tears. Feeling as if they had just emerged from a normal argument, they laughed weakly at each other and wiped away their tears, smiling as if they had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your face is so puffy, Eiri!"

"Yeah, well...yours doesn't look any better."

"Don't be mean to me. It's your fault anyway. You made me angry!"

"Yeah, I know...sorry about that."

Relief set into the audience in the form of affection. Several of the court members released a wave of childlike affection as they watched the banter unfold, feeling as if they had just ended their own argument with a loved one. The prince's knights smiled at the couple as they wiped away each other's tears, acting as if they had just emerged from a small squabble. Seeing their antics brought even more happiness to the palace halls, for the couple evidently loved each other with all of their souls. Their playful acts went on for several more minutes, and then the angel buried himself in his prince's arms, sniffing gently.

Tatsuha Uesugi, who looked as if he had just spent a few days in the nearest ocean, looked into his brother's face for permission to continue. The prince nodded in his direction with a gentle smile, emitting the golden sunlight of a newborn day. The angel was within his arms, shivering from the remnants of his tears...but bearing a smile on his own face. "Well then..." the playful priest said, executing a good-natured 'ahem' (which earned a gentle wave of laughter), "...um...well...I think we went a little off the railroad track, Eiri..." he added, earning even more laughter (including the warm laughter of his brother). "Um..._ring bearer! _Uh...please...come forth, _ring bearer!"_

Shyly, little Michael made his way forth from his father's side. Without saying a word, he made his way over to the couple and held out the silvery white pillow, which was the haven for two silver rings. The couple rose from their knees, holding each other's hands as if they were made from golden silk. The angel smiled into his prince's eyes...the prince smiled into his angel's violet eyes...

"Umm..."

The priest was experiencing some difficulty in recovering. **_Shuichi's speech had left quite an impact on his speech ability._**

"...with...a presentation of...um...more vows...please...c-carry out the exchange of rings."

A flock of doves were released through the palace's widows, shimmering in a wave of golden iridescence. The two lovers, smiling at each other, took their respective rings and cradled them as if they were invaluable gemstones, beaming at each other with profound love. The angel took it upon himself to initiate the first presentation, possessing the same determination his lover had emitted during the first half of his vows.

"I, Shuichi Shindou, give this ring to _you, _Eiri Uesugi, with all of my love attached to it."

"And _I _give this ring to _you, _Shuichi Shindou, with my soul attached to it."

"**_I'll wear it proudly." _**the angel said happily, and placed his gift upon his finger. As soon as both rings found their new owners, the two lovers threw themselves into another embrace...one that was even more ardent than their previous one. A wild, ecstastic chorus of 'aww's shot into the air as fireworks, filling the entire palace with its own light of golden rapture. Passionate displays of ecstasy burst through the court members rose from their seats in adoring, exuberant applause; cheers, whistles and clapping shot through the halls as proud banners, soaring to the skies as newborn doves.

The orchestra, pianist and vocalist resumed their performances, which had come to abrupt ends just a short while ago. Their melody, which was formed simultaneously through different eyes, pierced the golden heavens as an angelic harp melody, radiant with the effervescent aura of a golden feather. In the midst of the joyous celebration, one that could have easily been found within a fairy tale, the priest of the ceremony rapturously made an announcement...in unison with the four messengers that had announced the arrival of the angel and prince.

"**_Ladies and gentlemen of the court, beloved family members, I am happy to present you with His Royal Highness, Lord Eiri Uesugi, and his mate; the angel Shuichi Shindou!"

* * *

_**

_Happiness abounds through the day's clouds._

_After everything we've been through, I've found you..._

_..and you've found me._

_After so many days and nights, we've found each other._

_I've found the one I was meant to be with..._

_...and you're with the one you were meant to be with._

_We've had struggles in the past, and we overcame them all._

_We'll face even more in our future...but we'll face them together._

_We'll share even happier memories in the future...instead of dark storms._

_You and I...we'll transcend over time and soar._

_It was a scene that had been removed from the tale of Cinderella.

* * *

_

White glitter and cherry blossoms soared through the golden air, which was filled with incandescent sunbeams. The members of the court were no longer within their seats, cheering and whistling at the top of their lungs...tears streaming from their eyes. Reporters excitedly made their reports, beaming from ear to ear as they surveyed the couple's joyous embrace. The prince took his angel into his arms, bridal style, and playfully swept him into the air...both of them laughing with profound happiness.

A few minutes elapsed before the prince swept his angel into a heavy, deep kiss...one that was long enough to change the course of eternity. The lovers kept their foreheads together as they continued to smile, their arms melting into each other. Whispers withdrew themselves from the prince's lips as he cradled his angel, savoring every bit of warmth from his lover's body.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"'S okay..." the angel whispered, sending a small kiss to his prince's nose. "It's okay..."

"I love you, baby. I love you...so much...I'm sorry..."

"I love you too...thank you...for rescuing me...I was so lonely..."

Their lips came together in another dynamic kiss, which was accompanied by passionate caresses (which sent enthusiastic cheers throughout the audience). Their kiss was cut short, unfortunately, due to the bellowing voice of a nearby messenger. There was a grin on the portly messenger's face, one that was composed of mischief and fatherly pride. His voice penetrated the curtain of his silver whiskers as he spoke.

"_As much as I hate to break apart our beautiful couple, I do have news to report! Our Royal Highness, Prince Eiri Uesugi, has business to attend to in the reception area! The knights and maidens have been asked to accompany him! Members of the court, you will assemble in the reception area in your respective positions!"_

The messenger (who had created silent anticipation) looked into the angel's face with a fatherly, loving smile. "My dearest angel," he said merrily, beaming as if Shuichi were his own child. "my cohorts and I will escort you to the reception area. Your prince will find a secretive route to the area, for he has matters to attend to."

Shuichi looked at Eiri as if he were about to be dragged out to sea, right after their blissful ceremony. The novelist placed his hands upon the angel's soft cheeks and kissed him, silently promising him that they would meet again soon. Time resumed its swift motions as it carried the two lovers apart...knowing that the two of them would meet again. Cheers continued to flow through the castle as the prince vanished into thick crowds, rushing through the crowds with his closest companions. The angel was carefully escorted outside, accompanied by a group of loyal footmen. Treating him with the greatest of care, his footmen placed him inside of a white carriage and boarded it...their charge feeling as stunned as a child that had all of their dreams come to life in a single swoop.

Many dreamed of living in a fairy tale.

_Shuichi Shindou was in the center of one.

* * *

_

-One of Eiri's vows came from a very dear friend (she'll spot it, I'm sure), one that inspired me to see the light within myself today. This chapter was driven on by the encouragement from another dear friend, one that goes by the name of Koneko. I made this chapter to honor both of them, for they make my life a _hell _of a little brighter than it is.

WASN'T THE FLUFFINESS AMAZING! NYAH HA HA! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE RECEPTION, FOR IT'S GOING TO BE EVEN MORE AMAZING! It'll take all of my skill, that's for sure...

See all of you soon! Lots of love, Julin.


	15. Eiri

_Welcome to the next chapter of 'Forevermore'._

_It's strange, how life presents the most beautiful of miracles in unique ways. One miracle in particular is the culmination of a small flower. After the departure of a long Winter's storm, flowers bloom to their fullest under the curtain of a new day. Thanks to a certain beam of sunlight, I've bloomed into my own flower throughout the last couple of hours. A friend took enough time to water me and so I blossomed silently, without anyone else as a witness._

_My love for writing has become stronger, and my obsession for this manga series has increased tenfold (which is a feat in itself, for I've been madly in love with it for quite some time now). Thanks to my dear friend, I'll be able to put forth my newfound passion into the rest of this project._

_The reception was scheduled to begin today, but because of the discoveries that have taken place, an intermission will occur. This chapter will still be connected to the main storyline; as a matter of fact, it'll be an immense part of the storyline, for it'll depict something that occurred on the night of the ceremony. It'll be told through the eyes of a certain novelist, within this kind of font. It'll explain why Eiri was in such a last minute rush to see Shuichi, on the morning of the ceremony. This chapter will mark my first venture into the world of 'lemons', but I hope this content won't offend another dear friend of mine, Miss Dejichan. I hope I made it enjoyable for everyone, mwee hee. It was so much fun writing it!

* * *

_

_Themes of 'Eiri': 'Friends in My Heart' by Yoko Shimomura, **Mary J.Blige's 'Be Without You'**, 'I Can Hear You Anywhere' from the CHOBITS Character collection, **'About Her' from the Kill Bill 2 OST,** 'Wandering' and 'Servants of the Mountain' from Final Fantasy X OST, 'Dearly Beloved (Reprise)' of Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, **'Passion' by Utada Hikaru.**_

_Special inspiration sources: **Utada Hikaru's 'Passion' video**, Saikano manga series, **Kamichama Karin manga series (Kazune is definitely 'Yuki' in Koge Donbo style),** Kingdom Hearts 2, **Pita Ten manga**, Tokyo Mew Mew volume 7, CHOBITS manga, Dream Saga vol 4, D.N Angel vol 4. Please note that Eiri's view will dominate most of the chapter; when the reporter Riku Harada makes an appearance, that will signify the return to the present, and the view will return to the author.

* * *

_

_Flowing, true and everlasting..._

_Searching for my heart, restoring the silence within this torn world..._

_Pristine warmth, satisfying light..._

_That's what I saw in your eyes...the first time I saw you._

_I had never seen a miracle before I met you, but when I found you..._

_I saw the birth of true, undying love within those precious eyes._

_Love._

_Powerful and silent, loud and discrete._

_I've smiled at you...you've smiled at me..._

_We've fallen in love with each other..._

_...and no matter what, I'm never letting you go._

_I never knew dreams could be so powerful.

* * *

_

_In the past I had always treated them nonchalantly. My eyes only saw them as the creations of an imagination, even though I had dreamt so many precious creations. I never knew they could send me forth into a new realm of being, never knew they could shake me into another awakening. I never noticed their ability to transport their wielders into a new world, one that put forth their wielder's fears or deepest fantasies. In the past I had always looked away from my dreams, for they appeared to be nothing more than harmless visions of the night._

_Last night, I had a dream that proved me wrong._

_I had spent the night thinking of you._

_You weren't any near me, and so I missed you._

_Whenever I'm not around you, I feel as though I'm drowning, lost in the world's blackest ocean. You're the one that brightens my life, fills me with an elixir I cannot describe or even begin to explain. You're my inspiration for living, the one that gives me the strength to breathe. My body absorbs the warmth of your body with an everlasting smile, filling itself with an insatiable wish to be near you...always. Whenever you're near me, my heart is light enough to fly on a pair of wings. Just a simple smile can send me off to a faraway land, one that's far from the corners of reality._

_I spent such a long time away from you, but I knew I'd find you again._

_On that night, I found every one of our memories. I thought of the times I held you, caressed and kissed you. I thought of the smiles you gave me, and the touch of your delicate voice. I thought of the journey I experienced in Anuryn, and how I discovered the truth behind your identity. I had always assumed that you were different from any human within the past, but I never came to the conclusion that you were a true angel...until your father revealed the truth to me, many weeks ago. I finally realized that you were truly something special, something I had almost lost._

_A lullaby carried me into the black status of slumber, and it was the thought of your smile. It was the smile you gave to me...on the night I confessed everything. It was the most beautiful miracle I had ever witnessed, but then again, your entire existence is the most beautiful miracle I've ever witnessed. I felt a small smile spread across my own face as I closed my eyes, feeling your soft arms drape themselves around me...even though you weren't anywhere near me._

_As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell into another world. It was as if I had stepped back into Anuryn's dream pool or something; silent waves poured themselves into my ears, transporting me to another point of existence. I was no different from a star within the sky, one that had to be pulled into the vortex of time. I could feel myself floating upon a pair of silver wings, wings that you had created for me...and I could hear nothing but the beating of your heart, even though you were nowhere near me. My wings carried me closer to a point I didn't know, but one thing was for sure; during the entire flight, loneliness erupted in my heart in the form of a damn volcano. I felt as if I hadn't seen in you years, and I needed you. Badly._

_When I opened my eyes, nothing familiar greeted me. I found my feet upon cold stone floors, which looked like the floors within a fairy tale castle. The skies above me weren't any warmer; they were as black as Hell, filled to the rims with black rainclouds. Winds brushed against the corners of the unidentifiable terrain, howling the way winds howled within horror flicks. Feeling like a child that had been tossed into the cold by their parents, I scanned the place and realized I had been placed onto some kind of bridge, which led to absolutely nothing but silence. I could see nothing beyond the bridge, but perhaps it was because of the damn clouds._

_Water rushed beneath the bridge, rushing as if it were being chased by some invincible demon. Thunder tore through the heavens savagely, screaming its own unintelligible message to the world's only inhabitant; me. I looked over the end of the bridge and caught my own reflection, wanting to make sure I was in the middle of something real. As soon as I caught my face lingering within the rushing tides, my heart bounced upon the walls of my chest and into a vat of confusion. I wasn't myself; I had been transformed into the one I once knew, the one that had been locked away for so many years. I knew I was in the middle of a dream, but something just didn't feel right. The place was strangely familiar to me, but at the same time it horrified me, made me feel as if I had been abandoned in some new world without a prayer to my name._

_For what felt like an eternity I kept myself posted at the bridge, hoping to find you. Somehow, I knew I'd see you upon the bridge. Somehow, my heart felt as if it would come close to you...my body felt as if it would be able to feel you again. I had been placed into my past self, but my heart still longed for your smile. Loneliness broke me as I waited for you, crying like an infant that had been thrown aside. I practically **was **an infant; I had been placed into the body of my fifteen year old self, the body that had been ravaged by a coldhearted bastard._

_A few minutes passed before I heard a voice, but it was the last voice I wanted to hear._

"_I see that you're finally here. It's nice to see you again...after all of this time."_

_It wasn't you, my angel._

_It was **him, **the filthy insect that had ruined me several years ago._

_As soon as our eyes met, I felt as if I were about to relieve one of the worst experiences of my life. We were both the ones we had been within the past, during the time we had shared together; I was my vulnerable self, and he was in the flesh as well, bearing the scummy appearance he had fooled me with. His blue eyes were filled with their usual brightness, but I could see the truth beneath that pitiful exterior. His eyes were deceptive, black pools of evil...pure, immoderate evil. They appeared to be perfectly harmless, but that was the way many bastards took; the innocent, harmless approach._

_He had on the outfit he had worn during that fateful day; a dark blue suit that could have been borrowed from the mafia. There was a soft smile on his face, but it would've killed the birds it was meant to charm. He was no different from the one he had been within the past; a cold, malicious demon that only wanted one thing. Domination._

"_You've finally arrived. I missed you, Eiri. It's been such a long time."_

_I drew myself away from him, feeling like a mouse that was about to be cornered by its predator. He brought himself closer to me, and no matter how hard I tried to escape he always managed to find me...smiling at me with that **sick **smile of his. "There's not a thing you can do to get away from me, love." he said, after he had taken a lick of his lips. I cowered beneath him, shivering like an animal that had been wounded far too many times. "We're the only ones here."_

_In no more than a flash he had me pinned to the ground, still wearing that filthy smile. Screams tore themselves from my throat as I struggled beneath him, falling back into that horrid memory I had sheltered for so many years. The true aura of his eyes emerged and pierced me, filling me with an immeasurable dread. I could only gaze upon those eyes I hated, the eyes that had spent so many nights tormenting me._

"_**Let me go! Get your hands off of me! Leave me alone!"**_

_Loneliness is a powerful weapon. In no more than a few seconds it consumed me with fierce fervor, devoured me from the inside and shook my entire soul. I wanted to see you...wanted to see your smile...but...you weren't anywhere near me...and so I had to keep on waiting. I waited as hands tore at my skin, removing the school uniform I had found myself in. Poisonous lips ravaged me as hands shot through me, tearing apart everything you treasured. I cried and cried, but not a single voice answered me._

_**You weren't anywhere near me, angel.**_

_**It was as if you had fallen off the face of the earth. No, I had fallen off the face of the earth.**_

_Thunder poured upon us as I struggled to break free, but his hands kept me close. Like a bloodthirsty lion he destroyed me, tearing me apart as if I were nothing more than a top notch steak. Bright sheets of rain coursed through my veins as he continued to break me...the same way he broke me on that one fateful day._

_**My heart cried out for your voice, but you were nowhere near me.**_

_Like a fiery whip upon an exposed back, loneliness broke the core of my soul and shattered my entire body. With its emergence came the destruction of lightning; bright beams of yellow light coursed through the world I had been placed in, completely transforming it into another realm. Light consumed my weary eyes as it consumed my world, pouring itself from the skies and throughout every corner, every nook and cranny. The world, right before my eyes, experienced resurgence; it was put through a rebirth, something deep and profound...something I can hardly explain. Somehow I was able to keep myself rooted, but everything around me vanished...it was as if the world had changed itself for me, for some odd reason. It was a transformation I couldn't find the strength to understand._

_But as soon as the light vanished, everything became clear._

_I found myself within another world, one that was only filled with the gentle trickling of water. I was still upon a bridge, but it wasn't right in front of a castle...and the skies were endlessly black. I had been transported to a simpler realm, one that was drifting among the silver clouds. The bridge didn't lead to some castle; it led to a starlit field, one that reminded me of your real home, Anuryn. It was a beautiful field, one that held every star that had ever been created...and every star that was about to be created._

_I noticed two things at the end of the world's transformation. I realized that I had returned to my present self...and I noticed a pair of arms had draped themselves around me. My heart jolted as soon as I registered something; they were **your **arms, the arms of a soft angel. Shock split my soul in half as I turned to face you, but before I had a chance to speak, your lips pierced mine with a fire that permanently scorched my soul. You spoke to me afterwards, and your voice was as beautiful as ever._

"_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I took so long to find you. I'm glad I've got you now."_

_Some have their own elixirs. Some enjoy the presence of money. Some say that jewels make their world spin. I have my own damn elixir, and it bears a pair of angel wings. Right then and there it filled me, coursed through my body with the revitalizing essence of bliss...poured through me like a wave upon golden shores. Your arms melted into me, filling me with the strength I needed to breath...but removing my ability to breathe at the same time. Your smile filled my eyes, shining with a beauty that broke apart every treasure in existence. Your smiles are always beautiful, but there was something different about that one; it was far too beautiful to even comprehend, far too beautiful to be absorbed by mortal eyes._

_It took me a moment to realize it, but there was something different about you. You had transformed into the one you had been within Anuryn; in other words, you were in the true form of an angel, one that carried a pair of silvery white wings. Your pink hair, the hair I had adored for days on end, was longer than I had ever seen it...and it kept itself against your delicate cheeks, perfectly radiant. Your eyes, those violets I had fallen into so many times, were indescribably beautiful; they were gems that had been crafted by the highest seraphs, gems that instilled themselves into my heart as the most ethereal creations of all. Your figure, which had driven me insane so many times in reality, was even more graceful than I had ever seen it. You were in your true form, and that form almost pushed me right into the cliff of insanity. You had your own way of mesmerizing me...without even trying. All you had to do was smile at me, and I became yours. The new world I found myself in staggered me, left me completely breathless...as you smiled at me with a beauty I had never known...but always wanted to keep._

_Your arms healed my broken body, which was still exposed to the world's elements. They kept themselves over my heart, which was throbbing at a speed that mocked the speed of sound. Strands of your delicate pink hair fell onto the back of my neck as you whispered into my ear, sending a beam of ecstasy straight through my spine. Your voice, which was always pure and wonderful, filled my body with immoderate rapture...and held me within the grasp of the heavens._

"_I spent so many nights here, dreaming of you. I spent so many days, waiting for you...hoping to catch even a glimpse of you."_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but once again you pierced it. The next words you gave to me horrified me...because I didn't understand them._

"_This will be our last memory together, Eiri. I have to leave soon."_

_I wanted to scream, for the pain that exploded within me would have been enough for a million screams. Unfortunately, my voice came out in the form of a whisper, one that was so tight with pain...it almost suffocated me. "Where're you going?"_

_Your eyes, those eyes I loved so much, were filled with sadness. They were the eyes of a brokenhearted puppy, but at the same time they were the eyes of a mournful star...one that had to fall from the skies wrapped in the blanket of death. Strands of your pink hair drifted into the winds as you answered me, releasing translucent wings of silver upon the wind. Your arms brought themselves deeper into me as your voice drifted into my eyes, pouring itself in the form of creamy moon water._

"_I have to go back home. I can't stay here any longer."_

_Once again I opened my mouth, wanting to voice my opposition against your decision, but once again I failed to say anything...for the very same reason. You pierced my soul with undeniable, fervent passion, passion that increased itself tenfold every time I opened my mouth. You brought my forehead upon yours, the way we had done so many times before. The last words you spoke to me were..._

"_I'm sorry. I can't stay here any more. Not with you."_

"_But then-"_

_Emotions. They're intangible, unreadable things that find every being. They can't been seen, captured or conquered like an animal. They can't be measured, manipulated or terminated through any means. We can't touch or hear them; they assault us as powerful blades, yet they're cloaked in invincibility. They fill us with a vigor that can't be explained...and they brought forth an eruption that consumed me...as soon as your body melted into mine._

_Blood rushed to my head as you placed your delicate hands upon me, piercing my soul with fervid intensity. Your body dissolved into mine, filling me with the sweet dew of eternal rapture...but at the same time, filling me with unending sadness. Tears tore themselves from my eyes as emotions erupted inside of me, carrying me to a peak I had never dreamt of before. Your soft skin became liquid within our embrace, and it melted into mine as your ravenous lips silenced my cries, which led to a buildup of fire I could not restrain._

_Minutes elapsed, but time had no meaning. Blood rushed into my head as your tongue coursed through my pulsating body, savagely increasing my desire for an everlasting voyage. My head became lighter and lighter as you continued to overwhelm me, conquering me with passion that couldn't be measured by human means. My heart found itself moving at an indescribable pace as your hands tore through my skin, pouring a molten hot union of happiness and sorrow into my bloodstream._

_My mind was consumed by fire as you continued to take me. Your tongue buried itself into my hot skin as you liquefied all barriers, transforming me into a pulsating mass of lava. Tremors ravaged my body as you buried yourself into me, pouring an ocean of stimulating lust into my blood. The core of my soul erupted as my body fell into rapturous convulsions, melting within your arms._

_Screams ripped themselves from my quivering skin as your tongue buried itself into every corner of my body. Emotions shook me as I cried out your name, never wanting you to stop...but asking for a moment's breath. As soon as your mouth began to devour the core of my thighs, I found my breaking point. Blood screamed in my skull, my liquefied skin convulsed with my restrained cries...my muscles tightened as I tried to my cries back, my chest began to burn..._

_You took me higher and higher, far beyond the skies...higher than the heavens you had made your descent from. You took me high enough to break me, high enough to shatter me...and I wanted you to take me further. I yearned for you to stop but wanted...**needed **you to claim me...my soul cried out your name as you continued to pierce me..._

_I couldn't breathe, couldn't think...but I wanted you to conquer me. Right before an immortal cry broke from my trembling heart..._

_...you broke away from me._

_I struggled to regain my breath as you removed yourself from my unclothed body, looking as if you had committed a crime that deserved capital punishment. Panting like a dog that had been dragged through ten deserts I looked upon you, pain coursing through me in the form of venomous daggers. Part of the pain came from our abrupt, swift break off...but I knew most of it was coming from your eyes, the violets that were filled with immortal sadness. In no more than a flash I became cold, lonely and broken...like a doll that had been thrown into a garbage disposal._

"_I'm sorry..." you repeated, smiling weakly at me. "I'm so sorry..."_

"_**Where in the hell do you think you're going?"** _

_My voice tore itself from the top of my lungs, filled with anger. Anger wasn't the only thing present though. It was the child of sadness, and sadness was right along with it, acting as its supervisor. It was dominant within my heart; it filled me, shook me and destroyed me. Tears coursed from my eyes as you continued to smile at me, spreading your wings against the soft blue sky._

"_I can't...I just can't do this any more. I can't stay here."_

"_**WHY NOT?"**_

_Pain...cold, merciless pain...ate away at me. It brought me to another breaking point, one that I had encountered during my duels against Deus. It was the end of eternity, the very end I vowed to keep us away from me. **"WHY CAN'T YOU STAY HERE?" **I cried out against the winds, feeling as if wolves wearing tearing my heart out. **"WHY? I NEED YOU!"**_

_You continued to smile at me...even though your face was indescribably sad..._

"_I'm sorry...but...I have to go home."_

_**Home.**_

_That one word...that simple little word...**horrified me.**_

"_Home...?"_

_Your violet eyes made their way into the heavens, filled with their everlasting beauty. They were so beautiful, those eyes of yours...but at the moment they were **breaking **me. "Up there." you said gently, turning away from me. "This isn't where I belong."_

"_**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IT IS WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU BELONG HERE, WITH ME! I LOVE YOU, SHUICHI!"**_

"_I know..." you whispered, still wearing that beautiful smile of yours. "I know you do. You've always loved me...and I've always loved you. I just can't be with you any more."_

"_**NOOO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!"**_

_The rain that had overwhelmed me returned, placing me into an eternal void of nothingness. I found myself in maddening silence, even though the heavens were shaking with black rain..._

_I couldn't bring myself to stop, couldn't bring an end to my tears..._

"_**SHUICHI, COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! DAMN IT, I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

_I awakened within Tohma's arms and realized that my cries had found not only Tohma, but my brother and sister as well. I found myself within the guest room I had taken, surrounded by the family that loved me. Tears were coursing from Tohma's eyes as he tried to comfort me, feeling as helpless as a trapped lioness. Tatsuha, the one that had rescued me so many times before, was right next to him, exuding the same level of concern. My sister Mika was only two inches away, holding her crying son within her arms. I had managed to awaken the entire household, which wasn't something I wanted to do._

_I buried my head into my childhood friend's chest, almost crushing him with my arms. Everyone in the room cried right along with me, unable to grasp a full understanding on the source of my pain...but able to understand that I needed to find you. It took me a while to calm down, but even then tears couldn't stop pouring from my eyes. My entire body, which had experienced passion I had wanted to give you on our first night as a married couple, shook with blazing pain as it plunged deeper and deeper into loneliness. My voice came out as a hoarse whisper as I spoke...to no one in particular. Being able to speak was a little strange, since I had emerged without any basic functions at all._

"_I have to go. I'm sorry."_

_As soon as those words left me, I realized something; they were the very words you had killed me with. Tohma placed his hands upon my shoulders and looked into my eyes, his face radiant with motherly compassion. I was a child that had been shaken by a trauma, and he was the mother that wanted to find the pain and **kill it. **"Where do you have to go?" he asked me gently._

"_I have to find him. I have to know."_

"_Know what?" Tohma asked me, trying to stay as calm as possible. Tatsuha spoke next, his own voice burning within concern. "Bro, you're scaring us. What happened to you?"_

"_I don't know what you dreamt of, Eiri," Mika said softly, carrying her crying child. "but there's nothing for you to worry about. Shuichi's fine."_

"_I just have to know. I'm sorry."_

"_You're not going anywhere! Not in that condition!"_

_Tohma, as usual, was in the shoes of my caretaker. For years he had looked after me...for years he had kept himself at my side, giving me the love a mother could give to a child. "You can't go out there, Eiri!" he cried at me, eyes filling with even more tears. "You can hardly see, and you're-"_

"_I'll be fine. I'm walking. Don't worry."_

_Without another word I rushed from the house, searching for the only thing that could make me smile again._

_You._

_I just had to know...I had to know if you were still with me..._

_You had every right to return to the heavens...you didn't have to stay here...with me..._

_I just had to know.

* * *

_

_When you answered the door...my prayers were answered. I brought you right into my arms...and never wanted to let you go. As soon as you smiled at me, I knew._

_I knew that you weren't ever going to leave me...no matter what..._

_...and I vowed to never leave you._

_I never knew dreams could be so powerful.

* * *

_

"_Riku Harada reporting here, live at the Tokyo Disneyland park! The reception area, which has been named 'The Cinderella Garden', is unlike anything I've ever seen before! Hundreds of people have gathered here in the gardens, ready to look upon the performances that are due to take place! The stage area is preparing itself; it looks as though performers from the Disneyland grounds are preparing for take off!"

* * *

_

"Sir Eiri, you are prepared, are you not?"

"How could I _not _be? Now I'm wishing we were the first ones out the gate. I stupidly had to put us in the **_third_** slot..."

"Bro, don't tell me you're nervous. How could you be? Everything's going to be fine!"

"I'm not exactly _nervous. _It's more along the lines of _'excited', _thank you."

The one that had spoken first, a maiden with long black hair, pale white skin and iridescent blue eyes, placed a hand upon the prince's shoulder with a warm smile. "I am with you, my prince." she said softly, her melodious voice soaring into the calm heavens. "Have no fear. Your time will come shortly, and when it does, I will be with you."

The prince and songstress exchanged warm smiles, and then placed their eyes on the unfolding events...which were unfolding upon the stage they were hidden from.

* * *

"_The stage looks like something that could have been found within some sort of fairy tale! It's immense! The performers are absolutely beautiful; they look just like angels! The stage looks like the ocean floor but it also looks like a field within the heavens; I've never seen such a fantastic miracle here at Tokyo Disneyland!"

* * *

_

This marks the end of my dearest chapter yet. The songstress was inspired by none other than the goddess Hikaru Utada, who emerged as a butterfly in her 'Passion' video. The Disneyland performers are about to put on the first performance of the reception, 'A New Day is Dawning'. That song is from the masterpiece known as 'Kingdom Hearts 2', but the lyrics were altered to match the angel's situation. Please note that I take **_NO _**ownership over Kingdom Hearts 2 and its features; if I did, I would be one of the happiest people on Earth. The creators of Kingdom Hearts 2 kick some serious ass...ahem...

Before my dear friend gave me the link to Miss Utada's video, the plans for Eiri's performance were **_drastically_** different, and this chapter had never even crossed my mind. BloodyMay saved 'An Angel's Dream'; Miss Koneko Asami rescued 'Forevermore'. I shall remain grateful to her...for she brought some much needed sunlight into a storm.

_On with the next chappy! Nyah ha ha!_


	16. A New Day is Dawning

_Welcome to 'A New Day is Dawning'!_

_The previous chapter was my first foray into the land of lemons. I thoroughly enjoyed creating that chapter, for it marked my entrance into a more mature realm! I'm planning another chapter like that, and it will most likely occur towards the end. Please be prepared for more lemony fluff, mwee hee hee hee!_

_I've taken a good look at other Gravitation fics, including BloodyMay's 'True Feelings'. Taking a look into the world of other Gravitation authors is amazing; it gives me deeper insight on how others view the characters. I enjoy learning about different views, because it increases my knowledge and enthusiasm! Thanks to my very dear friend's fic, I've had an idea for another project...but I won't share the details on it until the end of 'Forevermore'! I like to lead my fans on, mwee hee hee...and actually, I've got a bunch of projects planned, thanks to my little foray..._

_I can't seem to get that last chapter of BloodyMay's out of my mind, though. It made me think of how close Eiri and Shuichi can really be...and how much they truly love each other. I thank her for creating such a wonderful piece of love...even though it breaks my heart at times. I'm anxiously waiting for the happy ending!_

_Before we begin, I'd like to say 'thank you' to both of my dearest friends. I've been really upset lately, like a dog that's been tossed out in the middle of the cold, and yet they've managed to cheer me up. I still feel a little down, but thanks to them, I don't feel so lonely anymore. Love really is a powerful thing...and it's the most beautiful thing in the world. I'm very grateful to have such wonderful friends._

_Here I go! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'A New Day is Dawning': 'A New Day is Dawning' by Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 2 OST. 'From Western Woods to Beaversdam' from The Chronicles of Narnia OST. Please note: the lyrics of 'A New Day is Dawning' were altered to suit the story's environment. The author takes no credit over the lyrics, or even 'Kingdom Hearts 2'. The stage is meant to appear in 'Cirque Du Soleil' style. Thank you._

_Special inspiration source; Newest chapter of 'True Feelings', Kingdom Hearts 2 ending

* * *

_

_Two worlds have come together, under the same starry sky._

_You've made your vows to me, promising me that you'll never leave my side._

_To me, you're nothing more than a dream, one that's vulnerable to disappearing._

_I'm sitting here before you, amongst the waves of happy souls..._

_...but to me, you seem so far away._

_It's our special night, and yet you're not right here..._

_...you aren't next to me, holding me._

_I wonder...what could you possibly have planned?_

_I'm waiting...I miss you so much...

* * *

_

All of Tokyo's eyes were focused upon the Cinderella Gardens, which had been created for the regal wedding ceremony. The reception area was a wondrous garden, a rich garden of childlike dreams and everlasting wishes; one could have found a perfect home within the vicinity. White flowers were accompanied by golden roses, resting among elegantly crafted candles. Small candles were floating amongst gentle tides of water, smiling upon the reception's witnesses from their tables. They too were drenched in white blankets of elegance, even though they were surprisingly small. White flowers were sprinkled upon the area in the form of vines, glimmering under the starlit sky with unbelievable resplendence. Each petal had a story to tell, and they were happily telling it with profound pride. The smallest of flowers managed to bring radiance to the area; each tiny flower gleamed like a small candle upon time's winds, smiling and laughing with unbridled joy.

The gardens were pertinently named, for they could have been removed from the priceless Disney tale. The gardens seemed to be an acre long, for they shimmered with their own eternal smile. Every element within the gardens, from the flowers to the tables, was indescribably magnificent; the smallest décor looked as if it had fallen out of the heavens, created by the highest of seraphs. The candles, flowers and tabletops were satiated in regal grandeur, bearing an ethereal light about them. The beholders of the reception looked as if they had been removed from a fairy tale themselves, for their outfits were elegant pieces of regality.

The skies were continual, luxurious fields of blue. Tokyo was witnessing a miracle, and it would be the greatest miracle of its life. The fields were glowing with incandescent stars, which were resting among silvery blue beams of pristine radiance; one could have described the heavens as blue blankets, ones filled with silvery stars and cloud wisps. The heavens alone were enough to brighten any heart, for no one looked upon such beauty before. They were looking upon their own Aurora Borealis, one that soared far beyond the heavens and into the unknown galaxies.

The skies were the havens of dreams, ones that had formed themselves throughout the ceremony. Many hearts had made the decisions to discover new bonds, and their aspirations had taken flight. Others had made the decision to break off their relationships, in order to uncover their true destinies, and those wishes had taken on a pair of silver wings. Seeing the birth of true love caused many desires to emerge; every individual within Tokyo resolved to either strengthen their bonds or find new ones, simply because their current relationships weren't strong enough to endure any tribulation.

The entire court had assembled itself in the gardens, closely followed by enthusiastic messengers. There wasn't a single frown within the tabletops, with the exclusion of one. Children and their families were exuberantly happy, filled to the rims with boundless joy. Even their elders felt as if they had been transformed back into the five year old selves; massive smiles were on their faces, glimmering with the silver moonlight of the skies. Messengers were relaying updates to their audiences through their faithful microphones, speaking as though the world was about to come to an end. Their eyes were bright with intense bliss as they reported to their audiences, who were within the comfort of their own havens. Excitement had soared to an all time high within Tokyo, and it wasn't emitting any signs of decreasing. Any heart could see that excitement was going to soar even higher.

Only one soul was lost among sadness, and that soul belonged to the angel of the ceremony. Every member of the court assumed he was perfectly happy, soaring among the clouds upon a pair of angel wings, but the gentle star was far from the realm of happiness. He was happy to know that cameras weren't focusing on him; they were placed onto the stage, which was alive with exhilaration. Performers were brushing the stages with their souls, releasing luminous joy throughout the gardens. The entire stage looked like a field that had fallen out of heaven; the floor was a silvery, glittery white, and the décor was radiant with childlike innocence.

The stage had been designed by elite stage designers, and they had done their jobs perfectly. Clouds were dancing across the stage, filling the air with showers of silver glitter. Spotlights were soaring throughout the stage, each one bearing an ethereal shade of blue. The performers were happily executing their performance in outfits that were immaculate; the outfits evidently looked as it had taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears for their births. Several performers were singing at the top of their spirits, pouring out sincere affection for the couple that had just been tied together.

"_A new day is dawning_

_With a happy age of new beginnings_

_Sky and land have come together_

_Joined in bliss and harmony!"_

The performers were putting on the performance of their lives, and their magic was coming through the pristine features of the stage. Their audience members were overjoyed with their melody, which was rising towards the heavens with crystallized splendor. The stars within the heavens glimmered with moonlight as the performers continued to sing, performing their duties with an endless amount of pride.

"_Fairy tales and miracles_

_Are what we're singing of_

_Our dear angel Shuichi truly fell in love_

_With a prince, a human prince_

_But he lived so far above!"_

The words brought a small smile to the angel's face. It blossomed like a red rose from the soil of teardrops, and shimmered with its own heavenly light. Unfortunately, that tiny smile could have been much better, if it hadn't been for the angel's loneliness. Dewdrops fell from the fragile soul's violets, capturing the essence of silver moonlight. Strands of his pink hair trapped themselves to his face as teardrops held them down, trapping them under a thin sheet of sorrow. Moonlight poured the zephyrs of sadness into his eyes as he continued to view the performance, unable to enjoy it thoroughly because of his heart's pain. The only consolation he had was this simple fact; he was alone, sitting at the head table within the garden. That consolation was sliced in half due to another fact; there was an empty seat at his side, which was meant for his prince.

Happiness had consumed his entire soul during the ceremony. He and his prince had pledged eternal love to each other, but as quickly as he had appeared, the prince had vanished. Just like a dream, the angel's mate had disappeared into the depths of the palace halls. Shuichi knew that his mate was near him..._but he wasn't right next to him. _The seat at his side was empty, cold and lonely...which was similar to the way the angel felt. As white spotlights soared through a sea of silver glitter, he took a sad look at the ring upon his finger, which had been lovingly presented by his beloved sovereign. Words left his gentle heart in the form of whispers, soaring out to the starlit skies as delicate breezes.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling like this...but...I miss you."

_I want you HERE, right next to me._

_Where are you, my prince?_

_I can't help this loneliness. I feel as though I'm all alone, waiting for a dream that vanished._

_You've been nothing more than a dream for my entire life..._

_...and after you pledged your heart to me, you vanished just like one.

* * *

_

The preparation chambers were alive with anticipation. Stage designers and performers were rushing about, ensuring the success of the next performances. Directions and requests were tossed from every direction, reaching their desired destinations without fail. All requests were hurriedly carried out by their respective wielders, who felt as if they were children waiting for Santa Claus. The chambers were dams that had been filled with water, and they were dangerously close to overflowing. Its inhabitants weren't able to rest or even breathe, due to the excitement flowing through their veins.

As the current performance continued, the ones within the chambers gathered up their necessary materials. Smiles, laughter and embraces poured through the chambers as orders were swiftly carried out, being rushed in the hands of capable individuals. A certain group was at the head of things, preparing themselves for the biggest performance of their lives. The group consisted of the angel's closest companions, including guests that had been secretly asked to attend the reception. They felt as if they had come together under the ties of destiny, the same way the Musketeers had been assembled. None of them could contain their excitement; some of them felt like children that had to perform a report in front of the entire world, others felt like toddlers waiting on their first Christmas presents. A certain manager of Nittle Grasper could hardly contain her excitement; she was notorious for her exuberance, and didn't hesitate to emit that vital piece of her heart within the chambers.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I feel as though I've waited _forever _for them to stop singing! This is torture!"

"I understand what you're going through." Suguru Fujisaki said to the one that had spoken, smiling warmly at the anxious maiden. She was dying to get out on the stage, and couldn't wait a moment longer. The musician of Bad Luck appeared to be calmer than she was, but the truth was that he was just as nervous. "Every minute seems like a year." he continued, placing his face between his hands. "Hopefully they'll stop singing in a few minutes."

"It's been ten minutes already! Aaaghhh! Don't know why I'm so anxious about this, _but I am! I wish they'd hurry up!"_

Ryuichi Sakuma placed a comforting hand upon his manager's shoulder, smiling with the vivacity of a smaller sibling. He was a part of the excited, overeager group, and so he served as a peacemaker for the other group (the ones that felt as if they were about to be thrown into a shark pit). His playful, childlike eyes, ones that were always filled with innocent radiance, smiled with unbridled magic. "They're almost finished, Noriko!" he said to his friend, patting her on the back. "Just chill for a few more minutes! Everything's going to be fine!"

The maiden looked into her band mate's face, bearing a thunderstorm upon her face. She looked as if she were about to explode, even though her face was a bright beacon of sisterly liveliness. "If we wait any longer, I'll forget what song we're performing!" she said angrily, feeling like a maiden that was about to be presented with a million dollars. She possessed strong affection for the angel, and was unable to wait patiently for the tribute that was on its way. She tore herself out of her friend's grasp, playfully glowering with frustration. "Sheesh. Any longer and I'll turn into an old woman...which is the last thing I want to turn into..."

"You have to admit," Claude K.Winchester said playfully, bearing one of his trademark smiles. "they _are _doing one heck of a job. They're pretty good." Which, he knew, was an understatement. The performers were beyond amazing. He just had a knack for forming sarcasm into something charming and truthful. "The stage is superb. I just hope that they'll be ready for our 'execution'."

"What are you talking about?" one of his closest friends popped in, his face emitting lighthearted shock. His eyes were practically falling out of his head, and there was a bright smile upon his gentle features. His luxuriant brown hair fell in front of his face and found a place upon his shoulders, also smiling under the moonlight. "We're going to be just _fine _out there, Chief!" he said merrily, sounding as if he had just discovered a new planet. K looked at him as if he had just found a penny.

"You know, Hiroshi, you're going to have to learn how to lie better. You're as antsy as Noriko is, admit it. And I _know _we're going to be fine. We're all going out there together, as a family. If one of us falls, one of us will support that fallen team member. Even if we all die out there, we'll die with honor...because we're doing this for someone we love. It's the thought that counts, right?"

"I feel like we're about to take a shuttle into space or something." Suguru, the youngest member of Bad Luck, said dreamily. His eyes placed themselves on the stage's events, which were rapidly unfolding in enormous, momentous splendor. The performance was approaching its final phase; the performers were at their peak, and the stage was bright with white starlight. "This _is _going to be the greatest performance of our lives, and there are only a few of us with true singing experience. I'm afraid the rest of us are fish out of water."

"That's no way to talk!" a distant member of ASK cried out, sounding as if his pride had been sliced in half. It was too hard to see the physical appearance of the speaker; he was hidden amongst the clouds of excited dancers, who were preparing themselves for the dance of their lives. "Just remember the rehearsals!"

Every band within Tokyo had made their way into the reception's celebration, including the ones that had barely earned their wings several weeks ago. All of them had decided to participate in the tribute to Tokyo's angel, for the vocalist's music had pushed them to make dreams of their own. Members of ASK, Nittle Grasper and other bands were rushing about, ensuring the comfort of their uniforms and the success of their equipment. Every band member was a soldier, one that was about to head out to their greatest battle...a battle that would change their lives forever. On the other hand they felt like children, ones that were about to present their parents with hand made gifts. Some of them were about to wander off into fields they had never plunged into before; like Suguru had stated, some of them had very little experience when it came to singing (for they stood as musicians within their bands), but all of them had one thing in common.

_They were all ready to perform with the cores of their souls._

One heart was lost among silence, and it was the heart of the priest. He was a part of the tribute that was about to take place, and so he too was about to embark into a world he had never plunged into before. However, despite the fear that came with a new adventure, he embraced the excitement of the situation with open arms. He was always up for a challenge and never turned one down, no matter how large it seemed. The love he carried for the angel outweighed all fear anyway, and so he had enough fire to the challenge that was in front of him.

Like the angel, he felt distant from the others. His heart wasn't anywhere near the blissful adrenaline of the chambers; it was among dark clouds, ones that were filled with concern. The concern was directed at the prince, who was conversing with his frantic attendant. The attendant had been worried about the sovereign all day; he had a natural tendency to fuss over the prince, and rarely left his side whenever the prince appeared to be upset. The sovereign of the ceremony assured his attendant that his heart was at peace, but the priest could see the truth. Something was pulling on the edges of his brother's mind, and it was something he wanted to uncover.

Two minutes elapsed before Tohma Seguchi made his departure from the prince's side. Looking as if he were about to deliver soul shattering news, the priest took the loyal attendant's place. Earning a look of confusion from the sovereign, he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder and spoke to him. His voice was gentle yet firm, filled with the undying affection of a sibling and the unbreakable loyalty of a general. His eyes glimmered with that same combination, which brought a rare gleam to his bold features.

"Eiri, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Eiri Uesugi looked into his brother's face, bearing the cold nonchalance he had emitted during his years as 'Yuki'...but at the same time, possessing deep warmth within his rich eyes. His soul had truly flown off to another realm, one that seemed to carry memories and emotions within it. He was certainly preoccupied with something, a matter that had occurred not too long ago. "What's on your mind?" he asked his brother, and earned an even deeper look from the young priest. Tatsuha looked as if meteors were about to fall from the sky, and he didn't know how to handle the problem.

"Not here. I need to speak to you in _private. _This is important."

Eiri was alarmed by the urgency within his brother's voice. Tatsuha had only been forceful during their stay within Anuryn; under normal circumstances he was a playful, harmless pervert. Giving his brother a pair of wide eyes, he led his sibling to a small area which allowed them the privacy Tatsuha required. As excitement continued to pour throughout the chambers, the prince voiced his confusion to his brother. "What's wrong with you?" he asked him softly, bearing the captivating mixture of anger, frustration and eternal love. Tatsuha placed both hands on his brother's shoulders, penetrating his brother's heart with all of the love his soul had to offer.

"Eiri...I've noticed something. I noticed that you've been a little distant today."

Love softened the frustration upon the prince's face. Feeling like a timid child that had ignited the fear of his parents, he continued to look into his brother's stern face with a blend of sadness and guilt. Tatsuha continued to speak to him, his voice filled with immaculate devotion and concern. "I've noticed the look on your face, and the tone of your voice." he continued, speaking like a messenger that had life threatening news to deliver. "I've had that same look, Eiri. I know what I'm talking about."

"Tatsuha..." Eiri said shyly, tilting his head. At times he gained attributes of his soul mate; the prince sometimes carried the facial qualities of his adorable lover, and sometimes even carried the softness of his lover's voice. He had the flawless qualities of a puppy, which were normally applied to the songbird. "...what are you getting at?"

The grip upon the prince's shoulders tightened. The priest continued to penetrate his brother's eyes, his own eyes filled with impenetrable fire. Tension rose within the prince's heart as his brother continued to speak, his voice filled with unyielding concern. A moment of silence elapsed between them before the priest continued, but when he decided to resume...the world fell into silence.

"Eiri...that dream you had..."

"...yeah?"

"It...it was..."

In no more than a flash, the noise of the outside world resumed its reign upon the two of them. Tension fizzled like a firecracker as the priest completed his sentence, speaking as if he had held back the world's greatest secret...but bearing a harmless, playful act of childish innocence.

"_It was a wet fantasy, wasn't it?"_

Shock caused his brother to step away from him, and then it was quickly joined by affectionate disgust. Eiri looked at Tatsuha as if he had created a bomb, which was truly nothing more than a bag of confetti. His eyes widened in disbelief as he kept his eyes upon the priest, his heart pounding upon its imprisonment wildly. The look on Tatsuha's face had gone from dramatic to comical; the priest looked like a child that had played a prank on another, but there was immortal love within his gentle eyes. Sweat broke out on the prince's face, which ignited a proud smile upon the priest's face.

"_**I knew it! You had your first wet fantasy, didn't you?"**_

"...more like 'wet nightmare'..."

Many mothers adored their children with unending affection. Whenever their child broke a record, they flew into a world of blissful pride. Whenever a child had their first kiss, they broke out into a sky of refreshing rapture. Many mothers took the greatest pride in their children, and danced about whenever they performed even the smallest of tasks. Tatsuha, in this case, was the mother and Eiri was the child. The priest launched himself into a fit of ecstasy, feeling as if he could fly beyond the realm of eternity. Pride lit up his face like a Christmas tree, which brought his eyes a joyous beam of starlight.

"_**My little brother had his first fantasy! Oh, I wish I could have been there to see it! It must have been absolutely wonderful! My dear baby brother...I always knew this day would come, and it did!"**_

Disgust broke out on Eiri's face like a disease, but it was far from venomous. It united with ardent affection, which brought his face a gentle glow. He took one glance into the chambers, wanting to see if anyone needed him, and then placed his attention back on his beloved, ecstatic sibling. Tatsuha looked as if he were about to sprout wings and fly, or break out into song. Eiri wouldn't have been surprised if he had done both.

"_**I'm sooo proud of you! You've finally entered the world of an Uesugi, my dear Eiri!"**_

The prince's face took on a divine, serene glow. Affection bloomed within his heart as he smiled at Tatsuha, who was practically parading around with the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you." the younger Uesugi said warmly, his eyes glimmering with a combination of sadness, love and pain. "I've never been more proud of our family, dear brother of mine."

A second passed before a thunderbolt struck the prince. Horror filled his eyes and drained the color from his face, almost bringing him to his knees. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach with a violent jolt, filling his bloodstream with poisonous embarrassment. For a moment he lost the ability to breathe, but regained it by desperately clasping his heart. Blood rushed to his head as he kept his eyes upon his brother, unable to keep his footing any longer. "Tatsuha," he began fearfully, his throat transforming into a painfully dry desert. Thoughts of his latest dream returned to the surface of his mind...and thoughts of the emotions he had emitted resurfaced right along with those thoughts. His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper.

"What's up, baby bro?"

Eiri looked as if he had unwittingly eaten a tarantula. "Tell me something. None of you heard me, right?"

"Heard what?" Tatsuha asked, looking as innocent as an infant. The prince looked as if he were about to collapse from suffocation. "Tell me you didn't...**_hear _**me." he pleaded desperately, his eyes ringing out with fear. _"Please tell me you didn't hear me."_

_**I'll die if they heard me...**_

"The only thing we heard was you crying, bro. We didn't hear too much of anything else."

Eiri took a deep, heavy breath and exhaled rapturously. His latest venture into dreamland had been his biggest venture, and it was a venture he didn't want to release to the outside world. It was a venture that had conjured up his greatest emotions, had pushed him beyond all limits, had pushed him beyond all breaking points...

He fell to his knees with a sigh as a cool wind swept over him, healing his frightened heart. For a moment, Tatsuha looked at him in confusion, unable to figure out why his brother had been so worried...but then realization dawned within his eyes. A sly, mirthful grin lit up the playful priest's face and fell into his eyes. "It's a shame we didn't get to hear anything, though." he said softly, emitting the sarcasm of a heartless businessman. "Sounds like it was one _hell _of a fantasy I would share all of mine with you, but we don't have too much time left. Perhaps we'll share our dreams over a nice cup of coffee."

A second later he launched himself back into passionate ecstasy, stars filling his eyes and heart. He clasped his hands together, bearing a great resemblance to a love struck fairy. **_"My dear, sweet brother, climbing to the summit of passionate bliss!"_** he said happily, his eyes shining with motherly joy. **_"I dreamt of this day for so long, and it finally came! I'm so happy for you!"_**

Blue starlight struck their small meeting area as Tatsuha saw the look on his brother's face. His heart brought itself to a temporary halt as he noticed every emotion within his young sibling's face, ending his oblivious voyage through happiness. His smile fell into the frown it had kept itself in for a while, radiating fatherly warmth and compassion. His young brother had become distant once again; evidently, last night's dream had left a huge impact on his heart. Eiri had become distant again, distant and lonely. His cheeks had taken on a soft sheen of red, which meant that he was immensely embarrassed about the dream he held within his heart, but his eyes held deep loneliness within them. They were screaming, crying out with a message that had to be told...shivering with words that had to be delivered...to a certain angel.

After a minute of silence, the priest brought his brother into a warm embrace. Emitting the warmth he had emitted several times during their journey in Anuryn, he held his small brother with all of the love his heart had to offer. Locked together in tearful silence, the two brothers held each other as starlight continued to blossom throughout the stage, shimmering with heavenly bliss. Once again the two came together, under an eternal sky of immortality. Just a moment ago, the priest had rescued his brother from uncertainty. Now the two of them were sharing another embrace, silently sharing newborn dreams that had emerged through the ceremony. The world became silent as they held each other, softly shedding tears of golden affection.

Several minutes elapsed before Tatsuha broke away from Eiri, bearing the warmest smile about his face. "You know I'm happy for you, bro." he said gently, eyes emitting small rivers of tears. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"You do remember that I screamed my lungs out, right? It wasn't exactly a _fantasy..._it was more of a combination of things. You know, a cross between a _nightmare _and a _dream..."_

"_What happened?"_ the priest asked, sounding like a scientist that had just discovered a new species.

"I won't launch into the entire story. I'll tell you _this, _though."

Placing a hand about his brother's shoulders, Eiri brought him close enough to deliver whispers into his ear. Tatsuha grinned as his brother relayed a short version of his first 'fantasy', and he couldn't have felt happier if he tried. Never before had his brother shared something so intimate. The two siblings had increased their bond through a simple conversation..._and that made Tatsuha happy._

"Shuichi gave me the greatest ten minutes of my life, and then he returned to the heavens."

Students had a tendency to break out into excitement whenever a companion relayed thrilling information. Like a schoolgirl that had just learned of their best friend's date, Tatsuha broke out into a fit of unending bliss. His eyes lit up with profound joy as he clasped his hands together, grinning as if he had just discovered a brand new galaxy. **_"Are you serious?"_** the priest asked happily, practically overflowing with ecstasy.

"_**QUIET DOWN, YOU NITWIT!"**_

"_**Details, my dear Eiri, DETAILS!"**_

"_**NOT NOW, YOU MORON! It's almost time for you to go on! Put a lid on that trap of yours, or I'll never share anything with you again! It would serve you right, you blithering idiot!"**_

"**_I LOVE YOU, BRO!" _**the ecstatic priest shouted, planting a huge kiss on the prince's cheek. Glowing with happiness, he threw himself upon the frustrated sovereign and beamed, feeling as if he would never be able to stop smiling.

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"**_

"_**Your new husband made the most passionate love to you! I'm sooo happy!"**_

"_**YOU'VE GOT FIVE SECONDS, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"**_

However, Eiri wasn't able to complete his threat. Two seconds passed before a director's voice found their ears, and filled both of them with newborn anticipation.

"_Team A, it's time to book it. You're up!"_

Resuming the role of a loyal, devoted soldier, Tatsuha Uesugi took one last look at his brother. Upon his face was a smile, one that was radiant with endless, golden warmth. The outside world broke out into applause as he spoke, filling the prince's ears with immortal affection.

"Well then, I guess it's time. Wish me luck, bro. I'm going out there...for the both of you."

* * *

-I'm sorry for ending it at this point. I'm afraid I've lost the inspiration to continue. I'll find it again soon, but for right now, I'm marking the end of another chapter. It's kinda hard to write when you're upset...but I don't want to make anyone sad. I just feel so sad, though...I made my friend worry about me...

_**Thank you so much for reading! I'll be back soon!**_


	17. Two Hearts, 1st Movement

_Welcome to 'Two Hearts, First Movement'._

_The last couple of days have been strange. Lately, I've been feeling cursed and unwanted, like a rag doll that's no longer wanted by its owner. My heart has been sinking amongst the deepest, darkest gutters, for it can't find the inspiration to drift among higher tides. With a low heart comes a low soul, and both have been unbearably low for the last couple of days. It's hard to be treated like Cinderella._

_My dearest friends have tried their hardest to bring me higher. They've tried to inspire me in so many ways, and all of their ways have worked their magic on me. Without them, there wouldn't be a slice of sunshine in my life. It always helps to have someone near you, someone you could cry to...and it certainly helped me yesterday. A certain someone managed to bring a smile to my face yesterday, and I don't believe I'll ever be able to thank her enough. She's done enough for me to last a thousand lifetimes, not to mention the amazing stories she's created._

_Hopefully, this chapter will at least show a bit of my gratitude. Unfortunately, my gratitude is far too great to be placed into any description. I've been feeling like an under appreciated canine lately, and having a friend like her is a blessing. I couldn't be happier about that blessing if I tried._

_The newest chapter of 'Immortal Fate' really motivated this chapter. I've been pushed to create something really magical for this chapter (in other words, fluffy). Unfortunately, since the reception is still going on, I can't do anything in the way of lemon fluff...I've become so naughty, nyah ha ha...but I will warn you, the night of the reception will contain the most epic of lemon fluff...so be prepared!_

_This morning I began to work on the sequel to 'An Angel's Dream', which will also be inspired by the grand Kingdom Hearts 2. I would wait for the release of Kingdom Hearts 3, but by then the entire world could be transformed into something new, nyah ha ha...Can't wait for meteors to fall out of the sky, now can I? Nyah ha ha!_

_I'd like to thank both of my friends for encouraging me. Even though I haven't told them the extent of my problems (they're too hard to even think about, let alone mention), they've always been at my side. Someday I'll be able to tell them, but for right now...I want to tell both of them 'thank you', and someday they'll know...what I'm dreaming of._

_Here's another piece of fluff, written by yours truly!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Two Hearts': Dearly Beloved 'Reprise' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, Dearly Beloved 'Reprise' of Kingdom Hearts OST, 'Kokoro' of Xenosaga Ep1 OST, 'Sanctuary (After the Battle)' of Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, 'Memory' of Final Fantasy X2 OST. **Yuna's '1000 Words' from Final Fantasy X2.** A dear friend brought up a question that caused an important description to emerge; Kairi's haircut (Kingdom Hearts 2) is Shuichi's haircut, the one he received after his transformation. The author takes no responsibility for the Final Fantasy X2 lyrics, or the quotes from other masterpieces.

* * *

_

"_I don't care what the others will think… just take me with you. As long as I'm with you… anything else doesn't matter, I don't care if anything else doesn't make sense… Just take me with you."-Shuichi to Eiri, from BloodyMay's 'Immortal Fate'_

'_I want to line the pieces up; yours...and mine.'-Sora to Kairi, from Kingdom Hearts 2_

"_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever..."-Yuna of Final Fantasy X2

* * *

_

_Sitting here, alone..._

_Breathing, living without you near me..._

_It hurts to take a breath most of the time._

_You've given me eternity, and I want us to spend the rest of it..._

_Together._

_You're so close, and yet so far away..._

_I feel as though I'm wandering through an ocean, searching for your smile._

_My body's so cold...without you._

_You're so near and yet so distant..._

_I miss you...want you...need you...so much...

* * *

_

"_The entire park is in an uproar, ladies and gentlemen! I repeat; the entire park is in an uproar! The second performance of the night was just completed, my friends, and damn was it amazing! It was truly something I'll never forget, ever! This is Riku Harada here, reporting live at the Cinderella Gardens!"_

The reporter's words were right on the mark. Hearts were soaring among the night skies, overflowing with perpetual happiness. Individuals of all ages were out of their seats, due to the flood of adrenaline that had overwhelmed all of them. Children, adults and elderly folk were rising among the skies, releasing tremors of rapturous joy throughout their beloved theme park. Cries, whistles and wild applause bloomed throughout every inch of the park, filling the entire fairy tale land with incommunicable ecstasy.

The entire world seemed to be overflowing with unending happiness. There wasn't a single stagnant soul; every individual was out of their places, cheering at the top of their souls, cheering in a way they had never cheered before. Old individuals felt as if they had been turned into teenagers, whistling and applauding as if there were no tomorrow. Children of all ages were out of their seats, and all of them had magically turned themselves into jubilant infants; even pre teens were dancing about, screaming at the top of their lungs with unfathomable energy.

Plazas were filled with exuberant celebrations, ones that would forever leave a mark upon the streets of Tokyo. Confetti was soaring through the night air, reflecting every smile from the faces of its witnesses. Hearts were soaring far beyond the galaxies, releasing immaculate happiness throughout the waves of time. Families had come together through the celebrations, holding each other in a way they had never done so before. Friends and lovers were celebrating with embraces, never wanting to lose the connections they had strengthened throughout the day's events.

The Cinderella Gardens were practically on fire. Excitement had soared far beyond human comprehension within a matter of minutes. The stage was bright with vivacious activity, even though the second performance of the night had come to a close. White starlight was streaming across it, highlighting every inch of the beloved creation. The performers upon the stage had made their departure, but vivacity was still at an all time high. The design had been lovingly created within masterful hands, and it was doing its best to please the eyes of the court. Its attempts to bring smiles out were flawless, for it was shimmering with pristine grandeur. Starlight was drenching every part of the stage, bringing an everlasting glow to the entire park.

The second performance of the night had been orchestrated by many hearts, including the hearts of the angel's closest companions. The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, accompanied by several electric guitarists, had performed Shuichi Shindou's first song, Rage Beat. The singers had been none other than the angel's friends, including members of newborn bands that had barely earned their wings weeks ago. The performance had certainly been one of a kind, one that was worthy of being placed into the history books. Like the advent of a millennium, it thrilled and ignited enough dreams to last a thousand lifetimes. The design of the stage had been enough to excite onlookers, but the performance was so deep that it took on a spiritual power.

One performer, a maiden named Noriko, had been responsible for the surges of electricity. With a combination of spirit, enthusiasm and love, she pushed herself to give the most soulful performance of her life. Her energy led the others into the same realm of motivation; through her efforts, the others were pushed to perform at their greatest. Individuals that had never risen to such high levels felt as if they were controlled by an unseen force, one that was powerful enough to push them beyond eternity. Thunder roared throughout the stage as they continued their presentation, singing and dancing with the energy of deities.

Their performance had come to an end with an enormous, colossal explosion. It had moved most of the court members to tears, including the angel. Seeing such an explosive reproduction of his first song sent a million tears into his violet eyes, the jewels that had captured millions of hearts throughout Japan. Through that performance, unfortunately, came an increase in loneliness. His prince seemed so far away, and with the end of that tribute, he realized that his friends were exactly where his prince was; nowhere near him. Knowing that they loved him with such passion, coupled with the knowledge of their distance, brought sobs forth from his chest...but he managed to keep them at a silent, soft level.

A part of him didn't want to feel so distant, but he couldn't help it. His friends had just pledged their everlasting love to him, through a performance he would always carry near him. He was all alone, sitting at the main table within the gardens, and he wanted more than anything to embrace his beloved companions. The ravenous, gleeful applause was incomprehensible to him, something he couldn't detect or acknowledge. Tears were flowing from his violet eyes, rendering him blind for what felt like an eternity. His heart pounded against the cell walls of loneliness as he thought of his friend's smiles, realizing that they had made their way back into the preparation chambers.

Thoughts of his beloved prince returned to his mind's surface, and brought even more tears. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around to view his distress. He had no desire to make anyone worry about him, so he would have done anything he could have to hide his sorrow. Thankfully, he didn't have to. His hands kept themselves over his face, absorbing every tear his eyes had to release. Wisps of his pink hair trapped themselves against his face, capturing several of his dewdrops within the night's warmth. His body trembled from a lack of warmth as he thought of his prince, craving the warmth of his lover's body. Just thinking of his beloved mate brought so many tears to his eyes.

Both of them had pledged eternity to each other, and they had happily fallen into each other's arms. The angel had given himself to his prince, who brought a smile to his face every time he entered a room. Sunlight danced throughout his entire world whenever his prince placed his arms around him, and filled him with indescribable warmth. The very name 'Eiri' was an aphrodisiac, an elixir that poured sweet honeydew throughout his veins. It was a bright star amongst an endless sky, a golden gem amongst the tides of unending time. It was far beyond beautiful, something that would never fall within the confinement of human description, but it was indescribably _wonderful. _The prince gave him a special side of himself, one that was rare and immaculate...the side that was intolerably painful to describe.

The angel wanted to be near him, wanted to savor every bit of his presence. His lover seemed so far away, but his heart refused to stop screaming his name. His violet eyes, the eyes his prince treasured and cherished, searched for any sign of familiar, comforting warmth, but found none. Ceaseless jubilation poured into his ears, but it was silenced by the desire for warmth. The sounds of the outside world dimmed themselves as silence flooded into the angel, bringing forth an ethereal light from his violet eyes.

Dark blue starlight poured itself onto the stage, bringing forth a wave of alarm from the court. Childlike confusion brought itself into the angel's eyes as he searched for the source of the alteration, but dark starlight continued to assault his vision. The exuberant applause drifted into excited confusion as the stage fell into silence, drenched by the blankets of adrenaline. Individuals exchanged confused glances with each other as they waited for another event to unfold, their hearts drumming against their cells. The angel shyly clasped his hands together, anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain someone.

* * *

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain._

_When I turned back the pages:_

_Shouting might have been the answer..._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart_

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings..."-Yuna

* * *

_

All of Tokyo's celebrities had been summoned to the wedding, and all of them accepted their invitations with open arms. Every band member had made their mark upon the stage, performing with the cores of their souls. They had made their departure drenched in the adrenaline of a newfound adventure, feeling as if they had soared far beyond the stars. One performer hadn't made her mark upon the stage yet, but she preparing herself for the biggest event of her lifetime.

It was a young maiden, one that was hailed by Tokyo as the greatest pop artist. She carried the name 'Akemi Mizuno', and had managed to engrave herself into the hearts of millions. It was easy to assume that she had been torn out of a fairy tale, for she carried a surreal appearance that betrayed all normal means of description. Long black hair fell to her ankles, capturing the essence of her sleek figure. A soft pair of eyes met the beauty of her hair flawlessly, brightening the radiance of her smile. Her current outfit, which was the outfit of the highest goddess, truly made her look as if she had been a part of distant mythology.

She placed a hand about her companion's shoulder, bearing a motherly smile about her soft features. Her companion was a prince, one that also looked as if he had been removed from a life of ancient love. A regal uniform was about his strong, impenetrable physique, bearing an ethereal mixture of white and blue. Strands of his brown hair were locked against his forehead, and his eyes penetrated the fires of the night with unquestionable fervor. Flames, the flames of passion and yearning, blazed throughout his eyes as he shyly looked into the maiden's face.

Both of them kept their eyes on each other for an eternity, soaring through the vibrant stream of time as the outside world continued to rage around them, overflowing with excitement. Unmeasured time elapsed before either one of them spoke, and the one responsible for shattering the silence was the maiden. She smiled at him with the grace of a mother, all the while bearing the magic of a smaller sibling. "So, my dear friend." she said softly, her melodious voice drifting to the heavens. "Are you ready to confess everything?"

The prince nodded shyly, looking like a schoolchild with his first performance on his shoulders. "I think so." he replied, his eyes gleaming in the starlight of the stage. "It's now or never." The Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra was slowly climbing the summit of phenomenal resplendence; the violinists were sending a heavenly melody throughout the park, one that was powerful enough to render the heavens speechless. The stage was still satiated in darkness, with the exclusion of the dim lights from several entities; dancers had made their way onto the stage, waiting for the arrival of a certain maiden. The musicians also had light sprinkled upon them, soft pink lights that resembled fireflies.

The maiden took one last look at the prince...and then the both of them placed their eyes on the stage. _It was time to take a voyage...deep into the unknown depths of eternity._

The angel kept himself within his seat, bearing the appearance of a shy schoolgirl. His violets kept themselves focused upon the stage, which had transformed itself into a utopia from the heavens. Even though the stage was still drenched in darkness, it was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever witnessed; the orchestra sat among the endless halls of purple radiance, looking as if they had been seated within the halls of a palace. Flower petals were slowly falling from the air, capturing the magic of silver moonlight within their delicate touch. White, purple, pink and dark blue petals descended from the heavens and onto the stage, floating through the air with luminous grace.

Two minutes elapsed before the violinists lowered their melody, but kept the divine power within the tribute to eternal love. Soft blue starlight made its way onto the stage, coursing through the stage with the fragile elegance of a butterfly. After another minute, the soft voice of a maiden began to fill the stage, floating upon the wings of silver starlight. The words she emitted sent a wave of shock through the angel's heart, which caused his hands to shoot to his mouth.

"_Ana sei wei, miata surchana actana. Cana rin meia, rin meia cana."_

The addition of another voice rose to the melody's surface, and it was a familiar voice that sent a thousand 'gasps' throughout the court. It was a voice that was immeasurably dear to the angel, one he thought he would never hear amongst a melody...one he had dreamt of for so long...

"_This is my story, the story of a soul and his angel. He found me...and I found him."_

Sobs flew from the angel's heart as violent shivers made their way through him. His heart ceased its beating as he kept his eyes upon the stage, unable to breathe or even blink. The two voices continued to weave themselves against each other, flowing with the same frail gentleness.

"_Siacha'kana ren mei, yvrena riaia ahna..."_

"_Several months ago, an angel came to me..."_

"_...ana suta hiata rifyana miyva."_

"_and healed the soul of a beast, one that was seemingly lost to the darkness."_

"_Fiata su tiena, miyfa arachana deius..."_

"_...for months, the beast drifted throughout pain...never believing that he would be able to find the light..."_

"_...beana tif heana durcana, peina ritasa miya."_

"_but then the angel healed him, giving him a chance at eternity."_

"_Riana mi ahta, ahta miana..."_

"_I've given my heart to you...you've given your heart to me..."_

The maiden's voice disappeared, leaving behind the voice of the other. It came in softly, like a whisper upon a golden field...

"This is my story, the story of a prince and his angel."

The previous performance had been momentous. It had been colossal, something that had risen far beyond every mountain top. It was something that defied the expectations of every witness, including the angel. _Not a single soul believed that another performance could lift them even higher...but then the prince began his story.

* * *

_

_The maiden entered the halls of the palace, flowing amongst tides of blue starlight. Her gown streamed behind her as she made her entrance, releasing her dulcet voice into the serene winds. Her voice rose into the heavens on ethereal wings, dancing throughout the heavens with the fervor of immortal eternity. Streams of her luxuriant hair flew against the tides of time, glimmering with an incandescent light._

_Violinists rose to the stars on their own wings, shining with a fervent light. The goddess continued to make her way through the crystal white fields, which were radiant with white and blue flower petals._

"_Shita achana miyna...metoh toh ackenuh...deias su cana rinawah..."_

_The center of the palace transformed itself into a flower garden, one that was filled with ethereal white starlight. Flower petals drenched the maiden as she pierced the skies with her words, giving her soul to the heavenly gems above. Dancers brushed the white grounds gracefully, emitting passionate exuberance as they moved with the elegance of drifting flower petals._

"_Miata suchlai rimyaaaah...meiahna mu etmo, suhchanaa!"_

_A shower of white light fell upon her, which caused the entire court to rise from their seats once again. The musicians of the palace rose the melody to a feverish pitch; violinists rose from their seats, accompanied by the ardent enthusiasm of the guitarists. The dancers brought their passion to an equal level, feeling the magic of the divine melody sink into their souls. Holding iridescent ribbons within their hands, they brushed the stage in all of their golden beauty, engraving themselves into the tides of infinity._

_A shower of white petals fell from the heavens as the guitarists continued to rise even higher, filling the heavens with soul shattering magnificence. Another entity emerged from the distant shadows, making a dynamic appearance. He made an appearance that commanded respect, reverence and affection all at once; it was an entrance that ignited sensuous affection, yet powerful honor as well. It was the type of advent a true sovereign would make, one that sent every court member into eternal shock._

_The entity was a prince, one that had wandered throughout darkness for so many years. About his eyes were flames, flames of unbreakable determination, passion, love and ravenous desire. His movements were radiant with the same elements, even his smallest ones. His white attire gleamed under the light of his crystallized palace, bringing forth an eternal fire within his eyes. His voice, which had never entered the field of melodies before, rose to the heavens with earth shattering beauty...and placed the angel into an endless meadow of sobs.

* * *

_

-Small fact; Miss Akemi was inspired by the goddess Hikaru Utada. Her dress was inspired by the one Miss Utada wore within the 'Passion' video, which was presented to me by a very dear friend. Miss Akemi was speaking the Anuryn language, which was introduced in 'An Angel's Dream'. Eiri's attire was also inspired by Miss Utada's, the attire of a 'Magna Carta' character, and Rinoa's attire (Final Fantasy 8 heroine). Let it be known that two of those inspiration sources were from female figures, but Eiri was definitely placed into the attire of a regal prince. Also note that Eiri and Akemi's performance was inspired by the 'Passion' video.

The song will reach completion throughout the next chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend that brought a smile to my face today, and told me that I'm not the 'useless, stupid idiot' I make myself out to be. A glimmer of hope entered my life today, through the wings of my own angel. Maybe there is hope out there.

_Until next chappy whappy, nyah ha ha! I hope the lyrics work...I'm so nervous..._


	18. Second Movement

Welcome to 'Second Movement'.

Thanks to the kindness of certain people, I've got a new spark. Ideas have been flying in for 'An Angel's Dream' sequel: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X2, 'The Chronicles of Narnia score, and (of course) Kingdom Hearts 2 have aided me in the ways of inspiration, bringing me ideas that were produced to the creation of renewed strength. The sequel (which has not yet been named, unfortunately) has an unknown start date, but when it becomes an actual project, rest assured...it will certainly be something to remember. I'd like to make an early warning, folks; there will be a high amount of emotional turbulence, especially when a certain someone dies...but I'll leave the guesses up to my friends, and the truth shall be left to me! Nyah ha ha...

'Immortal Fate' has played an important role as well. I've tried my hardest to form that story around those standards (that's one heck of a story), but I made a friend with its awe inspiring creator...and now I'm not only going to surpass that story, but all of my past projects as well. Seems like a pretty big feat, but it'll be done! Nyah ha ha! And I can't believe how fired up I became yesterday, thanks to all of my friends...it was amazing!

The name change came about due to a certain reviewer; Lady Hikari. That was part of the reason as to why I became so fired up yesterday. Now I hope she knows what element I am. Thank you all soooo much for standing right next to me, even when I'm impossible to deal with! Lots of love to everyone!

* * *

_Theme of 'Second Movement': **'I Hear You Everywhere' from CHOBITS Character OST (Chi's theme),** The Chronicles of Narnia score by Harry Gregson Williams

* * *

_

_A sovereign's presence was a potent force. It had the capability to send a wave of enthusiastic disbelief through a crowd, and at the same time, it rendered its beholders speechless. Like a silver blade of the highest honor, it carved awe within the hearts of its witnesses and left them all spellbound, tying them together as if they had been destined for illusive, ethereal bewilderment. Whenever the ruler of a court emerged from his domain, the visual effect of his physical appearance stirred up enthusiastic awe. It was nearly impossible to notice a member of a royal family, for they always managed to carry themselves with sheer vigor._

_The sovereign of the angel's court had withdrawn from the shadows, carrying himself with the greatest amount of fire. He had emerged with a flawless stance, and made his way through the crystallized white halls with immaculate fervor. His posture was spotless, which complimented the elegant yet fiery movement of his arms. His white and blue attire glimmered under the flower petals as he carried himself through the palace, his shoulders moving with the staggering potency of a confident warrior. His eyes, which had been trapped under the seals of darkness for an eternity, blazed like wild flames throughout the palace. They were powerful jewels, ones that were excruciatingly hard to place into human words. If he had transformed himself into a lion, not one member of the court would have been shocked by the metamorphosis._

_Words, powerful and true, continued to draw themselves from the depths of the sovereign's soul. As the court musicians carried their souls higher, he placed himself in the center of a starlit flower garden and continued to sing, his voice rising far beyond the heavens. The dancers of the court, who conjured thoughts of elegant flower petals, honored their sovereign through swift and passionate movements. Each flower petal, although bearing its own beauty, moved in unison with the others, flowing through time with unmistakable devotion. All of them were in the presence of their prince, and they had no wish to eliminate the trust he had placed within them. All of them brushed the starlit stage with fervent grace, flying through the night on their own pairs of wings._

_The violinists, who were dressed in regal white attire, brought their performance to a scorching level. None of them were within their seats; they had brought themselves from their stagnant positions at the sovereign's appearance, honoring him with their heart's reverence. Even though each of them carried their own beauty, all of them performed in unison with the others; every performer had been presented with a duty, and all of them were flowing simultaneously with the others. As the prince's song rose beyond their crystal white halls, they accompanied his song in full force._

"_Resounding cries of a broken heart_

_Shattered endless nights_

_Broken, cold and torn_

_My heart waged so many battles_

_Upon an empty chasm..."_

_The song stood alone as a dynamic force, but the sovereign's execution of the song brought even more resplendence to it. The members of the court gazed upon him in awe as he brought his song to the heavens, realizing that he had been destined for the field of song. His body movements said a thousand words; they were fluid, like a river of golden buttermilk. They weren't swift, but strong enough to prove a thousand dreams. Many members of the court thought of a lion's movements, while others thought upon the movements of a yearning lover. The prince had kept himself from the light of song for an eternity, but a fact was as plain as day; he was flawless when it came to sacred melodies, and didn't hesitate to put forth his heart's strength._

"_The pages of my soul turned_

_Through the absence of absolute emotion_

_Without a prayer to my name_

_I hid myself within the chambers_

_Of black rain, locked under the chain of pain_

_Without dreams attached to my soul_

_I wandered through an empty hole_

_Broken, cold, torn_

_I hid myself within the cage of a revenant_

_Unable to tie light to a hollow rhythm..."_

_A maiden had pledged her heartfelt assistance to him, and she had made her entrance prior to his. She returned to her prince's side in a shower of purple flower petals, bringing forth a display of passionate admiration from the court. Wild applause rose to the night skies as she united her voice with the sovereign's, placing her words into the Anurynian language. Standing back to back, the two of them placed their hearts and souls into the song as the court musicians increased their power, matching the movements of the dancers._

"_Emaciated, broken like an abandoned toy_

_I wandered without any dreams attached_

_To the curtains of dark sleep_

_Tears were my only answer_

_As I trembled within a torn symphony_

_Without a prayer to my name, I hid myself within black rain's chambers_

_Without a dream to my soul, I crept through the shields of darkness_

_Shattered endless nights, resounding cries_

_My heart waged so many lost wars_

_Unable to tie light to a hollow rhythm_

_Elusive was hope's first name_

_As I drifted, wandered through icy rain..."_

_When that last word left the prince's lips, a shower of blue diamond shards fell from the heaves, igniting even more admiration within the court members. The violinists echoed his words with their hands, stroking their beloved instruments as if they had been delivered into the world with them. Eyes shimmered with reverence as they looked upon the sovereign, who was performing at the top of his soul. He had never ventured into song before, and had no desire to taint his tribute with any error._

_A pair of pianists made themselves known, creating tears throughout the court. The pair consisted of the wedding ceremony's pianist and his son, who was no farther than the age of five. Smiling, both of them performed simultaneously under a sheet of blue starlight, wanting to follow their prince's words without fail. Their ignition of their performance began the clapping of one court member, which soon led to the participation of the entire court._

_The sovereign's next words were delivered with alarming, astounding power. The ones that had compared him to a passionate lover had their assumptions confirmed; their prince's body movements, which accompanied his next words, brought forth childlike, innocent grins of unparalleled enthusiasm. Ardent 'gasps' shot throughout the court as they looked upon their sovereign, unable to comprehend the beauty they had never been exposed to before. _

"_...but when an angel dreamt of my face_

_Sunlight inexplicably made my heart race_

_Love, radiant and profound_

_Ignited prodigious fire_

_Love, brilliant and strong_

_Ignited passionate desire_

_As I rose higher and higher_

_Into a dream of in-desc-cribe-bable wildfire_

_You've given me your heart_

_I've given you my soul, heart and being_

_I pledge to you my everlasting existence_

_You've given me a thousand eternities_

_In a single smile_

_So I shall give you my all_

_Morning, noon and night."_

_The prince's next movements sent all of Tokyo on its feet. The ones that had likened him to a lover grew even more childlike, cheering him on with the innocence of playful, excited and exhilarated schoolchildren. Every individual within the court rose to their feet, releasing their own celebration of reverence. Children, families and elderly individuals filled the night air with their jubilation; many were simply applauding, many were cheering as if they were cheering on a family member's performance, and others were shouting at the top of their lungs with profound, spiritual admiration._

_The violinists brought their power even higher, which placed them at their peak. Never before had they performed at such a level, and the adrenaline of the performance was giving them quite a profound rush. Each member of the court orchestra carried themselves through the song with a heartfelt smile, their hearts singing with the passionate sovereign._

"_I'll hold you close, course through your fragile form_

_The days shall give you memories_

_While the nights will bless you with trembling passion_

_The heavens will cry_

_The moon will stand as a witness_

_To your heart's command_

_To the end of eternity I shall fly_

_For you have given me the reason I need to breathe_

_To you I will give something stronger than time_

_For you I will live, flow and dream_

_For am I yours, and you are mine."_

_The pianists took the reigns, due to the prince's sudden disappearance. The sovereign and the maiden had vanished underneath a wave of white starlight, which allowed the court musicians and dancers to take temporary control over the performance. The hearts of the court soared into the heavens as they performed flawlessly, even though they had never performed with such ferocity before. The violinists had their eyes closed, but dewdrops were gently flowing from them as small raindrops, while their hands brushed their instruments with loving attention. The pianists performed in unison with the violins, playfully grinning as if they were in the middle of a family game._

_The dancers of the court equaled the movements of the musicians, carrying themselves through each note of the ethereal melody. With the expiration of five minutes came the highest point of their performance; the violinists rose even higher, closely followed by the pianists, and the dancers increased the swiftness of their movements. The court released stronger passion as white flower petals fell from the skies, capturing the elegance of the fierce tribute. However, when the white starlight melted into the dark blue starlight that had blossomed prior to the maiden's appearance, unfathomable admiration transformed itself into astonishment. The violinists softened their power gradually, bringing the strong melody to a temporary halt._

_The dancers were gradually turned into soft beams of white starlight. They too had lowered the potency of their movements, flowing through the stage like drifting Autumn leaves. The pianists had halted their melody; their melody gently vanished into the drifting violinists, walking out of silent existence with the serenity of a moonlit evening. The prince was nowhere to be found, and the maiden couldn't be detected either. Several members of the court sadly assumed that the performance had come to an end, but most of Tokyo failed to fall at the same conclusion. All of them anxiously waited for the continuation of the prince's tribute, their hearts silent within their chests._

_Even though darkness had consumed the ethereal white starlight, the palace transformed itself into another radiant utopia. Cerulean, sapphire and silvery topaz light soared through the darkened palace halls, followed by the soft return of the pianists. The violinists had fallen out of sight, exchanging positions with the father and his son. A gentle melody formed itself through their fingers, different from the previous one but uniting with it flawlessly. The dancers continued to carry themselves with the grace of a child's dream, all of their eyes closed but completely aware of the environment. The court became silent, succumbing to the intolerable force of fiery adrenaline._

_Three minutes elapsed before the sovereign made his return, which brought forth the absence of the maiden. Blue flower petals soared throughout the halls softly, falling from the heavens in the manner of Autumn leaves. As the musicians began the second half of their greatest journey, words began to withdraw themselves from the sovereign's heart once again, forming themselves into the questions of life...into the questions of a bewildered, confused soul. The words weren't formed into a melody; they withdrew themselves as the spoken words of a passionate soul, flowing effortlessly through the seams of an unbreakable song._

"_I spent so many nights thinking_

_Wondering if I'd ever see the day_

_Wondering if I'd ever find the way_

_To exhale._

_I spent my days wandering_

_Trying to connect broken points_

_But the puzzle pieces wouldn't fall into place_

_Nothing seemed right, no matter how hard I tried_

_To piece everything together._

_When night fell over a field of blossoms_

_A miracle locked the entire world in silence_

_And that's when it all hit me._

_He fell from the sky, on a pair of angel wings_

_And a simple smile painted my world_

_In a million shades of happiness._

_With every breath he takes_

_Comes a surge of sunlight._

_It's strange, thinking of how close a mortal can be_

_To an angel of such beauty._

_I know others find their own miracles._

_Other mortals find their own pieces, through the birth of a child_

_Through the birth of their future, or through the simple production of a memory_

_But this mortal found his own miracle_

_As soon as it fell from the heavens._

_Everything's so quiet whenever I hold him_

_Everything's so quiet whenever we touch_

_The whole world falls into place...everything feels so right..."_

_Like a bolt of thunder, the force of love struck the entire court._

_The gentle rhythm of a heart was silenced by the fervent shedding of newborn tears, which had been formed from the strength of the tender words. The violinists formed a heart rending melody, accompanied by the pianists (who were thoroughly enjoying their quality time together). Tears soared from the eyes of Tokyo as they thought upon the prince's soft words, bringing forth thoughts of their own attachments. Shame struck many hearts as they thought of their bonds, realizing that they had failed to treat them with the same devotion._

_The second half of the tribute continued under gentle starlight, bringing about the birth of sky blue light. One last sentence left itself in a whisper as the musicians brought themselves to a stunning halt, which made some court members think of the silence before a roller coaster drop._

"_...everything falls into place...whenever...you smile at me."_

_Those words, although gentle and profoundly beautiful, burned themselves into the hearts of Tokyo with powerful ferocity. Families grasped hands and held them, crying from the warmth of their sovereign's words. Lovers silently pledged themselves to each other, either with abrupt proposals or passionate embraces. A certain member of the prince's knights could hardly contain his excitement (standing as the angel's manager, he was an enthusiastic lover of music and notorious for his random behavior), but was swiftly knocked into submission by the fist of his guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano._

_Petals continued to fall from the skies, even though all words had come to a halt. Silence blossomed through the palace for what felt like an eternity, tormenting every one of its onlookers. The maiden's voice made a return after that turbulent eternity, splitting the silence with radiant luminosity. She had the voice of a far away maiden, one that could have been born within another galaxy...for her voice was as dulcet as a distant, ancient tale of true love._

"_I hear you everywhere, calling out my name_

_Near even when distant, filling my heart with smiles_

_Memories and joy, pleasure and rapture_

_Nothing can surpass your mere presence_

_I hear you, calling out my name..."_

_The prince followed that verse in Anurynian, taking the place she had during the first half of the performance. His words were spoken, which added a warm and blissful touch to the tribute. Standing back to back once again, they sang with the cores of their spirits, releasing their words as if their words had been woven into their bloodstream from birth. The prince's use of Anurynian ignited passionate admiration from many of the court members (many of them compared the language to the French language, which was previously known as the most romantic language of all), but it was harmless due to the prince's evident attachment._

"_I can hear you, singing_

_Even though you're far from here_

_Our hearts have joined together_

_As one, now and forever_

_You and I, we're together forevermore._

_I hear you everywhere, singing my name_

_Even though we were apart in the beginning, I'm close to you now_

_And you never left my side once, always believing_

_That I'd hear you, and you'd hear me._

_These three words can hardly do my heart justice_

_But they're for you, and only you_

_You, the one who gave yourself to me years ago_

_Even before I had walked the streets of our world."_

_Three little words left the prince's mouth happily, sending a motherly wave of affection throughout the crowd. Many court members felt as if they were gazing upon a puppy, which surprised all of them; the prince had never before emitted such warm happiness, and had carried himself through their streets lonely and cold. The words that left his mouth were small creations of humanity, small productions of the human mouth...but the simple innocence he put forth into them...made them so much more._

"_I love you."_

_There wasn't a dry eye in the palace._

_A moment later, a wave of pink cherry blossoms soared through the palace halls as white starlight returned, gently followed by waves of silver purity. The palace was instantly transformed into a rapturous utopia in seconds, filled with the happy melody of the violinists (who all looked as if they had performed the hardest feat of their lives, smiling with tearful pride). Silver leaves followed the white blossoms as the dancers made their return, emerging from the grounds as petals from a winter's storm. The pianists made their return for the last half of the performance, still smiling as if they were in the middle of an everyday game...but emitting profound love._

_Five minutes elapsed, filled with the vibrant melody of the musicians. It was the melody that had emerged during the first half of the performance, but it had a golden sheen to it...one it had adopted throughout the course of the previous melodies. The last piece of the prince's melody came after the departure of those minutes, radiant with a golden light no one (not even the angel) had ever seen before. His next words filled the court with even more admiration, causing many of his admirers to release enthusiastic encouragement._

"_You've given me your heart_

_I've given you my soul, heart and body_

_The days shall give you memories_

_The nights shall bless you with passion_

_The heavens will cry as I make love to you_

_Underneath the world we have created together."_

_It was a miracle that would never fall into the hands of comprehension._

_The violinists rose to their highest peak, playing at a level that shattered all of their expectations (even though their eyes were filled with tears). The oldest pianist (his small son had become weary from the height of their performance) happily took the reigns as he watched over his son, who eagerly kept his eyes on his father. Silver starlight coursed through the palace halls as the maiden's voice echoed through them, filling every heart with immeasurable happiness. Her words were taken from the second half of their performance, accompanied by a different melody, but her current use of them fell into place perfectly._

"_I hear you everywhere, singing my name_

_Even though we were apart in the beginning, I'm close to you now_

_And you never left my side once, always believing_

_That I'd hear you, and you'd hear me._

_These three words can hardly do my heart justice_

_But they're for you, and only you_

_You, the one who gave yourself to me years ago_

_Even before I had walked the streets of our world_

_I love you, now and forevermore_

_Hold me close, share with me your deepest secrets_

_Now and forever will I be your haven, your liberator_

_I hear you, eeeeverywhere..."_

_Whenever an artist of any field was captivated by their work, their minds were always consumed and controlled by an unseen, driving force of passion. Within a second, the entire palace was overwhelmed by that same force; the prince, maiden, dancers and their musicians were all captured by that potent drive, filling the heavens with immeasurable song. The prince united his words with the words of the maiden; even though they were spoken in unison with her melody, they rose flawlessly into the brilliant, starlit skies._

"_Love, brilliant and sure_

_There were so many things I didn't know_

_So many things I didn't understand_

_But now I know, everything's clear now_

_The world was always meant to fall like this_

_For I was always meant to fall into you."_

_Passing a playful wink to the smiling prince, the maiden brought her song forth. The prince continued to pledge his love through spoken words, and both of their voices echoed beautifully throughout the halls. The maiden's words brought forth proud smiles from the faces of the wedding committee, for they bore a theme that resembled a beloved film._

"_Through the dark of the night_

_A broken heart dwindled in the midst of crushed dreams_

_Loud and clear, pure and sure_

_The petals of a garden fell from the skies_

_Unknown to the world, but lost to the saddened creature_

_Through the dark of the night_

_A light could be found_

_Your light found meee, sacred dove_

_Coursed through this shattered soul of mine_

_Even though I thought I'd ne-ver love again._

_Time and time again, you tell me_

_How I made all of your dreams come to vivid, everlasting life_

_You tell me, time and time again_

_How I brought your first smile to the slate of sunlight_

_But you liberated my soul as well, for it was lost_

_Lost to the waves of broken petals_

_Surging from two different worlds, I heard you_

_I heard your voice, loud and clear_

_I hear your voice, near even when distant_

_Distant even when near_

_You're nothing more than a dream to me_

_But nothing could ever feel as real as this."_

_Once again, the musicians took the reigns. For a glorious, heart rending eternity, the conductor of the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra smiled at his musicians as he carried them towards the world's highest peak, surpassing the affection he had for them within the past. Bonds had grown unfathomably tight throughout the prince's song; all of Tokyo had fallen underneath a spell of love, including its greatest conductor. Bonds of passion and romance surged higher as the melody continued, bringing hearts closer than they had ever been before._

_Seven minutes elapsed, observed by the infinite love of the court. Many managed to keep up their vibrant displays of admiration, others had succumbed to a fit of tears...but all of them were on their feet, indescribably happy and feeling as if they could fly. Many of them began to urge the prince to reunite with his angel (they had noticed Shuichi was completely lost among tears)._

_A blissful, golden eternity passed before the musicians brought their melody to a soft halt, signaling the completion of the sovereign's tribute. The palace halls became another utopia of dark blue starlight, accompanied by the silver radiance of white leaves. The violinists slowly brought their melody to a halt, many of them reluctant to bring the song to a close (one even began to pout through his tears, playfully mimicking his infant daughter). The pianist slowly decreased the power of his melody, silently observing his curious son with all of his love._

_The violinists were the first musicians to fall into silence. The conductor of the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra had brought his performance to a close, feeling as if he had observed the birth of three new children. The pianist was left alone, sending a heart rending wave of emotion through his fingertips. His soft, innocent, surreal melody pierced the hearts of Tokyo with fervent intensity, even though it was gentle enough to fill the entire world with golden restoration. For one small moment, within his notes, the world of Tokyo forgot their pain...their sorrows...and their anguish...lost amongst the waves of everlasting love._

_Right before the pianist released his final notes, the prince's voice made one last return to the halls. The members of the court felt pangs of sadness shoot through their hearts; many felt as if they were sending grown children into the world, others felt as if they were watching a loved one embark on a flight. His words were filled undying love, falling into the fields of an everlasting melody. The maiden united the soft whispers of 'I hear you' with his gentle words, her words echoing throughout the halls as well._

"_I spent so many nights thinking_

_Wondering if I'd ever see the day_

_But when you arrived, things became a little easier._

_Everything I had been so distant from_

_Became familiar and natural_

_Happiness is common yet rare and beautiful_

_Something I shall give to you_

_Even after I've passed into the stars._

_Three simple words can't do my feelings justice_

_But they're for certain, etched into stone_

_Even during our tough times, they were unmistakably true_

_And I shall give them to you, now and forevermore._

_I love you, forever and always_

_Even beyond the heavens, I shall love you_

_For I can hear your voice, even when you aren't near."_

_Ringing like the voice of a dove that had just been liberated, the maiden's voice took one last stand...coming forth as if she had been rescued by the angel herself._

"_I can hear you, loud and clear_

_Thank you for saving me._

_I love you, forever and always_

_Thank you for finding me._

_I thought I'd never find you_

_But you found me._

_I shall love, cherish and honor you_

_As if there's no tomorrow, banishing all of our past fears_

_Although I am only a mortal, I love you fervently_

_With a spirit that makes me immortal._

_Thank you...for finding me._

_I shall hear you...always."_

_The pianist accompanied the departure of the maiden with his final notes, sending even more tears into the hearts of Tokyo. Each chosen key spoke her words clearly, speaking them with their own souls and minds...clearly executing the radiance of the goddess's warmth. As soon as his final notes filled the air, the heavenly aura of the starlit night consumed the entire stage. For one moment, the entire world of Tokyo was completely silent; no one had ever seen such a beautiful miracle before, and no one knew how to respond to it._

_There was only one heart that couldn't find its way to silence, and that was the heart of the angel. He had spent the entire tribute crying himself **raw**, and felt as if he wouldn't be able to bring an end to his tears. His face burned with excruciating intensity as he released endless waves of tears, wanting more than ever to be near his beloved prince. Although many members of the court were uncomfortable with their angel's cries, all of them knew what was about to come. The stars within the night sky glimmered as they anxiously waited for the arrival of their prince, each of them bearing smiles upon their faces...including the musicians that had performed at their greatest for the lovers._

_Sobs shook the angel's body for a thousand eternities, drowning him in turbulent cascades of emotion. Happiness, shock and disbelief flooded through him as he fell from his chair and onto his knees, curling himself into a ball. After the stream of life brought five minutes to the surface, joyous gasps rose from several court members, coupled with the frantic encouragement of many. A pair of arms draped themselves around the trembling angel after three more minutes, igniting the greatest celebration of jubilation Tokyo would ever witness. The eyes of the lovers met for the first time in eons, beaming with eternal, immortal fidelity and devotion. Coming together for the very first time as a united pair, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, thinking of the memories they had formed throughout time. Within a flash, an age of memories came forth and tied them even closer together, each one shining with the permanent luster of eternity. Trembling violet eyes filled the warm, happy eyes of a prince...the joyous, liberated heart of a beast filled the arms of a happy angel..._

"_Thank you...thank you..."_

"_You're welcome." the prince said nonchalantly, speaking as if he had just delivered a simple bag of groceries. His nonchalant, warm tone was one of the many elements his angel loved; his usual tone carried the indifferent, careless demeanor of his past self, but at the same time it held a thousand embraces of fulfilling sunbeams. He was always so warm, so gentle and warm...but he was simultaneously carefree, carrying the unbridled freedom of a bluebird._

_**His angel couldn't stop crying.**_

"_Thank you...I love you too, Eiri...I love you too...so much..."_

"_I know. I've always known. I love you too, baby."_

"_My face hurts...waaah..."_

_Eiri shook his head at his lover, bearing playful frustration. Even though he had been put through the most grand of transformations (their journey through Anuryn had turned Shuichi from an endlessly energetic ball of fluff into a curvy angel), his lover still had some of his qualities from the past. The prince still had his dispassion, while the angel still had his abundant supply of cuteness. So much had changed...and yet...so many things...were still the same._

"_Waaah...it stings..."_

"_Serves you right. Nobody asked you to cry so much."_

"_**Don't be mean to me!"**_

_A fervent sob tore itself from the angel's lips, and he threw himself into his husband's arms...sobbing even harder than he had sobbed throughout his mate's song. With the warmest smile about his lips, the prince held his sobbing lover close...emitting silent waves of dewdrops from his own eyes. The outside world had erupted into chaotic fervor (every heart within Tokyo had plunged into unbridled ecstasy), but to the angel and his prince...everything was completely silent._

"_I...I love you, Eiri..."_

"_I know." he replied, caressing his mate's pink hair. "I know. I love you too, Shuichi. Always have, always **will."**_

_The eternal jubilation of the world continued. The prince's close companions darted from the hidden chambers and into the cheering court, bearing their own golden smiles and cheers. Tears streamed down the faces of Claude K.Winchester, Hiroshi Nakano, Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Tatsuha Uesugi, Mika Seguchi, 'Rage' and Ryuichi Sakuma as they dashed towards their beloved couple. The outside world, however, fell into a blissful oblivion as the two lovers held each other...the way they had done so many times in the past._

"_Eiri..."_

"_If you're not careful, you're going to flood the whole damn park."_

"_...I can't stop crying...I'm sorry..."_

"_Don't apologize." the prince said tenderly, placing his hands on his angel's shivering cheeks. The light within his eyes surpassed the extent of eternity, profound with the luminescence of golden vows. "As a matter of fact, don't apologize for anything ever again."_

_One name left the shivering angel's lips, drifting into the golden night sky upon the wings of profound love._

"_Eiri..."_

"_I love you, Shuichi..." the prince whispered ardently, pulling his mate even closer. The angel whimpered within his arms, exhausted from the immortal happiness flowing through his veins. His prince whispered the three simple words of eternal devotion into his ears before piercing his lips with a kiss, one that transcended the formation of the world. The angel wrapped his arms around his lover and returned the force of the kiss, overwhelmed by immoderate bliss. "I love you too...Eiri..." he whispered within the small amount of time he had to breathe, and then the two lovers continued to pierce each other...softly shedding tears of unbridled happiness._

_Eiri Uesugi had made one fatal error when he planned his reception._

_A meal was meant to follow the performances._

_**Unfortunately, there were two big problems. No one felt like eating; no one could, after observing that miracle...**_

_**...and no one felt like serving the food, either.

* * *

**_

_In the dark wind of a murky night_

_When I awake quietly and softly_

_Please let the world that reflects first_

_Let the voice that touches my ears_

_Be him for today, too_

_Please let everything be born from there on_

_And let no one live while suffering_

_I love the town that he is at_

_I love the rain that he is in_

_I love the sound that he is with_

_I hear you everywhere_

_Even if we become separated in the cold morning_

_I wonder what that sky is a part of_

_Surely, it's just like a little flower petal_

_Just barely there and faint_

_The great sky I can't seem to keep my mind on_

_Goes beyond that...-Chi's theme, 'I Hear You Everywhere' from CHOBITS

* * *

_

Please note that I don't take any credit for the CHOBITS song. It assisted me with the creation of this chapter, and the lyrics fit the entire chapter perfectly (so does the ending of the CHOBITS anime, for that matter).

I still can't believe how upbeat things were yesterday. For the longest time I felt useless and idiotic (doesn't really help when the people you live with beat it into your face, nyah), but thanks to my friends I feel wonderful! It'll probably wear off today (Cinderella was always put into trouble for something, and I'm no different), but for right now I'll enjoy it! Thank you all so much! I don't know what's next for 'Forevermore', but know this; remember the chapter named 'Eiri'? More lemony fluff is on the way, nyah ha ha ha...

The sequel to 'An Angel's Dream' will most likely begin after 'Forevermore', due to the wondrous extent of it (I'm going to make it freakin awesome, yesh). I'll continue working on the adventures of our married couple today! I hope all of you enjoyed the tribute (it made me cry while writing it, and the stupid Chi song didn't help). As for Eiri singing...he was originally meant to sing throughout the entire song, but then some of his parts became spoken pieces, because speaking can sometimes be even more beautiful than singing...and quite potent when it comes to proving a point. At first I was a little nervous about Eiri singing at _all; _one of my friends told me that his English voice actor is monotonous! Waah...I always picture someone with a warm, firm and calm voice...but then I heard that his Japanese voice was kinda hot...you can either let your fave voice actor sing or let your imagination take the reigns, nyah ha ha!

I'll be back soon! Thank you for making Cinderella happy, suuu! Lots of love!


	19. Mind, Body and Soul

_Welcome to 'Mind, Body and Soul'._

_We're near the finale of 'Forevermore', ladies and gentlemen! I've never been happier, and the sun is as bright as a peachy keen peach! How wonderful it is to know that the performance went smoothly; I'm thrilled to know that the performance was received well! Thank you all so much for enjoying it! I worked so hard on the lyrics...songwriters don't have easy lives, I'll tell you that...I found that out because Eiri's lyrics took two days to create, myah ha ha..._

_This hyperactive drive of mine probably isn't going to last much longer, so I'll enjoy for as long as it lasts! Within this chapter, the ceremony of the year will finally reach completion. Prepare yourselves for some awesome lemon fluff, folks! Our lovers have finally reunited themselves, and it's time for the sacred ceremony to be completed! I thoroughly enjoyed the creation of 'Eiri', and so I've decided to take things up another notch! Nyah ha ha ha!_

_This chapter was also inspired by the CHOBITS song, 'I Hear You Everywhere'. I fell into the mold of this chapter perfectly, and the song is too adorable for words. Shuichi has a few Chi qualities, don't cha tink so? Suuu! And the performance went so well! I'm so happy!_

_As for the sequel to 'An Angel's Dream', it'll most certainly be memorable. I try my hardest with all of my projects, nyah ha ha...and for that one, I'm going to surpass everything I've done in the past! I can't wait for it to begin! I wanted to wait for Kingdom Hearts 3 to come out, but that won't be until the world is eaten by dinosaurs...nyah ha ha...

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Mind, Body and Soul': 'I Hear You Everywhere' from CHOBITS Character OST, 'A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from The Disney Songbook, 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady, Mary J. Blige's 'Be Without You', '_

_Special inspiration sources: Final Fantasy X, Pita Ten, 'True Feelings and More', 'Immortal Fate', CHOBITS, Kamichama Karin manga, Saikano, Mary J.Blige's 'Be Without You'

* * *

_

_We're finally together._

_Your face will be the first face I see, every morning..._

_Your smile will be the first light I see...whenever I open my eyes._

_Your arms will hold me close...while I dream._

_During the night, you and I will soar...on our silver wings._

_We've created a world for each other...through our eyes._

_I love you, and you love me._

_The world is so bright...so warm and golden..._

_..because you're mine, and I'm forever yours.

* * *

_

Rain was a simple restorative. It was far from flamboyant, unlike several elixirs from an ancient past. It was a simple, humble potion, no matter what source it withdrew itself from. At the moment, it was flowing from the haven known as a shower, healing the exhaustion that had overwhelmed a human's soul. He had spent the entire day within immoderate emotion, which had brought him to a breaking point...but it wasn't the breaking point he had discovered within his dream (or 'wet fantasy', as his brother referred to it). It was the type of limit that emerged whenever an individual was consumed by overwhelming happiness, whenever a being was engulfed under the tides of profound bliss.

He had spent the entire night on a roller coaster ride, experiencing the highest amounts of bliss and tension. He had only been exposed to such high emotion several times before, through his journey of Anuryn...and yet he still felt as if he were experiencing them for the very first time. Emotions were strange, unbelievably powerful things...concepts that could either break or make a human being. Throughout the course of the night, they had managed to break a certain Prince Charming...but they had planted him firmly in a realm of unexplored bliss, instead of a realm that only contained pain.

The entire world, which had been fervently loud just a short while ago, was completely silent. Within his haven, the sounds of the outside world were non existent. The scenery was visible, however, and it brought his suite a childlike sense of infinite happiness. The midnight skies, which were a divine combination of blue, silver and purple, were paintings of everlasting happiness; wisps of iridescent light were flowing through them as if they were birds, born on silver wings. Crystal white stars were dancing through them, smiling without a care in the world. The prince never believed that he would witness such glorious paintings, but they were as real as the hands attached to his muscular frame.

Rain slid down his cheekbones and over every inch of his body, draping silvery coolness over him. His golden brown hair trapped itself against his head, forced to keep itself silent due to the cascade of clear water. Pink beams of soap slowly draped themselves over every inch of his body, accompanying the rich abundance of water. As the outside world continued to celebrate the newborn matrimony that had occurred, he produced his own silent celebration...wandering through a silent tunnel of bottomless happiness.

Tears ensued after his tribute to a certain angel. He had brought his beloved husband into an ardent embrace, and _never _wanted to release him. The two of them had shared their heaviest kisses and vows, shedding a thousand tears of incandescent love. Shortly after their blissful reunion, their family members flooded the scene in tears; Claude K. Winchester, Ryuichi Sakuma, Tohma Seguchi, Mika Seguchi, Tatsuha Uesugi, 'Rage', Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki had all plunged into the chasm of tears. The angel of the ceremony (who was in a fiery amount of pain, thanks to his burning face) embraced each and every one of his friends in even more tears, his violet eyes overflowing with emotion.

A meal followed the family reunion, but was met by even more tears. Some human beings found themselves unable to consume food in the wake of tears, and Shuichi became one of those human beings. His burning face was enough to prevent him from suffering out of hunger; he had never cried so much before in his life, and was unable to maneuver himself through the powerful force of emotion. With every endeavor to end his tears came even _more _tears...he felt as if he wouldn't be able to ever end his sobbing, which caused the food he consumed to alter itself into black ashes. Salty tears didn't make a good auxiliary to any banquet, and Shuichi's heart was filled with them. The court was moved by their angel's inability to eat, due to the domination of his heart's cries. It took him an eternity to calm himself down (to the outside world, it was exactly twenty minutes), but when he finally regained the ability to breathe he continued the reception banquet with his prince (who lovingly kept himself at the angel's side, kissing away his tears).

Unfortunately, the cake ritual broke the foundation of calm. The angel had gone through it with a smile at first; the first minutes of the cake consumption had gone smoothly, filled with smiles and warm laughter. As soon as the prince kissed the cake icing off of his fingers, however, everything went right back to square one. The angel returned to a world of rain showers, which earned the prince a teasing smack by his priest (Tatsuha playfully scolded him for 'upsetting Shuichi with dirty thoughts'), The entire court followed suit; children, families and even news reporters broke into sobs, embracing those they loved the most (and even complete strangers).

The banquet (due to massive floods, all of which would have given weathermen a field day) was two hours long, which led to the world's venture into midnight. The stars shimmered over the world of Tokyo as the court consumed the nourishment of the chefs, who were also lost in the concept of sobbing. _There wasn't a dry pair of eyes in the house. _Even the conductor of Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, who was an old individual of passionate ferocity, was unable to hold back any teardrops.

The reception came to an end after an appreciative speech from the prince (who had a sleeping angel within his arms). Within his arms was his treasured angel, who had fallen asleep out of emotional exhaustion. With a face that was as red as a strawberry, Shuichi had sobbed himself beyond the point of weariness within his husband's strong arms. In the midst of vibrant applause and cheers, the prince carried his angel into Cinderella's white carriage, while his family members and friends were left to themselves in a jubilant celebration of newborn days.

Eiri had carried the sleeping Shuichi (who had snuggled against his prince's chest) into the Disneyland Hotel, where he had reserved a suite for the end of the wedding ceremony. The suite was a luxurious, elegant place, one that would have been suitable for any member of royalty. The windows themselves were lovingly crafted out of meticulous hands, formed out of translucent glass. They were enough to evoke wonder in the eyes of any beholder, for they allowed their visitors to take a look into the outside world...which was erupting with energetic fireworks.

The suite was alive with an abundance of soft browns, which were united with the delicate radiance of white splendor. Upon the prince's arrival, both he and his sleeping angel were greeted by white flowers, which had been placed throughout the entire room. A small lamp was upon the center coffee table, in operation and emitting golden beams of soothing light. As soon as the prince had entered the room, he placed his angel into the warm confinement of the beige bed linen...handling the songbird as if he were the last jar of water on the earth.

As soon as Shuichi was comfortably under the covers, his husband kept his eyes upon for him an eternity. Eiri couldn't find it in himself to walk away, for even within sleep, his lover's angelic beauty was far too massive to comprehend. Wisps of his pink hair had fallen upon his soft skin, and his wedding attire kept itself around every curve perfectly. The angel's face was satiated in tears, which gave it a deep degree of dampness, but it managed to uphold its graceful, childlike magnificence.

After ten minutes of gazing upon his greatest treasure, the prince sent a tender kiss to his angel's forehead, and then made his way into the shower with a sigh of heavy emotion. Everything he had experienced hit him like a thunderbolt; the wedding ceremony, the tributes to the angel, and all of their vows rushed back to him in a furious frenzy, creating a build up of immeasurable fire. Tears soared from his eyes as he continued his shower, although his eyes were closed against the soft tides of rain water.

Fifteen minutes elapsed, but time was an unmeasured force through the prince's eyes. His body felt as if it could linger within the rain forever, for the raindrops were symbols of his precious memories...old and new...and his body had endured the highest amount of emotional pressure. He sighed heavily as he ran his hands over his face, feeling his eyes release waves of tears. The tears of his angel rose to his mind as his eyes kept themselves closed, shut against the golden silence of the outside world. Gentle kisses emerged from the depths of his heart and filled him in a way they had never filled him before, bringing him an eternal sense of calm. However, his reverie came to an end as soon as sobbing struck his ears.

_Shit! Shuichi!_

Without creating another thought, Eiri turned off the shower head, dried himself off and placed his night attire about his body, then dashed out of the bathroom in no more than a few seconds. He found his angel within the bedroom, once again sobbing at the top of his lungs. Like a child that had been abruptly removed from its natural home, Shuichi had found himself within the soft bed, remembered everything that had occurred within the day, and broke into tears for the millionth time. The angel had his hands over his soaked face, shivering from the effort it took to release uncontrollable emotion.

Eiri brought his arms around the crying angel in seconds, holding him close to his warm chest. For a frozen moment within time, Shuichi kept himself within Eiri's arms in tears, sobbing his eyes beyond the point of rawness. He tore himself out of his prince's eyes after that moment, slowly removing himself out of the grasp with shut eyes. Confusion bloomed upon Eiri's face, but it grew even higher when the angel spoke.

"...go away...please..."

Eiri's face took on its 'Yuki' qualities, even though his warmth was still intact. Confusion caused the corners of his lips to create a frown, which was accompanied by the presence of frustration. "What for?" he asked, and didn't receive an answer that decreased his confusion. "Just go away...please..." the angel repeated, his voice barely above a frail whisper. "Leave me alone...please..."

Eiri's voice took on the qualities of his past self, but it also took on the qualities of the present. It was radiant with confusion and frustration, but at the same time, it was radiant with everlasting warmth. "Shuichi," he said softly, stroking his husband's head lovingly. "did I do something to upset you? I'm a little confused here."

In a flash, the vocalist of Bad Luck threw covers over his head and kept himself under a translucent shield of beige sheets. He was like a child that was afraid to look a new friend in the eyes, and executed his part well. Underneath the sheets he shivered stormily, unable to bring an end to his uncontrollable sobbing. _"I said go away! Please!" _he cried out, his voice filled with a pristine matrimony of embarrassment, love and undeniable passion. As he had done so many times in the past, the prince rose from Shuichi's side and playfully gave the angel his wishes, by threatening to remove himself from the vocalist's presence. "All right." he said nonchalantly, making an attempt to rise from the bed. As soon as he made a move, however, a hand shot out to cease his movements.

"Nooooo..."

Golden warmth blossomed over the prince's face as he looked upon his angel's hand, which had attached itself to his clothes. A puppy was frightened to detach itself from his sacred haven, due to the overwhelming amount of shyness. On the other hand, it had no desire to endure the departure of his mate. Eiri placed his hands about his angel's head lovingly, treating it as if it were a small shard of a rare diamond. "Well, make up your mind, brat." he said gently, bringing even more tears to Shuichi's eyes. His husband hadn't called him 'brat' in quite some time, due to the rebirth of their relationship (which had occurred after their time in Anuryn). Before he had transformed into a prince, the beast had referred to the angel with the word 'brat' on every occasion, along with a few other references..._and none of them ever bothered the angel._

"...I don't want you to leave me...don't go away...please stay here..."

"There's no point in me staying here if I can't see you, baby." came the infinitely warm, tender answer. Shuichi shook his head fervently, feeling his face throb against thunderous pain. Every vein within his cheeks pulsated with pain, all because of the tears that wouldn't stop. His prince knew he could easily remove the covers himself; he was merely playing a game with his beloved angel, teasing him with a blend of spiritual and physical desire. Unfortunately, the songbird had no desire to throw off his shield.

"...I-I don't want...you...t-t-to see me..."

"Why not?" came the gentle question, one that was executed with a comforting blend of frustration and immortal love. Shuichi shook his head again, his chest burning under turbulent storms of fiery pain. _The tears just wouldn't stop coming._..

"...I...I look terrible...don't want you to see me..."

The unavoidable answer came in no more than a second, radiant with luminous passion. "If you look awful," he began merrily, bringing his forehead close to Shuichi's. "then I'm afraid I have something to tell you."

"What?" came the delicate answer, which was placed into a shivering whisper. The angel's cheeks took on a intense shade of red due to the new contact initiated by the prince. "I'm afraid I have to jump out of the window, Shuchan." he said nonchalantly, as if he were speaking an obvious shred of the truth. "The world's about to come to an end, you know."

"Eiri..." the angel asked gently, feeling his chest heave against serene tremors. Tears were still wrenching themselves out of his violet eyes, but his sobs had lowered themselves to a calm level. Small hiccups managed to escape every now and then, but he was no longer crying his soul beyond the point of rawness. "...is it over?" he asked his lover, and received even more words of nonchalance.

"No, baby. The world hasn't ended yet. It's still here."

The songbird shook his head once again, listening to the warm laughter of his husband. "Nooo..." he whimpered, feeling a new wave of sobs erupt within his chest. It was as if his body was in the reigns of some uncontrollable force, who was hidden within the curtains of darkness. "Don't tease me. I meant...is the _reception _over...?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." the novelist said warmly, in the tone of a duteous scientist. Whenever he stated the obvious, he always took on the tone of a dignified professor...but his voice never failed to fill itself with undying warmth. He glanced into the outside world, beyond the windows and into the heavens. The skies were still filled with fireworks, which had been ignited due to the joyous celebration. The palace was going to celebrate far beyond the night...even as many hearts slept.

"...I'm sorry, Eiri...I'm sorry...I can't stop...c-c-crying..."

"_I told you; don't apologize for anything ever again." _the prince instructed firmly, bringing his arms around his trembling vocalist. Closing his eyes, he savored every inch of his husband's presence...even though he was covered in bed linen. The world became indescribably warm as the prince kept his arms around the angel, his heart beating against the songbird's with immeasurable love. Time crept by them for a moment, and then it led to a movement from the angel. Shuichi slowly wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, gently filling the midnight air with sobs.

A few minutes elapsed before the angel began to shuffle underneath the covers, and then revealed himself with the bounteous shyness of a silent toddler. His violet eyes fluttered open with the frailty of butterfly wings, gleaming in the midnight air with reflective love. They met the gentle, carefree eyes of the prince, which were also filled with eternal devotion. The vocalist's face continued to throb (from both tears and blushing), which created even more embarrassment upon the lyricist's face. If someone had punched him in the cheeks several times, it wouldn't have produced a different effect. His cheeks felt bloated, and that was because they _were. _However, they were treated as jewels by their beholder; Eiri placed his hands about them and brought his husband closer, caressing them with a smile of a thousand sunrises. A small whimper soared from his angel's lips as hands brushed against his shivering face, which was delicate to the touch. A tiny 'ow' left his mouth shortly after the whimper, which ignited a set of small yet passionate kisses from the prince. The whimpering songbird fell into his lover's arms as kisses fell upon his face, each one even more delicate and passionate than the last.

_Eiri...my Eiri..._

A tiny gasp rose from his mouth when the novelist delivered a swift kiss to the back of his neck, and then placed his head upon his soft shoulder. For another eternity passed between them as the stars continued to soar...before either one of them spoke. The voice that broke the silence belonged to the prince, and it was far beyond the measurements of human comprehension. It was composed of its usual qualities, but there was a deeper magic to it, a spell that spoke of true bliss. "There's this trick I know." he said softly, his voice barely above a trembling whisper. "See, it's an old trick. In order to cure throbbing, all you need is a few ice cubes. In your case, however, I'll change the rules just this once. You're going to need an entire bucket."

Shuichi closed his eyes against his prince's touch, savoring the mere scent of his lover's body. With a soft whimper he shivered against his husband's body, drinking in the strength that was protecting him. Eiri was a strong, unbreakable haven...but at the same time, he was a tender sanctuary, one that offered endless comfort and dreams. The angel kept himself within that sacred domain, never wanting to break out of his lover's touch. The prince continued to produce playful banter, acting as if they were still within the turbulent phases of their relationship.

"Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right back with my specialized cure. Don't worry; even though your face looks like a bloated plum-"

_Damn, was that a poorly executed lie. Even if it was all in good fun. _

A small chuckle withdrew itself from Eiri's lips, followed by a shaft of golden sunlight which rooted itself in his regal eyes. "-you'll be healed in no time, I swear." he continued, his heart still beating against his lover's simultaneously. "Just-"

Words were cast off into oblivion by the piercing of an angel's lips. Driven by a thunderous force, the angel grasped his prince's arms and pulled him into a deep kiss, fueled by a degree of fire he had never possessed before. The desire to feel his lover's touch shattered his inability to initiate passionate contact from the past, and united itself with the fragile innocence of his heart. Keeping his hands glued to his husband's face, the vocalist of Bad Luck devoured his lover passionately, possessed by an ethereal force. The power of his kisses, which were accompanied by heavy caresses of his tongue, ignited even heavier passion on the prince's end...and the two of embarked on another journey through the heavens.

Shuichi's hands took on lives and minds of their own, running over his lover's body with an insatiable hunger. As the two of them fell into the silky linen of their suite, the angel overwhelmed his mate with blossoming kisses, each one profoundly heavy and deep...like a penetrating arrow. Melting into the arms of his angel, the novelist returned the passion through his own kisses, which pierced the vocalist's ears and ignited even _stronger_ hunger. Soaring through him as if he would never get another chance to taste his immaculate skin, Shuichi consumed every inch of his husband's face with his quivering lips as his hands squeezed his lover's body, both of them propelled through the stream of time with unending fire. Moans of pleasure rose from the pit of his heart as his hands brushed through his prince's hair, which had become moist due to an outbreak of sweat.

Strong hands coursed over the angel's svelte frame as their owner melted into a throbbing mass of skin, bringing thoughts of his vivid dream to the surface of reality. Tears coursed from his eyes as his angel continued to consume him, savoring every last bit of skin with burning desire. With every passing second, the environment around them transformed into something completely different; it withheld its beauty, but it became a grand utopia of overwhelming fire. The air became unbearably hot and tense, unsuitable for human consumption...which caused the novelist's chest to tighten. The world around him began to fall into a blurry oblivion as his head began to spin ferociously, blood pounding within it in the form of fiery lava. Breathing wasn't an option; their kisses didn't allow any room for breathing, let alone words.

Ten long minutes drew themselves by. The angel devoured the bottom half of his lover's trembling body, falling underneath the shadows of the translucent bed linen. Every passing second increased the songbird's appetite, which created a flow of **_heavy_** kisses and licks from the angel's end. Every touch sent a turbulent sensation through the prince's spine, causing him to fall into the convulsions he had experienced within his latest dream. His skin became liquefied lava underneath the angel's lips, and his heart **_screamed _**with the desire to eat the vocalist in the same manner. Shuichi's name left the novelist's lips in trembling whispers, ones that silently pierced the air with immaculate passion.

Five minutes elapsed. Shuichi's body melted into his as he delivered a kiss to his soft, moist lips. Blushing, the angel broke away from his husband with a red, warm smile upon his own lips. Both of them smiled at each other for what felt like an eon, and then the angel sent a tiny kiss to his lover's forehead. "Eiri," he began, his violet eyes shining. "do you remember...what you said to me...a couple of hours ago?"

Through heavy breathing, Eiri somehow regained the power of human speech. He closed his eyes as his angel caressed his face, planting kisses upon every inch of skin. Smiling, he gave his soul mate another playful answer...even though his body was screaming against the production of speech. It wasn't satisfied; it craved more warmth, more unending bliss and beauty...

"Don't you mean 'this morning', baby?"

A smile bloomed on Shuichi's divine features, which sent a rush of inescapable hunger through Eiri's bloodstream. The vocalist's lips met his once again, freezing the entire world in a realm of heavenly embraces...and their hearts united for what felt like the very first time, captured within the bliss of a single, eternal kiss. "Don't be mean to me." Shuichi whined playfully, after their kiss had come to an unmeasured end. His prince delivered an heavier kiss to his forehead, then began to stroke his sea of pink hair. "I'm sorry, Shuchan." he said softly, keeping his eyes closed against the presence of overwhelming, infinitely warm happiness. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

"You told me...that...you'd make me _yours..._on this very night."

"So I did." was the playful response, which fell into the beauty of a passionate whisper. They brought their faces closer to each other as the angel continued to speak, his violet eyes closing themselves against the midnight air. "I told you I'd claim you in return." came his soft words, which sent a wave of lust into his lover's pulsating soul. The prince opened his mouth, wanting to release a response, but his angel's lips eliminated not just the power of speech, but the rest of human abilities as well. Breathing and thinking became foreign concepts, flying away on wings that had never rooted themselves within the depths of a dream. For a minute the angel devoured him, with a level of hunger that surpassed his previous level by ten levels. His husband fell into the dream that had visited his heart as he consumed every piece of him, no longer operating with the mind of a human but with the mind of an animal caressing its mate.

With the expiration of that minute came a flood of powerful fire. Thunder struck the novelist's body and rendered him unable to move for a moment, completely paralyzed by the commencement of astounding, phenomenal contact. Shuichi had begun to bury himself within his lover's body, passionately driven by a surge of fire.

* * *

-I'm afraid I'm going to have to chop this in half, due to an unexpected occurrence! I'm so sorry about this; I'll be sure to complete our lover's 'ceremony' soon! Nyah ha ha...thank you for stopping by! 


	20. Completion

_Welcome to 'Completion', the next chapter of 'Eien'._

_During the last couple of days, I've read other Gravitation stories that have blown me away. One in particular, a masterpiece named 'For You, My Love' has shown me something; there's a wide variety of Gravitation spins on this world of ours, and they're all magical in their own ways. It's strange to think of how we can create so many different versions of the same world. All of our Shuichis and Yukis are different, and yet they're the same in some ways._

'_For You, My Love' has managed to make me very angry, due to its angst content (Yuki's such an asshole). It taught me that authors can stay close to the characters' true demeanors, and yet they can also add their own spices to the mix. It's been one of my inspiration sources, along with too many other projects to count. I can name another project though, and it's simply named 'Beyond'. That's being created by a very dear friend of mine, who I've nicknamed Lady Paine (hopefully Hikaru knows of Yuna, Rikku and Paine). I'm very glad to be a part of such an intricate, wonderful world!_

_I've got one reviewer that hasn't been able to voice her opinion in a while, and she goes by the name of Dejichan. She was the reason for this fic's creation, and I miss her dearly. I hope she'll be able to pop back in soon, and hopefully my lemony fluff won't offend her. I love all of my reviewers!_

_I've created more ideas for 'An Angel's Dream' sequel, which will be named 'Unbreakable Destiny' (in Latin). That will also be inspired by the masterpiece known as Kingdom Hearts 2, but it will incorporate elements from other games as well, including Final Fantasy X2 and Xenosaga. I am happy to say that a dear friend has inspired me to create this with my full abilities, for we made a deal with each other. I shall work my hardest to surpass her projects (which is going to be excruciatingly hard, so wish me luck). I feel like I've challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's Dice..._

_Here I go! Wish me luck, everyone! And this chapter will be rated M for...naughty content... (laughs merrily)

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Completion': 'I Hear You Everywhere' from CHOBITS character soundtrack, 'Lucy Meets Mr.Tumnus' from The Chronicles of Narnia OST, 'Dearly Beloved Reprise' from Kingdom Hearts 2 OST, Mary J. Blige's 'Be Without You', 'Little Light of Love' by Peter Gabriel (The Fifth Element OST)

* * *

_

_Ferocious, awe inspiring heat blossomed throughout the room. It eliminated the opportunity to breathe freely, for it consumed every inch of the utopia. It was gentle and delicate, alive with the pristine essence and aroma of eternity. At the same time it was passionate, radiant with unyielding force. It soared through the suite at an inexplicable rate, filling even the smallest corners with vast vigor. It was immaculate, glorious and infinitely powerful, like a shower of thunder falling from the heavens._

_Thunder roared within the suite, even though the outside world was bathed in a rare painting of blue. Fireworks blossomed in the heavens as thunder pierced the sheets, bringing two hearts together in a way they had never felt before. Lightning united itself with thunder, creating a massive force of unfathomable proportions. It filled the entire suite with the power of a thousand lions, escaping the forces of description with a vengeance. Fire filled a heart as it returned to a dream, a dream it had not too long ago. Lust and immortal love coursed through his heated bloodstream as his lover continued to fill him, transforming him into a pulsating mass of heat._

_Moans rose from his mouth as strands of his lover's pink hair fell upon him, locking themselves against his heaving chest under beads of sweat. Each moan, each cry was heavier than the last, filling the newborn air with savage ferocity. His lover continued to bury himself into his body, bringing him closer and closer to his breaking point. Sensation soared through his spine at an indescribable speed, lighting every one of his veins on fire._

_Tears of ecstasy wrenched themselves from his caramel brown eyes, slowly draping themselves across the moist bed linen. The angel's movements were beautiful, staggering and delicate...yet dynamic and potent at the same time. The songbird continued to plunge deeper and deeper into his mate's body, joining both of their bodies together under a throbbing sky of turbulent heat. Neither of them was exposed to the heated air; their breathing took place within each other's throats, for their tongues had buried themselves deep within each other's mouths._

_Sweat, sweet and hot, coursed through their bodies as they continued to bathe each other in the sacred ritual of love. Hearts pounded against one another as they soaked each other in kisses, squeezing every inch of their skin with profound ecstasy. The songbird continued to bring himself deeper and deeper into his lover, causing his husband to send fierce cries deep into the unborn day._

_A thousand kisses passed before the angel placed his forehead against his husband's, which was moist from rivers of sweat. His violet eyes filled the eyes of his mate, which were heaving against all barriers with great passion. The prince struggled to regain the ability to breathe, which had been torn away from him by his lover's powerful access. The angel placed a soft kiss on his forehead, his cheeks flushed into a bright red._

"_How does it feel...to have me inside of you?"_

_Eiri no longer had the power of thought. All human methods of speech had been turned into foreign concepts, things that were intolerably unfamiliar. Somehow the prince managed to speak, even though his mind had been transformed into a liquefied volcano. His voice withdrew itself from his mind, shivering and throbbing with insatiable hunger. "Perfect..." he gasped, his chest heaving from the exertion of completion. "...just perfect..."_

_Fire exploded within his chest upon re entry. The two lovers tore away at each other, ravenously devouring each other as if they were lions, feasting upon their last cut of steak. Tongues wrapped themselves in throbbing skin, which was heaving with a thousand rainstorms. Moans tore themselves from pulsating throats as mouths consumed rapture, hungrily tearing at sources of endless rapture._

_The two of them buried themselves inside of each other, dampening the bed linen with their heated movements. Rivers of sweat coursed down their bodies as they squeezed each other, their hands sucking every breathing piece of their bodies. Lust coursed through both of them at a savage speed, filling their bodies beyond their breaking points._

_Hair coursed through hair, tongues coursed through mouths, and hands coursed through fields of trembling skin. Whispers tore themselves into the air, formed within the shivering depths of chests. Lips overwhelmed skin as they consumed everything in their path, absorbing everything as if they wouldn't live for another five minutes. Throbbing sweat poured down their bodies as they consumed, swallowed and bathed each other...wanting more and more._

_Minutes passed, but time was of no importance. Shuichi placed his head against his lover's moist chest, and was instantly wrapped into a fierce embrace. The angel's chest heaved against his husband's strong arms, which smelled of gentle amber. Just being near his prince sent the angel into insanity; even though he kept himself in serene silence, the desire to swallow his lover tormented him. The mere scent of Eiri's skin sent his heart into a maddening rage, which caused him to close his eyes against powerful, uncontrollable fire. Now wasn't the time to unleash it; now was the time for words. The time to unleash it would come soon._

"_Eiri..."_

_The vocalist's heart slowly fell into a dream, one that was within a starlit field of childlike memories. Wisps of his moist pink hair locked themselves against his lover's chest, as his mind traveled through the thoughts of the past. A hand continued to stroke his head lovingly, which obviously belonged to the one he had given his heart to. "At times..." he began, taking in the scent of his lover's skin. "...at times, I thought we wouldn't make it."_

"_I know." was the soft, evanescent whisper._

"_I thought we wouldn't make it this far. I thought...I'd never be able to see you..."_

"_I know. You also thought I'd never love you."_

"_Wasn't my fault..." the angel whined playfully, nuzzling against his husband's neck. Eiri kissed his back with maddening ferocity, then brushed the angel's skin with delicate warmth. "I know, baby." he whispered, not wanting to break his frail angel with a loud tone. "It was all mine."_

"_You didn't mean it..." Shuichi whimpered sadly, placing his forehead against the prince's. "You didn't mean..." he continued, then gave his lover a heavy kiss on the lips. "...to hurt me..."_

_Eiri placed his hands on the sides of Shuichi's face, closed his eyes and sent the angel into their most powerful kiss...one that brought moans of rapture from the angel's throat. "You didn't mean...to make me cry...Eiri..." the angel whimpered in his lover's embrace, melting like a thousand slices of hot butter. His entire body transformed itself into liquid, thick and creamy liquid._

"_I should tear myself apart for the things I did to you." the prince said softly, stroking his vocalist's pink hair. Shuichi's cheeks turned a bright pink, which brought the 'pain' of the night back to his face. His cheeks began to throb within his prince's hands, radiating angelic warmth. Once again the songbird felt as if he were in the middle of a romance movie, in the presence of a Romeo._

"_...you don't have to...don't think about them anymore..."_

"_I do. I think about them...all of them time...I think of the times...I hurt you...made you cry..."_

"_Eiri, no...don't..."_

"_...and you accepted everything, never stopped believing in me..."_

"_...because...I love you...always loved you...always will..."_

_The two of them returned to their utopia, piercing their bodies with unbreakable love. Savage, merciless and unyielding lust unleashed itself from their chests, which united with the passionate fire of immortality. Love, pure and everlasting, broke out from their bloodstream as they continued to fill each other, hands coursing over endless acres of profound light._

_Time passed by them, unmeasured and silent...filling its station as an ancient guardian. Thirty minutes elapsed before the two of them broke away from each other, their bodies shaking from the rapturous ritual. Soft kisses melted into their skin as they kept themselves in each other's arms, smiling and beaming through red sheets of happiness. The slender angel snuggled against his prince, savoring every breath his lover took. Both of them smiled at each other for what felt like an eternity, stroking each other with soft, trembling hands._

_Five more minutes elapsed before one of them broke the silence. The voice belonged to the prince, and it was radiant with its usual nonchalance...but also filled with everlasting warm, eternal love and happiness..._

"_You know, we'd better get some sleep."_

"_Why?" was the angel's question, which was executed with the magic of his past self; in other words, his energetic, bubbly self._

"_We've got a breakfast to go to tomorrow. It's already one in the morning."_

"_Eiriii..." the songbird whimpered, snuggling deeper into his lover's body...which was now a part of his. "...there aren't any more...surprises...are there?"_

"_Don't think so. Why?" the prince playfully repeated, ruffling his husband's pink hair._

"_...don't want anymore...just want you...just want to be near...you...that's all..."

* * *

_

_Underneath the night sky...two lovers, two hearts..._

_...fell asleep in each other's hearts, souls and minds..._

_...for the very first time...as a couple._


	21. Eien

_Welcome to 'Eien', the newest chapter of 'Eien'._

_This project is almost at a close. It has been one heck of a journey, both an emotional and physical journey, but I have absolutely no regrets as to how this story came to be. Through this entire process I learned many things, especially how to create 'lemons' (which are sources of profound amusement for me). Thanks to a few dear friends of mine, I have matured into the next level of writer. I have received another notch in my life, and it's almost time for me to receive my black belt!_

_Speaking of another notch, I just received an offer from two masters; Lady Paine and Lady Rikku. I, Lady Yuna, have been offered a position within a joint project, which means the three of us will form a team. What a kick ass team it'll be, too! What an honor it would be, to work with two masters of Gravitation fanfiction! I smile whenever I think of the offer I received, for it means a lot to me! It's like I've been accepted as Peter Jackson's (Lord of the Rings creator) apprentice!_

_This chapter will contain even more lemony fluff, and it will quite possibly be the ending to this project. I have not yet decided on that matter yet, but it will be etched into stone once I approach the ending of this chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading this widdle project of mine, and hope that you'll be present for 'Infragilis Fatalis'! That's surely going to be one of the greatest epics of the year, right next to 'Infragilis Votum', the sequel to 'Votum' (which was made by none other than Lady Rikku). Speaking of that wondrous, unborn masterpiece, I'm rooting for Lady Rikku all of the way! I'm constantly working on a 'movie preview' for her next project, which is really quite cute!_

_Thank you all very much for reading my work. Chow time!

* * *

_

_Theme of 'Eien': 'Can't Take it In' by Imogen Heap, from the Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack, 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady

* * *

_

_Shuichi Shindou snuggled against his husband, who was still wrapped in the blankets of slumber. The angel's heart had awakened, and was greeting the new day with the enthusiasm of an anxious child. Slowly his eyes opened themselves, transforming themselves into glimmering violet petals drenched in sunlight. As soon as they were exposed to the day's sunbeams, the angel noticed that he was still wrapped in his lover's arms, covered in the honeyed warmth of unending sunlight. Wisps of the novelist's golden brown hair were locked upon his forehead, which accompanied the soft glow his body had been wrapped in. One could have assumed that the novelist was covered in sunlight, but it was far more than the simple light of the outside world. It was more along the lines of afterglow, which was born from the potent contact of two hearts. The young night had left them, but the prince was still bathed in wondrous golden light._

_A warm, blissful smile bloomed on the angel's face. Sunlight sprinkled itself into his violet oceans, which were deep enough to hold eternity. He looked over his naked body and immediately realized that he too was drenched in afterglow, even after the night had passed. Embarrassment lit up his childlike eyes, but it was met with the intensity of radiant perpetuity. His frame looked so small and delicate, covered in the glow of a new day, and it was covered in the scent of his mate._

_His violet eyes placed themselves within the outside world, which had been alive with fireworks throughout the completion of their ceremony. Now the heavens were alive with different displays, displays that were far more beautiful than the phenomenal fireworks. Flocks of white birds were soaring through the air, singing merrily throughout their routes. Several members of the herds formed hearts with their sweethearts, which brought gentle laughter from the vocalist. The skies were filled with glistening stars, which were soft white creations of the heavens._

_The ether was a painting of dazzling magnitude, radiant with the brilliance of a golden dream. There wasn't a single cloud in the presence of the heavens; everything was clear, clear enough for someone to sail into eternity without a single stop. The songbird's smile became warmer as it absorbed the outside world's celebration; the heavens were evidently happy with the matrimony that had taken place, and its individuals were celebrating with their own magic. Many hearts had probably brought themselves together throughout the course of their ceremony, and many hearts had tied themselves together. Love, pure and unconditional, had broken out within Tokyo...and other places as well._

_Two words left the singer's mouth in a gentle whisper as sunlight continued to smile upon his small frame, coupled with two small teardrops. They were simple words, yet deep and powerful enough to echo throughout all of Tokyo. They were meant for the world, and all of those that were celebrating the birth of pristine love._

"_Thank you."_

_As soon as those words drifted into the air, gentle kisses began to pierce his back. Blushing with the ferocity of a shy schoolchild, the vocalist of Bad Luck turned to his face his husband, who had awakened several seconds ago. Indescribable love blossomed on Shuichi's face as he observed the passionate actions of his husband (who was practically drenching him in kisses). The movements of the prince were swift and sweet, each kiss filled with the honey of a dewy morning._

"_Eiri...'morning Eiri..."_

"_Too late for that, baby." the novelist whispered, stroking his husband's skin with his fingers. His fingers touched the angel's skin as if it were the last river of golden milk, each one delicately brushing itself across the singer with maddening tenderness. Shuichi buried himself in his husband's arms with a burning smile, realizing that his face was still sore from its previous flurries of blushing. "'Morning..." he repeated playfully, his violets beaming. His husband sighed in frustration, stroking his soft, liquefied back._

"_I told you it's already too late for that. Didn't you hear me? It became morning while you suffocated me."_

_As they had done so many times in the past, the two of them began to argue with each other. There was a significant change from the past, however, Throughout the first rocky stages of their relationship, Eiri (who had been referred to as 'Yuki') argued with Shuichi on a regular basis, teasing him with merciless comments. Shuichi, in turn, had responded with the whimpers of a frustrated, saddened puppy. Eiri's remarks, although radiant with the stoic harshness of his past self, were no longer harmful to the angel. They were playful and gentle remarks, ones that never failed to ignite an 'onslaught' of kisses. Warmth bloomed within the angel's chest as he looked into his husband's face, playfully following the argument._

"_I didn't suffocate you! You wouldn't be here if I did!"_

_Eiri reacted as if Shuichi had just stated the obvious, looking like an annoyed professor. The expression within his eyes, which was the essence of an irritated, bored thief, sent a thousand waves of stimulation into the vocalist's soul...and just being near his husband's muscular body was enough to throw him into insanity. "Play on words, Shuichi." the novelist said, brushing Shuichi's cheeks with his hands. "Although I have to admit, you **were **pretty naughty."_

_His next words broke the limit of endurance. They were delivered perfectly, coupled with a sumptuous, tantalizing smile. "Bad, bad Kitten." the novelist whispered, his eyes burning into his husband's with impenetrable warmth. "Kitten was naughty last night."_

_Melting into his mate's arms, Shuichi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. His ravenous lips tore themselves into his husband's muscular frame, gentle with passion yet fiery with ferocious lust. The novelist returned the delicate ferocity of his kisses with his own fire, burying his beloved treasure under the bed linen in a sea of heavy licks, squeezes and kisses._

_Soft, trembling moans rose from both of their throats as they bathed each other, burying themselves in unbridled desire. Tongues consumed hot, moist skin as hands grasped at hair. Legs melted into each other as chests heaved against one another, asking and asking for more. The two hearts buried themselves in each other, hungry and thirsty...asking for satisfaction that would never be achieved. The two of them melted into each other, both of their bodies pulsating like rivers of hot, creamy fire._

_Minutes passed by them, completely ignored within the golden skies. The angel was lovingly placed on his back, which ignited another flood of kisses from both of ends. Moaning, the violet eyed vocalist consumed the body of his husband, unwilling to release his lips from the novelist's mouth. Trembling, he gave his entire soul to his mate through closed eyes, savoring every touch and kiss...every caress and stroke. After several more minutes the prince gently removed his ravenous mouth from his angel's and placed his forehead against the other's, smiling through red sheets of gentle embarrassment._

"_You're too damn cute for your own good, baby."_

_Blushing, Shuichi sent a heavy lick to the side of his husband's face, then delivered a dynamic kiss (which would have conjured thoughts of a hungry, parched lion). Completely consumed by a combination of fiery lust, happiness and love, the angel sent several more kisses to the novelist's face while running his fingers through a sea of golden brown hair, then gave an answer. "Thank you..." he whispered, holding Eiri's face between his hands. "...thank you...hubby..."_

_Shock split through the prince, but the angel didn't give him a chance to respond. Without another word, Shuichi brought his body deeper into Eiri's, kissing every inch of his face as if they were no tomorrow. Soft moans of pleasure rose from the trembling songbird's throat, who would have been happy to spend the rest of their marriage in that one moment._

"_Eiri...my Eiri...I...I love you...so much..."_

_Eiri looked as if he had been torn from a contract without any reason. While his lover continued to bathe him in copious, rich kisses, he spent an unmeasured amount of time in disbelief...unable to comprehend what had just occurred between the two of them. After five minutes, Shuichi's lips finally left his mouth (and went for deeper places), which finally gave him the opportunity to speak. "Wait a minute." the novelist said, feeling as if someone had whacked him in the head far too many times. Suddenly, the sound of his voice was very strange._

"_What did you just call me?"_

_With a look that turned Eiri into pulsating butter, Shuichi gave him an answer. Damn his tendency to be adorable. Damn his ability to look even cuter than a million puppies. He was far too adorable for words, far too adorable for any type of description..._

"_Hubby." was the simple, beaming answer. "You and I...we're married now, and..."_

_Blushing even more than before, the vocalist looked away from his shocked husband in shyness...his angelic features radiating the sunlight of the outside world. There was an ethereal glow about him, something powerful and rich...far too beautiful to be described within any means. He was definitely an angel, one that had been born within a moonlit lake of luminosity._

"_...well...you're my 'hubby'."_

_Damn he was too cute. His soft pink hair, those precious violet eyes...his voluptuous, luscious frame...the mere sound of his voice...the creaminess of his skin...everything was just too adorable to handle..._

"_...do you wanna be my 'hubby', Eiri?"_

_It wouldn't have been any different if someone had slapped Eiri in the face with a thousand bags of bricks. Someone in his position would have shaken his head, would have tried to shake off the overwhelming fire that threatened to consume him. Someone in the prince's position would have believed the reality to be nothing more than a fantasy (an erotic fantasy, in Tatsuha's terms), and so they would have made an attempt to shove off the deceitful, surreal feelings of a dream. The prince knew he wasn't in the center of some mirage, though. He wasn't in something that would vanish within a flash._

_He was in the middle of something real. Something that would remain real throughout the course of his life. Throughout the course of **their **lives._

"_Like **hell **I wouldn't." he replied, bringing his blushing husband deeper. The two of them fell into endless rapture, which blossomed within their bloodstream and soared out to the heavens. A smile of relief lit up Shuichi's face, which brought an extra glimmer to the sunlight. A small 'yay' left his lips before Eiri's lips found him, engulfing him in the most passionate kisses yet. The prince covered his angel in kisses that shamed his previous ones to the greatest extent, piercing the smiling angel's frame with turbulent thunder. The songbird trembled and melted within his husband's arms, filling a liquefied elixir soar through each of his veins._

"_Eiri...my Eiri...love you..."_

_The ability to whisper (let alone speak) disappeared for another five minutes. The two of them held each other, never wanting to let go...drenching and consuming, ravenous and gentle. The angel's smile continued to pierce the morning light as his prince continued to bury himself within him, filling him with delicate, rich happiness. Several minutes elapsed before Eiri's tongue fell on the side of his face...and his hands fell into the sides of his trembling, melted thighs._

"_Hi, hubby..."_

_Hubby and Kitten. The two of them were going to make quite a pair._

"_Shuichi...you're all mine now. You know that, right?"_

_For a fleeting moment, sorrow rushed into the blushing vocalist's heart. Eiri had whispered those words due to the memory of one 'special' individual; Deus. It was obvious that the prince was still suffering from guilt, which had been formed from his inability to protect him. As soon as it had come, though, the sorrow vanished and brought about a flood of passionate admiration. The vocalist realized that his husband was willing to fight for him, willing to risk everything for him...willing to do whatever it took to keep a smile on his face..._

"_I know. I know." were the angel's soft words. Gently, he took his husband's left hand and led it further into his soft thigh, smiling with every shred of light his heart had to offer. "I've always been yours...and you've always been mine."_

_Shuichi ignited another heavy kiss, which led to the burial of tongues within throats. The angel had the desire to go even further, but his prince placed his hands upon his soft cheeks and spoke. "You know..." he began, speaking as if he were bird watching within a park. "...I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but...I want to ask you something."_

"_What? What's the matter with my hubby?"_

"_First off, **stop **calling me that. Unless you want to spend the entire day in **here**, **stop calling me that."**_

"_I like calling you that..." was the sweet, innocent answer (executed in the manner of a purr). Beaming through soft, golden shyness, Shuichi began to kiss the novelist in a manner that would have sent someone crashing out of a window due to unbelievable happiness. To makes things worse, **the vocalist had begun to purr.**_

"_You know, if you don't cut it out-"_

"_Hubby hubby hubby...hubby's all mine...I love you, hubby..."_

_The purring kitten buried his lover in sweet licks, which ignited another barricade of kisses from the prince's end. Beaming, both of them held and caressed each other, silently flowing through acres and acres of kisses. Several minutes elapsed before the kitten removed himself from the novelist, smiling like a child that had just eaten a cookie without permission._

"_Kitten likes being naughty. Meow!"_

_A heavy sigh withdrew itself from Eiri's lips, which bore a resemblance to an annoyed mother's sigh. "If it's all right with you," he growled playfully, stroking Shuichi's pink hair. "I'd like to ask my question now."_

"_Ask me anything...Eiri..." the angel said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He snuggled against his chest with closed eyes, brushing his lover's chest with his fingers. He received a small kiss on the top of his head, and then felt a strong arm close around him. "Well," the prince began. "do you remember...telling me that...I'm perfect?"_

"_...yeah..." was the vocalist's soft, fearful answer. His violet eyes became small slits as he thought upon his lover's words. Eiri had taken every opportunity to demoralize himself, right in front of him. The prince's attacks on himself horrified the angel; Eiri had made himself out to be a dirty, worthless beast...and his words had torn Shuichi to the core. "I remember..." he whimpered within Eiri's firm embrace, savoring every bit of his husband's warmth. Eiri tossed him a carefree smile, one that captured the sunlight._

"_I'll never be able to tell you...how much that meant to me. How much that **still **means to me."_

"_...I...I made...you happy?"_

_The novelist frowned at those words, looking as if Shuichi had just spoken in Egyptian. The songbird had managed to brighten every one of his days, with the smallest of movements. Hearing that question was like hearing a Martian speak to an Earthling. "When do you **not **make me happy, baby?" he said to his beaming mate (who was smiling enough for a million individuals)._

"_...I'm glad...glad I made you happy...glad I **make **you happy..."_

_The two of them plunged into another sweet, delicate kiss. It was far more powerful than the ones they had shared before, even though it was as gentle as a dove's feather. Within the honeyed kiss, tears tore themselves from the violet eyes of the angel...each one drenched in the newborn light of the world. Every memory his heart harbored rose to the surface of his mind, falling from his heart in the form of small teardrops._

_Several months ago, he couldn't have imagined himself in Eiri's arms. Several months ago, he had thrown himself into a seemingly deceitful dream, one that seemed to have the ending of a nightmare. For days on end, the beast of the palace had tormented him...tossed his heart aside as if it were nothing but a toy...and so the angel had almost forced himself to leave the palace of his true love. On the day of the angel's departure, though, the beast had made his first confession...which brought an ending to their rocky stages and an entrance to a world of love. Now the two of them were lost among the tides of everlasting passion...and the angel couldn't have been happier._

"_I'll be your friend..." the angel whispered in the midst of kisses, feeling his head become light under the sea of heavy caresses. "...I'll be your friend...your companion...your lover...I'll be everything for you...because you love me...and I love you..."_

"_...now and forever..."_

"_...forever and always..."_

_One word left their lips simultaneously, echoing throughout both of their hearts. It was a single word, one that had tied them together since their births._

"_...forevermore."_

_Both of them happily prepared themselves for another journey through passion, but several knocks fell upon the door with the mirth of a playful child. Eiri (looking like a lion that had been torn away from the sweetest piece of meat) looked at the door to their palace, his caramel brown eyes radiant with golden light. Shuichi, who had never smiled so much before in his life, looked into his lover's face and nuzzled against his chest. "Want me to get it?" the kitten asked, his violet eyes glowing._

_Eiri looked at Shuichi as if he had just suggested the worst thing imaginable. "You're not going anywhere." he said firmly, planting a smooth kiss on his blushing husband's nose. The angel took his husband's face between his hands and kiss his nose in return, which led to gentle kisses falling upon his delicate fingers._

"_Eiri..."_

"_Stay here."_

"_M'kay...please hurry...Kitten wants to be near you..."_

"_Yeah, well...'hubby's about to **kill **whoever's knocking on that damned door..."_

_The blushing, smiling vocalist buried himself into his pillows, feeling as if he could fly. His husband departed from his side and hurriedly dressed himself...as he sank into the warm, newborn sunlight. For what seemed like an eternity, the singer of Bad Luck kept himself within a silent smile...which was radiant with streams of dewdrops...and then he uncovered himself at the sound of a familiar voice. Peeking like a child looking upon a forbidden sight, Shuichi rose his violet eyes over his pillows and noticed that his husband was within the doorway, looking upon a dear face._

"_Gooood morning, dear Prince Charming!"_

"_Tatsuha!"_

"_That's right, beloved brother of mine!"_

_Looking as if he had just opened the door for a killer, Eiri stepped away from his enthusiastic brother in shock. Unfortunately, his movements failed to produce any success. The beaming, jubilant priest pounced upon his sibling and 'huggled' (Ryuichi's favorite term for 'hugged') him, smothering him in joyous kisses. The angel laughed at the sight the two of them created; Eiri was trying to pry off his brother, who was hellbent on keeping himself attached to his beloved sibling. "What are you still doing in here, brother of mine?" he asked gleefully, his eyes beaming with their own sunlight. "Oh, stupid question!" he concluded, taking a look at the blushing Shuichi._

"_Shouldn't have asked! It's quite obvious. My dear brother, you rose to an all time high in the midst of passionate **sex! How glorious! What a wondrous day this is for me!"**_

_Noticing the eruption of shyness on Shuichi's face, Eiri delivered a staggering blow to the top of his brother's head (which was definitely going to leave a knot). _

"_**What was that for, your Royal Pain in the Neck!"**_

"_**Take your damned eyes off of my husband, you disgusting cockroach!"**_

"_**That's going to leave a mark, you know! My darling Ryuichi strokes me right there...while we soar to the heights of unbridled bliss-ow!"**_

"_Eiri..." a tiny, shy puppy whimpered. "...be nice..."_

"_I am being nice, baby." the Uesugi claimed happily, beaming like a triumphant cat with a canary in its mouth. "Look. I'll be even nicer."_

_A new voice entered the room, which evidently belonged to a female. The svelte, graceful Mika Seguchi walked into the room, accompanied by her doting husband Tohma...and several other loved ones. "By the time the two of you finish here," the beautiful goddess said, directing her 'anger' at the prince. "...it'll be lunchtime. Save the hugs and kisses for your honeymoon."_

"_It's only six o'clock..."_

_The sibling of Eiri and Tatsuha walked over to the shy, blushing vocalist and ruffled his pink hair, her face beaming with eternal love. "That's just it, love." she said, sending a tiny kiss to the top of his head. "That's the problem. By the time the two of you finish up, it'll be twelve."_

_Lost amidst an ocean of sunlight...the angel and his family embarked on a new journey...each of them lost among an eternal smile...one that would carry them forward._

_None of them knew what the future held. None of them what would happen during the next day, or the day after. One thing was certainly clear, though. They would forever remain with each other...until the very end of time. The bonds they had formed with each other...would stand the test of time, no matter how hard it would try to eliminate their love for each other._

_Several years ago, the angel known as Shuichi Shindou had been all alone...with only his night's dreams to comfort him._

_Now he and his prince were within their castle, surrounded by all of their loving family.

* * *

_

_I don't know where will go after this...I don't know what's going to happen..._

_...but no matter what...you'll always be mine..._

_...and I'll always be yours..._

_...because we found each other, you and I._

_We had our tough times together, but..._

_I never stopped believing in you._

_You found me, I found you..._

_and we'll always have each other._

_You, my Eiri, will remain my friend...my hero...my mate...my heart and soul..._

_...now and forever...forevermore.

* * *

_

_For years the beast had kept himself within the dark towers of his castle, which had been ravaged by the thunderstorms of pain. Without believing in the light of love, he had stormed throughout each day with a broken spirit...unable to believe that he would ever find his heart's resting place. Now he was in the sweet arms of an angel...one he had given his entire being to...and one that loved him in return._

_The spell had been broken upon him. The beast was now his true self; a prince, a happy sovereign with his beloved mate...and his beloved family members.

* * *

_

_I shall protect you, cherish you, honor you..._

_No matter what happens._

_You've given the most precious miracle to me..._

_And I shall protect it with my life._

_Now and forever, forevermore..._

_I will hold you close...and keep you warm...Shuichi._

_Thank you...for freeing me.

* * *

_

_-My friendsy wiendsies! We've reached the end of our tale...the tale that begins the start of a new life for our beloved couple! I hope you had fun guessing the theme of this chapter's ending; hint hint, it came from a certain movie that featured a beast and his maiden!_

_Unless someone requests an epilogue, I have reached the ending of 'Eien'. I'd like to thank all of you for reading it; it was certainly an amazing experience, one I shall never forget. 'Infragilis Fatalis' will begin shortly (unless, of course, someone asks for an epilogue to 'Eien')...and I shall continue to grow throughout my next project, nyah ha ha! I hope all of you will be prepared for heavy angst (including a character's 'death', nyah), intense lemony fluff and epic battles! I'll have my hands full, nyah ha ha..._

_By the way, the title 'Eien' came from a very, very dear friend. It's the Japanese word for 'Eternity'!_

_Until next time, dearies! May Gravitation live on forever in our hearts._

_Love, Julin_


End file.
